<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Year and a Day by Tenkku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742706">A Year and a Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkku/pseuds/Tenkku'>Tenkku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Developing Relationship, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Engagement, Fighting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Mild Smut, Romance, Scheming, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Tension, battles, mild violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>91,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkku/pseuds/Tenkku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With winter on its way, the siege unrelenting, and resources running dangerously low, Senku has to make the choice to either come to terms with Chief Tsukasa for a ceasefire or see his people and friends perish. Tsukasa is fighting to keep the old traditions and the power of the gods, while Senku seeks to change the world with his advanced knowledge of science, alchemy, and astronomy. Neither wants to see the other succeed; Senku won’t give up his science, and Tsukasa won’t abandon his ideals. One day, Senku sends his advisor, Gen, to discuss peaceful terms with Tsukasa for the winter. However, Tsukasa will not accept the offer of shelter for the winter, so Gen, in a desperate attempt to gain a truce, offers the prospect of marriage; Chief Tsukasa to Lord Senku. Despite being enemies, both men will accept yet each has their own agendas and plan to use the other to their advantage. Tsukasa wants Senku's throne and to abolish science: Senku wants to bring the tribal people out of the dark and into the light of science. But there is a rising threat outside the castle territory and it can either bring them closer together or push them further apart. (READ FULL SUMMARY AND NOTES INSIDE!!!!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lion and the Stallion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Summary: Alternate Universe: With winter on its way, the siege unrelenting, and resources running dangerously low, Senku has to make the choice to either come to terms with Chief Tsukasa for a ceasefire or see his people and friends perish. Tsukasa is fighting to keep the old traditions and the power of the gods, while Senku seeks to change the world with his advanced knowledge of science, alchemy, and astronomy. Neither wants to see the other succeed; Senku won’t give up his science, and Tsukasa won’t abandon his ideals.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>One day, Senku sends his advisor, Gen, to discuss peaceful terms with Tsukasa for the winter. However, Tsukasa will not accept the offer of shelter for the winter, so Gen, in a desperate attempt to gain a truce, offers the prospect of marriage; Chief Tsukasa to Lord Senku. Despite being enemies, both men will accept yet each has their own agendas and plan to use the other to their advantage. They think the only traits they share are the safety and happiness of their people, but they may discover they have more in common than previously thought. Yet Senku will not give in to Tsukana’s charismatic personality or the lurking wonder of possibly having a romantic partner, something he has sworn off and never had any interest in. Tsukasa feels the same; Senku is his enemy, after all, but a proud spirit can weaken over time, and taking Senku’s throne will only help his tribe prosper. But being with Senku will prove to Tsukasa that there is more to science as well as the scientist behind it. His curiosity to know more about Senku may have him giving in first. Maybe. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But there is a rising threat outside the castle territory and it can either bring them closer together or push them further apart.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>(<em>This is a fanfiction of enemies to lovers slow burn with a happy ending: 25% mature, 50% teen/gen. audience, and 25% explicit) If you, the reader, have any worries or concerns about the tags, or just general questions before reading, please DO NOT hesitate to email me! My email is in my profile, and I will gladly clarify as much as I can. I want the reader to enjoy the story! ^_^ Any explicit scene (sex) or two in the future I will alert to with 3 asterisks before and after in the body of the chapter, as well as in the notes in the beginning, so that a reader can choose to skip it if they want. If you’ve read my MHA and Hetalia fanfictions, you know I can get rather spicy! Hee hee!)</em></strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A Year and a Day</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>By Tenkku</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 1:  The Lion and the Stallion</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siege lasted for a little more than a month before Senku had to make the difficult decision that he had been trying to avoid since the standoff began. Sitting at his desk in the laboratory chambers of the castle, he taps his forehead in deep thought while his eyes scan the numerous numbers written in one of the many ledgers. Supplies are low. Resources for continuing to hold off the siege are running out. The people, though still in high spirits, were becoming exhausted, and outside help is not coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku couldn’t blame them. No one thought the siege would last this long. Tsukasa, the enemy, and the Army of Might had them surrounded, cutting off their access to the resources of the land. Though the castle borders the ocean in the back, Tsukasa’s people have set up camps everywhere, including the shore. His fishermen couldn’t get to the water. His hunters could not sneak out and find wild game. His gathering group could not go out and explore to find materials needed to fight back. All of them said they are willing to take the chance, but Senku had promised them when he became the leader of this place, which he coined the Kingdom of Science, that he would never let any casualties happen; not under his watch, if he can help it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Getting up from his desk, Senku walks over to the barricaded window, grabbing his telescope along the way. His kingdoms’ advancement in scientific creations, weapons, alchemy, and food preservation is what has let them hold off successfully for this long. Why would their enemy, the Tsukasa Empire, prefer to live a primitive lifestyle when they could live more comfortably and learn new things? He understood it but just thought it was unnecessary. However, Tsukasa did not see it that way; he views Senku and his kingdom as a threat, hence this siege, when they couldn’t come to an agreement a while back. Tsukasa wants his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking through the narrow telescope, Senku uses it to scan the siege camp, looking for anything suspicious. He can only see the army camp beyond the castle’s defensive wall from this window. Nothing different or out of the ordinary. Senku then goes to the barricaded window looking out to the ocean, searching for the same thing. His scope lands on none other than Tsukasa; the primitive King of Beasts, also known as the Amber Lion because of his great size, strength, and majestic appearance of amber eyes. There is no mistaking the lion skin pelt adorning broad shoulders and those thick, dark brown tails of hair that resemble a lion’s mane; it IS Tsukasa. Senku grumbles under his breath at how ridiculous the tribal people were with their overzealous nicknames and titles of animals given to themselves. Sometimes, Senku thought, less is more. No one needs more than one title. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s breath catches in his throat when Tsukasa suddenly turns to look directly at him, hard amber eyes narrowing. ‘Does he see me?’ Senku wonders. ‘No, he can’t see me from that far away- it must be a coincidence.’ Still, Senku lowers the telescope to back away from the window and returns to his desk, smirking, while flipping over a small hourglass filled with sand. By the time the sand passes through, he will be ten billion percent sure of his final decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I can’t look at this ceasefire as a surrender or even a defeat,’ he thinks to himself, watching the specks of sand trickle down in a tiny, foggy line. ‘I’m sure I can convenience the others to look at this ceasefire as a necessity for the time being, and as time goes on, we can find ways to either bring the Empire of Might and Tsukasa to our side or find a stealthy way to attack from within, on our own grounds, in our own territory.' If anything, he can gather more information on Tsukasa and know where the man is at all times and what he is doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sand finally piles at the bottom of the dial. He’s certain of his decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to the door of his chambers, he asks one of the passing guards if they would fetch Gen for him. Gen is his adviser in these types of matters and often will take on the role of political leader while he is busy tinkering with science and alchemy. Senku often found the politics of his new kingdom and others boring and uneventful. He’d much rather find ways to strengthen his kingdom and the people residing than get involved with the politics of nobility. Humans can't progress if they are stuck in the old ways of polite tradition and etiquette instead of learning something new He often ignores the social gatherings of celebrations like balls or galas and will send someone else in his stead to represent him. Other times, his friends force him to go. He preferred if everyone would celebrate here in the castle. Senku didn't mind making merriment with his friends and people, but science is always his number one love and desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You called?” Came Gen’s lyrical voice from the open doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I did,” Senku rocks back on the two back legs of his desk chair, folding his hands lazily behind his head. “After looking over our number of dwindling resources, I’ve concluded that we will not be able to hold out any longer against Tsukasa. That’s why I’ve decided to call for a ceasefire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s gray eyes widen in surprise as he folds his hands into his long bell sleeves and approaches Senku’s desk. “A ceasefire? Do you honestly think someone like Tsukasa would accept that? He will want a surrender, not a ceasefire.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku grins at Gen, lifting his feet to cross his ankles on the desk. “I’m sure a talented mage such as yourself can help persuade him to see that this ceasefire will help both sides?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen sighs softly. “While you are correct in our sources and food becoming less, we should not just give in so easily,” he matches Senku’s sly smirk with his own. “Just what do you have in mind, <em>My Lord</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We make a deal,” Senku started, “Both sides are exhausted, and autumn will be over before we know it. Everyone will need to make preparations for winter. We’ll offer Tsukasa and his tribe to take shelter here during that time,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Senku, but I fail to see how that will benefit us? Tsukasa wants you dead, or have you forgotten?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku lets out a snort of laughter. “Oh, I haven’t forgotten,” he returns to a seated position, flipping the small hourglass back and forth between his fingers. “This is how I see it; I want to know where Tsukasa is at all times. What better way than to have him here? All of us can gather information about him and his tribe, things that can potentially help us in the future. Tsukasa is not anything but honorable in the end. He wants to see his people thriving, but by the old ways; by the ‘gods’ and the ‘spirits’ of the earthy world. I plan to charm his people with my great knowledge and skills of science, alchemy, astrology, and you know the rest,” he tosses the hourglass in the air and caught it with one hand. “His people will want to flock to the Kingdom of Science, and Tsukasa will have no choice but to give up and give in. This way, we avoid casualties, further war, and any bloodshed. We’ll make the enemy come to us based on the decision THEY make, not the other way around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My, my, such a well thought out plan that could have many different outcomes,” Gen points out gleefully. “You want to let the enemy in by the front door and break bread at our table?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku nods. “Precisely. We’re exhausted, and they’re tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. Might I point out one small little issue, My Lord?” He tilts his head to the side with a mad grin. “How will you get him to <em>‘share’</em> the castle with you? There can be only one leader in Tsukasa’s world, and that is him, not you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve already thought about that too, Gen” he tosses the hourglass at Gen, who almost missed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make another deal with him. If he chooses to remain at the castle for the winter in peace, then I will show him and his people some scientific ways they can advance without it actually being science in the dark way they see it. Agriculture and ores are always useful no matter what level of living! He is not completely against progress and WILL put his people first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm…I still think we should take a day or two to consider this,” Gen says. “You’re gambling with the lives of our people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s why I’ve appointed you to go and deliver our terms to Tsukasa,” he says. “Your silver tongue can find a way to win him over better than I can,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be there, too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku shakes his head. “I’ll be here to greet him when he accepts. If anyone can convince him of this, it’s you. I would take only Kinro and Ginro with you,” he suggested. “They will protect you but also won’t let Tsukasa feel threatened, leaving him more likely to listen to what you have to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I to carry a white flag?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell no,” Senku replied. “Take our Kingdom of Science flag. We’re not surrendering. If you feel the need to, take Kohaku with you as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And if he refuses everything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku chuckled. “I guess you finally doubt your abilities, then? Maybe I should find someone else to replace you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen chuckled as well. “Good luck finding someone with my level of mage skills! I know you only jest, <em>My Lord</em>. But I will see it done,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks. And Gen, good luck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Gen had left, Senku took a quick nap while waiting for his friends, mainly two in specific, maybe three, to come barging into his lab. Gen would have told his council what the plan is and they will have something to say about it. And Senku was right, of course. He peeks a red eye open when the door opens and Chrome comes in with Kohaku right behind as well as Taiju. Chrome is his fellow scientist and apprentice with a knack for collecting ores and minerals. Kohaku is the General of the troops and their strongest warrior. Taiju is his best friend from childhood and helps out with the hard labor due to the unnatural stamina he possesses. They probably couldn’t notice it, but Senku recognized the expressions of exhaustion on their faces. With exhaustion leads to possible illness and lack of good judgment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you seriously letting him into the Kingdom of Science?” Chrome asks with a heightened tone mixed with shock and annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure Gen gave you the rundown of what the current situation is concerning the siege,” Senku stuck one finger in his ear. “At this point, we really have no other choice- it’s either find a balance of power or give in completely. I choose the first one,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we can still hold out for a bit longer!” Taiju protested. “Maybe they will turn around and leave because winter's on its way! And then we don’t have to worry again until spring!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kohaku speaks next. “That won’t happen, Taiju. Tsukasa's army has access to the ocean and hunting. If they wanted to, they could wait out winter here,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten billion percent correct,” Senku tosses the hourglass to Kohaku. “We’re stuck here, and before we all perish, I would like to settle this siege. I know everyone is exhausted; even our catapults and arrows are exhausted and need maintenance, which we don’t have the necessary supplies for,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku, I know what you’re saying is right,” Chrome says. “But…I think you’re putting too much trust in Tsukasa. And is it really wise to teach the enemy how to build things like weapons? OUR weapons?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My main objective on that front is to win over Tsukasa’s people by showing them how much easier life can be with the power of science. Tsukasa will refuse to learn how to build our machines, but that doesn’t mean his people won’t want to learn. And living in a castle, which can be built onto and expanded, is ten billion times better than living in the woods, especially in the winter.” He leans back on his chair again with a smug smile. “I’m anything if not hospital to my fellow man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re just sneaky,” Kohaku points out. "And I know you have another plan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku,” Taiju walks around Senku’s desk and takes his hand. “While I don’t agree with it because it puts your life at risk, I do understand why you’re doing it! You don’t want anyone to die even though we have the means to wipe out the enemy without even lifting one finger! We don't want to see anyone lose their lives, friend or foe! I’m sure Tsukasa will recognize that and he will agree to this crazy plan! And if you say we should welcome them in, then that is what we’ll do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku had to struggle to pull his hand out of Taiju’s loving, bone-crushing grasp. “Don’t get so mushy, you big oaf! And shouldn’t all of you be doing something that’s not standing in front of me flapping your gums?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m not going to trust him that easily!” Chrome states firmly. “You should never be alone in the castle if Tsukasa and his tribe agree to stay here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m with Chrome,” Kohaku agreed. “You will need constant supervision,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku rolls his eyes. “I’m not a child, you know. I’m quite capable of taking care of myself. If Gen hasn’t left yet, then Kohaku, you should go with him. It wouldn’t hurt to have a lioness’ strength nearby when facing off against a lion- OW!” She had thrown the hourglass at his forehead but he was never offended, rather amused, by her reactions when he teased her. “You all know that I’m right,” he says. “Let’s hope that Gen’s scheming skills can manipulate Tsukasa effectively.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Gen thought about being carried out on a sedan chair by Kinro and Ginro, and then realized the show of flare would be too threatening; they needed to be humble right now. Then he thought about a horse, but again, he’d be looking down on Tsukasa from up high, which also wouldn’t work. In the end, he chose to go on foot wearing no armor, only his daily robes, and cloak. He couldn’t appear threatening if he is going to talk terms of peace. Gen knows this isn’t going to be easy. At the first sign of retaliation from Tsukasa’s warriors, Gen told Kinro and Ginro not to fight but only defend and make their way back to the safety of the castle. He wouldn’t be doing this willingly if he didn’t believe in Senku’s plan, even if the man had missed the 'luck' handouts and received double the intelligence instead. Bad luck seemed to always follow Senku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should let us go first,” Kinro suggests to Gen once they are at the iron gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-Maybe we should put him in the middle!” Ginro offered, trying to keep the tremble from his voice. “I volunteer for the back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen gives his answer while watching the iron gates pushed open. “I say we go with Kinro’s suggestion,” he says. “We want to show that we are not posing as a threat, but that we have something of great importance to say. And, considering this siege, the Amber Lion should have no want or reason to attack us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t say I fully agree with Lord Senku’s plan,” Kinro states firmly. “But the rules are the rules, and if Lord Senku says so, then it shall be done!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the three approach the enemy siege camp, Gen starts to find it difficult to keep a calm, friendly smile on his face once the hulking tribal warriors start to slowly gather, looking fiercely at them. Gen glances back at the castle towards Senku’s window, knowing that the other is watching through the telescope. Keeping his composure, Gen intakes a small breath of air before addressing the warriors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There is no need to raise your weapons to us,” Gen starts. “We would like to speak with your chief if you would retrieve him for us? I have a message from Lord Senku that I must deliver to him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m already here,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen feels a shiver run up his spine as Tsukasa appears from the crowd of warriors to stand before him. Kinro moves closer to Gen’s side, his spear ready to defend while Ginro keeps one step behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>From the window, Senku focuses his telescope on Tsukasa’s tall, hulking figure looming over Gen. Senku has yet to meet a person that matches Tsukasa’s height and build. If he were to believe in the gods that the tribal people believe in, he too would assume that Tsukasa was perfectly crafted by divine hands. But Senku knew the truth- Tsukasa was just a man born like any other who happened to have a godly physique with brute strength and handsome features. Senku paused at the word ‘handsome’. It’s not that he thought the Amber Lion was handsome- that’s just what others say about him. Tsukasa is also known to be intelligent, unlike other tribal folks, so the chief WILL see reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s it going?” Chrome asks from behind. “Can I see?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing is happening,” Senku answered. “Gen is talking to him now with that winning smile and silver tongue,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still have my doubts about this plan of yours, Senku,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku grins and lowers his telescope to look at Chrome. “Don’t worry, I have everything under control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, those are the terms that we are offering you,” Gen finished relaying Senku’s message. “I think it is fair to say that we are all exhausted and it is time for some change?” Gen’s insides feel like a swarm of butterflies as he awaits Tsukasa’s answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your master, Senku, wants us to reside under the same roof where he conducts his science and other unearthly atrocities?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen nods. “Yes. However, do keep in mind that this is not a hostage case, nor one of conquest,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Surely, living in a fine castle such as ours for the winter would be a godsend for your tribe,” Gen points out. “And do not fret- all are welcome in the Kingdom of Science, so you may bring your gods and other traditions with you. What do you say?” Tsukasa slowly closes his eyes as if thinking, then opens them a second later. Gen gulps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your master offers gracious terms of surrender,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen chuckles. “Oh, it's not surrender, Chief Tsukasa! It is a ceasefire, remember?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not accept a ceasefire,” Tsukasa tells him. “Either he surrenders to me and becomes my prisoner, my ward, and abandon science altogether, or we continue this siege and his people will not survive the winter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen frowns at that. What else can he do? How can he persuade Tsukasa to accept this ceasefire? “Would you give me a moment, Chief Tsukasa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen ushers Kinro and Ginro to huddle closely with him. “I fear I am out of ideas,” he tells them. “Do either of you have anything to offer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wahhh!” Ginro whines in a whisper. “We’re going to die this winter! It’s over for us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nonsense,” Kinro hisses at his brother. “We will not give in to the cold of winter! Gen, the tribal people are very traditional in old ways. Perhaps we can offer them something that is common in their culture to appease them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen becomes intrigued by Kinro’s words, and that sparks an idea. It’s an idea that will send Senku over the edge but with the right words, Tsukasa will accept their terms. “Okay, I have our trump card,” he tells them. “If I get thrown in the dungeon by Senku, be sure to slip me the key,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ginro and Kinro look at him with confusion as they break the huddle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen spins on his heels and offers Tsukasa a bright, winning smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We do have one other option to offer you!” Tsukasa appeared to be growing impatient, so Gen came right out and said it. “We propose a marriage! You, Chief Tsukasa, to our dear Lord Senku!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinro and Ginro’s jaws drop open as both could not believe the words that had just come out of Gen's mouth.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa's hard expression seemed to soften a bit. “Marriage?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Indeed! And we’ll do it in the traditional way of your people,” Gen says. “A year and a day! If both of you can enjoy each other’s company for that time, then the marriage will be official and there will surely be peace throughout the region!” He steps closer to Tsukasa with a dark, mischievous look and beckons the large man lower so he can whisper to him. “You speak of conquest, right? Well, there is more than one way to conquer the enemy, without bloodshed or scheming or dirty tricks OR surrender.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re suggesting that I marry your master…without him knowing of it first,” Tsukasa points out. “Should you be offering such terms if you haven’t talked it over with him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen knows Tsukasa is right, but he wasn’t done yet. Senku is going to punish him for this, probably with that strange itching powder. “I want to get your opinion first,” he continues. “As I’m sure you already know, Lord Senku can be very stubborn despite having a kind heart and a good soul. He is always sought after and admired by both women and men. Our lord is always getting suitors, but he always turns them down. A man like him thinks that all there is to life is science, which leaves him no time for romance. But wouldn’t it be a superb conquest to win over not just the Kingdom of Science, but also your enemy? A conquest of the heart is more romantic, is it not?” Gen adds a dreamy sigh. “Oh, unless you are not up to the challenge of winning my lords’ heart? I wouldn’t blame you if you were hesitant about that. So many have tried,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what makes you think that I have any hesitation?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you are a king of beasts,” Gen points out. “Hunting dangerous wild animals is one of the traits you are known for,” he says. “But it’s easy to conquer a wild beast that only has strength on its side.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa gives a soft scoff. “You seem to think I am nothing more than a barbaric, mindless oaf,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, far from it,” Gen tells him. “I’m simply offering you something more; something that is more of a challenge, like taming a wild stallion who refuses to relent. My master is that type of wild stallion- beautiful to look at, wild, independent, intelligent, but very stubborn and difficult. However, once you have the wild stallion eating sugar cubes right out of your hand, it becomes a companion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure how to take your offer,” Tsukasa says. “Again, you seem to be surrendering your master without his consent and already claiming that I can conquer him and his kingdom,” he frowns deeply when Gen wags a finger at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh, uh, uhhh,” Gen says teasingly. “Have you ever seen a wild horse trample and kick their predators to death?” His teasing smile turns to a dark smirk. “Not all animals need fangs and claws to be dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hearing that, Tsukasa can’t help but reveal a small smile on his lips. “Hm. Very well then. I accept your terms of marriage to your master. However, I have a request of my own; you must return to your master and tell him of this, as you have offered it without his permission. Then, you can return with his answer. If he agrees, then a year and a day contract will be written up between us. If he refuses…I shouldn’t have to tell you what will happen after that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen bows deeply to Tsukasa. “Oh, I assure you, Chief Tsukasa, that Lord Senku will accept this marriage proposal for the sake of his kingdom and the lives of everyone, including those of your people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I await his answer,” Tsukana says, bidding Gen a ‘good day’ and heads for his tent. While walking, one of his men approaches him. “Do you have a concern?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chief…what if this is a trap?” the man asks. “They could be luring us in there to slaughter us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa smirks. “That’s not Lord Senku’s way,” he assures the man. “He wishes to avoid any causality, as do I,” he says. “The life and safety of my tribe are just as important to me as Lord Senku’s people are to him. With winter coming, our people will flourish and grow stronger with proper shelter like that of the castle. We’ll have to work out the details for those who will reside in the castle, in the barracks, and back at the village.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And, you really think this marriage will work? What if he turns you into a frog or a rat with that magic science of his?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That makes Tsukasa laugh. “Again, Lord Senku does not practice dark magic or any magic. It is science, but science is unnatural and it can only light the greedy ambition of people who want to conquer and destroy all that is natural. I’m not claiming it would be Senku or his people, but rather their descendants. Do you understand?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man hesitates for a moment, then nods. “Yes, chief. I will tell the others.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa looks back at the castle and thinks about what it would be like to sit on Senku’s throne. A marriage between them would be useful at this time because one of the other tribes and their chief, Hyoga, has been stirring up the idea of taking over the territories as a Chief Supreme. Hyoga's tribe would have to stay where they are for winter and attempt to carry out their attacks (if at all) in the spring. Having his people grow stronger during the winter will give them an advantage over Hyoga’s forces. He does not want to revert to Senku’s science for aid, but having that stronghold, along with Senku’s own warriors like Kohaku and Kinro, Hyoga would have to give up or face the agony of defeat. No doubt word of their ‘engagement’ will reach Hyoga’s ears and perhaps the chief won’t even bother to attempt any kind of civil war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we will just have to see what Senku’s answer is,” Tsukasa says to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ten billion percent NO!” Senku almost shouts at Gen when his advisor brought the news of marriage. “Do I LOOK like someone wants to be married?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen smiles nervously while Chrome and the others all stand behind him in shock, awe, and even with a bit of fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But…it’s merely an engagement,” Gen tells him. “For one whole year and a day! Think of all the time that gives us to make a plan to defeat Tsukasa, and he’ll be right here in the castle, just as you wanted!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku crosses his arms and narrows his red eyes at Gen. “Gen, Chrome, Kohaku; you three stay. The rest of you can leave for now. I need to discuss some things with my advisor here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen only smiles and as the others are leaving, he says, “You know I’m right in every way about this,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku turns his back and says nothing. Gen did his job, and he did the job well, even if he doesn’t agree with it. How is he going to make his way out of this ridiculous arrangement and still obtain the results that he desires? It would seem that Gen’s logic had him backed into a corner at the present situation. Senku could sense the others were growing anxious at his silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku, are you alright?” Kohaku asks. “Do you want me to go and tell Chief Tsukasa that the offer is denied?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, not yet,” Senku says, finally turning to face the others. “Gen, you can tell the Amber Lion that I agree to the terms,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three are collectively shocked by Senku’s answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BUT, I have a few specific terms of my own to relay to him first,” Senku flashes them a smug, mischievous grin. “Get some parchment and ink! And Gen, you better not miss one word I say, for I will only say it once!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Castle Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Thanks for the support so far, everyone! ^_^ More characters will make their way into the story as it progresses.<br/>***Warnings: Mild language, humor, a bit of fluff, fantasy religion debate, mild mention of violence<br/>***Please read on and enjoy! Thank you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Chapter 2: Castle Stone</strong></span><br/> <br/>“Chief Tsukasa, that man from before is here with a letter from the enemy.” <br/> <br/>Tsukasa waved his hand at the warrior, silently granting permission for him to show Gen inside his tent. He was a little surprised that Gen entered the tent without a guard or an escort, though the smaller man did not appear afraid to be alone in his presence. From the long bell sleeves, Gen pulls out a parchment. <br/> <br/>“This is the contact you requested from Lord Senku. Shall I read it to you?”<br/> <br/>Tsukasa tapped his finger on the arm of his chair. “You must have misunderstood me, Advisor Gen. A contract is to be drawn up between Senku and myself, not by him alone.”<br/> <br/>“Well, I wrote it up while he dictated it and I assure you that the items and terms listed here, you will gladly accept. Allow me to read it for-“<br/> <br/>“That will not be necessary. I’m quite capable of reading your language. Hand it over,” A warrior guard took the parchment from Gen and handed it to Tsukasa. He broke the wax seal and unfolded it. “Offer Advisor Gen here some mead,”<br/> <br/>Gen holds up his hand with a smile. “Ah, I must decline your offer for you see, I am not much of a drinker and prefer tea.” <br/> <br/>“Suit yourself.”<br/> <br/>Tsukasa read over the ‘contract’, which were more terms than something binding. He would first have to agree to all these demands before an official contract was created. The terms, he thought, were amusing and they brought a small smile to the corner of his lips. Senku did not have any interest in anything pertaining to an engagement. No sharing a bed or chamber, no courting, no dancing, public dinners and meals only, the list went on like that and when he reached the end, he lifts his eyes to look at Gen. <br/> <br/>“Lord Senku has quite the list of terms, doesn’t he?” <br/> <br/>Gen nods. “As you can see, they mean very little and there is no reason to not agree to them, as I know you feel the same,”<br/> <br/>“There is one little issue,” Tsukasa holds up the parchment and points to the bottom. “He wants to continue his science and alchemy.”<br/> <br/>Gen shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t see any reason for you to disagree with that,” Gen says. “After all, we’re offering you and your tribe shelter for the winter. That means using our rooms, food, supplies, and so on. You can’t have everything and expect us to have nothing. You did read the part where we welcome your traditions and your gods? Therefore, out of mutual respect, you will grant us the same.  However, if you are afraid of Senku’s science, then you simply don’t have to be around him when he’s tinkering. It’s a very easy situation to avoid.”<br/> <br/>Tsukasa rests his cheek on his fist as he scans over the document again and did not find fault with most of the terms. While he disliked the science one, Gen was correct that he shouldn’t take and not give. But the castle will eventually be his by the end of winter, so he can offer some leeway for Senku for now. If he were a true villain, he would breach any contract and destroy Senku’s science along with the scientist and seize control the moment he's through the doors. But he is not a villain; nor a brainless, bloodthirsty barbarian like Senku’s world views his kind. <br/> <br/>“Oh, I should mention that Lord Senku forgot to put this in the terms, but should you want a harem or the like, it must be your people only, or, if any of our people, you will need their full consent,”<br/> <br/>“As an engaged chief, I am not to spend intimate time with anyone other than my ‘intended’ and only after a  year and a day, when I say ‘no,’ is when I can be with others again.”<br/> <br/>Gen sighs. “Oh my…that is going to be difficult. This is an engagement of convenience, and I assure you that wooing my Lord Senku into anything intimate will be a long and difficult challenge. You will want entertainment elsewhere in that area,”<br/> <br/>“You will find that I am very capable of controlling myself in that manner,” he says to Gen. “Tell Senku that I agree and I expect to be in the castle tomorrow morning. My hunters will bring in all our meat and previsions for Senku’s people.”<br/> <br/>“Excellent, Chief Tsukasa! I will let my Lord Senku know of this right away.”<br/> <br/>~*~</p>
<p><br/>Senku wasn’t as nervous as the others while they waited for Tsukasa to come. Kohaku had mentioned to him that the current rain and approaching storm is a ‘bad omen,’ but he dismissed her fears with logic, which she accepted. Although many of his people, like her, have accepted science and alchemy, they still hold on to some of the old ways. He is certain that only Chrome and Gen have fully committed themselves to the truth and logic of science. He never insists that they change their ways, though. The people in his kingdom seem to be content accepting both, which is why he is allowing Tsukasa’s tribe to keep their ways while staying. If his plan turns out to work, the tribal folk will end up thinking like his own people, and that will have Tsukasa backing down. All he needs to do is observe Tsukasa until winter has passed; once spring comes, he should have converted enough of Tsukasa’s people. Senku doubts that the year and a day contract will even reach a year. <br/> <br/>“Chief Tsukasa approaches!” Someone shouts from outside the Great Hall. <br/> <br/>‘Finally. Let’s get this over with, so I can get back to work.’<br/> <br/>Tsukasa and a few of his chosen warriors are led to the arched entrance of what was called The Great Hall. The two guards from the other day who came with Gen, Kinro, and Ginro, stood alert at the door with their spears crossed. Tsukasa took a moment to note the design and detail in the spearheads, which no doubt was created with science. Anything sharp can do damage as long as one knows how to use it. Ginro seemed to be a little nervous though trying hard to hide it. Kinro, taller and broader with those hard green eyes was everything but scared. He's seen them both fight and heard their names in the past during the siege.. Tsukasa silently nods his head to them and the spears move, granting him entry. <br/> <br/>To Tsukasa, it appeared that Senku not only lived in a massive stronghold but has loyal companions a well. The moment he entered, the four people seated at the round table stood up and moved to stand in positions that would deflect him from coming at Senku. Tsukasa makes eye contact with all of them, already knowing Gen and Kohaku. The advisor is by no means a fighter in the slightest, and yet he stands as the last one guarding Senku. Tsukasa lets his gaze stay on General Kohaku for a moment because she has single-handedly defeated many of his warriors and is the strongest out of the others. She stands in front of the two men, both with brown hair but one clearly stronger than the other. Both looked familiar, but he could not recall their names. Tsukasa’s greatest challenge would be General Kohaku, but the other two he could take down easily and quickly if he had to. <br/> <br/>Despite the seriousness of the four people protecting him, only Senku wore a face consisting of a smug smirk and laughing red eyes. Senku didn’t dress like a man in power, Tsukasa noticed, and if he hadn’t had already known who Senku was, if he had met him for the first time, he would assume Senku was just another person in the castle. Tsukasa realized that this is just one of the many ways that Senku has won over the love and loyalty of this kingdom. By dressing like them, he isn’t presenting power or authority. Having a round table for what, he assumes, is Senku’s council allows for everyone to be equal. Senku is, by all accounts, a king though he doesn’t use that title. Tsukasa himself does not insist his people refer to him as ‘chief’ when addressing him. Senku, like him, does not have to show might or power to win over the people; they are recognized for it by their actions. In that way, they are very alike. However, Tsukasa cannot allow Senku’s blasphemy and heretic science to wipe out the true ways of the world. Senku has to be stopped. <br/> <br/>“Welcome to our Kingdom of Science, Chief Tsukasa,” Gen speaks first. “Since we are aware of your dislike for the term ‘science’, our Lord Senku has agreed to call it ‘Castle Stone’ while you’re here. Do you approve?”<br/> <br/>“That’s fine,” Tsukasa answers. “Onto business,” he notices that Senku suddenly looks uninterested, sticking a finger in his ear and staring up at the ceiling as if bored. “I have written up the contract to save us time.” That caught Senku’s attention but it is Gen who takes the contract paper from him. <br/> <br/>“It’s supposed to be written up with us together,” Senku says. <br/> <br/>“Well, I did not agree to everything in the terms you suggested, so I had to fix them up a bit,” he takes a seat at the table, noting the disbelief on Gen’s face and the anger in Senku’s, which is directed towards the advisor.<br/> <br/>“Gen…you said he accepted everything,” Senku says through his grit teeth.<br/> <br/>“He…he did,” <br/> <br/>Tsukasa shakes his head. “No, I did not completely agree. It was your fault, Advisor Gen, not to have me clarify. I only said ‘I agree,’ I never claimed I agreed to all of it.”<br/> <br/>“That’s not fair,” Chrome sits at the table next to Senku. “We took you for a man of your word! It’s not Gen’s fault that-“<br/> <br/>“Alright,” Senku’s voice stops Chrome. “Let’s see what you ‘didn’t’ agree with,”<br/> <br/>Chrome takes the parchment from Gen and walks it over to Senku, handing it to him. Senku unrolls the paper and takes a quick glimpse of the words on the sheet before reading. Tsukasa knows their language well enough to write in it with clean pen strokes. So far, everything he had written to Tsukasa was agreed upon. It wasn’t until he got to the end where the disagreements are revealed. <br/> <br/>“We’re not sharing a bed,” Senku tells Tsukasa when he’s finished reading. “And what’s with all this ‘can’t be with anyone else’ nonsense? What does that even mean?”<br/> <br/>“It is the tradition of the year and a day contract,” Tsukasa replies calmly. “The gods will be displeased if I do not follow along fully with Their guidelines for this. While I do not technically agree with it, I am duty and honor-bound to follow the words of the gods.” <br/> <br/>“I think he means you can’t spend…intimate time with other people while under contract,” Gen clarifies. <br/> <br/>Senku gives Tsukasa a hard, cold look. “Do I somehow give off that impression?” <br/> <br/>“It seems you are very close with some of your council here,” Tsukasa says. “Maybe him,” He points to Chrome, “Or him,” he points to Gen, “Or even her,” He points to Kohaku. All three looked mortified and with one’s face redder than the other.<br/> <br/>Senku just laughed obnoxiously. “Your gods make you follow pretty strict guidelines, huh? They keep things in order, but They leave no room for free will. Sounds boring to me.”<br/> <br/>Tsukasa thinks for a moment, then counters Senku’s words. “I do know some things of science, and while I do not have your…high science intelligence, I’m certain that there are many rules that apply to science as well. Mix something wrong without following a guideline could result in a dangerous failure. Am I wrong?”<br/> <br/>Senku wasn’t expecting that sort of reply. ‘Well, this is exciting,’ he says to himself with a grin. ‘Looks like he’s more knowledgeable and observant than I previously thought, which will make my plan more difficult. But I’ll take the challenge!’ <br/> <br/>“You’re technically correct,” Senku tells him. “But science has ways of adapting and doesn’t remain stagnate, like your gods.”<br/> <br/>“Senku, get off the topic of ‘no gods exist,’” Gen whispers to him. “I don’t like that face he’s making!” <br/> <br/>Senku changes the subject but not because Gen suggested that he do it. They had to move this meeting along. “Listen, you and I both know that this engagement is just for a short time because of the coming winter. It’s only to keep everyone together. So, why is it that you feel the need to follow your gods’ guidelines for the contract? What should it matter? Think logically, Tsukasa.” He taps his temple.<br/> <br/>“My people need to see some truth in this unity for them to feel comfortable,” Tsukasa tells him. “We’re going to pull all our resources together for the winter, are we not? Both our people need to see that we are…attempting to make this work. Sharing a chamber and bed is one of the finest and truest things a promised or married couple can do. Nothing will happen between us; only sleep.  You have my word.”<br/> <br/>“How do we know you won’t try to kill Senku in his sleep?” Kohaku asks.<br/> <br/>“Yeah, you’re supposed to have separate rooms!” Chrome adds. <br/> <br/>Tsukasa holds up a hand. “I agreed to this treaty for the sake of my people. I never go back on my word, nor do I have to kill your king.” He smirks at Senku then. “Your king will end up surrendering.” <br/> <br/>“Oh, so that’s how it is,” Senku returns the smirk and picks up the charcoal pencil, signing his name on the contract.<br/> <br/>“Wait! We should talk more about this before you sign!” Chrome knocked the pencil from Senku’s hand just as he had finished, leaving a large smudge after the ‘u’. <br/> <br/>“Relax, Chrome,” Senku tells him. “He’s agreeing to let me continue with my science, undisturbed if I help ‘appease’ his gods. He’ll get tired of sharing a bed with me soon enough,” he laughs. “I’m not the easiest person to sleep next to!” <br/> <br/>Tsukasa couldn’t help but be amused at Senku. He signs the contract when Gen brings it over and the advisor says that he will write up another combining them.<br/> <br/>“It is done,” Tsukasa says to Senku. <br/> <br/>“It is,” Senku gets up from the table and cracks his back. “Gen can take over from here. I’m going to my lab.” <br/> <br/>Tsukasa watches Senku leave the Great Hall. <br/> <br/>“Tsukasa, I’m Chrome, Senku’s fellow scientist and apprentice. You can speak to me before deciding to speak to Senku, and that goes for all of us!”<br/> <br/>“I will keep that in mind,” Tsukasa says. “You are all very protective of your king. He is fortunate to have all of you,” he gets up from the chair. “Show me around my castle.”<br/> <br/>“It’s not your castle yet,” Kohaku reminds him.<br/> <br/>“Until spring comes, this IS my castle. Don’t anger yourselves over petty things like this. I want to see the castle; Castle Stone. Either show me around, or I’ll find my own way.”<br/> <br/>~*~ </p>
<p><br/>Senku remained in his chambers for the rest of the day reading through one of his books until the evening. He had taken dinner in his room not wanting to be around Tsukasa and let the others handle it. Due to the current rain and storm, his people couldn’t leave the castle. He knows they should have time to rest after the long siege, but they had a lot of catching up to do before winter comes. And with the winter season comes a higher chance of illness and he wants to be prepared with enough medicine to support the population. He wants to enhance the drugs they already have, but that takes time and research. <br/> <br/>He was so engrossed in his note-taking that he did not hear the chamber door open.</p>
<p><br/> <br/>Tsukasa closes the door behind him and stares at Senku’s back, waiting for the man with the wild green tipped hair to notice him. This is now THEIR room, and there was nothing of his in it yet. Senku had many shelves full of books, some littered the floor, with papers thrown askew. There were two other doors in the room aside from this one, which must be a sort of main sitting room. Senku still did not notice he was there. Tsukasa goes to the door on the left and looks inside, finding a large bed and a dying fire in the hearth. He throws more wood on the fire and it bursts back to life. Outside the storm continues, flashing sheets of light blue while the rain pattered against the glass. Tsukasa always found thunderstorms peaceful and he couldn’t deny that he wanted to lay in that large bed and fall asleep to the sound of the rain. <br/> <br/>Senku does not notice him as he passes to go to the second room, this one lit by dozens of candles and full of tables and shelves. Tsukasa narrows his eyes as he looks over all of the ‘science’ stuff in the big room. So many oddly shaped things filled with different colored liquids or powders. The shelves are lined with clay jars full of rocks and ores while lines of sacks are on the floor, some open with wooden scoops inside. Tsukasa knows this is where Senku does all of his science and alchemy. Can he sleep in the same area as these monstrosities that taunt the gods? Maybe he should tell Senku to move this elsewhere in the castle.<br/> <br/>“Hey, when did you get here?”<br/> <br/>Tsukasa turns to see Senku in the open doorway.<br/> <br/>“This is our room,” he answers. “I’m allowed to be here.”<br/> <br/>Senku sneers a little. “Yeah, well, this place is off-limits to you since you don’t like it. This is my laboratory.”<br/> <br/>“I can see that,” Tsukasa walks past him. “I am going to prepare for bed. Everything is being taken care of by my people and yours. You should come to bed as well,”<br/> <br/>Senku crosses his arms. “I’m not tired yet,”<br/> <br/>“Very well. Goodnight, Senku.” He didn’t wait for the other reply but Senku didn’t say it back anyway. He wasn't going to argue.<br/> <br/> <br/>Tsukasa lay awake for a long while in the comfortable bed with his hands folded behind his head and watching the storm. He didn’t want to fall asleep until Senku came to bed, but it was getting later and later. Tsukasa threw the sheets and furs off, slightly reluctant to get out of the warmth of the bed, but he had to find out where Senku was and what he was doing. When he enters the main living area, he finds Senku asleep on the long chair, curled up for warmth with an open book atop a blanket on the floor. It looked as if the book fell and took the blanket with it. <br/> <br/>Tsukasa walks up to Senku and looks down at the sleeping man, studying him. What Senku lacked in height and physical strength, he had the intelligence to make up for it. Tsukasa never denied that Senku is a smart man. Seeing the slight form curled up for warmth made Senku look smaller, and Tsukasa was then well aware of their size difference. How easy it would be to snap Senku’s neck and the man would never know what happened. A peaceful, eternal sleep. But he is a man of his word and there would be no bloodshed until the contract is up. <br/> <br/>Watching Senku sleep like this, Tsukasa finally saw him as a regular man. When awake, Senku was an obnoxious and heretical being who probably saw himself as a god-like deity guarded by his science. But right now, he was small and helpless, and Tsukasa wondered if he should try and show Senku that knowing so much ‘science’ doesn’t make him better than anyone else. And, to his dismay, he found the slightly delicate features and handsome face…alluring. It must be the seed that Gen planted in his brain two days ago about conquering Senku without war or bloodshed. While killing Senku would be the easiest way, and the fasted, he wouldn’t gain the trust of Senku’s people. He wanted this kingdom as his own; he wants this castle, the stronghold, and everything around it. He will put down Hyoga’s attempts to rule the territories and he will become Chief Supreme as well as a king, then he can keep the world as it always was, as it was meant to be. <br/> <br/>Carefully, he slips his arms under Senku and lifts the other with ease. It would be better, he thought, to win Senku over and make the man give up science willingly. That would be more rewarding, and the gods would be pleased with him. As he carried Senku to the room, THEIR room, he felt the smaller man cuddling into him, seeking warmth. Tsukasa tried to ignore it. Once he had Senku in bed and tucked under the covers, he put more wood on the fire to keep the room warm. He shouldn’t stay up for too much longer because there is still a lot of work that needs to be done and winter preparations need to begin tomorrow. <br/> <br/>The thunder had become distant and the rain had slowed once Tsukasa settled back into bed. He lay on his back, hands folded over his chest, and stares at the back of Senku’s head. Although this is an engagement of convenience, something about it started to feel real. Tsukasa didn’t know what it was, but he can’t forget that he is literally in bed with the enemy. 'I can either break the stallion or earn its trust,' he thinks to himself. 'I wouldn't call Senku a stallion. A pony, maybe, but not a stallion.' He laughs to himself and closes his eyes to wait to fall asleep.<br/> <br/>~*~<br/> <br/>“Damn it, I can’t seem to get it!” Chrome had become frustrated at his fourth failed attempt to pick the lock of Senku’s door. He just was not comfortable with Tsukasa sharing Senku’s room. Even though all was quiet, Chrome wanted to see for himself that all was okay. He attempts the lock again. <br/> <br/>“Taiju told me you were here,” Came Gen’s lyrical voice from behind, and with him was a stern-looking Kinro. “Just what are you trying to do?” <br/> <br/>“I just want to make sure Senku is alright,” he tells him. “The door is locked! What if something bad is happening?”<br/> <br/>“Do give Senku some credit, dear Chrome,” Gen smiles. “He isn’t completely helpless and I’m sure he’s thought of everything bad that could possibly happen and has found ways to avoid them.”<br/> <br/>Chrome growls softly under his breath. Gen is right, in a way.<br/> <br/>“However, if it will put you at ease,” from his sleeve, Gen reveals a large black key. “I can simply unlock it for you.” <br/> <br/>“Oh, that’s bad! You have a key to Senku’s room?”<br/> <br/>“I’m surprised you don’t,”</p>
<p>Chrome looks bashful and says, “Well, Senku doesn’t like me in his laboratory without him, so…”<br/> <br/>Gen was just about to slip the key into the lock when Kinro snatches. “Huh?” <br/> <br/>“We shouldn’t be entering their room without permission!” Kinro scolds them. “They are two adults and we should not be bothering them like this!”<br/> <br/>“But it’s just to make sure that Senku is safe!” Chrome argues, trying to take the key back from Kinro. “How would you feel if something bad happened to him when you could have had a chance to prevent it!”<br/> <br/>Kinro was silent then, frowning, with his brow twitching and Chrome took the key back from him.<br/> <br/>Chrome slips it in the lock, slowly turns it, and it clicks open. “We’re in!” <br/> <br/>Chrome tiptoes in first, followed by Gen, and then Kinro, who has his spear ready. They tiptoe to Senku’s room, stopping at the door. Chrome presses his ear against the wood and listens, but all is quiet. He looks back at the other two for a moment before slowly wrapping his hand around the knob. SLOWLY, he turns it, to not let it make a sound. SLOWLY, he pushes it open, inch-by-inch, so that it doesn’t creak. He peeks inside with one eye. Gen does the same below him and Kinro at the top. Nothing was out of place and two bodies were lying in the bed. There was no sign of a struggle or the smell of blood. Chrome squints his eyes at the bed and sees the rising and falling of two people breathing. He lets out a sigh of relief.<br/> <br/>“Thank goodness…they’re both just sleeping.” He whispers.<br/> <br/>“I told you all was well,” Kinro whispers while straightening his glasses. “Now we must leave,”<br/> <br/>“Looks like Senku is taking this engagement thing rather well,” Gen whispers to the others. “I knew this would work!”<br/> <br/>“I still don’t agree with it,” Chrome tells him. “Senku can be in danger every day. What if Tsukasa was to suddenly turn on us?”<br/> <br/>Gen smiles softly. “Have faith in Senku’s abilities,” he tells Chrome. “If Senku didn’t think he could control the situation, he would never have offered to do this in the first place. Let that ease your thoughts, Chrome.”<br/> <br/>Chrome sighs. “You’re right…it’s just-“ he freezes when he feels a sharp, cold black against his throat. <br/> <br/>Gen gasps and takes a step back while Kinro points his spearhead at Tsukasa.<br/> <br/>“What are you three doing in our room at this late hour?”<br/> <br/><strong>TBC</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Honeysuckle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hello everyone! Thank you for the support so far! ^_^<br/>***This chapter is a bit longer than the first two, but I promise you'll enjoy it!<br/>***Warnings: Mild language, mild sexual talk/references, humor, and a lot of Gen scheming <br/>***Please read, review, and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 3: Honeysuckle</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrome puts his hands up when Tsukasa asks the question. Before he could answer it, Gen spoke first, explaining that they were only concerned for Senku as they have not seen or heard from him all night. Kinro still has the tip of his spear pointed at Tsukasa who wasn’t phased by it, but he does remove the blade from Chrome’s neck. Once he did that, Kinro lowered the spear as well. Chrome moved away from Tsukasa to stand with the others, holding his neck where the blade had just been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa closed the door to the bedroom before addressing the three men. “Senku is sleeping soundly, so you have no reason to worry. If I had wanted to kill him, I would have done so by now,” he lets his eyes drift over all three of them as he spoke. “I honor the support and loyalty you bear towards your Lord, but I am your Lord now as well, and I will have the same amount of respect that you show Senku. Like it or not, he and I are in a political engagement and I will be sharing this room with him. Do not enter our room unannounced, and especially not in the evening,” he lets his gaze settle on Chrome, looking down at the brown-haired man staring up at him with a stern, determined expression. “I take it you were the ringleader of this little nighttime adventure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Chrome,” Chrome reminds him. “And I am Senku’s science partner! I spend a lot of time in this room because of the lab and…and I still don’t trust you to stay alone with him!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chrome, that’s not the best thing to say right now,” Gen says nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa raises a dark brow at Chrome but doesn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do pardon our dear Chrome,” Gen starts. “The bond of science goes beyond our understanding of basic human emotions. Our Chrome is just very passionate about his work with Lord Senku and they have been working together for a long time now. Do forgive our intrusion, Lord Tsukasa. I assure you that it won’t happen again.” Gen bows to him. “Come along, Chrome. Kinro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for aiming my spear at you,” Kinro says to Tsukasa, standing straight and tall just like his spear. “It was a warrior’s reflex to a friend in sudden, unexpected danger!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa nods to him. “You three can enjoy the rest of your night,” he says, then addresses Chrome specifically. “If you’ve waited this long, then you can wait another year. Until then, Senku is my mate and is off-limits to any others. Dismissed.” He was curious to hear what Chrome was ready to say when Kinro covered the man’s mouth and dragged him to the door with Gen close behind. He waited until had gone to return to the bedroom where he was mildly surprised to see Senku sitting up in bed. Senku had his arms crossed over his chest, looking tired but annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mate? I’m your ‘mate’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa gets back into bed. “Yes, that is the word I used.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a term for animals,” Senku says. “What is it with your people and animal symbolism for everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Animals are part of the circle of life. We share this whole world with them, and there is much we can learn from observing animals; their strengths, abilities, skills- and they provide us with the substances that we need to live.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirks. “I don’t disagree with you one millimeter,” he says. “But we’re not animals, we’re humans. Last I checked, animals don’t build spears, axes, clubs, and arrows to fight one another,” he finished with a yawn, settling under the covers but he can feel Tsukasa’s eyes on him. “And we’ve domesticated many to provide us with food and supplies without having to kill them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taking on the names and titles associated with animals is how we honor them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was almost half asleep. “Don’t use ‘mate’ when referring to me. Use ‘partner’ from now on. I’m not an animal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…very well.” He’s silent for a second, then says, “You know, that friend of yours, Chrome, seems to harbor great respect for you,” Tsukasa’s answer came with a light snore, then a cold foot touched his bare leg and he twitched. ‘Not easy to sleep with, hm? If this is your way to trying to get me out of this bed, it will not work.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> ~*~ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Senku got up before Tsukasa did, sneaking out of the bed to grab his robe and head to the lab. Now that they could leave the castle, he didn’t have to limit his supplies and Senku wanted to get started on making more medicines. As he gathered the items he needed, he was a little annoyed that a small part of his mind kept returning to the scene from last night when the others came to the room and Tsukasa’s ‘endearing’ term. ‘Mate.’ Senku’s body shuddered a little at the animal term for a pairing. Tsukasa seemed to be taking this engagement more seriously, though he could just be very skilled at acting. Senku debating concocting a potion that could keep Tsukasa lazy and tired; that way, he won’t have to deal with the man so much. One little drop a day in Tsukasa’s drink can have the ‘Amber Lion’ moving slowly and lose interest. However, he dismissed the idea right away as he would likely be accused of poisoning Tsukasa by the tribal folk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘This is why I swore off relationships of any kind,’ He says to himself. ‘It gets in the way of logical thinking- and I don’t even care for him.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Working already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku looks up from a beaker at the sound of Tsukasa’s voice. The man was only wearing his lion pelt cloak, the rest of him was naked. “Making medicines for the coming winter,” he tells him, returning to the beaker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is much preparation we need to start for the winter,” Tsukasa reminds him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku doesn’t bother to look at him, adding some drops to the beaker filled with powder. “Yeah, obviously. Gen and the others are taking care of that. And your people are supposed to be helping, too. Go bother them,” Senku sees the shadow cover him and his work and he looks over his shoulder at Tsukasa looming above. “What? I’m busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s important that you are often by my side when making rounds in the castle,” he says. “I would always circle the village to check on everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turns around and leans back on the table. “I do that too, but not every morning. If Gen or Kohaku or anyone else has an issue they will come to me. Your little siege has put me behind in my work and I have a lot of catching up to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to make an appearance to everyone, this morning, as a couple.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re taking this seriously and you don’t have to,” Senku crosses his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s for my people, not for me,” Tsukasa reminds me. “Now, let’s get dressed and do our greetings; then we will have a morning meal.” Tsukasa turns and starts to leave but when he gets to the door, he notices Senku is not beside him. He narrows his eyes at Senku, who has outright ignored him and returned to that science work. “Senku, we need to begin the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll catch up with you later, how’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa became annoyed and has had enough of Senku’s blatant ignoring of his commands. They were not cruel or vicious or degrading in any way, so Senku’s attitude towards them was unnecessary. Tsukasa decided that, if Senku would not listen to him then he would have to use force. He has been more than cooperative with Senku thus far despite being enemies. If he were a cruel, dishonorable man, there is more than one harsh way to break a troublesome, stubborn spirit like Senku. He is the dominant one in this engagement though he hasn’t mentioned that to Senku yet. Without warning, he wraps his arm around Senku’s waist and easily lifts the smaller man against his hip. Senku starts to struggle but Tsukasa holds him tight, leaving the lab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down! Now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Tsukasa drops him, and Senku lands face-first on the floor. “Well, you’re not a feline as you didn’t land on your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sits up from the floor and sneers at him. “Why did you do that? And don’t tell me you’re trying to figure out what animal I represent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have had to do this if you had listened to me in the first place,” Tsukasa tells him. “Now get dressed and prepare yourself to walk beside me like a proper ma- partner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku didn’t necessarily disagree with Tsukasa about making their rounds in the castle, but he didn’t want to do it with him. Looking at it from another angle, part of this engagement is to win over Tsukasa’s people, and if that means having to follow some of their traditions at first, then he shouldn’t keep fighting it. He’ll have to give in a little to win Tsukasa’s people, even though the thought of playing the actual role of noble lord gave him gas-like cramps. ‘Give a little now and take everything later,’ he stands up with a triumphant smirk. “Fine. I’ll show you the things I do around here and we’ll have everyone on your side looking at us a peaceful pair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is fair,” Tsukasa agrees. “Soon I will have some of my traditional clothing tailored for your form to wear. For now, what you own is good enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku lets out a chuckle. “Hold up there, Tsukasa. This is still the Kingdom of Science regardless of the fact that I changed it to Castle Stone to please you. We do not dress like your people, and if you don’t want your people to dress like us, then you shouldn’t have us dress like you. Agreed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…agreed. I thought we should show unity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re already walking around together,” he says flatly. “That’s enough in my opinion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They exit the chamber together with Senku leading a step ahead. Tsukasa saw many of Senku’s people in passing, all of whom greeted Senku with bright smiles and waves. The first stop they make is the medical ward and Senku tells him to stand back and wait while he goes to each sick person. Tsukasa does watch as Senku meets with each individual, giving them his full attention. Senku prepares and hands out different kinds of medicine to the people who need it. While the people were wary of him, their expressions changed the moment Senku was near. They should all greet him in the same manner they treat Senku, but Tsukasa decided to let it go for now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These medicines that you give out,” Tsukasa asks when Senku comes back. “Where do they come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I make them from the raw materials I find,” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They did not appear to be salves or herbs, but powder and liquid,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku puts his hands on his hips as he leaves the medical ward with Tsukasa following. “Oh, there are many herbs in those medicines,” he says. “But the knowledge I have is ways to make basic medicine stronger,” he taps his head while looking over his shoulder at Tsukasa. “In the place where I used to live, we had many people making those types of medicines, along with many other things that humans can use to advance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the gods chose to destroy that world of yours,” Tsukasa says. “Doesn’t that tell you something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku stops and turns to face Tsukasa, looking up at him. “Yeah, it does,” he smirks. “The gods were jealous.” Tsukasa’s amber eyes stared down hard at him but Senku wasn’t bothered by it- he had struck a nerve. “I assume that’s not the answer you wanted to hear?” he says with amusement. “Would you rather I say it was nature that destroyed my world and not the gods?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you speak blasphemy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I speak my truth,” Senku doesn’t move when Tsukasa puts that large hand around his neck. His insides were quaking with fear that he would not show to Tsukasa. Of course, the man could snap his neck like a twig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you place yourself beside the gods,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirks. “Ha! I guess I should feel honored that you see me as such,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa removes his hand though it was still twitching to throttle his blasphemous mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to complicate things further, but aren’t you damning yourself to the gods by engaging yourself to someone like me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I have my own earthly reasons for agreeing to this engagement, and the gods will understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa fixes his lion pelt cloak and replies, “Enough of this talk. There is more I need to see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s next stop was the children’s area, which was heavily guarded. The moment Senku entered he was bombarded with cheerful boys and girls all pulling at him and wanting his attention. Tsukasa loved children as they were so innocent to the harsh ways of the world, and yet these children, though clearly happy, were growing up in a dangerous place. He noticed many strange toys and curious objects the children were playing with; they were not the common ones the children in his tribe enjoy; stuffed animals and wood-carved figures. Some of the toys moved on their own when a child twisted something on it or pulled a string. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku! Senku! Make the wagon toy move on its own again!” Begs a small child and a few others join in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Suika?” Senku asks them. “She knows how to make it work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She went out with Kohaku this morning,” says another child. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but only once- I have a bunch of work to do,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa couldn’t deny that Senku is good with children and there’s no doubt that he made all the strange toys for them. One of the children brings him the toy wagon and Senku takes something out from one of the sacks on his belt. Tsukasa watches as the powder is put into the toy and a liquid is added. Suddenly, Tsukasa’s eyes grew wide when the wagon began to move on its own. The children all squealed in delight, some chasing or crawling after it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘That’s...unnatural,’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to learn the mechanisms?” Senku asks him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re asking if I want to learn how to make sorcery, then my answer is ‘no’,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku snorts. “Suit yourself. As you can plainly see, I’m such a horrible, evil wizard that I have so many small children smiling over a simple toy. So evil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa glances at Senku, noting the taunting face meant just for him. He leaves the children’s area and continues with Senku to the next place, the inner castle gardens. There, multiple people, mostly women, were tending to garden beds of plants and flowers. Senku showed him the different types of vegetables and herbs they grow, along with the small vineyard of grapes for wine and beehives for mead. Tsukasa was impressed with the system Senku had but he couldn’t let the other know. After the garden was the castle cellar, which had been transformed from a dungeon to a storage area with barrels and jars. Senku showed him how they pickled, salted, and preserved the food they make, which is how they were able to survive so long during the siege. Tsukasa again was impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t said much,” Senku says. “That doesn’t bother me, though. I can talk about how science changes the world for the better all day long,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I cannot lie and say I’m not interested in the way food is stored,” Tsukasa says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought so,” Senku takes a jar of preserved fruit and holds it out to Tsukasa. “If you were in the woods on a long hunt, trailing a large animal that can take days, or stalking your enemy, you need to take a break to eat or risk growing weak, right? The way we learned to preserve food is what gives us such advantages.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa takes the jar and looks at the colored content inside. “So, you’re saying my tribe can take these...jars of food...on long journeys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. There’s no reason you have to starve or forage while hunting an animal,” Senku takes the jar from him. “MY people didn’t want to do that anymore, so they used their heads and tried different things until something worked. Hence, preserved food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the barrels?” Tsukasa listened as Senku explained that they are filled with wine, mead, and water. He asked about the water and Senku had shown him how they boiled the water and filtered it to keep it clean. Tsukasa even accepted the cup of water handed to him by one of the workers. “It tastes fresh,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because it is,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The final stop was the blacksmith and crafting area. Tsukasa made note of the number of weapons and admired the craftwork of some. Again, Senku was eagerly greeted by the workers. Tsukasa recognized Taiju as the man carried a large basket of black rocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku!” Taiju waved over to him and Senku waved back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring that coal over here, Taiju!” Shouts an old bearded man holding an iron ingot in tongs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Working hard, Kaseki?” Senku greets the old man with a high-five. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting ready to make some of the broken parts for the catapult.” He tells Senku. “I see you have Chief Tsukasa with you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taiju keeps his eyes on Tsukasa as he places the basket of coal on the floor near Kaseki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he wants to see how things are done around here,” Senku says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make these weapons, old man?” Tsukasa asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The name’s Kaseki, Chief Tsukasa, and yes I’ve made many of the weapons that you see. Along with Senku’s skills and knowledge of elements, I’ve been able to make the weapons better than before!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku is really smart and knows a lot!” Taiju adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop embarrassing me, you big oaf,” Senku teases, patting Taiju’s shoulder. “Where’s Yuzuriha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s with Ruri today,” Taiju tells him. “I think they’re discussing dresses for the Autumn Moon gala.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku grumbles while pushing the two strands of hair from his face. “Oh yeah...that thing,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Autumn Moon gala?” Tsukasa repeats. “I thought your Kingdom of Science does not celebrate such...primitive things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckles. “We like to have fun here at the Kingdom of Science, or rather, at Castle Stone. I won’t waste your time telling you the actual science between the different phases of the moon over the seasons, but letting them celebrate the old ways for fun and enjoyment is something I won’t take away from them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m not mistaken,” Kaseki starts, “Senku offered all of your tribe members to practice your ways freely while living here. There’s nothing wrong with mixing old and new.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!” Senku says to Kaseki. “Keep up the good work,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they leave the craft area, Senku glances up at Tsukasa while making their way to the grand hall. “So, what do you think of Castle Stone and its science so far?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some things are...redeemable,” Tsukasa replies, “Though you may see yourself as equal to the gods, all you’re doing is increasing their wrath,” Senku looks up at him, amused, and Tsukasa frowns. “You’re laughing at me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku goes over to a decorative vase on a wooden stand. “You see this vase? Isn’t it nice? It’s one of my favorites, and I just had it painted,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa goes to the vase and looks at it for a moment. “Just painted? The design and paint technique is very well done,” Tsukasa presses the tip of his finger against the paint of the vase, curious to learn of its texture and if it is similar to the dyes and body paint his people use. However, there was no fresh paint; the paint was already dry. “What’s the meaning of this?” he turns to Senku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirks. “Hmph. I don't care one inch about that vase! If you tell someone to mind the wet paint, they have to touch it to believe it. Tell someone there are invisible people in the sky, they believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s frown deepened. “I don’t like your words, Senku,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just words, Tsukasa,” Senku says. “Take them as you wish,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was relieved to finally be away from Tsukasa, leaving the man to ponder about his words and example. Tsukasa, Senku knows, is far from ignorant or stupid. While he does not belittle anyone who still thinks that invisible beings control the world, Senku does have a hard time trying to understand their reasoning for such beliefs. As often as he has provided sick people with medicine, they still say a prayer or two to the gods while accepting it. Tsukasa is the type of intelligent person who can understand the logic and reason behind science but can also remain blinded by the belief that there is someone greater than him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘It’s said that great people need something else, something stronger than themselves, to look up to and drive them to be better than they are,’ Senku enters the grand hall. ‘I wish I could experience that bliss for a moment or two,’ “What the-?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku noticed the slightly raised dais made of wood that must have just been built yesterday. Upon the dais is his ‘lord’s’ chair, and next to it is a monstrosity of a THRONE made from animal bones, horns, antlers, pelts, furs, and hide. But that wasn’t the most annoying part. Senku grit his teeth at the sight of Tsukasa’s ‘throne’ standing just an inch or two ABOVE his! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘O-ho! So, that’s his game?’ Senku smirked darkly. “I can fix that! Try all you want, Chief Tsukasa, but this is still MY kingdom and MY castle!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa had returned to their chambers to freshen up before heading to the feast he had ordered for the mingling of the ‘kingdoms.’ He had set it up yesterday with both Senku’s people as well as his own. He had also issued the construction of a dais. As he entered the grand hall, prepared for the feast, he realized that something about the dais was...different. Tsukasa ignores the greetings from some of his tribe as he sees what has changed: it was Senku’s doing! Senku had constructed an even smaller dais upon the current dais to raise his lord’s chair to stand just a few inches above his own. Tsukasa chuckled then, finding the passive-aggressive acts of his possible husband-to-be humorous and even a little...intriguing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Tsukasa, is something wrong?” Asks a tribesman. “Are you angry about Lord Senku’s change? He insisted that we do this and...out of respect to you as Lord Senku’s husband, we honored Lord Senku’s command.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did nothing wrong,” Tsukasa assures him. “Though he is not my husband yet, nor am I his,” he reminds the other. “This is only day two of a whole year of engagement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then...you’re not offended, chief?” asks the second tribesman with the first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa smiles at them both. “Not at all. You’ve both done very well,” he chuckled lightly. “Do leave Senku’s small dais as it is, for someone as...calculated and detail-orientated as he is...he will embarrass himself with that little bit of defiance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tribesmen looked confused but said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku arrived a few minutes late to the ‘feast’ that Tsukasa put into motion without his consent. But Senku wasn’t going to make a big deal about it; both his people and Tsukasa’s are hungry and looking for a change of atmosphere. He’d let it slide this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa is already seated on his throne but Senku had thought ahead. He smirks with triumph while stepping up onto the dais and, ignoring Tsukasa, goes to his own chair...which is up a bit too high...and he has to lift himself up into it. Senku tried not to flush with embarrassment though he can FEEL Tsukasa’s laughing eyes saying, ‘How’d that work for you?’ Senku growled beneath his breath. His chair is up TOO high for his height, and his feet are dangling! In his miscalculations, while seated slightly ABOVE Tsukasa to reflect power, he looked like a child seated on daddy’s chair. Tsukasa’s bare feet rest on the floor of dais; Senku’s float about two inches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘This is ten-billion percent a mess up on my part!’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa decides to keep silent and not fire his tongue off at his ‘mate’. In fact, Tsukasa found it somewhat charming to see Senku, a slighter man, sitting in a big chair. Tsukasa is reminded of how much smaller and weaker Senku is in body and physical strength compared to him. The man has slim limbs and, seated in a chair much too high for him, looked like a doll. Tsukasa couldn’t help but wonder how the rest of Senku’s body would look when naked. What Senku lacks in physical strength he makes up for in intelligence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A fine evening greeting to you both,” Gen says as he approaches the dais and bows respectably. “I must say, this feast is a fine way to get your side and ours better acquainted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fully agree with you,” Tsukasa tells him and calls for some mead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku calls for a cup of wine and Gen brings it to him, standing by the chair. Senku leans over to whisper to Gen. “If I believed in the punishment of servants who offended their masters, I would have you strung upside down and beaten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen pouted. “That’s so harsh, Senku. What have I done to offend you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This stupid marriage contract!” he says. “Start working on finding a loophole in the contract- make it null and void.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, my...Chief Tsukasa will not agree to any of that no matter what faults I find,” he meets Senku’s eyes with a mischievous glint. “Have you forgotten that we need an alliance right now?” He leans closer to Senku’s ear so they can hear the whispers. “We need to find information to take him down,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants me to be some submissive mate by trying to claim dominance in his primitive backward way,” Senku tells him. “He’s doing this because we are still enemies with our own agendas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen grins. “Senkuuuu,” he whispers cheerfully. “You really need to learn how to flirt and manipulate in this sort of situation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Be like you? Flirting with every woman and man?” He snorts. “Sorry, but I have dignity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch,” Gen pouts again. “And here I am trying to make things easier for you and asking nothing in return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sips the wine and rolls his eyes as music begins to play. He sees Taiju dancing with Yuzuriha. “You want me to be like that with him?” He points to the couple. “I doubt he dances, and I sure as Hell don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, my, Senku,” Gen teases. “I wish you would see this marriage in the way I do,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have something you want to say, just say it, Gen,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gen refills Senku’s cup almost to the brim. “You will need more wine for what I’m about to say, and suggest, and offer,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku glances at Tsukasa, who was occupied with scanning the crowd of mingling people. “Spit it out already,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you notice that you paired with Tsukasa make the perfect human?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku turns to Gen, raising a brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Tsukasa is probably the strongest man in our region, and you’re no doubt the smartest. If you two were to merge together, you’d create the perfect human, strong and smart.” Senku sips the wine and shrugs his shoulders. “You want to come out on top though, yes? You need to wear him down- not with science or physical strength, but with wit and a lot of charm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charm?” Senku scoffs, batting his lashes at Gen. “You mean like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you were trying to get an eyelash free from your eye, then yes, you’re a pro.” Gen teases. “But I mean, making him fall in love with you, so you can have full control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Senku says. “A brain full of love messes with logical thought and decision making. He’s tough enough as it is; we don’t need him blind with lust and love to make him twice as threatening as he already is,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong, my dear Lord Senku,” Gen says. “Let me tell you a quick story, one of the old tales from this kingdom,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rubs his hand over his face. “Fine, but try to get to the end of the fairytale as SOON as possible.” Senku knew that Gen was a great storyteller but the man had the skill to ramble on and on if you let him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There once was an evil tyrant of a man who ransacked a kingdom with violence and bloodshed. This carried on for months. Everyone was terrified of him- no one could best him- no one could stand up to him- except for one. A young woman, a prostitute, knew just what to do. She lured this man into her bed with charming, sweet words- she got him drunk on wine and lots of...skills. While he was happily passed out drunk and satisfied, she cut his head off and presented it to the king, claiming that in one night she was able to end a year-long war of bloodshed and terror.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten billion percent ‘no’,” Senku says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it so illogical, though?” Gen asks him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what Tsukasa could do to me any minute of the day when we’re alone,” Senku reminds him. "This is the only head I've got, Gen. I'm very attached to it." Gen chuckles at the joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but he is holding up his end of the deal and following the path that his gods have set for engagement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirks. “So, you want us to breach the contract after I used my oh-so alluring charms to make him love me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he ends up loving you more than you care for him, then you will have all the power in the world to deal with him as you like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku drank more of the wine in his cup, thinking about Gen’s underhanded plan. While it does make sense logically, he doubts he can pull it off. But Gen seemed to know what he was thinking and says, ‘Just watch me.’ Senku follows Gen as the man goes around speaking to both men and women, leaving them all looking flattered or blushing. A few words here, a few simple touches there, a smile and a wink- Senku’s eyebrow twitched. Gen even cut into Taiju and Yuzuriha’s dancing to dance with her. Neither one of them seemed surprised- she was happy and smiling and Taiju, the big oaf, merrily clapped his hands to the music as they danced. After the short dance, Gen goes to Chrome who is talking with Ruri, also cutting in and bowing to her, probably asking for a dance, which made Chrome puff up like a pufferfish. But with a few words from Gen, Chrome relaxed, even when Gen kissed Ruri’s hand like a proper gentleman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Gen, you’re terrible,’ Senku says though he is smiling around the rim of the cup as he thinks it. And then, Gen suddenly collapses to the floor, as if fainting. Senku was ready to rush to him, but the people Gen had ‘flirted’ with went to him instead, fussing over him and helping him up. Then, Senku realized what Gen was doing, or rather, what he was showing him. There was nothing wrong with Gen, he was acting, but the others didn’t know that and he had them swarming him like bees on honey...for flies on scat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your advisor alright?” Tsukasa asks Senku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s fine. He probably had a sip of wine and he can’t handle it,” Senku replies. “He’s very dramatic.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Gen pulls a stem of honeysuckle from his cloak and approaches Chrome. He hands the flower to Chrome and tells him to bring it to Senku. Chrome, confused, takes the flower and asks why. Gen tells him that he learned of a new medical property with honeysuckle and who best to deliver it to Senku but his own partner in science to confirm this? Chrome eagerly agreed. He worked on Senku already, so his next task will be Tsukasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the truth- the part about the medical property of the honeysuckle. Gen hides his dark, sneaky smile behind the long sleeves of his cloak. Tsukasa’s people use flowers and herbs to communicate during courtship in their culture. Gen had studied them far more in-depth than Senku did. ‘Honeysuckle’ meant ‘devoted affection’ and was usually the first flower given to an intended at the start of courtship. He didn’t mean to sacrifice Chrome in this way, but Tsukasa already sees Chrome as a mild threat, especially after last night. Gen knew he would have to set the ball rolling if he were to get Tsukasa to start falling for Senku. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Forgive me, dear Chrome, but I know you’ll be alright...for the most part.’ Gen hurries over to Kohaku, who was guarding the grand hall door, and asks her to keep an eye on Chrome and Tsukasa, for something was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Chrome in any danger?” Kohaku asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not at this moment,” Gen looks to the dais and Kohaku does as well. Chrome approaches Senku and hands him the honeysuckle. “Go now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Like the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hi everyone! Oh my goodness, thank you SO MUCH for all the support!<br/>***Warnings: Mild language, tension, Gen's scheming, romance, dialogue-heavy, cliffhanger <br/>***Please, read on and enjoy! Stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 4: Like the Wind</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Tsukasa sipped the next refill of mead while trying to determine if he should do as Gen is doing and mingle with Senku’s people. He thought about calling a meeting tomorrow of Senku’s people to give them a speech about the changes that will happen at Castle Stone, but all changes would be positive. Despite what Senku and his council may think, he is not a barbarian simply because he lives in a more ‘primitive’ culture. There is such beauty and purity in the natural world that he doesn’t believe Senku can see, or perhaps he doesn’t care to see. If he can help Senku’s people see that the old ways are still the best ways to live, then he’ll have more power on his side. Senku, technically, is an appointed leader; not one of noble birth like other nobles or strong bloodlines like him. Once the year and the day contract is up, he should have converted a large number of Senku’s people. Then, he can send Senku and what few followers he might have left away and take the stronghold for himself.</p>
<p>Tsukasa’s thoughts pause as Senku’s scientist friend, Chrome, approaches the dais. In Chrome’s hand, he holds a stem of white flowers. Tsukasa squints his eyes slightly to make out what flower it is, and then, Chrome hands it to Senku. ‘Its honeysuckle,’ Tsukasa realizes and before even he knows it, his large hand grips Chrome’s wrist before the flower could be handed to Senku.</p>
<p>Chrome hisses in pain and drops the flower to the floor.</p>
<p>Kohaku leaps up onto the dais and aims both daggers at Tsukasa. “Unhand him!” She commands of Tsukasa.</p>
<p>Senku has no clue what just happened or what is going on. He sits there, silently, just looking at the three before him.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Tsukasa?” Chrome asks while trying to pull his hand away. “Let go!”</p>
<p>“How dare you hand him a honeysuckle,” Tsukasa says, ignoring Kohaku’s blades pointed at his throat.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Chrome finally pulls his wrist free but now Tsukasa has risen from his throne.</p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?” Senku demands as Kohaku places herself between Tsukasa and Chrome.</p>
<p>“Gen gave me the flower to give to you,” Chrome starts. “He said he heard it might have more scientific properties and I was just bringing it to check with you, Senku!” He sneers at Tsukasa even though he was trembling at the threat of the large man.</p>
<p>“In my culture, a honeysuckle indicates that you harbor deep devotion to another,” Tsukasa explains. “And, it is usually the first flower given to an intended inviting them to be courted.”</p>
<p>"What? No! That wasn’t my intention at all!” Chrome says in his defense. “You misunderstood!”</p>
<p>Kohaku lowers her blades once Tsukasa returns to his throne. Senku picks up the honeysuckle and holds it to his nose to sniff at the sweet, faint scent.</p>
<p>“Should I be expecting different flowers from now on, <em>darling</em>?” He says to Tsukasa. “I thought you want to keep up appearances to your people,”</p>
<p>“Do you wish for me to bring you flowers?” Tsukasa asks flatly.</p>
<p>"No,” Senku replies then got up again from his chair. “I’m done for the night. I’ll be in my observatory and if you need me, don’t.” He says to the others and drops the honeysuckle to the floor, exiting the grand hall.</p>
<p>Senku knew that the whole scene was set up by Gen, and he made a mental note to talk to the magician about it. He was surprised at how quickly and aggressively Tsukasa defended their ‘engagement’ by thinking that Chrome was trying to court him. It couldn’t be actual true feelings on Tsukasa’s end but basic alpha male dominance and possessiveness. This engagement is still a battle of wits and if Tsukasa is going to stay playing the hand of doting and protective alpha lion mate, then Senku knew he will have a much harder time gaining control of him. But he was thinking too far ahead. He needs to win over Tsukasa’s people with science. There’s no way he could pull off Gen’s flirting plan. There is nothing they share other than the safety and prosperity of their people.</p>
<p>In the observatory, which he had converted from a tower dungeon, he sits at his bamboo telescope and tries to lose himself in the night sky and its endless wonders and mysteries. He wondered what it would be like to fly up into the night sky and explore the vast darkness. What kind of new things would he find? More moons? More suns? Other worlds?</p>
<p>‘One day, humans will be up there in the sky, and I hope to live long enough to be a part of it,’</p>
<p>"What is that contraption?”</p>
<p>Senku was startled by Tsukasa’s voice from behind him. He knew that Tsukasa can read, so the sign posted outside the door to not be bothered should have been obvious. Senku spins on the stool to frown at Tsukasa. “I thought you could read?” He asks with sarcasm.</p>
<p>“That sign on the door? I’m your intended and such requests do not apply to me, and the same goes the other way for you.”</p>
<p>“Look, I get that notion that you want to keep up appearances for your people, but right now, there’s no one else here with us, and it shouldn’t matter. We’re not getting married. Ever. So, end the whole ‘intended’ and ‘courting’ thing, okay?” He spins back around to look through his telescope.</p>
<p>Tsukasa walks over to Senku and stands beside him, studying the mechanism of the large open ceiling that reveals the moon and night sky. There is a crank that must open and close it. “What are you looking at?” He asks.</p>
<p>“The sky,” Senku answers flatly.</p>
<p>“Just the sky?”</p>
<p>Senku thought about going on a rambling rant about the mysteries beyond the sky, but then he had another idea. With a  bit of re-wording, he may just pique Tsukasa’s interest.</p>
<p>"No, lots of things,” Senku says. “I can see far into the sky with this telescope that our regular eyes can’t see,” he smirks and adds, “If I notice any of your gods, I’ll let you know.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa’s eyes widened at Senku’s words. “Is it possible to see the gods with that…telescope?”</p>
<p>“Well, it can see beyond the sky and find hidden spots. You’re welcome to try it out if you want?” He stands up and offers the stool to Tsukasa. “Maybe one of the gods you worship so strongly will reveal themselves to you.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa thought about it and pondered if finding the gods would count as spying on them. He would like to see the God of Might, or maybe one of the many minor spirits that act for the gods. But if the gods wanted to reveal themselves, then they would have, right? There are stories of other tribes, including his own, whose people have seen or encountered one of the gods. None had shown themselves to him yet. Should he attempt to find them with this telescope?</p>
<p>“I’m rarely proven wrong,” Senku tells him.</p>
<p>Tsukasa takes a deep breath and looks into the telescope. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of the moon, which is in focus and he can see so much detail.</p>
<p>“Move it around at different angles,” Senku says. “Keep looking!”</p>
<p>Tsukasa momentarily forgot about looking for the gods as he was enraptured by the many sights before him. It was almost as if he could reach out in front of him and touch the stars! The telescope, he thought, is truly amazing.</p>
<p>“Well? You don’t appear to think that this telescope is evil,” Senku chuckles. “Find any gods yet?”</p>
<p>Tsukasa returns to the upright position and faces Senku. “You like to make a mockery of my beliefs gods, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Senku crosses his arms. “Not really. Faith and science don’t go hand-in-hand,” he noticed that Tsukasa’s features seemed to furrow a little, a mixture of…sadness and anger?  Whatever it was, it managed to affect him enough that he thought of a possible solution to cheer Tsukasa’s sudden solemn spirit.</p>
<p>“Look, I can’t say I believe in the gods because all the evidence and studying I’ve done prove otherwise. However, if there are gods, and they created humans, as you believe, then perhaps they gave people like ME the knowledge to help humans progress.” He taps his temple. “Think about it, Tsukasa. Let’s both open our minds to that possibly. You and I are clearly opposite in many ways, so you could say the gods made us like this. Well, the gods gave me my supreme intelligence and you supreme strength. Maybe the gods wanted a break from creating, so they made me!”</p>
<p>“You think yourself a god among humans, then?”</p>
<p>Senku crosses his arms again and lifts his chin. “You might be one too if the gods saw fit to make you that way, and it’s obvious that they have. You’re the strongest chief of all the tribes and brought them together.”</p>
<p>“…I see. While you make a valid point, you still mock my gods.”</p>
<p>“And you mock my science,” Senku counters.</p>
<p>“How do you know you are correct?”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>Tsukasa clears his throat. “This isn’t getting us anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Where are we trying to get to?” Senku scoffs. “You want me to drop everything and just follow you. Well, I’m not going to do that, and I know the same goes for you. Come the spring, this will all be over.”</p>
<p>“And then what?” Tsukasa asks, curious to hear Senku’s answer and if it has changed.</p>
<p>“Then we’ll just have to see how things end up. One of us will be the winner.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa smiles softly. “And if I’m the winner?”</p>
<p>“Then I marry you,” Senku says. “But I am ten billion percent certain that it won’t happen, and I will be the winner.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa takes a step closer to him. “This castle will be mine,” he says. “And after a year and a day, you can either submit to me as a husband or subordinate, or you can leave.”</p>
<p>Senku was silent for a second, then says, “And if I win, you take your herd of baboons and return to the forest and leave the Kingdom of Science alone!”</p>
<p>“Very well. Agreed.”</p>
<p>“Now, leave my observatory. This is my quiet time.”</p>
<p>After Tsukasa left, Senku tried to concentrate on the telescope but the bastard’s words kept repeating in his head. He thought he might have gotten through to the Amber Lion by ‘giving in’ a little, but it wasn’t enough. Senku refused to change his plans of winning over Tsukasa’s people with science; he will use the Autumn Moon celebration as the first step in his goal to reach the tribe folk. Should he try and take Gen's advice on seducing Tsukasa? He doesn't know how to seduce someone- he's never cared to have a romantic relationship. Every once in a while, VERY sparingly, he would have a tiny thought about having a partner at his side. Taiju has Yuzuriha, Chrome basically has Ruri, and Gen keeps company with both men and women. But he never thought about getting together with someone in particular; it was always just 'a person'. There is Kohaku, but her love for him is not a romantic one, and he can say the same about her.</p>
<p>'Just yesterday I was thinking about nothing other than science, and now I'm having thoughts of false romance.' He sighs to himself. 'Should I start to give in so I can come out on top? Think like one of the tribal folk; what can I do to start...winning over Tsukasa? What can I do to win his heart, and then break it?' Senku felt a pang of guilt in his chest after the thought of breaking Tsukasa's heart. It's a cruel thing to do, but they are still technically at war, so using such tactics would be understandable to achieve the desired outcome. 'I need to have a backup plan in case I don't win over enough of his people to get him to surrender by the end of the year. We're getting nowhere with how things stand. On the other hand, it is only day two and maybe I should give myself a little more time to think about this. I might as well bury myself in my work and start preparing some wonders of science for the Autumn Moon celebration'</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Two days had passed with not much interaction between Tsukasa and Senku other than making a few public appearances together. Senku was present when Tsukasa addressed the Kingdom of Science, stating that both sides are to show respect to one another and help to make a comfortable winter. Tsukasa has seemed to rekindle some of the old traditions back into the Kingdom of Science, while Senku was able to fascinate the tribe folk, who were either wounded or sick, with his advanced medicines. So far, things were going according to plan on both sides.</p>
<p>But there was still the issue of wooing Tsukasa that Senku is battling with, and it has been plaguing his thoughts ever since that night. Gen had offered a suggestion to make the decision a bit easier, but even the part of him that loves science was finding it hard to accept. Senku can look at the idea of the fake courtship as a science experiment and use trial and error. Senku did like to experience and try new things that are foreign to him, but working with people on an emotional level is different. Most things have one or more reactions that can usually be controlled in the science world; while emotions can take on many different forms, affect in different ways, and can be unpredictable. Gen said he would work on Tsukasa for him and make it a little easier. Hopefully. And whatever Gen had done seemed to work because while Senku was out in the garden gathering herbs, Tsukasa approached him on a VERY large horse.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Senku,"</p>
<p>Senku looks at the massive mud-colored horse with a long black mane and tail. Tsukasa was now three times his normal height. Senku gets up from the ground and dusts the knees of his pants. "Same to you. I'm assuming that's your horse? We don't have monster horses in our stables."</p>
<p>"This is my stallion," Tsukasa says, patting the horse's thick neck, then holds his hand out to Senku. "Let's go for a ride."</p>
<p>Senku lets out a scoffed laugh and crosses his arms. "Are you kidding me? I'm not getting on that thing! It's huge!"</p>
<p>"I have full control over Stonehoof."</p>
<p>"Oh, wow, such a creative name," Senku rolls his eyes. "Sorry, but I've got work to do, and I don't ride horses. So, you can- UH?" Senku finds that he is lifted from the ground by the back of his coat and hauled into the air to be forcibly seated on the stallion. "PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" Senku demands but Tsukasa doesn't listen. Senku has no choice but to hold onto the stallion's mane as Tsukasa signaled for the beast to start running. He didn't hide his panic at being up so high on a huge animal that he's never been on before racing through the open fields towards the beach. Senku knew he wouldn't fall or slide off because he had both Tsukasa's muscular arms on either side of him holding the reins. "I want to get off! Now!"</p>
<p>Tsukasa slows Stonehoof to a trot. "Can't you find some science to make your terror go away?"</p>
<p>"Science doesn't really work that way!" Senku snapped.</p>
<p>"Hm. Interesting. I knew from a young age that I had a great talent for riding. When I was only a young boy, I put faith in the God of Animals and I was able to lift myself up onto my first horse and ride like an experienced adult. The gods gave me the courage; it's a shame science can't do the same for you,"</p>
<p>Senku grits his teeth and glares up at Tsukasa, wanting to punch him in the face.</p>
<p>"There also hasn't been a horse, or animal, that I couldn't tame." He signaled the horse to a walk and felt Senku's trembling begin to ease.  They were approaching the shore. "I'll help you down."</p>
<p>"I can do it!" Senku snapped again. Tsukasa easily dismounts and is waiting for him. Senku suddenly had to rethink his decision. His legs spread too wide over the horse and if he makes the wrong move, one, he could fall off, or two, the horse could panic and buck. Then, he remembered he should be 'seducing' Tsukasa, and might as well use his uncertainty to his advantage right now. "Fine. Help me down," he tried not to blush as Tsukasa helped him down but could feel the heat on his cheeks. The man is too strong for his own good as if his ancestors were giants who mated with other giants to birth even greater giants. "What are we doing at the shore?" he asks, shivering a little from the cooling ocean winds of the near changing season.</p>
<p>Tsukasa unhooks a bedroll from the back of Stonehoof. "You've shown me some of your science, and now I will show you the majestic beauty that is nature created by the gods,"</p>
<p>Senku muttered under his breath but could not say 'no' since part of the contract is to allow the other to do what they love and to share it. Well, that last part wasn't quite written down. He follows Tsukasa to a spot and helps spread out the large woolen blanket. He sits beside Tsukasa facing the ocean, shivering at the chill. Tsukasa didn't appear affected by the wind, so Senku didn't say anything. They sit in silence for a bit, and then Senku feels a sudden warmth around his shoulders. It's Tsukasa's lion pelt cloak. Senku was surprised at how warm it was and thought the thing would stink, but instead, it smelled just Tsukasa, who he didn't realize had a scent until just now. The cloak is big enough to wrap himself in completely and he does just that.</p>
<p>"Thanks," he says.</p>
<p>"I noticed you were cold," Tsukasa says. "We're not going to talk while we're sitting here, but rather, we are going to listen."</p>
<p>"Listen? Listen to what? The waves?"</p>
<p>Tsukasa nods. "Yes. I want you to not think about science and stars at this time. Everything you see and hear is what the gods created for us to enjoy."</p>
<p>Senku raises a brow at Tsukasa then looks back out at the ocean. What Tsukasa is likely talking about is meditation, which Senku has done back home yet found it to be boring. His mind always raced with new thoughts and ideas about science and alchemy. However, Tsukasa took the time to look through his telescope, so he will try and meditate now. He glances over at Tsukasa whose eyes are closed and face is softened. Senku stares at the man, watching the long locks of brown hair float calmly in the wind. He let his gaze travel to Tsukasa's shoulders, marveling at the size of them as well as the rest of the man's bare torso. How he wasn't cold from the chill baffled Senku. He turns his gaze back to the ocean waves, staring out at the horizon, and finding that he was able to clear his mind. He didn't realize it, but at some point, he dozed off.</p>
<p>Tsukasa opens his eyes when he feels Senku lean against him. They hadn't been sitting in silence for very long and the man was already asleep. It brought a soft smile to his lips. Senku has to be tired; after all, the man often comes to bed late and wakes up early. He's constantly tinkering with science and other things that he must be physically exhausted and doesn't pay much attention to his own well-being. Senku, he noticed, is an attractive male and he looks perfect wrapped up in the pelt. HIS pelt. Although they are enemies, this man sleeping soundly against him is, by the law of humans and the gods, his intended mate. He thought back to what Gen had told him last night.</p>
<p>
  <em>'How are you faring, Chief Tsukasa?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Very well, Gen,' he answers. 'Why have you sought me out at this late hour? Is anything the matter?' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I thought we would talk about Senku,' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Has he sent you to me for some reason? Maybe to annul the marriage contract or the like?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gen shakes his head. 'I know it's still early in your relationship, but I have noticed you haven't been making any hedge way at winning Senku's heart,'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'He is not an easy man for me to court,'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'That's because you're not doing it right,' Gen tells him. 'You need to...nudge my dear Lord Senku into realizing that he is capable of forming a relationship,'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'What do you mean by that, Gen?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I know him very well, maybe not as much as Taiju does, but enough to say that, if NUDGED in the right direction, he can become a supportive companion. A 'mate,' if you prefer?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'He is still my enemy,'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'But you can STILL win over your enemy,' Gen says. 'Who knows? You two might fall in love,'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Fall in love? With a man of science? Gen, you listen and recite too many romantic ballads and stories,'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Hmm...that may be so, but I can tell reality from fantasy,' he says. 'If you'd like my opinion-'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'You'd give it to me whether I request it or not,' Tsukasa interrupted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Hmph. Rude!' He chuckles behind his long sleeves. 'My Lord Senku needs to...unwind a bit. He doesn't know how to relax. Perhaps you can show him some ways to enjoy the world around him that doesn't involve tinkering with science but rather tinkering with...' He trailed off, but Tsukasa knew what he meant.</em>
</p>
<p>Gen seemed to be correct- Senku was relaxed and laying against him. He noticed Senku looked too small for his age and height. Tsukasa thought about offering to train Senku to build up body weight and muscle, but should he train his enemy? That could backfire on him.</p>
<p>Then, Tsukasa feels eyes upon them. It's almost an animalistic trait that his people possess. He wraps his arm around Senku and looks around the surrounding area, at the trees and the rocks by the shore. He narrows his eyes.</p>
<p>"I know you're out there..." He says. "Are you friend, or foe?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tart'n Terror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Thank you for all the comments, kudos, and support! I love hearing back from readers! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!<br/>***Warnings: Language, scheming, religious debating, Gen is a sneaky matchmaker, humor, use of sexual terms of endearment, cheesy (but fun) scenarios<br/>***Please read on and enjoy! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 5: Tart'n Terror</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa lets his eyes scan the surrounding area, looking for any sign of movement that would give away the person’s hiding spot. He knows they are being watched, and the other person should realize by now that he is aware of their presence. If it were a friend of Senku’s, they would have made themselves known by now. Since the person is refusing to reveal themselves, that means they’re a foe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey...you’re gripping too hard,” Senku says in a mix of grunts and mumbles as he stirs from his short catnap. Tsukasa’s fingers were gripping his arm with enough force to bruise and the pain woke him up. “Why are you tense? Wh-” Senku’s eyes cross to look at the large tanned hand that had come from his arm to cover his mouth. Senku glared at Tsukasa, trying to wiggle free, but the hold on him was too damn tight!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be still,” Tsukasa commands. “We’re not alone out here,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku stops struggling, craning his head and neck to try and see in the direction that Tsukasa is looking. Who else would be out here if not one of their people? Senku thought that Tsukasa may just be overly cautious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay here,” Tsukasa tells him, removing his hand and standing up from the blanket. He doesn’t take his cloak from Senku as he makes his way towards the forest of trees upon the grassy sand dunes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Yeah, as if I’m going to just sit here,’ Senku says to himself but doesn’t move right away. He wanted to see who this person is first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s vision catches the movements of another tall figure that appears from the trees to stand high above Tsukasa. Senku had never seen this man before, but it’s clear he is a tribal warrior. The stranger is not as tall as Tsukasa, with short white hair and a high mask covering the lower half of his face. In his right hand, he bears a spear in a casual manner; not raised or posed in a threatening stance. Keeping the lion pelt cloak around his shoulders, Senku ignores Tsukasa’s previous command and joins the other, standing about a foot behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it true what I’ve heard, Tsukasa? You chose a ceasefire over conquest?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku glances at Tsukasa, curious to hear the other’s reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have my reasons for the decision that I made, Hyoga,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga remains still. “I see. And, this man with you...he is the Science User Lord Senku as well as your enemy is he not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku smirks at the title of ‘lord.’ It always makes him laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Judging by your lack of response, I’m safe to assume that the rumors of a Year and A Day engagement between you and him are true?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re correct,” Tsukasa says. “Is there another reason why you are here, Hyoga?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to see if the rumors were true for myself,” he says. “I can say that the title of Supreme Chief will belong to me as no tribe will accept the marriage of a heretic to one of our kind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think what you will,” Tsukasa replied. “Go and tell the other chiefs of what you’ve seen. Do your best to prepare your people for the winter ahead,” Tsukasa gives him a hard smile. “My tribe will be residing here, at Castle Stone, for the winter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku looks up at Tsukasa and finally understood what the man’s true plan is!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then come the spring, we will meet again,” Hyoga says. “Under different circumstances, of course.” he turns to Senku with a small nod of his head. “Congratulations on your engagement, King Senku. I will be extremely insulted if I don’t receive an invitation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it even gets that far,” Senku says, and in a flash, Hyoga was gone. “So, Tsukasa, you want to tell me what that was all about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I told you to remain on the blanket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, well, I’m not too good at following orders,” he says. “But I know what your real agenda is after meeting this Hyoga guy,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, do you?” Tsukasa turns his attention from the woods to Senku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku smirks, sticking his pinkie finger in his ear. “It’s a fine strategy; build up the strength and health of your mighty warriors while residing in my kingdom and let Hyoga’s tribe grow weaker during the cold months. Your fighters will be properly fed, kept warm, and have the energy to train. Come the spring, should Hyoga’s warriors rally to fight, they won’t have the endurance to withstand your healthy ones while barricaded in a stone fortress. Very clever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa only nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But there’s a portion of your plan that I cannot condone or accept, and that’s dragging my people into YOUR civil war.” Senku stands firm and tosses the cloak back to Tsukasa. “Whatever it is that’s going on between you and the tribes, keep my people of science out of it! I agreed to this shitty engagement to keep them from further harm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me, Senku, but I had hoped you would not have had to see this. And don’t act like you don’t have a secret agenda of your own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku turns away from him, a hand on his hip. “I want the Year and A Day engagement contract cut in half. Six months.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why six months?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now that I know I could have another potential enemy banging on my door and demanding my head, I need to get you and your people out of my castle!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hard amber eyes meet raging red ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And your people will be safe from Hyoga’s army, so long as I am in charge of the battle. You’d be foolish not to use my warriors to defeat an enemy, which would be one last threat for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku sneers, refusing to admit to Tsukasa that he is right. He doesn’t know much about the civil issues between the tribes. Last he knew, Tsukasa had rallied most of the tribes to his side; yet with the arrival of Hyoga, something must be happening among the tribes. Maybe, Senku thought, Tsukasa was not just after his death but the advancement of living conditions for his tribe. Senku could assume that Tsukasa rather have those in the Kingdom of Science submit to him without bloodshed. After all, Senku is the one who brought Kohaku and the others into the world of science and alchemy. They had been similar to Tsukasa a few years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If Hyoga can surrender, then I will not only become the leader and king of Castle Stone but the Supreme Chief of all the tribes as well. I will have this world in the palm of my hand,” he clenched his fist. “You should renounce your science and remain on my side, and then you and your people will have nothing to fear. Senku?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku turns from Tsukasa and makes for the horse, now with both hands on his hips. This is a problem. A real problem. He would have to think about this in length but he wants to get back to the castle first. He couldn’t stand being in the man’s presence any longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take me back, Tsukasa!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve done something to upset you,” Tsukasa states flatly. “And we will discuss shortening the contract at a later time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Now lift me up onto this beast!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa does so and then gets on behind him. He didn’t have any fear of Hyoga attacking them right now. “This is an engagement of convenience, Senku. We both know this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, it just has a few more kinks in it. When we get back, I want to be alone. Can you a least grant me that for the rest of the night?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “...as you wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Senku had locked himself in his lab as soon as they returned to the castle. He knew the others would want to know what was wrong and what happened but Senku figured Tsukasa would tell them. Right now he needed to be alone to think about the current situation. When he accepted the contract, Tsukasa failed to mention that the tribes were on the brink of a civil war. Despite this new knowledge, the main goal of the Kingdom of Science remains the same: get people from Tsukasa’s side to join their kingdom. However, there are now new roadblocks that will make reaching that goal more complicated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku takes out some paper and begins mapping out the possible scenarios.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first option; Tsukasa wins the battle with Hyoga, combining all the tribes. That’s more primitive oafs he would need to bring over to the side of science. Winning Tsukasa first would eliminate that trouble as the tribes would follow him. This is what the Kingdom of Science is hoping to achieve. Also, there could be a chance that Hyoga chooses not to attack at all. That is the best case scenario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second option; Winning over Tsukasa’s people, then work on the enemy tribe using Tsukasa’s people to bring them to their side. That would take a lot longer. Hyoga may not want to follow Tsukasa if they already have issues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third option; and the most dangerous for him: Tsukasa and Hyoga deciding to join forces. If that happens, the Kingdom of Science wouldn’t stand a chance. They could hold out for a bit, but they wouldn’t succeed. Tsukasa is under his roof now, not holding them captive in a siege outside. Senku then would have to resort to violence, and unlike Tsukasa, he wasn’t a killer. He is not only Tsukasa’s threat but Hyoga’s as well. They’ll both want his head, and his Kingdom of Science would be forced to surrender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Unless…,’ Senku threads his fingers and rests his forehead against them, staring down at his paper with the written scenarios. ‘Looks like I have no other choice at this point. You bonehead, Senku; you did let the enemy in by the front door...I should have asked more specifics from Tsukasa before I agreed. Now I…’ he grits his teeth. ‘I don’t know the first damned thing about seduction! Taiju and even Chrome would be better at that than me!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With how things stand now, winning over Tsukasa in the romantic sense would be his best and safest option. But how long could he keep up the act? To make Tsukasa fall for him, and then break the lion’s heart once all this was over, wouldn’t prove to be a victory. There’s still the chance that he can’t win over Tsukasa’s heart at all. It’s just not…who he is as a person. Science and discovery is his true love, and Tsukasa can never top that. Tsukasa probably figures that already and it’s why he wants to take him away from science. Never had thinking hurt his head so much!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unsure of what to do, Senku summons Gen to come to the lab. He is standing by the hearth when Gen enters. Without greeting him or moving from the fire, Senku explains everything to Gen, and then ends it with the question of how he should start seducing Tsukasa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, this is more than we bargained for,” Gen says. “But we still have a fighting chance, Senku. I wouldn’t be turning paler right now with worry,” he gives Senku a reassuring smile. “I’ve already been thinking of ways to loosen up both you and Tsukasa,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku returns to the table and tries to calm his nerves by fidgeting with some glass vials. “What do I have to do first? And don’t dance around words, Gen; I’m not in the mood!” Senku warns him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understood. Trust me, Senku, these are just baby steps. Let’s take a small break from trying to win his people with science and try to get him to want to win you. And to do that, you will need to act as if you want to learn his primitive ways.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku narrows his eyes in thought, pondering the option. “You mean like, asking him to teach me how to ride a horse or throw an ax?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen nods, folding his hands in his sleeves. “Correct! You’re going to have to lower yourself to the point of being...hm, I suppose the best word would be ‘dumb.’ As in… wait, this is a better example. You need to be the Taiju of learning the tribal ways. Just like Taiju is to science, so should you be to Tsukasa’s culture. And who knows? You may find that you enjoy some of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That puts a tiny smile of amusement on his lips. “I get it now,” he chuckles. “Not bad, Gen. That’s not too wild, and I can manage it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps I should give a few lessons in the art of seduction as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No thanks,” Senku tells him. “I’ll pass. That I can figure out on my own. The last thing we need is Tsukasa getting jealous about you as he did with Chrome. Besides, it would be too obvious if I’ve done a complete 360 overnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen goes over the fire to warm himself. “You’re right,” he says. “And I think you should get started as soon as possible. The Autumn Moon gala is only a week or so away, and that will be your goal to get Tsukasa to start falling for you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the Autumn Moon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen chuckles. “Why, it’s a celebration, of course! Everyone starts to relax as they enjoy themselves; drinking good wine, eating fine foods, dancing, playing games; all of that helps to make people more inclined and open to accept new things. People see one another differently when there are festivities going on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku sighs. “Yeah, I guess,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to dress up this year, though,” Gen tells him. “And you will need to borrow a few bits of Tsukasa’s culture to stir his desire,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t say ‘desire,’ please,” Senku makes a gagging noise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m right,” Gen realizes something then. “Oh dear,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tsukasa’s people usually dress up as animals,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku throws his head back and lets out a laugh. “Of course, they do! Ha! I suppose you’re going to say I need to dress up like an animal, too? Wear some sheep pelts and a bow around my neck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that’s not quite it, but you’re close,” Gen sighs before he speaks next. “I told Tsukasa that you were like a stallion, strong and beautiful, but stubborn and hard to control.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously, Gen?” Senku almost broke one of the vials he was gripping it so hard. “Why the hell would-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen holds up both hands. “No! Let me finish! I had to speak in a way he would understand! I also said that a stallion can stomp and kick a predator to death! That is what got Tsukasa to accept our terms!” he frowns. “But...we can’t really dress you up like a horse...they don’t have any distinctive features worthy of an alluring costume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go as a horses’ ass!” Senku spat out. “That’s how I feel right now,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’ll think of something; another animal that is strong, beautiful, and noble. But also dangerous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku grins darkly. “Let’s all dress as wolves and surround the Amber Lion! A warning of what is to come!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen giggles nervously. “Um...that’s not quite what I’m going for, and I doubt that will work in our favor. Let me go and ask Yuzuriha for her opinion. For now, I suggest a private dinner with just the two of you tonight, maybe starting with the bathing chambers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t want to be naked in front of him,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen claps his hands. “Ah, perfect! That’s something else to work in your favor! We’ll make you look desirable, but also untouchable!” He does a merry little twirl. “Nothing says lust and passion like the anticipated arrival of a maiden’s wedding night with their groom!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, go take a long walk off a short pier!” Senku hisses at him. He was relieved that the red color of anger in his face masked the blush from Gen’s words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leave that side of the talking to me,” he bows to Senku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku grumbles under his breath and puts the vials back in their stands. “Fine. You go ahead and figure out a script for me to follow, or something.  The Autumn Moon is when I plan to really show off my science skills and impress Tsukasa’s people, and I need to get working on that. And, whatever you end up doing, please make it tasteful,” Senku tells Gen, rubbing his temples. And then, he had a thought. ‘Wait…dinner might actually be a good idea! I have just the thing that should spark Tsukasa’s interest!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen sees that Senku is deep in thought and decides to take his leave. “I promise that I will make it work for you,” Gen tells him as he leaves the lab but uses his sleight of hand skill to swipe a specific bottle from the shelf. “You have nothing to worry about, Senku.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuriha flushes softly as she studies the costume design that Gen had just given her. She glances at Taiju who looks more confused than anything. Suika asked to see it too and Yuzuriha showed it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Senku is going to dress up like a deer?” Suika asks Gen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A stag to be precise,” Gen tells her. “But grownups need to talk from here on out, Suika,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, okay,” She says sadly but Gen then hands her a book that is almost as large as she is. “What’s this book about?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gin smiles and answers, “That’s going to be your job, Suika! I bookmarked the pages of the specific flowers and herbs that I want you to collect for Senku,” he puts a finger to his lips. “But it’s a secret, so don’t tell him, okay? If he asks, just say you are collecting them for one of my magic tricks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles happily and says, “Okay, Gen! I can do that! I just want to be of help,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And tell Kaseki that I have a job for him as well,” after Suika skips out of the crafting room, Gen turns back to the pair. “There are two things we’re going for with this costume,” he taps the paper with the pictures that he had drawn. “Strength and innocence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why those two things?” Taiju asks. “And are we dressing up like animals too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can do as you like,” Gen tells him. “Yuzuriha, your task is to make this attire but it’s very important you don’t skip out on the details I’ve noted,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure Senku is going to like this very much,” She says, her voice wavering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But why a stag and not something with sharp teeth?” Taiju asks Gen. “You know, like a wolf or a bear, something that is strong like a lion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen sighs dramatically. “Oh, dear Taiju, never stop being you,” he says. “Remember, it’s important that we get Senku and Tsukasa to like each other. We’re using the tribal traditional ways for this. A stag is very strong, with antlers and hooves, and can defend itself from predators, even kill them. But deer are also graceful and noble, more so than a lion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuriha realizes what Gen’s plan is and she tries not to panic. ‘Is he seriously going to try this? He’s basically making Senku play hard-to-get without knowing it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuzuriha, are you okay?” Taiju asks when he sees she has beads of sweat on his brow. She assures him that she’s fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taiju, I need you to find the right antlers for this costume. They can’t be too big, nor too small. We’re going for a ‘yearling stag’ attire. Question time, Taiju! How old is a yearling buck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taiju blinks a few times as he thinks about the answer. “Hm...I would say...a buck that is over a year old!” He says proudly. “He’s just sprouting antlers!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Correct! Well done, Taiju. Now you know what size antlers to find. We want to present the strength of a young man and the allure of a maiden, both in their prime. It's so romantic and forbidden that I could cry!” He jests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuriha turned a brighter red now and Taiju didn’t seem to fully understand what all the symbolism means.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! I’ve hunted a few yearlings before and some of them still have some of their white fawn markings!” Taiju tells Gen. “They’re mostly faded, and if you squint real hard you can see where the white spots have faded.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What a fine accent to put on Senku’s cheeks!” Gen says impishly. "Fawn spots!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuzuriha jumps in and says, “I don’t think Senku would want any paint like that on his face! I think we’re doing enough tampering already!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen sighs. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. He knows how to be a stick in the mud when he wants to be!" He sighs heavily. "Well, if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. We’re all in this together, after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa did not expect Senku to call on him for a private dinner after today’s event on the beach. He had full plans not to bother Senku for the entire night, just as the man had asked, and now he was going to their chamber for dinner. Tsukasa wondered what had made Senku change his mind. He may want to only talk about Hyoga, which would be understandable, but they didn’t have to do that over dinner. But Tsukasa couldn’t deny that he felt a little bit of glee for Senku’s invitation to a private dinner. He thinks he caught a glimpse of who Senku really is while the man was resting against him. They had felt like an actual couple.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa reached the chamber doors and was going to knock when he realized he didn’t have to because it’s also HIS chamber. His knuckles hesitated at the door, wondering if he should show Senku the same respect for the private dinner. He didn’t have to knock, but in the end he did, and Senku’s voice calls for him to come in. Tsukasa first noticed the table covered with food and then Senku seated at one end holding a goblet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought you wanted to be alone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did, but then I changed my mind,” Senku answered. “Sit down and eat before it gets cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa goes to the other end of the table and takes his seat. The food smelled delicious with slabs of roasted meat, bowls of different vegetables, a pitcher of mead, and…something he didn’t recognize. Upon a small silver plate sat two golden yellow squares with something red inside and what looked like a fluffy white cloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is something wrong with the food?” Senku asks, already knowing the answer but playing dumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This small squares of yellow…what are they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku smirks and takes a sip of his mead. “It’s called a tart. That dark red between the cake layers is some strawberry preserves. Ha. I bet you’ve never tasted anything like it before, either!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What purpose does this strange food serve?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku cocks his head slightly to the side. “Purpose? It just tastes good. Try one, and you’ll see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I mean food is not supposed to look like this,” he is tempted to try one. “It’s too…I suppose the best word I can use is ‘decorative’.”</p>
<p><br/>“Ah, so that’s what you meant. There are all kinds of food that go beyond meat and vegetables,” Senku tells him. “You’ve never had sugar before, or preserves for that matter. Where I came from, there are many different types of this food, we call it ‘sweets,’ or desserts, and they are usually eaten after a big meal or as a snack. Go ahead, try one.” He frowns slightly when Tsukasa hesitates. “Seriously? I would like to think you’re wary about trying something new, but that hard look on your face, you probably think I’m trying to poison you.” It would be odd for Tsukasa to think that after what happened on the beach. Still, Senku felt a bit offended that Tsukasa would think that he’d choose to poison and kill him now rather than sooner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A bit of both,” Tsukasa answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku pinches off a piece of cake from both tarts, making sure to pick up some of the topping and strawberry. He eats both pieces then grins at Tsukasa. “See? No poison.” He can’t help but lick the stickiness from the tips of his fingers, enjoying the lingering taste of the tart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa couldn’t take his eyes off of the movement of Senku’s fingers for a moment but realized that he was staring and averted his gaze. He decided to try the tart, unable to resist his own curiosity to know the flavor of this ‘sweet’. Bringing it to his lips, he takes a slow bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku smirks and drums his fingers on the goblet, waiting for Tsukasa’s reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But there was no reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It tastes good,” Tsukasa says calmly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku felt a little deflated. That’s not quite the reaction he had been expecting. However, there is a chance that Tsukasa is just acting stern and calm because that’s who he is. When Senku introduced sugar to the Kingdom of Science, everyone was squealing and crying with delight. Tsukasa may be feeling the same way. If that’s the case, then winning Tsukasa over with science is going to be harder than previously thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am grateful to the gods for this small bounty before us; We thank the animal that gave up its life for our nourishment.” Tsukasa says in a small prayer of thanks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s eyebrow twitches and he holds back the chuckle that wanted to escape from his lips. It must have shown on his face, though, because Tsukasa knew what he was thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is humorous about the gods now?” Tsukasa asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Senku hides his laughter behind the rim of his goblet. “I guess I feel like you should be thanking me, not the gods,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…and why should I thank you for the food?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, my people hunted the animal, killed it, prepared it, and brought it to this table. The gods didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They gave life to the animals,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku scoffs. “Then I’m glad I wasn’t born an animal; put here on the earth by some gods who get enjoyment out of watching one side of their creation kill another side of their creations. Either your gods are really, really, really, REALLY bored, or they’re not as great as you perceive them.” He can see that Tsukasa was getting frustrated with him, but Senku couldn’t stop. “What kind of gods would create something like an animal that mindlessly lives its life in the moment, in complete ignorance and bliss, only to be killed, cooked, eaten, and ultimately, turned into shit after we eat it. Don’t mind the pun, but that’s pretty shitty of the gods.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku knew he had gone too far the moment Tsukasa shot up from the chair. He swallows hard as the large man reaches his side of the table in one massive step. Senku finds he’s craning his neck to look up at Tsukasa’s hard face and his mind races with either standing his ground or running for the door. The odds of him escaping from Tsukasa’s rage or speed at this seated position are next to none.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me pose a question to you, Senku,” Tsukasa’s voice is even and steady. “In the end, where do you dispose of all that shit? In this castle, or outside in the dirt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s lip curls into a tight sneer. Tsukasa had countered his argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Tsukasa takes the goblet from Senku and drains it of the mead, then returns to his seat. “Animals kill and eat humans too. It's all the cycle of life, put in place by the gods. Now, let us continue with dinner, then-“ Tsukasa feels something hit his cheek. It falls onto the table and he sees that it’s a piece of food. He looks over at Senku who’s holding up a spoon with bits of food left on it. “Did you just throw food at me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku loaded the spoon with some of the mashed vegetables again and flung it at Tsukasa. It hit the man’s other cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dare you to do that a third time, Senku,” Tsukasa challenged, and Senku did it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wild Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Back with another update! Thank you again for all the support and kudos! I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe!<br/>***I'm excited for the next chapter after writing this one!***<br/>***Warnings: Language, mild sexual jokes, flirting, humor, light punishment, scheming Gen AND scheming Senku<br/>***Please read on and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 6: Wild Ride</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa somehow managed to remain calm when the third plop of food hit his face, directly on his nose. Senku was smirking mischievously at him, twirling the spoon with his fingers. Tsukasa didn’t want to revert to Senku’s choice of fire, but he also didn’t want to snap the man in half for disrespecting him. Senku’s actions were childish, and if the grown man wanted to act like one, then Tsukasa would treat him like one. Without a word, he got up from his chair and strode along the table, reaching Senku in two powerful strides before the other could escape. Senku had tried, but the arms of the chair hindered him and Tsukasa was able to grab his ‘intended’ by the back of the shirt. With a quick, firm tug and a twist, he had Senku bent over his knee. He didn’t plan on hitting him hard- Tsukasa didn’t have to because his hand was wide enough to firmly slap Senku’s raised rump. Three times was enough and Senku struggled and hollered the whole time like a wildcat caught in a snare.</p><p> </p><p>“I did warn you, and you tested my patience,” Tsukasa stated calmly as he released Senku, who scrambled away from him, rubbing his backside with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that for?” Senku hollers at him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wanted to act like a child I had to punish you like one,” Tsukasa stands up from his crouching position on the floor. “I hope I won’t have to do that again?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was inappropriate!” Senku spat out at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So was your little temper-tantrum,” he crosses his arms over his chest. “All because I matched your wit with my own. Now, sit down and finish your dinner,” Tsukasa takes his seat and stares at Senku. “Well? Is your pride too hurt to eat?”  Senku turns his back to him. “Very well. Suit yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku couldn’t bring himself to look at Tsukasa much less sit at the table and eat like nothing had happened. Even though no one was here to see it, he was completely embarrassed. What Tsukasa said was right, he did act irrationally, but he was expecting the other man to throw food back at him. Senku thought it would turn into a little food fight, not a spanking. While he was a little ticked that Tsukasa matched his wit, he was also a little…well, he had become excited in that moment. But he acted too fast being thrown off by the notion of liking Tsukasa matching wit with him. If only he had sat quietly for a moment instead of throwing food, he would have recognized that. Still, that didn’t give Tsukasa the right to spank him! It didn’t really hurt, but it stung a little. Senku was then reminded of just how much of a wimp he is when it comes to physical strength and endurance. He couldn’t break out of Tsukasa’s hold, couldn’t even move!  Maybe he should add strength training with Tsukasa? Changing tactics, Senku pulled himself together and returned to the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Finished sulking?” Tsukasa asks.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a good attempt at trying to put me in my place with spousal abuse,”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa lowers his goblet. “I did no such thing,” he says, a little offended. “You should be grateful I’m not that type of person because I could have broken you the moment you accepted me into your bedchambers.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku furrows his brows. “Why do you want to break me? Because of my science?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you would just give it up then things would go more smoothly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean just roll over and submit like a good little spouse, is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa continues to eat his meal.  “Gen was half-right,”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s he got to do with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said you were like a stallion, wild and stubborn, but could be broken in,”</p><p> </p><p>‘Oh right, THAT!’ He sneers. ‘Damn you, Gen!’</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re not a stallion,” Tsukasa drops the bare bone of the venison he had just finished. “You’re just a pony.”</p><p>Now that was the final straw! Senku thought as he took in Tsukasa’s insult while making a mental note to shoot Gen with itch powder later. He slams his hands on the table, rattling most of the items upon it. “It’s time for a change of plans!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to show you how great science is,” Senku starts. “But, we’re going to take turns! I’ll learn some of your ways and you can learn some of mine!” He moves his hands to his hips now, puffing with pride. “One of us will come out the victor! Neither one of us has to give in all or nothing. You can start by teaching me how to ride a horse, and I’ll show you how to make a useful weapon.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa took a moment to think about it and considered Senku’s terms, for they were not farfetched and could actually work. Of course, he would be the one to win, not Senku. “Very well, Senku. We’ll start tomorrow. I’ll go first,”</p><p> </p><p>Senku wanted to protest but thought better of it and just agreed. “Tomorrow I’ll learn how to ride a horse, even if it’s not really necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Chrome, Ginro, and Kinro stand side-by-side in the stables as they watch Senku and Tsukasa talk about horses.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could learn to ride a horse,” Ginro says.</p><p> </p><p>“You are easily thrown,” Kinro reminds him. “That’s why you can only ride with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gen told me last night that they want to learn about one another,” Chrome tells them. “So, they’re going to take turns doing stuff. I guess horseback riding is the first lesson.” He leans over Ginro to speak to Kinro. “I think you and I should ride out behind them, in case Senku gets hurt. I’m still not comfortable with leaving Tsukasa alone with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to go too!” Ginro whines.</p><p> </p><p>“You have training with Kohaku today,” Kinro reminds him, then looks at Chrome. “You are right, so long as Chief Tsukasa permits us to do so. Rules are the rules, and he is currently our lord as well as Senku.”</p><p> </p><p>Chrome grumbles. “Look, we all serve Senku, and if we tell Tsukasa that we only care about their safety when away from the castle, then I doubt he’ll say no. Even Tsukasa has men accompanying him at times.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Kinro! Let me come too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Whining is not becoming of a man,” Kinro scolds him. “Depending on what time they plan to ride out for practice, then you can ride with us. But if it will cut in to your training time with Kohaku, then you need to stay here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Senku was feeling uneasy at the size of all the horses as he and Tsukasa walk along the stalls. He didn’t really pay attention to how many horses they have because it doesn’t pertain to him. Gen probably has someone assigned to look over the horses and whatnot. Was he really going to go through with this? Riding a horse serves no purpose for him, but Tsukasa’s people are all about animals, so,…</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start with this mare,” Tsukasa offers as they stop at a stall with a small statured gray horse. “She is gentle, I can tell,” he pats the horse’s nose and she leans into the affection. “See?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess. This is your area of expertise, after all,”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s get her saddled and ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku stands to the side while the saddle is put on the mare. He then sees Tsukasa walking his massive war horse, Stonehoof, over to them. Senku noticed that Stonehoof doesn’t have a saddle like yesterday and just assumed it was waiting its turn. But no saddle was placed on Stonehoof and Senku asked Tsukasa why, which he was then informed that Tsukasa preferred to ride bareback, adding that it is also a skill that takes long hours of training and physical strength to perfect. Senku almost wanted to prove Tsukasa wrong, but he wasn’t stupid. People have been gravely injured by trying to tame or ride horses if they don’t have a clue how to do it. ‘Death By Horse’ is not what he wants on his tombstone.</p><p>Then, Tsukasa proceeds to give him instructions and Senku listens closely. The stable hand holds the reigns for Senku, steadying the mare. Senku studied the height of the mare as well as the length of his legs. It shouldn’t be too difficult to pull himself up. Stepping into the stirrup, he grabs the saddle and pulls himself up, swinging his other leg around…but he doesn’t settle upon it too comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to mention, you need to be careful in that area when getting on a horse,” Tsukasa tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess that’s because you don’t have any to feel it!” Senku shot back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilarious.” Tsukasa wasn’t offended nor amused. “At least you got up well enough.” Tsukasa gets up onto his own horse. “I can teach you to ride side-saddled if you’d like?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is fine!” Senku tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Ginro nudges Chrome with his elbow as they watch Senku straddle the horse and asks, “Are we getting an early showing of the wedding night?”</p><p> </p><p>Chrome stifled a chuckled, which he felt terrible about doing in the first place and Kinro presses the bottom of his spear on top of Ginro’s foot in punishment. Ginro yelps and hops on one foot while holding the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Such lude comments about our Lord Senku are against the rules as well as humanity itself! Have some decorum!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa continues to give Senku instructions on how to control the horse, holding the second set of reigns just in case the horse decides to run or buck. He asks Senku if he is ready to proceed, and Senku confirms that he is. Tsukasa leads them from the stables, watching Senku closely and noting how stiff he is sitting with a white knuckle grip on the reigns. He offers Senku some more advice and tips, which the other man took to heart. After a little while, he noticed Senku’s body begin to relax and the man was even smiling a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” He asks. “See? It’s not hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku nods. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,”</p><p> </p><p>That makes Tsukasa chuckle. “What did you think would happen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would get tossed and bucked off?” He answers flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“So long as you have the right horse and a proper teacher, such things are less likely to happen. Why don’t we speed up to a trot?” Tsukasa instructs him on what to do and it’s not long until they are trotting beside one another. “You’re doing very well,”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go a little faster?” Senku asks, excited at how quick he was picking up on riding the horse.</p><p> </p><p>“If you feel comfortable enough to do so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p>Then they were riding alongside one another through the fields and towards the shore, but Senku started to go a bit too fast, feeling overconfident in his horse riding skills. Tsukasa yells after him, telling him to slow down and wishing he hadn’t dropped the reins. The mare suddenly comes to a stop and rears, letting out a frantic whinny. Senku manages to hold on just long enough to keep from being thrown and instead slides down the back of the mare, falling and landing in a mud puddle. Tsukasa pulls Stonehoof to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>“Senku! Are you alright?” He leaps from the horse and goes to him. Behind them, Tsukasa can hear Chrome and Kinro’s voices.</p><p> </p><p>Senku lets out a sputtered cough and looks over his mud covered limbs and lower body submerged in more mud. Just his luck! Gen always said he has bad luck. He didn’t get hurt but his tailbone ached and stung from where he landed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m okay,”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be more careful,” Tsukasa says, holding out his hand to Senku. “It’s your first time riding,”</p><p> </p><p>Senku takes Tsukasa’s hand and lets the other pull him up from the puddle.  “I don’t know what happened to make her do that,”</p><p> </p><p>“Horses can be easily spooked,” Tsukasa tells him. “You should return to the castle with your friends and get cleaned up,”</p><p> </p><p>Senku didn’t mind being dirty as most of the time, while working with science, he would get covered in all sorts of things. “Nah. Let’s keep riding!”</p><p><br/>“Are you certain?”</p><p> </p><p>“Senku! Are you alright?” Chrome pulls his horse to a stop with Kinro right behind.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries on this end,” Senku boasts. “You guys don’t need to be here with us,”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Chrome’s idea,” Kinro says.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa narrows his eyes at Chrome. “You care a lot about your master, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chrome blushes for a second then shouts, “Not in the way you are thinking, Tsukasa! He’s my mentor in science, not just my master!”</p><p> </p><p>Senku pulls his finger from his ear. “Stop calling me ‘master,’ you know I hate that,”</p><p> </p><p>“Senku says he would like to continue riding, so we will return after our lesson is completed.”</p><p> </p><p>Kinro looks at Senku’s mud clad clothes and asks, “Should I bring you a new set clothing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m fine in this,” Senku says and he returns to the mare, climbing on with ease this time and taking the reins. “I’ll see you guys later,” he says and looks at Chrome. “I’ll be showing Tsukasa something in the lab, so you have the night off,”</p><p> </p><p>“What? But, we were supposed to-“</p><p> </p><p>“We have time, Chrome,” Senku tells him. “Come on, Tsukasa, let’s head toward s the beach.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa gives Chrome a side-smirk as he mounts Stonehoof to ride with Senku.</p><p> </p><p>Chrome’s shoulders slump as he watches them ride off and Kinro comes up beside him. “He’s not going to replace you, Chrome. This is a politics in the end, and both Senku and Chief Tsukasa have duties to accomplish.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Tsukasa and Senku reach the beach they change the horses to a walk as they stroll along the surf. Tsukasa glances over at Senku who was looking out over the ocean at the fishing boats. Tsukasa found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man seated straight and tall on the horse as if he’d been riding for years. The glow of the afternoon sun seemed to illuminate Senku and Tsukasa found that his eyes were studying the other carefully, from the gentle curve of his neck and jaw line to the bare hands that held the reins. When he had helped Senku from the puddle, he expected to feel soft hands; instead they were rough and calloused like his own. Senku worked just as much with his hands as he did, though their hobbies and skills lay in different places. His mind wandered to the rest of Senku’s body wondering if the rest of him was hard like his hands or soft like that of a person who doesn’t known hard labor or harsh training. Senku’s  body was fully covered by cool weather clothing now and Tsukasa realized the other hadn’t shown any real skin since they’ve been together. Either Senku was shielding himself from his eyes, or he preferred to stay covered up. Regardless, Tsukasa knew that the pearl colored skin of Senku’s face and hands continued throughout the rest of his body.  His own skin is tanned from working, hunting, and living in the sun. Senku’s life revolved around science and books, so a sun-kissed body was highly unlikely on a man like him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, paint a picture. It’ll last longer,”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa’s thoughts are broken by Senku’s sudden words. “I apologize. I was lost in the beauty of the ocean,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I thought you were looking at me,”</p><p>Tsukasa gives him a small smile and asks, “Would you have liked me to be looking at you?” He was pleased with the soft blush that lightened Senku’s nose and cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly!”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa wouldn’t tell Senku that he was looking at him as he was enjoying this side of the man.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what’s the god story with the ocean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Senku looks annoyed and repeats his question. “Didn’t your gods create the world? Then which one created the sea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see. I would be honored to share it with you,”</p><p> </p><p>Senku listened as Tsukasa told the folktale of how one god cried tears of joy after they saw the beauty of the new world that had been created. He couldn’t stop his smiling as his science-filled brain silently spoke the answers to each of the tales Tsukasa told, from the waves being a reminder of beauty for continued tears of joy to the anger of the god that turns those tears of joy to tears of rage, thus causing storms. However, to his own surprise, Senku found that he didn’t want to explain the science behind the ocean because he saw the serene look on Tsukasa’s face as he told the tale. To Tsukasa, the folktale was not a fantasy but truth. It always baffled him how people can believe anything they hear and not ask questions. Since he could talk, he was always asking questions, and he never stops asking questions because he wants to learn everything. But magical beings and elemental spirits controlling the world? He’s seen no physical proof of that- it is science that reveals the truth.</p><p> </p><p>And just like Tsukasa was doing before, Senku found that it was his turn to study the enemy who may or may not (likely not) become his husband. Tsukasa has a masculine beauty that matches well with his charisma and it’s no wonder he has the largest tribe of any other. Senku is once again reminded of how much smaller he is compared to Tsukasa, but in his defense and everyone else, Tsukasa is unnaturally big. The only one closest to his height is Kinro , and even he had to tilt his head to meet Tsukasa’s eyes. As much as he would like to condemn Tsukasa for being a barbarian, the man hadn’t been rough with him aside from that one spanking, which didn’t hurt, and the few threatening grabs that never amounted to any danger. Senku knows he could never defeat someone like Tsukasa in a physical battle, but he can win him over with science…and there was one more little thought floating in his mind, and that is what Gen had said about winning Tsukasa’s heart to gain control. Senku was starting to see how that could help him in all of this should his attempts at science fail in controlling Tsukasa. He supposed he could start playing ‘hard-to-get’ but that may lead to more romantic and even intimate scenarios. When Senku realizes that he can probably make Tsukasa fall in love with him, which in turn will give him control over the man and the tribe, he can then say ‘no’ when the engagement contract has reached its end.  He smirks evilly at his devious little plan which will give him everything he needs to come out the victor. Tsukasa was a strong-willed man- he’d get over a simple heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you listening?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I was listening,”</p><p> </p><p>“And?”</p><p> </p><p>“And what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing snarky to say?”</p><p> </p><p>Senku smirks at him and says, “It was a nice story. But I wonder if that is the true story?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, those stories are ancient and passed down through word of mouth. I’m sure they’ve been changed over the generations.”</p><p> </p><p>That gave Tsukasa pause- he had never thought of that before. “Why would someone change the story?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying it did,” Senku pointed out. “But it can happen. Either someone thinks that one little scene or trait should be tweaked or someone simply heard one or two words wrong, or simply forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not a big deal,” Senku tells him. “As long as you enjoy the story as it is, then that’s good enough. Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa nods but doesn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>Senku realized he might have hit too hard with that one when that wasn’t what he was trying to do. Maybe the science answer would have been better.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s head back now,” Senku says. “My thighs are starting to hurt from sitting on this thing!”</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to the castle they went right to Senku’s lab and issued for dinner to be brought up later. Senku already knew what weapon he wanted to show Tsukasa; the crossbow. To his knowledge, Tsukasa’s people did not have anything like the crossbow and probably didn’t think that weapons can be made to be more effective.</p><p> </p><p>Senku goes to one of the trunks and takes out the crossbow, showing it to Tsukasa. “What do you think this?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa studied the weapon and replies, “It’s some kind of bow,”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct! This is called a crossbow, and it’s ten billion times more effective than a regular bow.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how is that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa watches as Senku nocks the string and places a short arrow in the center. With two hands, Senku holds the crossbow, aims it, and with a click lets loose the arrow. Tsukasa is mildly startled by the speed of the release and even felt the swift breeze that came with it. Across the length of the lab, sticking out of a straw dummy, sits the arrow. Senku does it twice more and Tsukasa couldn’t get over the speed of preparing the arrow.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Not only is it much faster, but it lessens the strain on the arms and wrists. It’s easier to carry and you don’t have to string it. Our hunters use these.” He hands it to Tsukasa. “This is science, making something better than it is. Go ahead, give it a try.” Now it’s Senku’s turn to instruct Tsukasa, showing him how it works. Tsukasa was a quick learner, but that didn’t surprise him. Although, Tsukasa was able to hold the crossbow with one hand, aim it, and let it fly to split his own arrow in two. “Show-off,”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa studies the crossbow again, marveling at the carved structure and design. “Did you make this yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kaseki made it,” Senku replies. “I just designed it. So, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aside from speed, this looks as if it would take a longer time to make compared to a normal bow. That’s the only downside to this weapon I can think of,”</p><p> </p><p>Senku smirks. “Not all science is bad, right? You can easily hide in a tree with that thing given its size and snipe your enemy if you wanted. A normal bow would get caught in the branches and it takes up more space.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa weighs the crossbow in his hands. “Hm. I actually like this design and its weight for the older people and the women.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought all your women fight? I let everyone fight; less for me to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“They do, only some of them have a difficult time wielding certain weapons, especially bows. They often have to tape their chests down to get a good length. The older generations would full remove one breast to eliminate that issue,” he aims the crossbow as he continues. “It takes a great amount of upper body strength to successfully use a standard bow. If you could have Kaseki make this a bit smaller, or teach my crafters how to make them, I would like to offer it to all my people, not just the women and elderly.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku takes the crossbow from him. “That’s not an issue at all, and Kaseki doesn’t have to make them smaller. I already have the solution.” Senku shows him the stand that can be used to balance the crossbow on a flat surface. “Just kneel down, steady, aim, and let go! Poof!”</p><p> </p><p>“That is amazing,” Tsukasa says. “And you made this with science? So, I can safely assume that not all science is alchemy, magic, and potions?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right!” Senku states proudly. “I think today was a successful one, for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa nods. “It was,” he turns to Senku. “But we still have a lot to learn, and now I am curious as to which of us will come out the victor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Finally seeing me as a real challenge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” He smiles. “Shall we have dinner? Do you plan to throw more food at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Senku crosses his arms and lets out a laugh. “Nah, not this time. But don’t think it won’t ever happen again!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to throw food at me if you want a spanking,” Tsukasa teased and barely felt the punch at his arm.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>For the next few days, both Tsukasa and Senku had to put their lessons on hold to follow up with their responsibilities. They had barely seen each other. But tonight they would be sitting together at the Autumn Moon gala as everyone celebrated the welcoming of the harvest. Tsukasa was not concerned or worried about it; Senku, on the other hand, had begun to feel anxious and debated not going. That wouldn’t work, though, because Tsukasa would force him and he wanted to avoid adding tension to their current relationship.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten billion percent NO!” Senku says to Gen and the others as he stares hard at his reflection in the mirror. “I look like a fool!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense, Senku! You look perfect!” Gen assures him. “So proud and noble! The noble stag! The King of the Forest!”</p><p> </p><p>Senku glares at Gen through the mirror. He keeps forgetting about the itch powder to punish the smooth-talking mage. He had no idea what Gen was thinking when he decided on this stag costume for him. He should have paid more attention to the design, but it had slipped his mind. Yuzuriha’s tailoring skills were second to none and she knows just how he likes the shape of his clothing to be. However, this time, she was either sleeping on the job or following Gen’s instructions. Most likely the last one.  Senku normally did not approve of white as he thought it drains out the color of his face, being on the paler side. The long sleeve white tunic hugged his body with the bottom falling to mid thigh over doe-colored leggings. His boots are made with hide and deer fur as well as the pelt around his shoulders. The most ridiculous item of the attire is the leather headband sprouting two antlers; yearling antlers. Senku assumed this was Taiju’s design as the antlers should be bigger. Two long spikes with two very smaller spikes sticking inward hardly looked threatening. Maybe he should go as the ‘horse’s ass.’</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I forgot to give you this from Tsukasa,” Gen says, reaching into his jerkin to take out a necklace. “He wants you to wear it,”</p><p> </p><p>Senku looks at the necklace Gen is holding. On a string of hide is a variety of small colored beads and two animal fangs in the middle. “Don’t I look stupid enough already?”</p><p> </p><p>Gen laughs. “Aw, come now, it’s not that bad! This is a special trinket that those closest to the chief get to wear!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the significance?” Senku asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the fangs are from the very first lion Chief Tsukasa killed as a young man. The beads represent different feats of which I’m not sure. But, a chief gives this to their intended to wear as the sign of a promised binding to others. Think of it as an alpha telling other alphas ‘this is my mate, they wear my colors’.”</p><p> </p><p>Senku rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to wear that around my neck,”</p><p> </p><p>“But-“ Gen was cut off when Senku holds out his left wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Wrap it around my wrist instead,” he tells Gen.</p><p> </p><p>Gen cocks his head to the side. “Hm? What for?”</p><p> </p><p>Senku flashes him a dark smirk. “I’m supposed to be playing ‘hard-to-get’ to win over the Amber Lion! While I’m not wearing it around my neck, I’m still demonstrating that, yes, I can be ‘his’, but he’s not even CLOSE!”</p><p> </p><p>Gen matched the dark, mischievous smirk. “Ooooh, I see! My my, Dear Senku! Look at you learning all the rules to the game of love! Brilliant idea! Teasing him by toying with his culture, not quite giving in, but not quite giving up, either! Make the big guy work for your affection!”</p><p> </p><p>“And then, when I’ve got him hook, line, and sinker, I’ll say ‘no’ at the end of the engagement contract and that will be the end of the game with me as the winner!”  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm…what a villain you’re turning out to be, Senku,” he says and begins wrapping the necklace around Senku’s wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not me being a ‘villain,’ it’s just logic.”</p><p> </p><p>Gen smiles as he finishes with a dainty little bow of the hide. “And what if you don’t want to say ‘no’? What then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, trust me, I’ll say ‘no’,” Senku pulls his wrist away to study the necklace. “No one ‘owns’ me, Gen. I own myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Gen says, then adds, “I’m sure you’ll have fun tonight at the gala,” he notices that Senku’s hands are trembling a little and he can guess Senku is feeling nervous about being next to Tsukasa tonight. He remembers the little vial he has hidden in his jerkin and says to himself, ‘What I have here will make sure you are relaxed and calm…and more open to trying new things!’</p><p> </p><p>“What are you grinning about?”</p><p> </p><p>Gen laughs behind his bell sleeves. “Just thinking about how romantic it would be if you were to fall madly in love with Tsukasa under the bright glow of the autumn moon! So romantic! What I wouldn’t give to have my name tied to a love story with a beautiful damsel!”</p><p> </p><p>“As if that is likely to happen! To me or you!”</p><p> </p><p>Gen clutches at his heart as if physically wounded by Senku’s words, making the other laugh, and he did too.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the reason I’m going to this gala, anyway. I hate these things for myself. I’m only looking forward to the science show at the end,” he smirks. “And how I’ll amaze all of t hem with FIREWORKS!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***Be sure not to miss the Autumn Moon gala next chapter! You're invited!***</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Autumn Moon Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hi everyone! This update is a tad bit late, but I promise it was worth the wait, and it's a bit longer than previous chapters. <br/>***I know Gen doesn't drink wine in the series, but he will occasionally have it in this story.<br/>***Warnings: Alcohol use, tame drug use, scheming, mild smut/romance, slow burn, cliffhanger<br/>***Please read on and enjoy! Continue to stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 7: The Autumn Moon Gala</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gala was set up outside in the courtyard and stretched to the castle wall, leading to the field. Tables of food and decorations lay scattered throughout along with barrels of wine and mead. A few tents house entertainment like cards and fortune-telling. Bonfires and roasting pits help to keep the festivities warm while people begin to mingle, eat, drink, dance, and play games.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrome stood near the castle doors with Ruri and Kohaku waiting for Senku and Tsukasa to arrive. Chrome had wanted to sneak off and enjoy the festivities with Ruri but he felt that he should be near Senku tonight. Kohaku had told him that she would keep an eye on things for him and Chrome said that he might take her up on that but would wait until later. He knew that Gen would be on guard but the mage always appeared to have an agenda of his own. After all, the whole engagement idea was Gen’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you keep furrowing your brows like that your face might stay that way,” Ruri says to him in a teasing manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told him he doesn’t have to worry about anything tonight,” Kohaku reminds them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Things have been known to happen on the Autumn Moon celebration day,” Chrome says. “And that stuff happens during the Spring Festival too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruri smiles sweetly at him and asks, “And what kind of things are those?” She liked seeing the small blush across his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…well…you know like…like people getting together and making mistakes and…” He trailed off “Did I tell you that you look very nice tonight, Ruri?” He said the last part quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and this would be the third time,” She giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chrome, just go ahead and enjoy the evening,” Kohaku tells him. “I can keep an eye on Senku. I doubt Senku would let anything of ‘that’ nature happen anyway. Maybe he’ll bore Tsukasa to tears with talks about how he makes fireworks and why the moon is what it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not boring to some, you know,” Chrome mumbles to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, here comes Gen,” Ruri says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrome sees him but not Senku. He hasn’t seen Tsukasa either. Gen weaves through the people and approaches them with a charming smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening to you all! My, my, don’t we all look fantastic for tonight! Chrome, I see you decided to dress as an animal, too?” He was referring to Chrome’s fox pelt that sat upon his head while the rest cascaded down his back.  “And Kohaku, your animal spirit matches with your strength and personality completely! It’s not a lioness, is it? Ouch!” He winced when she pinched his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not a lioness pelt! It’s a bobcat!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you, Lady Ruri?” Gen asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks a bit flustered and says, “I...didn’t choose an animal because both Chrome and Senku believe it is best that I spend the festivities inside for most of the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where is Senku, anyway?” Chrome asks Gen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen hides his mouth behind his long sleeves. “Oh, he will be making an entrance with Chief Tsukasa shortly. It took a little convincing, but I think it will work out well. Letting the people see their unity is what we need right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why aren’t you dressed up?” Chrome asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s already a snake, so he doesn’t need a costume,” Kohaku says and Gen only responds by pretending to act bashful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to represent the Kingdom of Science, of course. Why don’t we join the festivities while waiting for our illustrious lords?” Gen offers. “Senku will want his wine ready and waiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa stands at the end of the hall of their chambers waiting for Senku. He can faintly hear the music from the celebration coming through one of the windows and noticed that it was not the music of his tribe as he requested. Tsukasa assumed that the musicians would take turns and decided that it wasn’t that much of a big deal; but if they refused to play any of his music, then he would have to speak up. Gen assured him that the ‘Chief’s Approach’ would be performed when he arrived with Senku. Senku didn’t know of this yet and Tsukasa figured it was best not to tell him beforehand because he wanted to avoid a potential debate. Gen said that he wouldn’t tell Senku either and this would be a test to see if he can fully trust Gen to keep his word. Gen and Chrome are the only two males that are closest to Senku, so Tsukasa knows he has to watch those two closer. If Senku brings up the music, then Tsukasa will know the truth; Gen ratted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The opening of a door down the hall distracts him from his thoughts and he turns to see Senku coming towards him, dressed in ceremonial attire appropriate for the intended of a chief. Tsukasa first noticed the headdress of a pair of antlers. The base of the headdress was so well hidden that the antlers appeared to be growing from inside that wild hair.  White suited him, as did the animal hide boots and pelt. Senku could pass for one of his tribe members. But Tsukasa looked at the high collar of Senku’s tunic and realized that he was not wearing the necklace. Did Gen not give it to him? Then, Tsukasa saw it on Senku’s left wrist and he frowned a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry to disappoint you, but my pony costume is still being worked on,” Senku’s tone is laced with sarcasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not it. I’m curious as to why you are not wearing my necklace around your neck?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t accepted you yet,” Senku replies, “Remember, this is all for show, and we have a deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa is silent at first, then says, “It’s insulting to me for you to wear it anywhere else but your neck,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not our custom,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku scoffs out a laugh and sticks his pinkie in his right ear. “I’m already dressed as an animal for you, and that’s more than enough. Don’t push it, Tsukasa.” Senku warns him. “Everyone is waiting for us, so let’s go and get this night over with, and then I can return to science.” Senku took a moment to study Tsukasa’s ceremony attire finding it to be lacking in any kind of specific ceremonial feature. He still adorned the lion pelt cloak with his usual daily attire. “Hey, why aren’t you dressed as an animal?” ‘Did Gen trick me? I’ll throw that itching powder down the seat of his pants! Correction, the FRONT of his pants!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I am,” Tsukasa reaches behind him and covers his head with that of a lion’s; a real lion’s hide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku hadn’t expected to see that and knew it wasn’t attached to the normal cloak. With the lion claws laying over Tsukasa’s shoulders and the hide over his head, it felt as if he were looking at a real lion. Senku realized that if he were a real stag, he wouldn’t be able to defend himself with these puny antlers! His only option would have been to run, and to run some more. ‘That itch powder is going down the seat of Gen’s pants, too! I’ve decided.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you even see through that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As well as needed,” Tsukasa answered, lowering it from his head. “Will you put the necklace on properly now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku shakes his head and crosses his arms. “Sorry, but you need to work for that,” he smirks. “I’m not your intended; we’re just engaged for political and convenient reasons. We can’t have your people thinking we’re that close to one another; at least not this early in a ‘relationship’,” his face turns serious as he continues, looking up at Tsukasa. “This necklace of yours is viewed as ownership in MY culture, almost like slavery, and I don’t believe in people being owned by others, be that marriage or business or something else. If you think you can win me by just staking your claim because you’re a chief and bigger than me, then you’re more primitive than I thought you were.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…it’s not a sign of ownership, Senku; it’s meant for protection from others like myself who might think you can be theirs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku lets out a laugh. “I’m more than capable of protecting myself against horny mutts trying to seduce me,” he says. “I have science on my side! I don’t need brute strength.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa’s straight-lined lips turned upward at the corners. “So, you’re saying that I have to work to gain your respect, to prove that I am worthy of your affections before you place that necklace on your neck. Is that correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Technically, yes,’ Senku thinks to himself, then adds, ‘This is good. So far, he seems to be taking the bait.’ “Yes, that’s correct. Besides, I have no one I’m interested in any way, so you don’t have to be threatened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If that’s all, then let us proceed to the festival.” He gives a curt bow and holds out his arm to Senku who refuses to take it. “You like to call me primitive, and yet I’m the more civil one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally make their appearance outside to the crowd they are greeted with claps, cheers, whistles, and clanking cups. Both men smile at their people yet Tsukasa is the only one who was comfortable. A strange tune started to play consisting of drums and low tone instruments. Senku had never heard it before and noticed his musicians were not playing, so it had to have been Tsukasa’s. ‘Whatever,’ he thought. Senku never cared to make a big entrance even though he is the appointed leader of the Kingdom of Science. He prefers to be like everyone else as often as he can, and as often as his people will let him. Unlike Tsukasa and the culture of the tribe, he doesn’t need special items or titles for everyone to know that he is the leader of the Kingdom of Science; his actions and leadership speak for themselves. Maybe he should try to teach Tsukasa that- a leader can still be an authoritative figure without fanfare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He follows Tsukasa down the steps and they are joined by Kinro and Ginro walking behind them as they approach the makeshift dais. Senku thought the dais was overly decorated with tapestries laid out on the base and their ‘thrones’ placed on top with a small square table between them. On the table is a jug of what he knows is wine and a plate of fruit. Four large torches crackle and pop at each corner. There are no stairs so Senku had to step up onto the dais, which was a tad bit higher than he would have liked. Tsukasa had no issue, of course. ‘Yeah, well, you have further to fall,’ Senku snorts to himself at Tsukasa as he takes his seat, and then he does a second later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me pour you some wine, Master Senku,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku doesn't bother looking at Gen but holds out his cup as the mage takes it to fill it. It seemed to take longer than expected. “Hey, did you get lost back there?” he asks Gen, who was standing behind them. Gen’s smiling face and eyes have Senku suspecting that Gen is up to something as he takes the cup. The Autumn Moon gala, like all ceremonies, tends to have a romantic spin to them and that’s something Gen would jump at. It occurred to Senku that he should schedule a private meeting with Gen to see just how far the mage plans to take this fake ‘match-making’ relationship with Tsukasa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you enjoying the festivities, Senku?” Gen asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just got here,” Senku pointed out. “How can I say I’m enjoying myself?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen chuckles and tells Senku to drink up then turns to Tsukasa. “Chief Tsukasa, how do you find the festival thus far?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is much livelier than the ones we used to hold in the village,” Tsukasa answers. “Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves and getting along.” He lets his eyes scan the crowds to find some of his people and smile at how relaxed they all look. Winters in the village are always hard, but this winter, they have Castle Stone to keep them safe, fed, and warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait until you see the performance I have for you and your tribe,” Senku grins manically. “It’s going to BLOW your minds!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa silently asks Gen to pour him some wine as well by holding out his cup. “You really get excited over your science things, don’t you, Senku?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing excites me more than science! Building things, taking things apart and putting them back together, discovering new things, ideas, and theories; with science the possibilities are endless!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How so?” Tsukasa asks, and Gen cuts in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let you two talk about this while I go and enjoy myself in the company of young ladies! Try to follow my lead later on and have some fun! That goes for both of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku sips his wine while watching Gen scurry off into the crowd. “Are you really interested in hearing what I have to say in response to your request for an answer?” He asks, sipping more of the wine. It tasted strangely good tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa nods. “I am,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Science always starts with the question ‘why,’ which leads to thought and ‘how’, and then leads to theory. People like me always ask questions: How does something work? Why does it work that way? Why do things happen one way and not another? What would happen if it worked the other way? How can this thing be better? It’s those types of questions that make my mind hungry and only answers can satisfy it! There’s so much to learn, so much to explore, so many questions that need answers,” he sips more of the wine, this time in a bigger gulp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku, what do you do if you can’t find an answer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s head started to feel a little foggy but he paid it no mind. “I keep working until I find one, or someone else might find it and then I’ll learn about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever thought about just accepting something as it is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you mean?” ‘What type of wine is this? It’s good!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa gets up to pluck an orange flower from one of the boughs on the dais. “This flower, for instance,” he shows it to Senku. “Try looking at it as just that; a flower and not a piece of science. It smells nice, it has a pretty color, and the petals are soft to the touch. It’s a beauty of nature, created by gods and science doesn’t need to explain its beauty. As much joy as you get from breaking it apart piece by piece to learn every single little thing, someone else is feeling that same joy just holding it in their hand.” He smiles as Senku gives him a quizzical look. “Don’t always wonder ‘why’.” He picks up an apple and bites into it. “The gods gave us all of this, all that you see; and perhaps you are right that they gave you the power to discover their secrets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s heart thumped in his chest as he felt Tsukasa had matched his wit again, and this time, he liked it. Tsukasa managed to weave the gods into his science that, technically, could be accurate. In theory, of course. He doesn’t say anything but gulps the rest of the wine and turns his attention to the celebrating crowd. He blinks a few times as his eyes seem heavy but he assumes it’s due to the slight chill and the smoke from the bonfires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No witty comeback?” Tsukasa asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…there is one flaw in your response,” Senku turns to him and continues. “Your theory doesn’t apply to people. You can’t look at a person and just enjoy them for what they look like or what they’re doing. Humans are extremely complex organisms with our large brains and cognitive functions that rival all other living things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa smiles softly. “So then that means we will never fully learn about one another, because human beings can change, for better or for worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku nods and takes the flower from Tsukasa’s palm. “This flower is lucky; it has no thought process. It is just a flower as you said.” He points to the sky at a bat that has come out early. “That bat is only thinking of finding food right now, but not worrying about if it will find food tomorrow. Humans carry this burden; that’s just one of the prices we pay for our large brains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that why you tend to keep people as mere acquaintances rather than get too close to them? Are you put off by something you will have so many questions about and can’t trust your science to answer them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether it was the wine or Tsukasa, Senku found he was grinning at what Tsukasa just said. Here was a man known as the Amber Lion, the strongest of all the village tribes with a murderous reputation next to keen leadership skills and charisma. Senku knew that Tsukasa could grab his head and slam it into the table and all of his face and skull would shatter. Maybe, if he has to keep up this show, he can turn Tsukasa into a science experiment while learning all he can about the Amber Lion. Tsukasa will get a healthy army come the spring and Senku will have the results of what makes a man like Chief Tsukasa. Can science take control of the Amber Lion and ‘rule’ over all the tribes, even Hyoga’s? He’s not power-hungry like so many others, but one can’t mistake a challenge for a quest for power. Maybe he can’t take Tsukasa apart bit by bit and see how he functions, but that can be done in other ways…as Gen has suggested from the beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘It has to be the wine,’ Senku reasons with himself even though he feels very calm and is now more curious about Tsukasa and this ‘dance of romance’ that is going to begin tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Senku answers. “Science will always be my first love, and I have yet to find another on my level to share that passion. Chrome is the closest I have to a scientific partner and he only has eyes for Lady Ruri,” he felt a bit guilty for pulling Chrome into this just as Gen had done before, but he had to plant the seed that he has thought about other men even if he hasn’t. “I rarely give romantic relationships any thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both fall silent for a while and continue to watch the festivities as they partake in their shared meal. Senku was hungrier than usual, he noticed, and he was still feeling light-headed, but it didn’t bother him. Tsukasa excused himself to leave the dais after three of his tribesmen asked him to join in a game. Senku watched him leave, pouring himself some more wine only to be pulled away by Kohaku, asking him to dance. Normally, Senku would protest but he was feeling good and willingly joined her and some of the others in a group dance. While he never cared to engage in dancing, the fundamentals of the art were easy to learn for him. Make a circle here, make an opposite circle, alternate partners, weave in and out, jump, clap, and repeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More people had joined in the dance once they saw he was involved and as they went into the fifth repeat, Tsukasa had joined. As Senku reached out to the next partner in the dance, he was surprised to see that it was Tsukasa, his smaller hand in the larger one. The dancing stopped as did the music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let us show you one of our dances,” Tsukasa says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fine with me. I’m finished dancing anyway. I’ll watch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a dance meant for you to watch anyway,” Tsukasa tells him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku raises a brow. “Is that so? Well then, perform away, Chief Tsukasa!” Senku returns to the dais with Gen joining him while the musicians change. Senku holds out his cup to Gen for more wine. “Did you get this wine from somewhere other than here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s from my personal collection,” Gen lies to him. “Is it to your liking?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku nods and sips the wine while keeping his eyes on Tsukasa. “You don’t have to share your collection with me, you know,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but this is a special night,” Gen looks up at the moon and sighs happily. “A magical night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re too much of a romantic, Gen. Mm…my head is a little fuzzy again,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen knew the truth but faked concern. “Are you feeling ill?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I feel great, to be honest. I can’t remember the last time I was so relaxed, I was even dancing!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, the magic of the moon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, whatever. Oh, they’re starting,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku turns his attention to Tsukasa who now has the lion’s head on, shielding his face. Two other tribesmen join him, one with a bear pelt and the other with a boar. Senku chuckles to himself at how silly they look and couldn’t wait to see what kind of dance they would perform. The wine must be making him a little giddy too. The heavy drum music began as did Tsukasa’s dancing, and it wasn’t anything like Senku thought it would be. The movements seemed to switch between hunting-like movements and fighting stances. Senku found he couldn’t take his eyes away from Tsukasa’s masculine form moving around as if he were light as a feather. Gen whispers to him that in Tsukasa’s culture, this type of dance is meant to show the strength and skill that a warrior possesses to impress a possible marriage candidate. Senku would have laughed at that explanation but he didn’t this time, still too focused on Tsukasa’s tribal ‘mating’ dance. Was it actually for him? And then, someone tossed Tsukasa a war hammer and a double-bladed ax. Senku almost spits out the wine with how easily Tsukasa was wielding the heavy weapons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance had come to an end and timed just right, the music stopped as Tsukasa tossed the weapons in front of him and fell to one knee. Everyone was silent for a moment and then their voices and applause filled the night air. Senku looked at Tsukasa first, and then at the weapons. He wasn’t sure what to make of it; was it symbolic, he wondered. Then Tsukasa returns to the dais, lowering the lion head hood. Senku just stares at him, dumbfounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you think?” He looks at Gen and tells the mage to excuse himself so he can speak to Senku alone and Gen agrees. “Judging by your face, I’d say that I impressed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gen told me that it was some kind of mating dance to win my favor. Is that what you were going for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa nods. “Yes. I wanted to show my people that we are not enemies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…but we are enemies,” Senku reminds him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After the contract ends, then yes, we will return to being enemies if we don’t come to an agreement. Right now, we are not enemies for as long as the contract holds up…you changed it to six months, right?” Tsukasa motions to the two weapons still on the ground. “By wielding those weapons, I was showing you how well I can fight, and how my enemies would not stand a chance against me, and that I can protect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s eyes meet Tsukasa’s dark ones and the realization of what Tsukasa just said struck him like a bolt of lightning. Tsukasa mentioned the contract, which currently binds them as allies through engagement. But, once that contract ends, they’re enemies again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you threatening me into submission so I give up everything and marry you? Are you trying to frighten me?” Senku couldn’t lie to himself that he wasn’t scared. Tsukasa held that hammer and ax like they were mere toys. He knows Tsukasa is strong, but this is an entirely different level. And this man sleeps next to him at night. Suddenly, the idea of making Tsukasa fall for him and then break his heart at the end did not seem like a smart idea after this performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said that, I didn’t,” Tsukasa answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku quickly gulps down the rest of his wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku,” Tsukasa reaches out and takes his hand. “Come with me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-Where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Away from all these eyes. Just for a moment or two,” he stands up and Senku does the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa led him from the dais and behind one of the tents where there was less light and the sounds of festivities were distant. Even though that was the point he was trying to make at the dais after the dance, Tsukasa did not like the look of fear that swept over Senku’s face. Tsukasa had expected a witty comeback mantra of words or some type of challenge, not fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to scare you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You didn’t scare me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why is your hand trembling in mine?” Tsukasa lets Senku pull his hand away as if burnt. “We don’t have to remain enemies after the contract is up,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku has his back to Tsukasa as he answers. “But I will not give up science.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…even if it means your possible death?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku lets out a breathy chuckle and leans his head back. “I can promise to give up science but you know I wouldn’t be sincere,” he looks up at the moon shining down at them. “You won’t give up your gods…I won’t give up my science. You can smash my bones with a hammer and I can poison your food. But I don’t believe in bloodshed like you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still see me as a barbarian, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you see me as a heretic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa steps closer to Senku, standing behind him. “I’m not a complete barbarian.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku can feel the man behind him and he turns to say, “And I’m not a complete heretic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lock eyes for a moment, neither one of them moving. Senku can feel the warmth radiating from Tsukasa’s body and then the man is pressed against him. He thought about running but being this close to Tsukasa, and how foggy his head was feeling, he leaned into the hard, warm chest. Tsukasa’s arm wraps around his lower back, the same arm that was just wielding a large war hammer a short time ago. The hold on him was gentle. Senku could pull away, but Tsukasa might take that as a threat and hold him tighter, making escape impossible. Oddly, he didn’t want to step out of Tsukasa’s hold. The only adults who have ever hugged him like this was his late father and Kohaku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I find you unbearable and intriguing at the same time,” Tsukasa tells him. “Even though we are enemies, you can’t deny that there is an attraction between us,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s mind was still hazy with the delicious wine and he found that he nodded against Tsukasa’s chest. Tsukasa wasn’t wrong stating that there is an attraction between them. Senku had known it before yet he buried it in the far corners of his mind. This night, however, his thoughts have turned strictly to Tsukasa, a man who is his enemy but is currently holding him in a tender embrace. The words ‘enemy lovers’ came to his mind from one of Gen’s many stories. Senku hadn’t given any thought to the story until now (most of Gen’s stories and tales were boring to him) but the idea of being both enemies and lovers…excited him. Maybe the thought of lovey-dovey, super-sappy fairy tale romance relationships weren’t the kind for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m excited to discover if such a relationship can exist,” Senku says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you look at me as a science experiment?” Tsukasa asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the same way you will look at me as a strange creation of your gods,” It as a hunch, but Senku’s hunches were rarely wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa chuckled. “Fair enough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku was suddenly lifted off his feet and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Tsukasa’s neck. Before he could ask what the man was doing, Tsukasa sat him on top of a barrel behind the tent. Senku couldn’t lean back because the canvas of the tent would give way and he couldn’t move forward because Tsukasa’s body was blocking him. Tsukasa’s face was only mere inches from his, and looking closer at his eyes, Senku could see that they were more hazel than amber, at least in this dim lighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you ever been kissed before?” Tsukasa asks him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku smirked. “What do you think? If you were a proper ‘gentleman,’ then you would oh-so respectfully kiss the top of my hand,” Senku holds up his hand but Tsukasa grabs it, not squeezing hard, but just tight enough to remind Senku of his strength. Tsukasa’s face was anything but threatening right now; it was soft yet held a glint of mischief in those hazel eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, but I’m the enemy lover,” he says. “I’m not a gentleman, so those rules don’t apply to me,” he tilts his head slightly to press his lips against Senku’s and is thrilled when the other man doesn’t pull away. This was Senku’s first kiss, he could tell, so he took the lead, wondering just how far Senku would let him go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of kissing never appealed to him until now as Tsukasa’s lips are moving against his own. He wasn’t sure how to properly kiss back, but after a couple of seconds of Tsukasa’s technique, Senku picked up on the skill and kissed back. He wouldn’t wrap his arms around Tsukasa instead placed his hands on the rim of the barrel. Tsukasa did the same, only the large hands were covering his own. Senku made a mental note that he should drink from Gen’s personal wine collection more often.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrome looks around at the crowd, trying to spot any sign of Senku by searching for the green tipped hair. It bothered him that neither Senku nor Tsukasa had returned to the dais. He asks Kinro if he has seen Senku, but Kinro responds that he hasn’t and mentioned that Ginro had snuck off of guard duty to attend the festival. Chrome came across Gen who was chatting up a young woman who was coyly hiding her face behind her fan as Gen no doubt was sweet-talking her. Chrome goes over to him to ask about Senku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My dear Chrome, you sure know how to interrupt a beautiful moment,” Gen says while trying to hide his mild annoyance with a crooked smile. The young woman excused herself from their company and Gen let out a little whine of disappointment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll find her again, I’m sure,” Chrome said. “Anyway, have you seen Senku? They’re not back from wherever they went.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure there’s nothing to fear, dear Chrome,” Gen tells him. “Senku is a big boy, he can handle himself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but I don’t like how he hasn’t come back yet. I still don’t fully trust Tsukasa to be alone with him,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can help!” Suika appeared between them, startling them both. “I’m good at finding things!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen chuckles softly and pats her watermelon helmet. “We know you are, Suika, but I think it’s best if you just remain at the party and enjoy yourself. I know that there are more desserts just waiting for you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, if Senku is in trouble then I can find out and get him help without being seen!” Suika countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s this about Senku missing?” Kohaku had overheard them in passing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He and Tsukasa haven’t returned to the dais,” Chrome tells her. “I’m just concerned because it’s been a while since they left.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kohaku pulls her hair up into her trademark ponytail. “Don’t worry, I’ll find him and Tsukasa!”</p>
<p><br/>Gen quickly unties Kohaku’s hair, giggling nervously. “No need for that, Lady Kohaku! I fully believe that Senku is not in danger, so let’s all grab a dance partner and have a great time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me help search for Senku!” Taiju had joined them in the same manner as Kohaku did. He had spent the whole night with Yuzuriha but she just left the festival to accompany Ruri to her room.</p>
<p><br/>Chrome slaps Taiju on the back. “Good thinking, Taiju! Let’s all split up and see if we can find Senku,” Chrome turns to Suika with a smile and says, “That includes you too, Suika!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right! Everyone, move out!” Kohaku orders and each go in a different direction.</p>
<p><br/>Gen slumps forward with a heavy sigh and says to himself, “I need a drink, a whole lot of it after this…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Back behind the tent in the dark, Tsukasa’s lips had moved to Senku’s neck after unhooking the clasps of the high collar. Tsukasa took in Senku’s scent, which was a peculiar one but not at all unpleasant. It had to be from all the science and potions he is always engaging with. Senku’s pearl-colored skin was soft beneath his lips, another sign that he was no fighter or laborer. Having his enemy this close and defenseless had stirred the desire beneath his clothing to semi-hardness, which Senku mostly likely could feel. The lion could gobble up the stag. Yet Senku didn’t push away or make any protest, and Tsukasa wondered if he was feeling the same, so he let his hand wander to Senku’s lap; only to have his hand moved away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re nowhere near that level yet,” Senku says with a smirk. “You’re lucky to be getting this far at all,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a very enemy move,” Tsukasa says with mock disappointment. “I thought science had no boundaries?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! Science does have rules and limitations,” he crosses his arms over his chest and gives Tsukasa a smug expression. “And a scientist has to work very hard to reach the desired goal. Not everything comes easy, you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa returned to kissing Senku’s neck. “I don’t know a lot about your science,” he says between kisses. “But humans have been known to bring down gods in ways that would surprise you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku tilts his head back to look up at the moon while Tsukasa showered his neck and jaw line with kisses that made his whole body tingle. ‘I guess that makes me the god of science,’ he says to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither one of them saw or heard the person that was watching them from far in the shadows. The person slowly and quietly readied their arrow, aiming it at the pair. Suddenly, they were startled by another person appearing at the scene and shouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! What are you doing to Senku?” It was Taiju having found them and he was shocked and concerned at the position Tsukasa has Senku in. “I WILL DEFEND SENKU’S HONOR WITH MY LIFE!” Taiju lets out a roar as he charges at a stunned Tsukasa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Actions Speak Louder Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hello everyone! I'm back with another update! Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! It does my heart a-happy when I know readers are enjoying my work! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!<br/>***Warnings: Language, humor, romance and fluff, slow burn, sexual tension, social issue debate, adolescent boy-style humor, and Taiju is best boi<br/>***Please read on and enjoy! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 8: Actions Speak Louder Than Words</strong> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything had happened so fast; one minute he was kissing Senku, and the next Taiju came charging like a wild boar. In a flash, Tsukasa was no longer pressed against Senku but rather staring down at a determined, stony-faced Taiju. Taiju had his whole body in a star shape, shielding Senku from him. Senku’s equally confused face peeked over Taiju’s shoulder to look at Tsukasa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t lay your hands on Senku in that manner!” Taiju states firmly. “I will defend his honor and dignity!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Defend his honor?” Tsukasa repeated, straight-faced. “I’ve done nothing against his will, Taiju.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taiju stood his ground. “Senku does not like those types of affections!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You big oaf,” Senku bops Taiju on the head. “What are you, my champion? Tsukasa wasn’t doing anything wrong,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taiju barely felt the bop on his head but he did look over at Senku with softened eyes. “Huh? Oh! I just thought-,” he swiftly moves to the side, clasps his palms together, and bows deeply. “Please forgive me for interrupting! Continue with what you were doing!” Taiju hurries away, disappearing around one of the tents only to peek back around and give Senku a thumbs up before leaving again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku sighs and without looking at Tsukasa holds up his hand to stop the man from attempting to kiss him again. Tsukasa keeps his lips on Senku’s palm for a second and he remembers how those lips felt just moments ago. “Mood’s over,” Senku tells him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet I can awaken the mood,” Tsukasa says and is disappointed when Senku shakes his head ‘no.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s getting late anyway, and I have to help get the final show started,” he grins at Tsukasa and adds, “A show of SCIENCE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, it would be science.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to BLOW your mind! Go back at the dais and wait there!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa could only watch as Senku ran off cackling like a madman. He wondered what kind of ‘show’ this ‘mind-blowing science’ will be. Suddenly, he senses something behind him but doesn’t turn to look instead chose to listen. It wouldn’t be an animal this close to so much noise and a number of people, which means that it must be a person. To be safe, he leaves the area and stops at the tents to tell the people there to head to the courtyard to see the ‘show’. He really wanted them to be safe should it be an enemy spy watching them. He wasn’t concerned about the spy returning to Hyoga, or whomever, to speak of what they saw; he wanted to ensure the safety of the castle’s inhabitants. Once he was certain all the people in the area did as he told, he returned to the dais, trying to push the spy from his mind.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Chrome tells Senku when he meets them at the fireworks. He and Kaseki were waiting for him after Chrome learned from Taiju that Senku was ‘doing just fine.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got caught up in something,” was all Senku said about it. “Come on, let’s get these things flying!” He grins maniacally as he takes one of the torches. “Let’s light up the night with something other than the moon!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see what this year’s fireworks will look like!” Kaseki says excitedly as he snatches Chrome’s torch. Chrome just grabs another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time to show these tribal folk the power and beauty of science!” Senku lights the first fuse. It sizzles and crackles as it reaches the base. With a ‘boom’ and a stream of whistles, the first firework shoots up into the sky. The whole castle ground is lit up with blue. Chrome, Senku, and Kaseki then go around to the others, lighting the fuses and setting them off.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tsukasa jumped from his seat at the sudden high-pitched sound followed by a colorful explosion in the sky. The sound was so loud Tsukasa felt the vibration under his feet. Many of his people shouted out in surprise or shock, slightly cowering or becoming alert. Another of the same explodes in the sky, this one red; then it’s followed by two more, one green and one blue. Tsukasa could not take his eyes off the sky flowers, as that is what they looked like to him. What in the world were these things? They started off in a flaming stream, then explode into color, then fade away into outlined puffs of smoke. The sky flowers must be so high up that even the gods themselves could see. Tsukasa now understood what he and his people saw last year at their Autumn Moon festival; he had thought it was just thunder and lightning far away. But this was unmistakably the cause of that ‘thunder’ back then. He had to admit, the colors in the sky were beautiful to watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Enjoying the show?” Gen asks Tsukasa, joining him on the dais.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are they?” He asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku calls them ‘fireworks’,” Gen answered while also watching the sky. “Senku says they can be seen from very far away. As pretty as they are, he says they are dangerous to use if one doesn’t know how to properly operate them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When no more fireworks appear, the people start to clap and cheer. Tsukasa notices that his people are clapping too, obviously having enjoyed the magical show of colors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? What did you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa sits back in his chair. “That was…quite a show. And Senku made those?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amazing, isn’t it? The gods chose to bless him with a creative and intelligent mind. Alas, I was gifted with the powers of a mage instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you believe in the gods?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly do not have an answer for you, or for myself for that matter,” Gen smiles. “Whatever it turns out to be in the end, I will gladly and willingly accept it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa thought about Gen’s explanation of the fireworks and how they can be seen far away. Each one is different in size and color. Senku is using these to put on a show, but Tsukasa started to wonder if he could somehow use these fireworks in warfare, mainly for communication. Threading his fingers and resting his elbows on his knees, Tsukasa put together an idea for the fireworks. He could use colors as specific orders of attack, or warning, or retreat. Red could mean to ‘attack,’ blue could mean ‘victory’, and the others can have messages too. But Gen says that they are dangerous to operate if handled incorrectly. Tsukasa would ask Senku to show one or two of his own craftsmen how to make and operate the fireworks. These could become extremely useful in sending messages far away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something wrong, Chief Tsukasa?” Gen asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa explains to Gen his ideas for use of the fireworks and the mage grins at him in much the same manner as Senku. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure Lord Senku will be THRILLED to know you wish to use HIS science to your advantage!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa clears his throat and feels embarrassed. ‘Damn it. I didn’t realize that’ his eyebrow twitched when he hears Gen walking off while whistling a merry tune to mock him. ‘I need these fireworks. Hopefully, the spy in the woods saw these as well and will report back. They might choose to hold off an attack even when spring comes.’ Tsukasa then hears Senku’s laughter and picks out the green hair from amongst the crowd. Senku’s people are congratulating him and raising their cups to clink with his. Just a short bit ago, he had Senku all to himself in an intimate position. Though they were interrupted before, Tsukasa hoped they could pick up where they had left off, this time in the privacy of their chambers. ’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He called over one of his men to tell them about the spy and to gather some of their scouts to keep watch over the area. Tsukasa sent the man away just as Senku climbed onto the dais, holding a cup of wine, and appeared flushed but jolly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you have to say to that display of light, CHIEF Tsukasa?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was quite the show,” Tsukasa replied. “You’ve outdone yourself, Senku.” He watches Senku flop in the chair. “Looks like you’ve been enjoying yourself since our last bit of private time,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have. Science is exhilarating!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do have a few ideas I would like to discuss with you about those fireworks. Gen told me about them. We will have a meeting about it tomorrow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku throws his leg over the arm of the chair and takes off his antlers. “We can talk now,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, this is a festival. We’re going to enjoy ourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another hour into the festival, and two more cups of wine later, Senku had started to feel tired, yawning every few minutes or so. Tsukasa offered to escort him to their chambers but Senku declined, stating that he can competently do it himself, and he did. Once he was away from the gala and the sounds of the merriment were distant, he lets out a contented sigh. His fireworks show had been a success and he impressed Tsukasa and his tribe, just as he knew he would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of going to his room, he took a detour to the bathhouse of the castle, wanting to warm up his body from the chill of the evening. He dismissed a servant folding towels, telling them to go out and enjoy the party instead, which the servant gratefully accepted. Senku wanted to be alone anyway. The candles high and low were all lit with the gentle warmth of the hot water from the large square in-floor tub calling to him. Senku was glad to be stripped of the tribal clothing and slowly steps into the water, sighing happily as the heat travels through his chilled skin. The water of the large bath only came waist high but it was meant for soaking and relaxing, not swimming. Senku sits on the bottom, dunking his upper body into the water to slick back his hair. Closing his eyes, he spreads his arms along the rim of the bath and relaxes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment his eyes are closed, he is back at the spot with Tsukasa, sitting on the barrel, and kissing the other; willingly, and liking it. Well, maybe ‘like’ was a little much. It wasn’t ‘bad,’ and yet, at the same time, Senku didn’t think he’d say ‘no’ if Tsukasa initiated another kiss or two. But only that for now, ‘Until the fifth of never’ Senku thought to himself with a smirk. ‘Keep them wanting more’ is something Gen always says about his performances; and I guess that motto works for my plan, too. Keep him wanting more.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku shifts his body to fold his arms on the rim and rest his chin there, sighing in relaxation. Fall and winter had their own natural beauties, but he would always prefer the warmth of spring and summer. He particularly enjoyed the days on the shore when everyone would take one or two days of rest from work and bask in the sun and sand. His memory of that time became infested with Tsukasa and his tribe joining them. Senku couldn’t stop his imagination from picturing what Tsukasa would look like in simple undergarments for swimming or tanning. He frowned at the image in his mind and the teeny tiny tingle of anticipation it brought with it. Senku blamed it on Gen’s wine and the high of the fireworks show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thinking back to Gen and the mage’s talent for telling stories, Senku could only imagine what type of tale Gen would concoct for him and Tsukasa. Since they are ‘enemy lovers,’ Gen would probably make the tale about them fighting one another and having the battle end in a stalemate. He and Tsukasa would be the only two there and the sparks of adrenaline, blood lust, and dominance would sweep over them like a tidal wave of hot, fiery passion. They would passionately entwine with limbs and lust while stripping of battle attire. If Gen makes him a woman, then Senku would have perfectly round, heaving breasts and stripped completely in one tug and twist of Tsukasa’s mighty hand. But it would be a masculine duel of male flesh and beauty in a lustful dance of dominance, and only one could come out on top. Literally. Senku chuckles at the image, but then lets out a gasp and his eyes shoot open in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Wait, Gen didn’t think that up…I thought that up! No, no that’s not right! That’s what GEN would think, and I know how the mage weaves his stupid tales!’ He can hear Gen’s mocking voice teasing him with something like, ‘I’m impressed you thought that up all by yourself!’ Senku groaned and flopped himself face down the water, angrily blowing bubbles in hopes to erase the thought from his mind. He was cursing Tsukasa, cursing Gen, and cursing the whole idea of romance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SENKU! I’LL SAVE YOU!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku heard the muffled sound of someone shouting that through the water and the moment he lifts his head someone has their arms wrapped around him in a vice-like, bone-crunching grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, Senku! I’ve got you! You won’t drown!” It was Taiju, coming to his ‘rescue’ for a second time that night, this time with tears in his eyes. “Speak to me, Senku!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hissing through his teeth, Senku says, “Let go of me, you big oaf! I wasn’t drowning! I need my bones!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taiju releases him. “Oh, thank goodness! I saw you flopping around in the water and thought maybe something had happened and you were drowning! One of the servants told me you were here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku pushes the strands of wet hair from his face with a laugh. “I guess to someone walking in, it would have looked at that. I was just…trying a new science trick for…swimming.” Taiju was sweet and simple-minded, he would believe anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, that’s great, Senku! Did it work? Your science trick?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, not quite, but I’m working on it,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taiju slaps him on the back. “I know you’ll figure it out in no time!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you here anyway? And your clothes are getting soaked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Right!” he scrambles out of the tub and takes off his wet clothes to wrap a towel around his waist. “I was just coming to check on you because Chief Tsukasa said you went to bed and you have had too much to drink.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku rolls his eyes. “Typical. I may be the ‘lord’ of the Kingdom of the Science but I don’t need to be treated like some fancy-ass nobleman who needs an entourage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku, it’s not that we feel like you can’t do all that stuff but we admire you so much and all that you do for us that we just want to give back in some way; and that’s by helping you! If something happens to you, then we lose so much. You’re very important to us, Senku, especially to me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku knows how much the people in his Kingdom of Science admire and depend on him, but he doesn’t like to come out and say it. He likes to show it through his actions, and his skills in alchemy and science. Emotions don’t always need to be expressed through words. If anything, words are cheap in his opinion and don’t hold that much power. Still, he smiles at Taiju for the man is a very good friend and, like many of the others, is fiercely loyal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve spent enough time alone with my thoughts,” Senku says then adds, “Get in and keep me company, you big oaf.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another voice enters the bathhouse. “I suppose my company this evening was not enough?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both Senku and Taiju turn to see Tsukasa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you were retiring to our bed,” Tsukasa says to Senku. “I was surprised to not find you there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku crosses his arms and replies, “I wanted to take the chill of the night air off, so I came here to relax a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa’s eyes then move to Taiju’s. “And you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was only checking on Senku,” Taiju said and then explains to Tsukasa why his clothes were wet and the reason for the towel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see,” Tsukasa says flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, your jealousy has to end, and it has to end right now,” Senku made sure his words came out with a tone of authority and force. “Like your army, my people and friends are very close to me, and they are loyal. Not every male you see me alone with is someone who wants me or who I’m interested in, so knock it off, Tsukasa. It’s getting old.” He turns to Taiju and asks for a towel. Taiju holds one out for him, shielding his lower nakedness from Tsukasa. “Thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess this means no bath time?” Taiju asks. “Chief Tsukasa, you can join us too!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forget it, I’m done with a bath,” Senku tells him. “Besides, my skin is getting wrinkled from the water.” Senku walks over to the rack bearing robes and he puts one on, then storms past Tsukasa without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa watches after him and then turns his attention to Taiju who had come up to him with an armful of clothes. “I apologize for my words,” he tells Taiju. “I shouldn’t jump to conclusions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s fine,” Taiju assures him. “Senku is just very special to all of us and we want to be always be safe! Will you promise to help keep him safe too while you’re here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While I am here under this castle’s roof, your lord Senku, as well as all others, have nothing to fear from me and you will be protected.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taiju gives Tsukasa a playful punch in the arm. “I’m glad to hear it!”</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Senku settled under the covers dressed in a full set of sleepwear right down to woolen socks. He kept his back to Tsukasa’s side of the bed, still seething over the constant accusations of being with ‘other’ men. First, it was Chrome, and now Taiju. At least he’s not thinking about the kiss behind the tent anymore. The bedroom door opens and he knows it’s Tsukasa because of the silence. Anyone else would have announced their arrival. Senku tensed a bit under the covers while listening to the rustling of Tsukasa’s clothes. Then logs were tossed on the fire and the room lit up. Along the wall, Senku could make out Tsukasa’s shadow making the man look even larger than usual. Senku follows the shadow, tensing more as it grows bigger, meaning he was nearing the bed. Senku closes his eyes, forcing his breath to keep even and give the illusion that he is asleep as Tsukasa’s weight shifts on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions earlier,” Tsukasa says after a few moments of silence. “I know you’re awake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku rolls halfway over to glare at Tsukasa. “It’s getting REALLY annoying, you know,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand. After our…tender moment together…you responded as any true honorable young man would,” he smiles and adds, “In other words, you’re not a person of ill repute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku scoffs and replies, “I guess I appreciate the sociably forced virtue of having no other greater worth than my body’s purity and my pious reputation,” he said with sarcasm. “This must be how women feel in the same boat- that kind of crap isn’t allowed in my kingdom. Fathers and brothers stopped coming to me asking permission to give away the women in their families. I leave the women’s matters, and the men’s, actually, to Kohaku.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was mostly joking, Senku,” Tsukasa tells him. “We agree on something, it would seem,” he sits up in the bed with the fur blankets pooling at his waist. “My dance tonight was for you, as is the tradition in all the tribes. However, the intended has every right to decline, and it must be respected by the pursuer. I made it a crime in my tribe to force anyone to break their honor or respect by feelings of entitlement. Hyoga’s tribe has adopted that law as well; the others? Not so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you been with others?” Senku asks him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa nods. “I have,” he pinches Senku’s lips together before the man could interrupt him. “However, it’s not easy to find a bed partner who truly wants to lay with me for WHO I am and not WHAT I am; the strongest chieftain in all the tribes. Many like to throw themselves at me for just the thrill and the bragging rights. I politely decline their requests.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku batted Tsukasa’s hand away. “Well, well, aren’t you just a poet with a hammer,” he says. “So, I need to ask then, why did you interrupt my time with Taiju?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never said I was perfect,” Tsukasa replied. “Humans have flaws, and though I follow my own advice as much as I can, I am still only human, as are you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku looks a bit bashful and asks, “So, if had a harem of both men and women, and our contract was of different terms, you would still try to pursue me although I was a ‘man of ill repute’?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I would. Your science and alchemy are sinful, not what you do with your body.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re an ass!” Senku knew he shouldn’t have punched Tsukasa in the arm because one, the man didn’t flinch and two, he hurt himself instead. “Ouch!” he shakes his hand trying to relieve the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did a fly land on my arm?” Tsukasa joked as Senku flopped back on the bed with his back to him. Typical reaction. “Tomorrow, after we discuss fireworks, we’re going to add basic fighting lessons to our agenda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku didn’t answer him and waited for Tsukasa to lie back down. He found himself thinking back to their kiss, and with Tsukasa right beside him, he could feel the memory of phantom lips on his neck, jaw, and collar bones. In an annoying way, he felt the hint of flattery at Tsukasa recognizing him as ‘honorable’ in the intimate sense. Actions speak louder than words, but Senku thought that for science and leadership, not romance! How dare logic work in so many forms!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like it if you were to sleep beside me,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku scoffs. “I AM sleeping beside you,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not what I mean,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…we’re not a couple. Besides, I kick in my sleep, and I kick HARD.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t prepared for Tsukasa to roll into him and wrap an arm around his waist, spooning him. Senku was reminded of just how much bigger and stronger Tsukasa’s body is compared to his own. He felt so small, almost like he was a child again holding onto his father for warmth. Some of Tsukasa’s dark brown hair tickled his cheek and neck. For a person who lives in the woods and wears animal pelts, Tsukasa had a pleasant, clean, earthy scent; not sweaty or reeking with body odor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get off of me.” There was no response from the larger man, so Senku asked him again only to realize that he had fallen asleep. ‘Damn, I’m trapped!’ He started to struggle, wiggling to and fro but Tsukasa’s embrace was too tight. Senku let out a long, droning sigh and just gave up.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>The following morning, when Tsukasa woke up, he thought Senku was still in his arms but instead it was a large pillow. He must have loosened his grip sometime in the night, or Senku was part snake. The image of Senku as a naga humored him. He assumed Senku was in the lab, and he turned out to be correct as a mighty explosion rattled everything in the room, startling him. Tsukasa, fully naked, jumped from the bed and ran towards the lab where puffs of smelly smoke emitted from inside. Shielding his nose with his forearm, he looks inside the lab to see both Senku and Chrome at one of the tables. Both men’s faces and torsos were covered with dark gray soot and the tips of their hair sizzled. Tsukasa couldn’t tell if Senku’s hair was spikier than usual, but Chrome’s definitely was, and Chrome looked to have been hit the hardest with the explosion. Both seemed to be frozen in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened?” Tsukasa demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku slowly turns his head to Tsukasa and blinks one red eye open, the only color on his face. “Chrome acted too fast and didn’t follow my instructions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrome let’s out the word ‘sorry’ with a puff of smoke before falling to the floor in the same frozen position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t like that you fool around with this dangerous science,” Tsukasa said while walking over to Senku with a cloth he picked up from the table and starts wiping the soot from his face. Senku didn’t pull away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But science is fun,” Senku says, allowing Tsukasa to wipe his face clean while Chrome still sizzled on the floor. “This was just a mishap, and it happens in science and alchemy. Science can’t progress without an explosion or two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrome’s shaking hand finally reaches up to grip the table as he pulls himself from the floor, coughing out more smoke. “You were right…wrong mixture.” He said and falls back to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish to see this ‘mixture’ for myself,” Tsukasa tossed the dirty cloth to the floor. “Let me put something on and see if we can prevent any more…explosions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku crossed his arms and spun on his heel. “I don’t need your stoic boring-boringness bringing down the fun of my lab,” He smirks over his shoulder at Tsukasa. “Run along and play ‘warrior’ instead. I’ll see you later at the stables, or the training grounds, or wherever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to stay and watch,” Tsukasa says and left the lab to put on a pair of linen leggings before returning. When he re-entered, Senku was making a stupid face at him. “So childish,” Tsukasa shook his head in disappointment at Senku’s foolish actions. “You really should learn to take your role as leader and lord of this castle seriously,” he walks over to one of the cushioned chairs. “A strong leader holds both strength, authority, pride, and-“ Tsukasa was going to end the sentence with ‘dignity’; however, when he sat down, it was accompanied by a loud farting sound. Senku bursts out laughing, holding his middle with tears in his eyes. Tsukasa, very calmly, reached under the cushion of the seat to pull out a deflated animal bladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’ve got dignity all right!” Senku said between laughs. “I filled that with air, and you sat on it!” Senku imitated the farting sound with his tongue and laughed some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa stood up from the chair and cracked his knuckles. “I see that the first spanking was not enough,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got to catch me first!” Senku challenged and Tsukasa took him up on it. But Senku had the protection of his lab table, easily avoiding Tsukasa’s advances to catch him by circling it. “Having trouble, Chief Tsukasa?” He mocks from the opposite end of the lab table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just getting started,” Tsukasa flashed Senku a dark smirk. “I love a good rabbit hunt!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chrome, still twitching and covered in soot on the floor, was ignored. ‘Help...me…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stormy Stables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks again for all the love and support! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!</p>
<p>***Warnings: Language, dialogue-heavy, fake religion debate, humor, playful spanking, slow-burn scenes, mild sexy/smut scene, seductive teasing, and fluff</p>
<p>***NOTE: For this chapter, it DOES get a bit raunchy at the end, and I would like to remind all readers that any explicit smut scene(s) (i.e. sex) in the future of this fic will be in bold print and separate at the BOTTOM of the chapter, so you may skip over it if you want. I won't place it in the actual chapter, and I will warn about it in the beginning notes. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to email me with them. I ask for email because I'd rather not spoil parts of the story for others who want to read it.</p>
<p>(If writing for the My Hero Academia fandom has taught me anything, it's that every warning/tag has to be as literal as possible or my inbox gets flamed. This is why the story is marked as 'mature' and not 'explicit.')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 9: Stormy Stables</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku ran from the lab, dodging Tsukasa’s attempt to grab him. He didn’t have a plan because he didn’t expect this to turn into a game of tag. Senku did know that he had made a mistake by leaving the lab since the rest of the chambers were wide open with fewer barriers to hide behind. Still, he was enjoying the chase and, grinning, he threw himself over the bed to stand at the other side, looking for Tsukasa. But Tsukasa was not there? Senku glances around the room, looking for signs of the large man. Tsukasa was too big to hide easily in the room, so, where was he? Smirking, Senku says,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like the hunter is now the hunted!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a little mix of excitement and fear, wondering where Tsukasa was hiding, if he was hiding. Slowly walking around the room, Senku looked for any signs of items or furniture that may have been disturbed. Everything was normal and nothing was out of place. Was Tsukasa back in the lab? Senku peeked around the lab door, seeing only Chrome still twitching on the floor. Everything normal in here, he thought, and turned back to the room.  Where the hell is he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku nearly jumped ten feet out of his skin when Tsukasa’s soft spoken ‘boo’ came from behind him. He spun around to see that Tsukasa had CAMOUFLAGED with the furs, pelts, and the HEIGHT of the cloak rack. “How did you-?” He was wrapped in Tsukasa’s arms and thrown easily over the man’s shoulders, ass up, and held in the yelp when a large hand gave his rump a swift pat. “Put me down!”  He pounds his fists on the man’s back but might as well have punched a stone wall; he’d get the same effect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the massage, Senku,” Tsukasa teased “It was most relaxing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, you caught me, now put me down!” He jerked with another swat at his rump. “Cut that out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should have thought better of your little prank,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirked at that. “It was meant for Chrome,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you,” he swats Senku’s pert ass again. There’s a knock at the door and Kinro announces his presence, asking for permission to see them. “I guess we should answer it,” Tsukasa starts walking to the chamber door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes widened. “Oh, hell no! Don’t you dare! Put me down first before-“ he flushes with mild annoyance when the door opens and he knows Kinro can see him in this embarrassing position. He says nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you need, Guard Kinro?” Tsukasa asks him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinro, whose eyebrow was twitching at the sight of Senku slung over Tsukasa’s shoulders, swallowed first before he found his voice. “I came to report that some men were discovered outside the castle walls, tribesmen, who do not belong to you. They turned and ran when spotted and Kohaku has gone out with some of our own to try and hunt them down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely Hyoga’s men,” Tsukasa tells him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell Kohaku to come back,” Senku orders. “Go out and fetch her and the others. This is the issue of the tribes, not of our Kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kinro, struggling to remain straight faced while trying not to look at Senku’s position, nods and says, “Yes, sir!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll send out my own people to track down these men,” Tsukasa tells Kinro and Senku. “Do as your Lord says,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Chief Tsukasa,” Kinro was relieved to escape the awkward situation; it was not the role of a guard to know or ask about the private activities of those above him in rank. But if Senku had asked for assistance he would have helped without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa closes the door and places Senku back on his feet. “You were very easy to catch,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because you cheated,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Senku? You’re going to use that excuse? A man as intelligent as you are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolls his eyes but can’t hide his smile. “It was a sound tactic,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” Tsukasa was curious to hear the rest of Senku’s sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you reverted to that because you knew full well that you couldn’t catch me otherwise.” Senku couldn’t help himself and was really starting to like these word games between himself and Tsukasa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so,” he pats Senku’s head. “Maybe we should look in on poor Chrome. I fear I may have stepped on him by mistake in our chase.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, Tsukasa sat at the main council hall table with a small stack of documents that he had written up himself pertaining to the use of the fireworks. He did this while Senku was making rounds in the castle. Tsukasa had mentioned to Senku that, by the afternoon, he would like to meet him here to discuss things. Though the sun was not out, Tsukasa could still tell the time of day, and Senku was late. Standing to stretch his legs, Tsukasa walks to the glass window and opens it to look out at the ocean. The waves were roaring with the promise of an approaching storm. Tsukasa could see the clouds rolling in from the horizon of the ocean and frowning at the sight, wondering if it is a sign of displeasure from the gods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had just had a storm, and now there is another heading this way. Senku would say it is science related or just nature’s cycle, but he felt differently about it. Were the gods disappointed with him for engaging himself to a heretic? Were they attempting to show their displeasure of him enjoying Senku’s company? Storms can greatly damage villages and crops. Tsukasa recalls a time when he was a boy where a large rainstorm caused the nearby river to flood and their home was almost washed away. He didn’t fear the ocean would flood, but there’s no doubt that those waves will continue to rage and grow with fury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon to you, Chief Tsukasa,” it was Gen, not Senku, who entered the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Senku?” Tsukasa asked him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid he’ll be a few minutes late,” Gen places some parchments on the table and joins Tsukasa at the window. “I do love the smell of the ocean before a storm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This may be a bad omen,” Tsukasa says, more to himself than to Gen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen folds his arms in his sleeves and glances curiously at the large man. “A bad omen? An omen of what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The gods’ displeasure of my spending time with Senku, a heretic.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That makes Gen chuckle. “Even I know that’s silly, Chief Tsukasa! Even if that were true, I would think the gods would have stopped you at the beginning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they were testing me, and I failed.” Tsukasa says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fear not, Chief Tsukasa; I agree with Senku that storms are nothing more than one of nature’s many occurrences that happen due to specific patterns in the earth, or something like that. Sometimes I don’t always listen when Senku is explaining something. If I may speak plainly, I think you may be falling for my master, my dear Lord Senku, and you’re reflecting your doubt and guilt on the wrath of the gods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have not ‘fallen’ for Senku, as you say,” Tsukasa closes the window, latching it shut. “I find that I enjoy my time with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen hums playfully. “So then, what was that special moment you two shared behind the tents?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“…the effects of the festivities and wine. Nothing more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I saw you earlier this morning, you were more cheerful and happy. Did the approaching storm change your mood?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa goes back to the table and sits. “To be honest, I’m not sure what I think. Storms so close together are often viewed as a bad omen in my world. I don’t feel as if I’ve done anything to make them angry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then there’s your answer,” Gen says. “Keep enjoying yourself with Senku and don’t worry about the gods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this about the gods?” Senku had joined them, catching the end of Gen’s sentence. Gen explained to him about Tsukasa and the approaching storm. Senku smirks. “Let me ask you this,” he says to Tsukasa, “If the gods use weather to punish people, then how do you know they are targeting you? Maybe someone else pissed them off. Why does it have to be you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa follows Senku with his eyes as the man takes a seat adjacent to him. “As a chief I am closest to the gods by divine rights.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rests his feet up on the table. “And who decided that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since the dawn of people,” Tsukasa answered. “Everyone needs a leader, and I come from a very long line of divine chiefs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm. I guess I can see where you’re coming from. I find it odd, though, that bloodline should play such a crucial role in determining who is better than another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa blinks slowly at him. “What is your heritage, Senku? I’m sure you have a long line of intelligent relatives.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never knew my parents or my family,” Senku stated plainly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa looked surprised. “I thought you had a father?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A step-father,” Senku corrected him. “We’re not blood related. I don’t know what happened to my birth parents, and I never bothered to ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? Aren’t you curious to know where and who you came from?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shakes his head. “I don’t care one millimeter. It means nothing to me; I am who I am because I made myself this way. My family bloodline has nothing to do with the man you see sitting here right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I never thought about it that way,’ Tsukasa thought to himself. A low rumble of thunder has him looking back towards the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand through the big-bad storm,” Senku teased him. “Now, let’s speed up this business talk. Science doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talk late into the evening, taking dinner there while discussing the use of fireworks as well as possible tactics and strategies should Hyoga’s tribes, if or when, choose to attack. Senku suggested that, with science on their side, Tsukasa’s tribes could attack Hyoga’s armies during the winter instead of waiting for spring. Tsukasa was against that idea, but he did not fully dismiss it. Gen suggested that they remain where they are and wait for Hyoga to make a move, while reminding them of their engagement contract.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku and Tsukasa exchange glances but say nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we still moving to make the contract six months rather than a year?” Gen asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku lowers his eyes to the paper in front of him to focus on a random word as he thinks about the contract, and why it was created in the first place. He is supposed to gather information about Tsukasa and then wait to attack. Tsukasa wants to take over the Kingdom of Science as well as all the other tribes. While he is fairly certain Tsukasa doesn’t want to kill him anymore, that doesn’t mean the man has given up on conquering HIS kingdom. Marriage is the easiest way to keep the peace, but Senku doesn’t want to give up his role as leader, as much as he didn’t want to admit that he did like being in charge. While he doesn’t abuse his power, he still earned it, and to just give that up to Tsukasa because the man is stronger than him wasn’t acceptable. He was ten billion percent sure that they could rule equally at least fifty percent of the time if married. Tsukasa is still a threat, his ‘enemy lover.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ‘One of us has to give in,’ Senku found himself thinking that again, and he wondered if Tsukasa was thinking the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Six months is good enough,” Tsukasa answers. “Do you agree, Senku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever. Six months is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was your idea,” Tsukasa reminds him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you agreed at the time,” Senku countered. “So, that’s what we’ll go with. Gen, change the contract.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you both don’t want to give this a little more thought and a little more time?” Gen offers but both men still insist on six months. Gen sighs. “Very well. As you wish, my lord and my chief.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa pushes up from his chair. “I’m going to go and speak to some of my people,” he turns to Senku. “I may or may not come to our bed tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku smirks at him, sticking his pinkie in his ear. “Don’t worry, I’m not complaining. Go repent to your gods or whatever it is your people do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku watched as Tsukasa left without a word, exiting just as there was another rumble of thunder. He frowns slightly, staring at the top of his pinkie, annoyed at the fact that he was actually a little disappointed Tsukasa might not come to bed. While the idea of having the bed all to himself again was exciting, having someone there beside him held its own type of comfort. It can’t be because he may have begun developing feelings for Tsukasa? He must test this theory. He’ll have someone sleep beside him tonight. He glances at Gen, then quickly dismisses the idea of asking the mage. Senku has nightmares about what Gen might do in his sleep while not laying beside him. Chrome snores; he knows that from experience during late nights in the lab when his fellow scientist falls asleep at the books. Kinro may make the best choice, assuming that the guard lies perfectly still and doesn’t move at all in his sleep, but that won't give him any useful information. Ginro would end up groping him and Kohaku was a woman, and this experiment needs males as test subjects. Kohaku would be the second experiment should the first one fail. That leaves Taiju. It’s a toss up between Chrome and Taiju.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A silver coin for your thoughts?” Gen asks him with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rests his cheek on his hand. “Hey, tell me what you’ve observed thus far, mage. Between myself and Tsukasa. You’re better at this stuff than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen mirrors Senku’s position. “Well, both of you are very stubborn, witty, and ambitious. You both care about your people and your friends. I see the two of you becoming a power couple. Do you know what that is, Senku?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can figure it out,” he says. “With the respect of our people and the unity of our cultures, we can wield great political and influential power that benefits everyone. That includes military might and trade as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen nods. “It works in your favor, you know. We can’t always get into the woods or to the other side of the mountains because of the tribes. If Tsukasa becomes the Chief Supreme, then we can gain easy access to the materials in that territory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we need to be married, Gen,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me and you?” Gen teased and Senku stuck his tongue out at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In all honesty, I don’t think marriage should be necessary in any of this,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I agree with you,” Gen says. “However, marriage is still a big deal in this realm. It’s a business contract that others respect. The tribes are huge on marriage. Marriage has helped to end wars and conflicts. Are you worried about being married or the intimate part that comes with it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku was able to beat down his blush. “It’s not important to me, but Tsukasa is the type of person who would want that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with it, Senku. Are you battling with the notion that you would undoubtedly be the receiver and not the giver?” Gen dodges the bottle of ink that Senku threw at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called versatile!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen grins. “That would surely be a humorous sight to see, what with your size difference and all! Senku, if you’re worried about falling for him, or he’s awakening desire within you, then it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I can tell you everything you need to know! All you have to do is ask. I’ve been with both men and women, but while I prefer and have had more experience with women, I’m not a stranger to the beauty of masculine love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku leans back on his chair. “What would you have me do then, Gen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to hold the higher power, then you have to seduce him. You want him to love you a little bit more than you love him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gen, there is no ‘love’ in science. It’s a term humans have named for a natural feeling that holds false hopes and broken dreams. Poets and writers fantasize it as being some great power that can move heaven and earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you say you love science, so your argument is flawed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku scoffs and looks away from him when hearing another rumble of thunder. “If Tsukasa gains control of all the tribes by defeating Hyoga, then he is going to turn his weapons on us. We’re supposed to strike him down first; that’s what this marriage was originally for, right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why you need to get him to bend to your whims first,” Gen tells him. “And nothing does that better than lust and desire. He’s already expressed desire for you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that stuff gets old after a while,” Senku says. “Isn’t the fun of lust and desire in the chase?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not if you always keep the other guessing and wondering,” Gen chuckled. “And you’d both be very good at that. Start by wearing the necklace he gave you,” Gen suggested. “Smile more, engage in conversation, and always give soft touches, either ‘by accident’ or just in casual greeting. Surely you’ve seen how I can turn the heads of both men and women when I walk into a room?” Gen boasts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolls his eyes. “That’s part of your mental skills and power as a mage. I don’t want to go that far.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, but if Tsukasa wants you to be his, then you can drive him mad with want by showing him that others desire you, which is already true. You just haven’t noticed it in full yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku understood everything Gen was saying, but it just wasn’t in his nature as a person to be alluring. Science is what drives him crazy with desire; the desire to learn and experiment with new things. Tsukasa is a man of faith that gives him the ability to believe in what isn’t true. If he can still win Tsukasa over with science, then perhaps they can be together as a power couple; but he can’t pretend to believe in gods that don’t exist for the sake of Tsukasa. Science is just better, and so far, Tsukasa has shown interest in science by wanting to use the fireworks as means of military communication. He is one step ahead already. What Gen’s suggesting is to use seduction to further win Tsukasa’s trust, which will help to ease the way into accepting science rather than gods. Can he really seduce Tsukasa to the point where he can crush the chief? The idea was pleasant earlier in the plan, but now....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, what do I do first?” Senku asks Gen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen smirks devilishly and says, “Let’s use the coming rain to our advantage!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa continues to brush Stonehoof’s mane while watching the rain steadily become heavier as the storm moves through. He had to clear his mind after that meeting with Senku because he was beginning to feel the inkling of doubt in his heart and mind about the gods. While he can understand Senku’s theories (and that’s what they are, if he were to quote Senku) Tsukasa thought that knowing absolutely everything about the world takes away from its mystery and beauty. A flash of blue lightning draws his attention back to the storm, and then he hears Gen calling for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Tsukasa? Are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With my horse, Gen.” Tsukasa answered back. He watches Gen approach him with a look of worry on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Senku with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Senku? No, he’s not. Why, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he was going to test something outside with the rain and he hasn’t come back yet! I lost sight of him in the rain! I thought maybe he was with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he go out in this storm? More science, I presume. Let me go and find him; you remain here in case he comes back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku then surprises them by coming into the stables, soaking wet. “Calm down, you fools. I’m right here,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa stared at Senku’s wet and dripping form, from the flattening of his spiky hair to the near see-through tunic top. He could make out the lightly toned muscles of Senku’s chest and torso along with the pert outline of his pert nipples, no doubt from the chill of the rain. The wet clothes clung to the slender form like a second skin, and Tsukasa had to think back to the meeting if that was what Senku had been wearing. Before he can say anything, Gen approaches Senku, telling him that he needs to take off the wet clothes right now. Tsukasa wanted to see Senku’s naked form in full but he was disappointed when Senku slipped inside an empty stall, blocking his view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Tsukasa, may we have your cloak?” Gen asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” he removes it to give to Gen, who then hands it over to Senku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Senku emerges with his cloak wrapped around him. It was much too long and it dragged the floor. Tsukasa felt the front of his pants tighten knowing that Senku was naked under his cloak. As Senku was saying something to Gen, the cloak slipped down his bare shoulder and Tsukasa inwardly gasped to see that Senku was wearing the necklace! His necklace! Tsukasa wanted Senku fully naked wearing only his necklace right now and if he were any other type of roguish man, he would see it done even if he had to rip the cloak off. But he would not win Senku’s respect that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gen takes Senku’s wet clothes and tells him that he’ll bring them to the laundress, leaving them alone in the stables. Tsukasa wondered if Senku noticed how he was making him feel, but judging by Senku’s normal demeanor, he didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you doing out in the rain storm?” Tsukasa finally asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An experiment,” Senku answered. “Nothing of great excitement for you.” Tsukasa strode over to him and suddenly Senku was back in the empty stable. Tsukasa’s large form blocked the door and the wooden bars of the stall prevented him from attempting to run. This is all part of Gen’s plan, and not surprisingly, it has the desired effect they were going for. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are so observant in so many things, and yet you cannot see the effect you have on others,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh, I can see it,’ Senku says to himself. “I guess that’s why you’re staring at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed you are wearing my necklace,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shrugs his shoulders. “I figured it was the least I could do since you took such an interest in my fireworks.” Tsukasa’s hand is on his shoulder, trying to push the cloak off but Senku stops him. “We’re in a stable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku finds himself lifted from the hay-covered floor by his waist with Tsukasa’s lips crushing against his. Startled, Senku threw his arms around Tsukasa’s neck in fear of falling. The cloak slips from his shoulders to pool at his waist. This wasn’t quite the direction the plan was supposed to go in and Senku pushes his hands on Tsukasa’s chest, trying to break the kiss. Then, Tsukasa’s tongue is in his mouth, thick and hard, just like the rest of the man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The herbal smell of Senku’s skin and wet hair drove Tsukasa mad with desire and want for the other. He didn’t like that Senku was, in a small way, winning. Senku might need the sexual desire awoken inside him, and what better way to make him experience that then through physical stimulation? Though Senku was pounding at his chest, the man was still kissing back, and hadn't said ‘no’ or ‘stop.’ Wanting to taste more of his enemy, and discover what type of sounds he can make, Tsukasa pushes his tongue inside Senku’s mouth. The other man goes stiff in his arms, makes a few muffled sounds, and then Tsukasa feels pain and tastes blood on his tongue. Senku had bit him! The bite forced him to release Senku and the other pulled the cloak back over his shoulders, glaring at him. Tsukasa smirked as he tasted the blood and it only made his desire to possess Senku grow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A massive crash of thunder startled Senku, causing him to turn away and look to the entrance. Tsukasa took the moment to grip Senku’s wet hair in his hand and bring them into another deep kiss. Senku had two options, Tsukasa figured, he can either drop the cloak and ‘fight’ back, or he can remain covered and stiff until the desire is awoken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku had to act and act fast because Tsukasa’s kissing was stirring arousal deep within him. Whether it was the situation he is currently in or the fact that he is naked beneath the cloak with Tsukasa’s tongue in his mouth, he didn’t know. But, before it could get out of hand, Senku had to stop Tsukasa, and stop himself. He’s forced to let the cloak fall to the floor, revealing himself to Tsukasa, which should unlock their lips. And Senku had been right. Tsukasa breaks the kiss and grip on his hair to look down, and that’s when Senku striked. He wasn’t a fighter, nor did he know the first thing about punching, but he let his fist fly up and under Tsukasa’s chin. Tsukasa was barely pushed back but Senku took the chance to grab the cloak again and cover himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa, taken aback by the sudden punch, didn’t move or say a word. What Senku just did was a brilliant move on his part. Senku probably thought he had won, but Tsukasa realized something that Senku didn’t. Smiling hungrily at Senku, he says, “You liked what I was doing to you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-how so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look down,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku inwardly gasped as he realized he was semi-erect beneath the cloak, and that had been from Tsukasa’s advances. He turned beet red and, for the first time, was speechless. Then, Tsukasa was looming over him again and the thunder roared outside; a symbolic demonstration of the power that Tsukasa holds. Senku backed away until he hit the stable wall and, just like the other night, Tsukasa lifted him from the floor to place him on the item shelf. It was used to place the tools and other things for grooming horses, but now it has been turned into a seat that can help Senku meet Tsukasa’s height. Oddly enough, he wasn’t trying to get away; and even if he did, he would have nowhere to escape. Tsukasa’s hands were on the shelf and the thick arms had Senku locked in a single world where there was only Tsukasa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my enemy trapped, naked, and aroused,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shivers as Tsukasa’s lips reach his ear and whispers, “But two can play at this game,” Senku’s eyes widen when Tsukasa steps away, wearing a smug and victorious smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure to dry off and get warm. You don’t want to catch a cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku sits there, stunned, as Tsukasa leaves the stall and stables. He smirks, then snickers along with a rumble of thunder. “I almost lost myself there,” he says to himself, slapping his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That took every ounce of control Tsukasa had in him to leave Senku in that state when he could have had him. Senku was starting to gain power over him by striking at his emotions. He can’t allow Senku to gain too much control to the point where he forgets that the man is still a heretic and his enemy. He has awakened desire in Senku, something no one else has done before. And, since Senku had won the first round, Tsukasa figured to leave the scientist in that confused state, so that Senku can be the one to chase HIM. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hey everyone! I managed to do an early update! I couldn't help myself! As always, thank you so much for the comments and kudos!<br/>***Warnings: Language, humor, teeny bit of gore, mention of animal sacrifice, experimental kissing, evil plotting and scheming.<br/>***Please read on and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 10: Claws</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen had been spying on the pair, thinking all was going well until Tsukasa left the stables, leaving Senku alone in the stall. Their plan was to attract Tsukasa by having Senku ‘come in from the rain’ and lure Tsukasa into state of desire. It had worked, but then, Tsukasa turned and left. Did Senku say something, Gen wondered? Deciding to find out for himself, Gen goes to Senku in the stall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what happened?” He asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku brushes the tassels of wet hair away from his face. “He knows this is a game, and he says he can play it, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooh, things just became interesting!” Gen chuckles. “I didn’t think the big ol’ chief had a playful side!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now what am I supposed to do? Gen, I don’t really like all this hard-to-get stuff. I just want him to see and accept the facts that science provides and to lay down his weapons. One of us has to give in…and it’s not going to be me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen sighs. “Well, you are nothing if not stubborn. You want to have your cake and eat it, too, but the world doesn’t always work that way, Senku.” He smiles at Senku’s little pout. “Come then, let’s get you back in the castle and warmed up before you catch a cold.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa needed to relax his mind and body after the intimate encounter with Senku in the stables, so he went to the bathing room. The warm water helped to curve his desire for the other man. There was no doubt Senku had felt the same and if he chose to push further, then Senku would have eventually stopped him. He wasn’t sure he could have stopped, so he had to break the moment. Despite Senku still being his enemy, he did not want to force the man into something like that. It would be better if Senku were to chase after him; that way, he wouldn’t feel any guilt and wouldn’t dishonor himself. But can he really get Senku to surrender through desire and passion alone? Well, there IS one other way, but to do that would be to dishonor the gods. The storm was still going on outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mind if I join you?”</p>
<p><br/>Tsukasa looked over at Gen, assuming the mage was here on behalf of his master. “Not at all,” he said, choosing to close and rest his eyes as Gen gets into the water. “Where is Senku?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Back in his room, I assume,” Gen replied. “Ahhh…I love a warm bath,” he sighs with content. “This is one of the best spots in the castle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My tribe likes to make trips to the mountains and visit the hot springs there. Having constant warm water where you live is a treat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen nods. “And we’re safe and warm from the storm. I will have to admit, it has been raging on for far longer than I thought,” he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is why I worry it is the wrath of the gods,” Tsukasa says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what it’s worth, Chief Tsukasa, I don’t think you’ve done anything wrong to upset the gods. You are only human, after all. We desire other humans, and sometimes there’s no clear explanation as to why we fall for someone in particular; in your case, my dear Senku whom you view as a heretic. There is an old saying that opposites attract,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa gave that a moment of thought. “I see. That makes sense,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that doesn’t apply to you and Senku,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen smiles and moves through the water to seat himself close to Tsukasa. “I think…you and Senku are more similar than different, and both of you are afraid of realizing that. Senku’s science and theories have planted the seeds of doubt in you, haven’t they?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa remained silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Senku seems to like your ability to match his wit.” Gen moves through the water again to sit on the other side of Tsukasa. “You don’t have to be enemies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While that is true…it is in my culture and heritage to punish those who do not believe in the gods. To ignore their presence is to insult all that they have bestowed upon us to live a comfortable life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Senku has pointed out that the gods must have gifted him with his ability and knowledge of science.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku’s world was full of science, and it was destroyed,” Tsukasa reminded him. “That was an act of the gods.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And yet, they spared only Senku? Hm. I wonder why?” Gen posed the question to Tsukasa, knowing the man was thinking about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All Senku needs to do is surrender to me and all will be well,” Tsukasa says. “Nothing has to be this…complicated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen chuckled at that because Senku had said almost the same thing. “Well, I need to return to my chambers now. It was a pleasure to have this talk with you, Chief Tsukasa,” he says while stepping up and out of the water, throwing on a long robe. “Oh, may I ask you one last thing before I depart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa inwardly sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes; what is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can anyone, no matter whom or what they believe or think, in TRUTH, serve two masters and be faithful and loyal to both?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa turned to look at Gen but the mage had already gone, as if he disappeared into the air. Probably one of his many tricks. ‘That man has the tongue of a snake,’ Tsukasa thought; but Gen’s parting words did linger with him. He meant that humans, like him, can believe in the gods while also accepting science. Tsukasa has seen it in the Kingdom of Science’s inhabitants; they keep the old ways and accept Senku’s science. The more Tsukasa thought about it, Senku’s Kingdom of Science has flourished in so many ways that it roused the attention of him and others. Thinking back to when he was planning the siege, the reason had been many people of the realm were leaning towards Senku’s science, and should those provinces adopt the ways of science, then the tribes would be under attack. Not right away, but in time. This siege, he had hoped, would rally all the tribes together and thus avoid the civil war growing among them. But Hyoga would not accept that, so Tsukasa had to ignore him and focus on Senku's kingdom. Tsukasa knew he had to stop Senku from making this land the same as the one where he came from, which in the end was destroyed. The same would happen here because that is the wrath of the gods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, Senku WAS the only one saved from that disaster. Was it sheer luck, or did the gods allow him to live? Then, he had another thought, building off of Gen’s words. If the gods did spare Senku from death, then was it possible that they know Senku can be faithful to both them AND science? This gave him a lot to think about, and by the end of his bath, Tsukasa had decided to rethink his reasons of attack on Senku.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku’s thoughts were troubled after he returned to his chambers and he couldn’t focus on anything other than Tsukasa. He had tried reading, but that didn’t work. Then he went into his lab, and still nothing. Taking his idea journal, Senku went to the window seat to continue drawing some inventions while listening to the storm. He thought his mind was finally steering away from Tsukasa when he noticed that one of his blueprints had a lion’s mane scribbled around it. Senku grit his teeth and slammed the journal shut, tossing it to the floor. This is why he swore off relationships and romance; it clogs the mind with useless thoughts and feelings; and in this case, it’s the desire he felt for Tsukasa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t have this,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not dislike what Tsukasa was doing to him in the stables and Senku can still feel the man’s touch and lips on his skin. Tsukasa was the first man to touch him like that, so maybe his body was just awaking from years of lying dormant. It might not be just Tsukasa. If his body suddenly realized that it wants intimate attention, an itch that needed to be scratched, then it might not have to just be with Tsukasa. Senku would need to test this theory, and to do so, he would need to approach other men to see if the same desire was present. If that’s the case, then he could just take a different lover that ISN’T Tsukasa, his enemy, and proceed with the original plan of bringing the tribes to his side. And, since he can’t concentrate on anything else right now, he would start testing that theory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku leaves the chamber to begin. First, he stops at Chrome’s room because they are both science users. He knocks on the door, and when Chrome answered it, surprised to see him, Senku pulled the man’s lips to his own in a kiss. It didn’t last long and he let go of a stunned Chrome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Nothing.’ Senku checked off Chrome and left the stunned man to go to Taiju’s room, who answered immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku! Is everything okay? It’s so late and-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku kissed Taiju the same way as Chrome. Still nothing. “Forget this happened,” he says to the confused Taiju and hurries away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen’s room was next, but Senku already knew his answer for that one and strode on by. Approaching the doors leading from these quarters to the main part of the castle, he saw both Kinro and Ginro on guard duty. Ginro was half asleep on his spear and Kinro acknowledges his approach with a curt nod. Senku went up to Kinro and gripped the taller man’s tunic to pull him down into a kiss. Nope. Nothing. Senku turned to Ginro, who saw what happened and attempted to run, but Senku grabbed him. Ginro was less masculine than the other guys, so Senku thought that maybe he just needed to be the dominant one. But kissing Ginro didn’t prove anything. Now annoyed and bored, Senku decided to give up and head back to his chambers.</p>
<p><br/>Ginro was frantically wiping off his tongue and Kinro had to turn to face the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that was a bust!” Senku says while entering his chambers. “It must only be Tsukasa, but WHY? This is so stupid! This CAN’T be happening!” Suddenly, a memory from his past containing a conversation he had with his father came out from the depths of his mind. He was still only a  young boy in his seventh winter when the topic of love and relationships came up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why does that girl keep giving me flowers?’ Senku asked his father. ‘She gives one to me every time we’re at the market.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘She probably has a crush on you, Senku!’ said Byakuya with a grin, holding his son’s hand as they continue through the street market.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That’s stupid, she doesn’t know me enough to have a crush on me,’ Senku said. ‘I guess all girls are shallow.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byakuya laughed again. ‘I used to think that about girls when I was your age, too. Don’t worry, those types of feelings change as you get older. You’re just so handsome already that the girls are lining up at your door!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senku rolled his eyes. ‘Stop talking, old man! I don’t see any women breaking down our door to get to you,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Ouch. That one hurt, Senku,’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senku saw some boys his age playing with a ball and he tugs on his father’s tunic. ‘How come boys don’t give me flowers?’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh, they might,’ Byakuya said, stopping at a fruit stand. ‘It’s less common for boys to give other boys flowers. Although, if you offer a girl something like a bug instead of a flower, she might scream and run away. A boy would probably gag at the flower but accept the bug.’ He handed the merchant a coin and added some apples to the basket.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’d rather have the bugs,’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why’s that?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Because I can take a bug apart and study it; flowers are boring.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You say that now, but someday you’ll find someone and fall in love with them. It might be a girl, or it might be a boy. Love is a strange and mysterious science all by itself!’ As they were crossing the bridge to the next street market, Byakuya picked Senku up to sit him on the railing of the bridge to watch the water in the canal. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I don’t want to be in love,’ Senku said to his father. ‘I want to be like you, single and successful.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byakuya ruffled his son’s hair. ‘I’m not single by choice, Senku. Sometimes I wish I could find a woman who can be a wife to me and a mother to you.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senku scoffed. ‘We’re fine on our own.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Aww, do you want to keep me all to yourself?’ he teases.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Pfft. No. And if you wanted a wife you would have found one by now. What’s keeping you from finding one?’ Senku noticed his father’s usual happy face became solemn. ‘Is it because you adopted me? I guess most women don’t want to raise someone else’s kid,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Byakuya shook his head. ‘No, nothing like that. I already had someone long ago, before you came into my life, but I had to love her from afar,’ he sighs softly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What happened to her?’ Senku asked, half curious and half not.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘She married someone else…a good friend of mine. Then you came along but their lives were cut tragically short, so I took you in. She wouldn’t have wanted you to go to an orphanage. So, in a way, I’m more like your real father rather than your step father!” he grinned and ruffled Senku’s hair again. ‘Hopefully, when you find love, it will last for a long time. That’s one of the many things I wish for you.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Senku bats his father’s hand away and fixes his hair. That particular grin on Byakuya’s face is usually the one that means he’s lying, or isn’t telling the whole truth. What he was just told now didn’t pique his interest to know more about his birth parents, and Byakuya always seemed uncomfortable talking about them. ‘Yeah, well, I’m not going to let that stuff affect my life. I’ll marry science! It’s not male or female and only good things can come from it! I’m going to answer all the questions of the world- no, the universe!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I said that at one time, too,’ Byakuya takes Senku in one arm and the basket with the other. ‘But whatever life you want to live, I’ll support it; just don’t be shocked if you eventually grow fond of someone other than science. It can happen to anyone, and it’s nothing to be ashamed of,’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Damn you, old man!” he mutters angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving up for the night, Senku changed into his night clothes and got into bed, not caring if someone is next to him or not. Tsukasa said he wouldn’t sleep here tonight, and Senku hoped it stays that way because he wasn’t sure how he would react to the man right now. He wasn’t falling in love; there’s no such thing as ‘love’ and not all love is romantic. People care for those close to them, but he’s not ‘close’ to Tsukasa. Oddly enough, lust is more realistic than actual love. The fact that he is feeling lust at all made his stomach churn a bit. He never gave any thought to sex other than the science and nature behind it during his studies. He knows the mechanics of sex and its purpose, but not the ‘art’ of it, as Gen likes to refer to it. The human body reacts positivity to pleasure, but sex is not the only kind of pleasure; humans get pleasure through foods, sweets, hunting, fishing, war, relaxing, creating, and, for him, it’s science.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘This is making me crazy!’ Senku shoves his head under the pillow. ‘Argh! I can’t think straight because of that stupid lion! Come on, Senku! Get it together! You can figure out a way to beat this!’ He had a thought, then. ‘Wait, lust can be sated once the need is met, and it can be a one-time thing!’ his eyes widened. ‘So, maybe I should just get it out of my head by satisfying it, and then I can get on with my life! But wait, Tsukasa would look at me as a person of ill repute if I just go in and say, ‘let’s do this’. Either he’ll say ‘no’ or be put off by my forwardness, especially after pushing him off for so long. Damn it…!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giving up for the second time tonight, Senku threw on his bed robe and made his way to Gen’s room. He has questions that only the mage can answer and, though it’s necessary, Senku is dreading hearing the answers. He knocks on Gen’s door but doesn’t wait to be called and just goes inside. Gen is just stirring awake, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while he lights a lantern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku? What are you doing here? It’s late,” Gen whines. “Bothered by the wrath of the gods?” he asked, referring to the storm outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to talk,” Senku says, placing the lantern on the bedside table and motioning for Gen to move his legs so he can sit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen yawns. “Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! I need answers now,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh. Very well. This must be how parents feel when their children wake them up to talk about something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very funny,” Senku explains to Gen why he’s here and what he needs explained. The devilish, impish look on Gen’s still sleepy face made him rethink his choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a little more than two hours of conversing, Senku leaves Gen’s room, wishing he could get a new pair of ears to erase some of the things that were told to him. There is more to it than just the mechanics, which he should have already known. He probably did know but never thought about them in length. A good thing to come from his chat with Gen is that his lust for Tsukasa has somewhat faded. It wasn’t heavy on his mind anymore and that was a relief. His mind had relaxed a bit as well (even though some of the things he learned tonight has him questioning the laws of physics) but those thoughts were easy to dismiss. He returned to his chambers and was surprised to see Tsukasa asleep in the bed. Senku frowned a bit, wondering if it was safe to lie beside the man right now. The bed was cozy, though, and the room had become slightly chilled due to the dying fire. Senku grumbled to himself as he got into bed beside the other, laying VERY CLOSE to the edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was cold. Very cold. He could get up and throw logs on the fire, but he was too cold to leave the mild warmth of the bed. His body started to shiver, so he shifted in the bed, rolling onto his belly then to burrow further under the covers. There was heat, he discovered, coming from the other side of the bed. He grumbles in annoyance as well as defeat because he wanted to be near that warmth knowing who it belongs too. He had just gotten over his lust; would it awaken again if he uses Tsukasa’s body for heat? One way to find out; he slides his way along the bed to spoon against Tsukasa. Finally, warmth. Tsukasa was still sleeping but Senku felt the large arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer, which ended with his cheek on Tsukasa’s chest. He had to spread his arm across Tsukasa’s middle since there was no other place to put it. Tsukasa, Senku realized, was naked under the sheets. Did he always sleep naked? Senku shifted himself slightly to get more comfortable against Tsukasa and decided that it wasn’t so bad, laying together like this. He has his own personal bed warmer. Before he knew it, exhaustion overtook him and Senku fell asleep to the distant rhythm of Tsukasa’s heart.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>By morning the storm had passed and sunlight shown from the windows. Tsukasa leaned his face towards the light and ended up snorting a bunch of hair. He cracked an eye open to see that Senku is still asleep in his arms. It was late when he came to bed and Senku wasn’t there, so the man must be tired. Tsukasa decided to leave Senku sleeping but when he de-tangled himself from Senku, the man latched onto him again. He gently tries to push Senku off as he moved, but Senku kept sticking to him like tree sap. Defeated, Tsukasa gets up from the bed with Senku’s arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Senku muttered the words ‘no’ and ‘warm’ as Tsukasa walked to the water closet to relieve himself. Senku weighed nothing, so walking around the room with him on his back was easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Senku, you need to get up now,” Tsukasa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. You’re warm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa smiled at that. “I have work to do, as do you; so it’s best to get up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still sleepy,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get a fire started for you and that will let you sleep a little longer. Sound good?” He feels Senku nod against him. Tsukasa brings him back to the bed and covers him, watching as the sleepy Senku settled and burrowed into the covers, reminding him of a sand crab. "Rest well."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment Tsukasa entered the grand hall, one of his men, followed by Kinro, hurried up to him. The others in the hall were talking but their speech was heightened with panic. “What’s happened?” Tsukasa asks them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chief, one of our scouts came back…from Chief Hyoga’s territory,” said the man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They sent a powerful message, sir,” Kinro said. “It’s best you see it for yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa follows Kinro and the other out to the courtyard where guards and warriors were gathered, looking alarmed and perturbed. They were all focused on the scout whose body was littered in bloody cuts. Tsukasa was amazed the man had survived the entire way back for he knew who, and what, caused those wounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s happened to him?” Kohaku asked, coming to stand beside Tsukasa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should not see this,” Tsukasa tells her, his eyes falling on the bloody brown sack in the man’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kohaku turns her hard blue eyes to him. “I can handle it; I’m not just any woman, you know. I’m one of Senku’s general’s for a reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gen had noticed the commotion as well and stands on the steps, looking into the courtyard where the wounded man sat, wondering what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa approaches the bleeding man and picks up the sack. Looking inside, he saw it was the severed head of one of the other scouts…one of his men. While the sight of the severed head didn’t bother him, Tsukasa felt remorse for the loss of one of his own, and then noticed something else; something peculiar. Upon closer inspection, the ends of the scout’s hair were painted green with war paint. But why green, Tsukasa wondered. He quickly gave orders for the wounded man to be taken to Senku’s medical ward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chief Tsukasa,” Kinro approaches him with an arrow. “This arrow came shortly after the scout returned…there is a message tied to it with your tribe’s lion paw symbol upon it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa takes the arrow and says, “Clear out the courtyard, and let’s do our best to keep people from panicking. I will handle this,”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s in the sack?” Kohaku asked, looking at the dark stain of blood at the bottom. “Is it an animal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish that’s all it was; it’s the head of one of my scouts,” he saw the quick flash of horror that crossed Kohaku’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who would do such a thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa unties the message from the arrow and unfolds it. There were more pictures than words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>Your feelings for the lord of science is known to him- be watchful’ </em>it read with a poorly drawn image of him and Senku, then another with Senku’s head cut off, and finally a few tiny figures that looked to be fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘So, someone was watching us that night of the Autumn Moon gala; and whomever sent this message with the arrow is no friend of Hyoga’s. Then...the green painted hair is supposed to be Senku’s…’ he looks down at the bloody sack. Before the marriage agreement, both he and Hyoga had agreed on taking Senku’s head once he was defeated. But now, things between him and Senku are different, and Hyoga’s knows this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kohaku, keep the gates closed and do not let anyone who is not a hunter or a fighter leave the safety of these walls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods. “Will do!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kinro,” Tsukasa calls the guard over. “I want trusted guards around Senku at all times when he is not in his chambers or observatory, and I put you in charge of finding and leading them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kinro taps his spear bottom on the ground in agreement. “Is Lord Senku in immediate danger?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not as long as I am here,” Tsukasa said. “But we may have traitors among us.” He says this to Kohaku as well. “Both of you, keep a sharp eye and wit, and if something appears suspicious, take care of it, and then let me know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see it done,” Kinro said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa ends up handing the head over to one of his tribesmen with orders to have it respectfully buried and to offer a prayer to the gods for the man’s safe travel to the after world. He passes Gen, who had just finished throwing up over the side of the steps from learning of the severed head. Tsukasa gave him a pat on the shoulder and tells him to keep close to Senku but not to give Senku too many details about the message. Hyoga is looking for a fight, of this Tsukasa was certain, and it was all revealed in that dark message. Tsukasa knows there must be more than one traitor in these walls posing as his tribe. One of them may attempt to slaughter Senku. However, Tsukasa wondered why Hyoga would even bother targeting Senku at all as things stand. Senku’s death wouldn’t mean he’d lose the castle, and that is one of the main reasons why Tsukasa agreed to the engagement contract. But then he remembered the message from the arrow, stating that Hyoga is aware of his relationship with Senku, which means that Hyoga now knows it’s more than a business arrangement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tsukasa crumples the note in his fist, gritting his teeth and sneering at the thought of Senku dying at the hands of Hyoga. Technically, Senku is their shared enemy, but Hyoga is relaying a message in their tribal culture. If Senku were his mate in the tribe and Hyoga took over, Hyoga would have to kill him, the chief and alpha of the tribe, not Senku. The winning chief gets to take the loser’s mate, children, and tribe. The killing of children is strictly forbidden and taboo in their culture, but that same rule does not apply to mate, or mates, of the fallen chief. Since the severed head was supposed to represent Senku, that should mean that Hyoga still views Senku as their shared enemy. But the note suggests otherwise. A chief who cannot protect his mate or family from others is a sign of dishonor and weakness. Should Hyoga get his hands on Senku, or even kill him, that would entice him to take action to avenge his mate. Hyoga can kill two birds with one stone. Or, was Hyoga trying to lure him out?  To threaten a chief’s mate is to challenge them; was Hyoga calling for a challenge? A Chief’s Duel? He wasn’t sure. For the moment, all he can do is send a message back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without telling anyone, Tsukasa saddles Stonehoof and rides out into the woods. He knew exactly what message he would send.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chief Hyoga, we found something by our territory lines.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga slowly raises his head from where it was resting on his fist. “What did you find?” He looks at the wrapped bundle in the tribesman’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man kneels and places it on the ground. “It is a response from Chief Tsukasa,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga gets up from his throne and whispers to his second in command, Homura, to turn her head and not look. She obeys. He approaches the bundle and doesn’t hesitate to unwrap it. His brow furrows at the message, one that is just as strong as the one he had sent to Tsukasa. The skull of a wolf, recently skinned, with a spearhead in its jaws and the rest of the spear body broken into little bits mixed among the broken bones. Upon the skull is four big claw marks. The people around him all gasp and start to murmur anxiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chief Hyoga…he’s called the wrath of the gods down upon us!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyoga nods slowly. “Indeed, he has,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wolf is their symbol, their spirit animal. Tsukasa has sacrificed a wolf to the gods. The claw marks on the skull are to be those of a lion, the Amber Lion, warning that his claws are sharper. The broken bones show that he is stronger, and the broken spear, Hyoga’s weapon of choice, is a sign that Tsukasa is warning him, and only him, to back off. Tsukasa has the rest of the wolf and its pelt, and should Hyoga attempt anything else, more parts of the wolf will be sacrificed, further cursing them with the might of the gods. While it is a very strong and powerful message, Tsukasa is more devote than he is, so the sacrifice doesn’t mean much to Hyoga. He did not fear the gods as much as others did. Still, he had to calm his people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone, there is nothing to fear for we are in the right in the eyes of the gods,” Hyoga knows how to talk to his people when he needs to and the choice words to say. “The message we sent to the traitor Tsukasa and the message we received is proof that he has taken the heretic science man Senku as a mate. As you are all aware, marrying a heretic who does not believe in the gods is a treacherous crime, and the gods frown upon such things. You have no need to worry for the gods are on our side; they will ignore Chief Tsukasa’s sacrifice and favor us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His words had worked, even though he doesn’t believe them himself. It eased the fears of his tribe, and that’s all he needed to accomplish.  At least now he knows how to get to Tsukasa. The Amber Lion, while a strong and dangerous man, still has a soft heart. Hyoga knows that they would not stand a chance in the spring should Tsukasa’s tribes attack, and they will attack. Hyoga has to lure Tsukasa out early, before the first snowfall, before Tsukasa’s tribe has the chance to grow stronger over the winter. Using Senku against Tsukasa is the only way. He’ll have to keep up the threats against the heretic mate. Tsukasa will not allow his chosen to be disgraced and threatened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ukyo,” Hyoga beckons the young white-haired archer over. “Make sure we send a response to Chief Tsukasa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, chief,” Ukyo agrees in a hesitant voice and hoped that Hyoga didn’t notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shadows of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Hi everyone! Thanks soo much, as always, for the support with this story! I'm a tad bit late at updating, but I wanted to get this chapter up since the workweek is going to be VERY busy and I'll be swamped!<br/>***Warnings: Language, scheming, drama, humor, death threats, suspense, fluff and humor, everyone gang up and outwit Senku<br/>***Please read on and enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 11: Shadows of Death</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Senku finally woke up from his extra-long snooze, the first thing on his mind was Tsukasa. That bothered him slightly, but the pressure in his bladder helped to distract him. Afterward, still yawning but feeling more refreshed than ever, Senku headed for his lab to begin work. In passing, he noticed there was a tray of food on the table, which was odd considering that he hadn’t ordered any. However, he rarely sleeps in this late, so no doubt someone thought it best to have food ready for him when he did get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku stopped at the table and looked at the food; bread, cheese, beets, and two slices of pork. Beside the plate are a small bowl of sliced apples and a cup of wine. Senku thought the single glass of wine was a bit odd as well since he usually took herbal tea around this time of day. Thinking nothing else of it, Senku pulled up a chair to enjoy the meal. He reached for the cup first, bringing it to his lips, but paused. Something was off about the smell of the wine. He sniffed it, once, then twice, noting the familiar odor of a toxin. An average every-day person would not have been able to detect the type of toxic by smell alone. Senku dipped his thumb and forefinger into the liquid, pulling them away to confirm the toxin based on how the wine clung to his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments, Senku panicked at the thought of someone trying to poison him. If he hadn't recognized the smell, he would be dead! After he gathered himself to think clearly, Senku could only assume that the culprit is someone from Tsukasa’s tribe. No one else in his kingdom has ever attempted anything like this before, so what other answer is there? He has to speak to Tsukasa and find out who placed the poison. Senku quickly dressed and hurried off to find Tsukasa, his heart racing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku could not locate Tsukasa, so he asked one of the tribesmen where he had gone. He saw that it was one of the few tribesmen Tsukasa kept close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He rode out to hunt for something,” the man answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku noticed the warrior appeared nervous as if he were hiding something. “Is that really what he did?” He placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his gaze at the man. “Technically, I am your superior, which means you have to answer me properly!” He didn’t like to show authority if he could help it, but this was important since his life was on the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man cleared his throat. “Lord Senku...my orders come from my chief first, and he told me that I’m not to tell you; that it’s-” he trailed off, not wanting to say more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it’s ‘what’?” Senku demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it’s not for an intended mate to concern themselves with,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes rolled so hard he thought they had actually rolled back into his head. “I hate this animal talk! Where is he? Is he back from his hunt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, Lord Senku. You can check the stables, he may be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku made his way to the stables and crossed paths with Chrome on the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Senku! Where are you going in such a hurry?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to find Tsukasa! Have you seen him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome walks beside him. “I think he just came back from a ride,” he answered. “Why? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone tried to poison me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome yelped in shock. “What happened?” Senku told him about the wine and Chrome grits his teeth. “Who would do such a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of Tsukasa’s men, I assume,” he said. “Chrome, I want you to get Kohaku and Gen, then rally up everyone who works in the kitchen. Tell Gen what happened, and see if we can flush out the culprit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kohaku is busy with something outside,” Chrome told him. “Her and Kinro. Something was going on out there, which I think might be part of the reason Tsukasa took off.” He snapped his fingers. “Do you think the poisoning is connected with whatever is going on outside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘The one damn day I sleep in late and all this stuff happens!’ He cursed to himself. “I’m not sure, just get Gen and see what you can find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku sent Chrome away and reached the stables, entering through the doors and searching for Tsukasa. One of the stable hands pointed to the tanning area of the stables, stating that Tsukasa was in there. Senku thanked them and, upon entering the tanner’s quarters, saw Tsukasa at one of the prepping tables. He called out the man’s name, and Tsukasa turned to look at him with a hard expression. Senku saw the kill on the table; it was a grey wolf partially skinned with some of its bones removed with surgical skill. Tsukasa’s hands were covered in blood and the sight made Senku’s lip curl a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this all about?” Senku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m skinning an animal, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, something is going on and I want to know what it is,” Senku demanded. “I was almost poisoned today,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s eyes widened as they shot towards Senku. “Poisoned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, poisoned! I’m ten billion percent sure of it,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “Thanks to my knowledge of herbs and potions, I could smell the poison in the wine the moment I brought it to my lips. Who among your people would want to poison me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s shoulders tensed and he took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. It wasn’t Senku’s fault, but he was still angry because he knows now, for certain, that they have a traitor among them; one of Hyoga’s men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a spy, or spies, here in this castle,” Tsukasa tells him. “Hyoga sent a powerful message this morning, and now that you just told me about the poison, I am certain that’s who we’re dealing with.” he motions to the wolf with the tanning knife. “I’m sending a message back to Hyoga; you see, his tribe’s symbol is the wolf. By disfiguring the wolf, I’m telling Hyoga that I will completely and utterly destroy him. To defile a tribes’ spirit animal is a great sin, but to sacrifice it to the gods is the ultimate insult. This is a warning to Hyoga that he needs to back down, or he will face MY wrath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku looked at the wolf again, then asked, “Why this message, though? What kind did he send, or is that not for a ‘mate’ to know?” he mocked the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He threatened me by threatening you,” Tsukasa said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa is silent for a moment, then says, “Hyoga sent the severed head of one of my scouts to me with the tips of their hair dyed with green war paint,” his eyes moved from the wolf to Senku, whose face had paled. “I assume you understand whose head it’s supposed to symbolize?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa nodded. “That’s why I’m returning the message in the same barbaric manner, but with his spirit animal. As for the poisoning attempt, we will find the person responsible and deal with them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have Chrome and Gen gathering everyone in the kitchen to try and find out who they are,” Senku said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have one of my men assigned as a food taster for you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a horrible job to have,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a necessary one, until I take care of Hyoga. Senku, please return to the castle and leave the rest of this project to me,” he gives Senku a hard look. “I don’t need your science words interfering with my sacrifice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku didn’t want to see the sacrifice anyway but before he leaves, he has to ask Tsukasa one thing. “You’re not going to go to war with Hyoga over me, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa wouldn’t answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku managed to let out a little snort. “Ah, I get it,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “In actuality, my death doesn’t really make a difference,” he says. “If Hyoga manages to kill me, then that helps you out by not only getting rid of me but not having to honor the engagement contract. You can take over my castle, my lands, and my people, while still crushing Hyoga’s tribe and any others that join him. Can’t say that I blame you for thinking that way,” he turned his back to Tsukasa. “I may have thought the same if the roles were reversed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senku...regardless of how you view this situation, there is something you should know,” Tsukasa started. “I am a man of honor. When I agreed to that marriage contract, I vowed to honor it in the way of my people, not yours,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku glances over his shoulder at Tsukasa </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am bound by both honor and duty to protect you, my potential mate, and intended,” Tsukasa says. “Until the contract is up...any threat or attack on you is a direct attack on me, and I will not let that stand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when our contract is up?” Senku asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone is going to end your life...it is going to be me and no other,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku said nothing in return and stormed out of the stables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘If it comes to that,’ Tsukasa finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen walked at a slow, threatening pace before the lineup of servants in the kitchen. There was an equal number of their people along with the tribal folk. His people bowed their heads dutifully with folded hands on their aprons. Tsukasa’s people, however, only watched him. He walked like a cat atop a narrow fence, his eyes carefully scanning over the tribes folk, searching for the faintest hint of guilt. It is possible, though unlikely, that the attempted poisoner is one of their own; perhaps a person who is not keen on their beloved Lord Senku possibly marrying a barbarian chief. But they shouldn’t want Senku dead- they should want Tsukasa. Unless, Gen wondered, the wine had been meant for Tsukasa and not Senku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome stood nearby with Ginro who was ready to arrest the person, or persons, who confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have to remind all of you that attempting to poison a high lord is considered punishable by death?” Gen puts on his most threatening, devilish smile. “There are a few favorable forms of execution in this realm; burning, hanging, beheading, drawn and quartered,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen paused in his pacing, his hands neatly folded in their sleeves as he scanned the lineup of servants again. He noticed that his people did not tremble in fear or offer any body language, no matter how small, that indicated they were guilty. Gen smirks knowing he can rule out their people for they know that Senku would never, ever issue such rash or harsh punishments like death and humiliation. The tribe folk, on the other hand, looked at him, perplexed and uneasy in where they stood. Gen assumed that Tsukasa’s leadership was much like Senku’s when it came to punishing the guilty among their own. Now that he could rule out his people, Gen turned to another tactic, one that would spark anger in the tribal folk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you tribe members know, your enemy outside these walls is Chief Hyoga and his tribe,” Gen starts. “The only type of person who would want to poison my Lord Senku is an enemy of not just him, but of Chief Tsukasa as well,” He resumes his threatening pacing. “Which means that one of you is a traitor! An imposter among Chief Tsukasa’s people!” He takes a deep, deep breath to give off the illusion that he is furious in hopes of scaring the traitor into speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man, Gen is so scary when he acts like that!” Ginro whined to Chrome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush! Let him work his magic!” Chrome whispered to Ginro. “Keep your composure hard and stiff; let them know that we are just as furious as Gen is,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyoga’s tribes’ spirit animal is the grey wolf, is it not?” Gen asks. “Since no one will confess to the crime, then I will instruct Chief Tsukasa, along with my own people, to hunt and kill as many grey wolves as they want until someone comes forth!” It was an empty threat but Gen is confident in his skills of manipulation and magic. “Such a shame, and a great disgrace, to the spirit animal as well as the gods,” Gen pointed out. “Does anyone wish to confess now? Or does anyone know who the traitor could be, if not among us right now?” Gen watched them carefully, knowing he was getting to a few by the sight of their hands clenching and unclenching. He pressed on. “Winter will be here soon and wolf pelts make for fine garments and bedding! Last chance to confess now and, to show mercy, we will not issue the death penalty. Keep hidden, and I fear it will not go well for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing. Gen was silent as he was forced to accept the notion that it may not have been the kitchen staff that poisoned the wine. In fact, now that he thought about it, someone working in the kitchen would be an easy target for suspicion. The true criminal may not be in this lineup. Gen decides to change his tactics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then,” he clears his throat. “Before I dismiss you all back to work, I need to ask; has anyone unusual or unfamiliar come into the kitchen today that you noticed? Someone who, let’s say, doesn’t visit this room often? Anyone?” The staff is quiet, looking generally confused. Gen tsks and turns from them, unable to attempt much more. ‘I see...this is a job for someone who is good at spying,’ Gen smirks and dismisses them back to work, then approaches Chrome and Ginro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No luck, huh?” Chrome says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm...it would appear that way, dear Chrome,” Gen smiles. “Find Suika for me, Ginro. If anyone can discover the traitor, she can!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku stared blankly at the bubbling beaker in front of him, ignoring the chemical reactions and instead thinking back to his conversation with Tsukasa, and the poisoning attempt. For some reason, he was a bit hurt by Tsukasa’s words when he shouldn’t be. Senku almost wanted to tell Tsukasa not to honor the threat at all unless he really wanted to; not to mention the promise of death by Tsukasa’s hand. Was he lying about that to save his reputation? Why protect him now from Hyoga only to kill him after the contract is up? It didn’t make sense, and Senku kept asking himself why he should care about Tsukasa at all. The realization that he might have to really seduce Tsukasa made him groan loudly in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Why can’t everyone just leave me alone?’ He lifts his head from the table to look at the beaker and smiles softly. “At least I always have science on my side,” the beaker then broke from the chemical mixture becoming too hot, and tiny shards of glass littered the table. Senku frowned, groaned again, and slammed his head back on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senku? Are you in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In here, Chrome,” he doesn’t lift his head but hears Chrome coming to the lab table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You’re not poisoned, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku smirked, lifting his head from the table once again. “No, I’m not poisoned, but I think I might end up doing that to myself anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome gasped and asked, “Why would you even say that, Senku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku rests his cheek on his palm. “That seems easier than what I’ll have to do with Tsukasa,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seduction,” he tried to make a sultry smile with a sultry look at Chrome but they did not have the effect he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you having a stroke?” Chrome asked. “What’s wrong with your face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was my attempt at a sultry, seductive expression,” He frowns. “No good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome chuckled. “If you want to scare small children and little animals, then you’ve got it down perfectly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your face,” Senku grumbled. “I had an interesting conversation with Tsukasa a short bit ago,” he fills Chrome in on what passed between them. “What do you think I should do? What would you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I honestly don’t think Tsukasa will kill you, because he would have already. I think that he might be confused with how he feels, being a chief and all. I mean, he’s learning the ways of science and from what I’ve observed, he isn’t a dumb guy. I think he’s trying to save face, especially where Hyoga is concerned. Senku, I don’t think you have to force yourself to be seductive to win Tsukasa; just be less stubborn and a little more welcoming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku smirked and says, “I wish I had come to you first before I went to Gen. He told me things that shouldn’t exist about relationships,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome flushed a little and laughed. “I’m not speaking from experience or anything...oh, while we’re talking about relationships, what was up with that random kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science experiment,” Senku said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not so good. The outcome I was hoping for didn’t work out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. Oh, and the reason I came here anyway was to let you know that we’re trying to find the culprit, but so far, Gen had no luck with the kitchen staff. We have Suika on it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear. Tsukasa is getting a food taster for all my meals and drinks,” he scoffed. “There is more than one way to poison someone than through food and drink.” He felt Chrome’s hand on his shoulder and he looked up at the other scientist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...your hands are shaking,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku noticed that they were but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost died today, Senku. You escaped death...it’s okay to be scared. I would be. And...if you’re developing feelings for Tsukasa...then it’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know? Things like that...just happen sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of us has to give in,” Senku says. “I refuse to believe in gods because there are no such things. I’m too proud to lie and pretend, and I know Tsukasa is the same.” he sighs. “I guess, for now, we keep our plan to win over Tsukasa’s people with science.” He rocks back on his chair and adds, “I just don’t get it. As you said, Tsukasa isn’t dumb, he’s smart; so, why does he still believe in gods and spirit animals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome crossed his arms and says, “Having faith doesn’t mean you’re stupid, Senku,” he answered with a little bit of tone in his voice. “Before you came here, I worshipped the gods too while still collecting materials and experimenting with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku runs his hands through his hair. “You’re right, that was an asshole thing for me to say,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Chrome assured him. “Now, why don’t we clean up that mess on the table and do some science?” he asks with a thumbs up. “That’ll take your mind off things, so long as I am here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening, Tsukasa did not come to bed and Senku found that he had unconsciously rolled into the spot where the faint smell of the large man still lingered. He hadn’t left the room since he came here and spent most of the night in the lab with Chrome. Eventually, Chrome left to have dinner with Ruri but Senku didn’t feel like eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to sleep due to Tsukasa’s absence and the events of the morning, Senku ended up leaving the bed and going back to the lab. He hadn’t wanted to do this front of Chrome, and he had been hesitant to do it early- test the poison. He had saved some of the poisoned wine to examine it. Gathering the necessary materials, Senku prepped the area and took out the little vial of poisoned wine. While he already knows what herb it is, the use of it has many variances. If Gen is having difficulty finding the culprit, then testing this poison will give them an idea of what class the poisoner is; tribal, realm, noble, or even in the Kingdom of Science. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku swallows hard and begins analyzing the poison. It takes about ten minutes for him to come to a conclusion; the poisoner is less likely to be of the tribal folk. The other compounds in this poison mixture are not something one can find easily in the forest. Whoever made this poison had money, which means that there is a ten billion percent chance that person is in this castle, among his people, in this realm. Upon further inspection, the compounds would not have caused him to have a violent death, rather, he would likely become exhausted and his heart would cease to beat; quick and painless. Therefore, Senku further concluded, the poisoner is somebody he knows. That left a bad taste in his mouth. To think that someone he knows, someone he trusted, has made an attempt on his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HOWEVER, the poison could have been stolen by someone of lesser rank, like a servant or a tribe member. But they would have had to know what type of poison they were stealing, how it will work, and how to present it. The culprit could be a noble who does not want the tribes to reside as residents in the realm. It’s still likely that it is one of Tsukasa’s people or one of Hyoga’s people hiding among them. With this knowledge, they can work to pinpoint the culprit. Satisfied with himself and his findings, Senku went back to bed even though it had just reached dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa did not sleep at all, choosing to sit in Senku’s observatory and watch the sun rise. All night he had been thinking about the incident with the poison, Hyoga’s message, and his own message back to the rival chief. What bothered Tsukasa the most is Hyoga’s reasoning for sending the severed head. There’s a specific reason why Hyoga is targeting Senku; he has no reason to, unless it is strictly to get to him. He wonders if Hyoga thinks that he has accepted the marriage proposal and Senku as his mate, but Hyoga should know him better than that. They were friends before they were rivals. Senku’s death is not relevant to their shared goal; overthrow the Kingdom of Science. It shouldn’t matter when or how Senku dies, so long as he ends up dead in the end. Yet in the back of his mind, Tsukasa knows he does not want to end Senku’s life. If only the man would abandon science- it is such a simple request. However, Gen’s words echoed in his mind; </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can anyone, no matter whom or what they believe or think, in TRUTH, serve two masters and be faithful and loyal to both?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That would mean to give in, and to surrender; something both he AND Senku would have to do. Tsukasa thought about it in length. Gen is not wrong. In theory, he could worship the gods and accept the ways of science, and the same could be said for Senku. But if he decides to be loyal to both the gods and science, equally, or even one more than the other, is that a sin against the gods? Gen’s second point about the gods sparing only Senku sticks with him too. Were the gods sending him this message? Are they saying that he, Chief Tsukasa, the Amber Lion, can be the supreme ruler of ALL the realm? Supreme Chief, High Lord of Castle Stone, and the Conqueror of Science? Perhaps that is what the gods want him to see; perhaps that is what they have in store for him. To be a supreme ruler...and once he gains all these things, he can set focus on the entire realm. He can be the King of this world, a god on earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa smiled at that, and then said out loud, “All I have to do is claim Senku and I’m one more step closer to that goal.” And then, his thoughts returned to Hyoga. “He is planning something,” his eyes widened as realization struck him like a bolt of lightning. How could he have missed this? ‘He wants to anger me enough to lure me out into a fight, before the spring!’ Tsukasa smirked, standing up to look out at the sun rising over the forest in the direction of Hyoga’s territory. “Very clever, Hyoga; VERY clever indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole game had changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to what?” Senku wasn’t sure if he had heard Gen right. “I must have something in my ear,” he sticks his pinkie in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called a ‘Nesting Courtship’,” Gen repeated, pulling the pillow away from Senku, who was hiding under it. “I need you to be awake and aware right now!” he pulled the blankets off too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku throws the other pillow at Gen who didn’t dodge it in time. “RUDE!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Senku! You need to consider this, and I think it’s a very good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku sits up in the bed, still tired and exhausted from having a very small amount of sleep. “What is a Nesting Courtship?” He asked with a hint of disdain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fairly simple. You and Tsukasa will be locked up in this chamber for two days. Neither of you can leave. You’ll have all the necessities you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And...what is the purpose of this, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen smiles devilishly. “Why, it’s to bring you two closer together. Much, much closer, if you catch my drift?” He giggled behind his sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s upper lip twitched. “Are you serious right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am! This is fairly common among the tribes. The idea is to build a little nest, to prep for married life.  Spending uninterrupted time together is a great way to enjoy each other’s company and learn about each other. No responsibilities, no judgment, no rules; just two people together, talking, eating, drinking, making merriment, and so on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t use the word ‘nest,’ we’re not animals!” Senku flushed in both annoyance and embarrassment as he pictured himself as a mallard duck sitting on eggs at the edge of some lake hidden among the reeds and cattails with his mate duck swimming around and guarding the territory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen chuckled. “This will also ensure your safety until we find the culprit,” he pointed out. “I’m more than capable of running the castle, as you already know. After all that has happened, Senku, I think you should consider this, and go into it with an open mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku flops back onto the bed. “Whose idea was this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsukasa’s, obviously,” Gen answered. “Something has changed in him. It’s strange, I could notice it the moment I saw him before he gave these orders. We’re to prepare this room for nesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say nesting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else is there to call it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it...oh, I don’t know, ‘Useless Waste of Time Nook’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen wagged a finger at him. “Senku, that flush of yours tells me otherwise,” he grins again. “You might even like it! And who knows, it might be YOU who is eager to get him into bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” Senku demanded, now an angry beet red. “And you’re fired!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen only whistled in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gen…!” he wanted, squaring his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll just have Tsukasa come in and persuade you instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen sits down on the bed next to Senku and takes his hand. “If you can’t do this for yourself, then at least do it for your friends and your people,” Gen’s demeanor turned serious. “We need you to help keep us safe from the tribes; from not just Hyoga but other outside threats as well with your science. We don’t want another siege and we don’t want a war; Tsukasa doesn’t want that either. I know you enjoyed yourself that night of the Autumn Moon gala, and I think that, if you give yourself some time away from everything where all you have to focus on is winning Tsukasa, then I’d say it’s a pretty easy choice than ending up in a war or having your head cut off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku looks away from Gen but keeps his hand in the others’. “It will get in the way of science...it will make things...illogical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever tested that theory yourself?” Gen questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t, but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen’s fingers suddenly pinch Senku’s lips together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you don’t have a logical answer based on scientific study and fact,” Gen boops Senku’s nose and stands up, staring down at the man who had now paled with being outwitted. “I’ll let Tsukasa know you have agreed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he left the room, humming merrily to himself and walking with a bit of spring in his step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark figure dashes along the length of the castle’s walls, hiding behind torches and barrels, avoiding the guards. They make their way to one of the watchtowers, finding a window open with the room dark. They waited for a bit to make sure the area was empty, listening for the sounds of footsteps, of the guards walking towards or away. They look at the perimeter of the small window, searching for a weak point. Seeing the perfect spot, they aim and shoot an arrow with a rope towards it. The arrowhead sticks in the crack, dead on, and they lie in wait for a bit longer. When the area is mostly dark, they grab the rope and swiftly ascend to the window, slipping inside and removing all traces of the arrow, the rope, and themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TBC</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In The Lion's Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Okay, so, yes, this chapter is VERY long, but that's because I have the optional sex/love-making scene AFTER the chapter ends. The regular chapter is 4,160 words and the sex scene is 3,726 words for a total of 7,886 words. Yeah...this one took a while because of the special setup.<br/>***So, if you want the yummy smutty sex scene, it's at the end of the chapter. If not, read on and enjoy!<br/>***Warnings: Language, humor, sexual tension, sexual curiosity, innocent childhood sexual curiosity, hard-to-get Senku, bath scene, lots of talk about male nudity<br/>***Please read on and enjoy! Comments, reviews, and emails are always welcomed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 12: In the Lion's Den</strong> </span>
</p><p>They had everything necessary stocked in the far corner of the room; jugs of water, wine, mead, tea, jars of preserves, loaves of bread and cheeses tucked away, fruit and vegetables, books, games, and a small ‘special’ box from Gen.</p><p>Senku sat cross-legged on the lounge chair while watching the servants bring all the items inside. Meat would be brought in the morning and evening, which they would cook here in the room. Desserts, such as pies and tarts, would be brought in the evenings as well. Various baskets of fur blankets and pillows were set near the bed along with three sets of sheets. There was enough firewood to keep the fire in the hearth going for days, and they would need it for cooking as well. Senku isn’t sure how he felt about this ‘nesting’ thing, being locked in with Tsukasa for two days and no break. At least he has his lab in the chambers, so that was somewhere he can escape to.</p><p>When everything was finished and the chamber doors closed and locked, Tsukasa and Senku stared at each other, silent and unmoving like statues. It was Tsukasa who broke the silence.</p><p>“Again, I am pleased that you agreed to do this with me,”</p><p>“You know that I think all of this is a waste of time,”</p><p>Tsukasa nodded. “Yes, I know. But I had some time to think after the poisoning attempt,” he walks over to the window, closing the curtains. “And I believe that our union will serve as a prosperous one,”</p><p>Senku chuckled flatly. “Regardless, my head will end up on a spike by either you or Hyoga. So, this is all a waste of time,”</p><p>“Not so,” Tsukasa removes his cloak, noticing that Senku’s eyes trailed his bare chest but then quickly looked away. “I’ve decided you are worth more alive than dead,” he says. “And in these two days, I will see that you are accepting of me,”</p><p>Senku moved further away on the lounge chair when Tsukasa sat beside him. “Are you suddenly declaring your love for me? Because if you are, you need to back up, Tsukasa,” Senku warned. “Our contract is for six months, remember?”</p><p>“I said nothing about love,” Tsukasa pointed out. “That is something that builds up over time, but we don’t have to be enemies, and being bonded mates doesn’t necessarily include instant romantic feelings. With our union, we can make changes and become more than what we are now. We can be a power couple.”</p><p>Senku stared at Tsukasa as if the man had sprouted another head. Tsukasa somehow managed to make a 360 change from when they first met to now, and that change, Senku wasn’t prepared for yet. There had to be some underlying agenda for Tsukasa to change his mind.</p><p>“I thought you hated my science? Have you come to realize that science is true and the gods are not?” He was hoping to get a rise out of Tsukasa with that one, but the man remained at ease.</p><p>“Gen managed to point a few things out to me that made me question some of my thoughts and motives. I do not believe that science is the whole truth; however, I can accept science as well as remain faithful to the gods.”</p><p>Senku smirked. “Hey, I thought that you would be sinning against the gods by being with a heretic like me!”</p><p>“Again, Gen said something that struck me as logical, very logical in fact, that pulls together both the might of the gods and science,” he turned to Senku with a winning smile and says, “You were the only scientist to survive the wrath of the gods. Therefore, they have chosen you for some reason, maybe for science, maybe for something else. And, perhaps it is fate that brought us together.”</p><p>To Senku’s supreme and utter annoyance, he could not find fault with Tsukasa’s theory. It was a stroke of pure luck that he survived the destruction of his country. There may still be one or two people like him out there who managed to escape, but he chose not to mention that Tsukasa. Keeping his head, and his life, is important to him, so if Tsukasa’s theory can keep the man from wanting to harm or kill him, then Senku can say that he won. Well, not ‘won’ per se, but he’s very close to victory. And, the best part is that Tsukasa said he can accept science. But does that mean he has to play pretend to believe in the gods? Technically, it wouldn’t be fair if he refused to bend while Tsukasa has thought hard to come to an acceptable conclusion.</p><p>“I will protect you from Hyoga and all other enemies,” Tsukasa tells him.</p><p>“I can protect myself,” Senku countered.</p><p>“When you’re safe behind stone walls, then yes, you can protect yourself,” Tsukasa gets up and pours them both a goblet of mead. “But out there, in the world of the tribes, you wouldn’t stand a chance,” he holds the goblet out to Senku, who takes it. “Should something happen to me as chief, then you would be at the mercy of the other tribesmen who’d want my power, and with that power comes you. That is why you need to learn to fight, to pick your head up from books and science, and learn to defend yourself.”</p><p>Senku had to take a big sip of the mead after hearing that. “You’re under the impression that I would live in the woods where there’s no sturdy structures or indoor amenities. Science helps to make living indoors better and safer, for woods are dangerous.”</p><p>“My village is quite the sight to see, Senku, and I’m sure it’s nothing like what you’re picturing. I would like to take you to my village, so you can see for yourself that not everything has to be a castle for one to feel at home and to be safe.”</p><p>“I don’t think your tribe will be all that welcoming to me considering someone tried to poison me.”</p><p>“Poison is not typically a manner of death that we use,” Tsukasa tells him. “And that’s not Hyoga’s way, either. I think the person is someone of your castle who doesn’t like me.”</p><p>Senku clicks his tongue and replies, “Or, it’s someone outside of both our realms working with your side or my side.”</p><p>Tsukasa furrowed his brows. “What makes you say that?”</p><p>“The poison used was expensive. I think some noble bought it, gave it to someone here, and tried to kill us. What if the poison was met for you and not me? There’s a lot we don’t know. If anything, our union is a dangerous one.”</p><p>“I think,” Tsukasa started, “That our ‘possible’ union is causing the people of your realm to become nervous. With your great science mind and my strength, along with both our armies, we can be the supreme rulers.”</p><p>Senku rolled his eyes. “I have no interest in being a king or a chief,”</p><p>“Well, you’d be the Chief’s Mate or the Queen,” Tsukasa allowed himself to be hit with the pillow that he knew would be coming after he said that. “A Queen or Chief’s Mate would suit you; you wouldn’t have to spend much time with politics and enjoy your science. All you have to do is look presentable and accompany me when necessary.”</p><p>“I’m not a prize to be shown off,” Senku said. “I won’t be a king or a queen or a chief or a mate!” He says stubbornly.</p><p>Tsukasa stares at him and then says, “That is why we’re having the Nesting Courtship, to see how well our budding relationship can grow.” He holds up his goblet. “Cheers?”</p><p> “...sure. Cheers.”</p><p>The day passed on with Senku teaching Tsukasa how to play chess and a few card games, which the man picked up on easily. No one has ever beaten Senku at chess, and Tsukasa didn’t, but he had come close. As the wine kept flowing and the tarts still coming, Senku’s nerves were beginning to relax, which allowed him to start enjoying Tsukasa’s company (even if they are locked up). Senku was feeling undefeatable and he even took Tsukasa up on the offer to learn some fighting moves. It looked like a house cat standing up against a lion. Senku knows that Tsukasa let him get a few hits in on purpose and then stated he wanted Tsukasa to fight fair. Tsukasa agreed, his dominant, smug smile throwing Senku into a wave of frustration as he just could NOT land a hit on the large man now. The worst part was when he felt Tsukasa’s big pawed hand on his forehead, easily holding him back like a big sibling taunting their younger sibling.</p><p>Tsukasa enjoyed watching Senku struggle to strike him. The man, for all his intelligence, could not hold his own in a hand-to-hand fight. The children in his village are more skilled than Senku. Then, Senku suddenly pulled away, holding his left knee.</p><p>“Ouch! I got a cramp!” Senku hisses out. “Ow, ow, ow!”</p><p>“That’s because you don’t flex or stretch your body enough. Here, let me see,” the second Tsukasa knelt to Senku’s level, the other jump into him in an attempt to knock him over. Tsukasa, a little surprised, caught himself with one hand on the floor while Senku, quite literally, climbed over him and put him in a poor excuse for a headlock.</p><p>“Ha! You fell for the oldest trick in the book, Mighty Amber Lion Tsukasa!” Senku taunts him, laughing like a villain.</p><p>The muscles in Tsukasa’s neck barely felt the pressure of Senku’s grip but it brought a smile to his lips. “Not bad,” Tsukasa swings his hand around and grabs Senku’s ankle while getting to his feet. He holds Senku out in front of him, upside down, by the right ankle. Senku’s face was beet red with embarrassment because his tunic bottom hanged down as well, exposing his undergarment. Tsukasa let Senku squirm a little, wiggling around like an animal caught in a snare.</p><p>“PUT ME DOWN!”</p><p>“But I’m enjoying the view,” Tsukasa said with a chuckle.</p><p>Senku didn’t want to stoop this low in a fight, but as of right now, he has no choice. ‘No man has balls of steel!’ But Tsukasa’s crotch was out of range and he missed.</p><p>“Really, Senku?”</p><p>Senku finally hangs limp, growling and grumbling in defeat. Tsukasa helps him upright and Senku is relieved to have his feet back on the floor (and his tunic bottom down!)</p><p>“That attack was a good attempt,” Tsukasa tells him. “It would have worked on someone like Gen, and maybe some small children,” he teased.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re a freak of nature!” Senku spat back. “No one is that strong!”</p><p>Tsukasa pats him on the head. “I’m assuming that the people from your world were not like mine; strong bodies and iron wills.”</p><p>Senku mouthed the words in a mocking manner behind Tsukasa’s back.</p><p>“How about a bath?” Tsukasa offers.</p><p>“I’m not getting naked in front of you,” Senku said.</p><p>“There’s nothing to be ashamed of since we’re both men. And when we become a couple and are intimate-”</p><p>Senku blushed hotly and shook his head. “No! No, none of that! You can have all the lovers and mistresses that you want!”</p><p>“What are you so afraid of, Senku? The idea that you might be enjoying my company? There is no one here but us,”</p><p>Senku was hesitant and then had an idea. “Okay. We’ll take a bath together on ONE condition!”</p><p>“Which is?”</p><p>Senku smirks and points to the chessboard. “You need to beat me at chess!”</p><p>“Ah, I see. I have to impress you by besting your skills in games rather than strength. Very well,” Tsukasa joins Senku at the table, he sits at black and Senku at white. “Let’s make it a little more interesting,” </p><p>Senku raises a brow at him. “How so?”</p><p>“Excluding the pawns, for every piece, we capture from the other, one article of clothing has to be removed,”</p><p>“That’s not really fair though, is it? You’re barely wearing anything,” He smirks. “Unless you’re suddenly that confident in your skills that you think you can best me?”</p><p>Tsukasa’s answer was only a smile. To quote Senku, he is ten billion percent certain that he will have Senku fully naked and win the game. Senku agreed to the game terms.</p><p>Senku couldn’t believe it; the man was besting him at chess and should he let one more piece be captured, he’d be fully naked. And Tsukasa, the confident, boastful jerk had called for the hot bath water to be delivered to them already. He was so close to winning, but so was Tsukasa. One miscalculated move and he’d be bare to Tsukasa’s eyes. Senku moved his knight, grinning as he captured Tsukasa’s piece. Tsukasa removed his cloak, leaving only his pants. Senku waited anxiously for Tsukasa’s move, the time going by agonizingly slow.</p><p>“Checkmate.”</p><p>Senku stared as Tsukasa’s piece dramatically knocked his king off the board.</p><p>“Well then? I’m waiting.”</p><p>“You...you…” Senku couldn’t get any words out and he grits his teeth while removing his undergarment, throwing it at Tsukasa only to have it land on the man’s head. “I let you win!”</p><p>Tsukasa removes the garment and drops it to the floor. “Oh, I see,” he taunted. “So, you  wanted to be naked in front of me all this time?” He enjoyed the look on Senku’s face as the man realized the mistake he made and said. “Let me see you,”</p><p>“I don’t know what’s so important about seeing another guy naked!”</p><p>“You’re the one with the problem, not I,” Tsukasa replied, and before he could say more there was a knock at the door. It unlocked and servants brought in a wooden tub of hot water, bringing it into the bathing room. After they left and locked the door again, Tsukasa got up and gathered a small plate of fruit as well as the wine jug. “Well, what are you waiting for? We don’t want the water to get cold,”</p><p>Senku’s eyebrow twitched as he remained rooted to the chair.  “Give me my robe first!”</p><p>“That wasn’t part of the deal,”</p><p>Senku cursed to himself as he was outwitted again. He’s not embarrassed to be naked in front of another, but it’s not just any person, it’s Tsukasa. His body has already reacted positively to Tsukasa’s advances and he was worried it might happen again if they’re naked in a tub together.</p><p>“How about this,” Tsukasa started. “I’ll keep my back turned and eyes closed while you get into the tub first,”</p><p>“I’ll take it,” Senku answered quickly.</p><p>“There’s a catch to it,” Tsukasa said. “If I allow you to do that, then you must feed me these pieces of fruit.”</p><p>Senku smirked and replied, “Fair enough. Only if you keep your end of the bargain, though,”</p><p>“I shall,” Tsukasa closed his eyes and turned his back.</p><p>Senku got up and, keeping an eye on Tsukasa, hurried into the bathroom to climb inside the tub. The water was slightly misty from the heat but Senku could still see the bottom, so he used one of his soaps to make bubbles while Tsukasa entered, already naked. Senku can’t help but stare at Tsukasa’s lower region, unable to even think of using the scientific word for it. Senku knew the unofficial written rule of not looking at another man’s groin while nearby. He never actually cared to look, not even out of childish curiosity. As any growing person, especially a young man reaching those puberty years, he had to ‘take care’ of that area from time to time (on the rare occasion it happened). But, as he grew older and wiser, the need just wasn’t there (though sometimes, if he had a scientific breakthrough, he’d get excited but it would go away). </p><p>When he had attempted to ask his father about it, Byakuya became tongue-tied and told him to ask the other boys his age instead. When he did, he learned that they were all pretty much the same, except for girls, who one boy said that girls are ‘cloven down there’. Senku couldn’t understand, at that young age, why girls would have an animal’s cloven hoof, so when he lifted a girl’s skirt to see, he was surprised not to see one. It was similar, but not an actual hoof. And then, he learned the hard way, with a busted lip and a punch to the face that girls didn’t like having their skirts lifted, even in the name of science. Not only did Byakuya to apologize to the girl’s furious father, but also had to have the ‘embarrassing’ talk with him afterward. Senku hadn’t been embarrassed at all, asking so many questions that Byakuya stirred him to the city library instead; especially when Senku asked if he could have what girls had because it seemed easier and less intrusive. The use of the library helped to clarify any further questions and curiosities he had, and Senku had wished he’d done that first before lifting the skirt. After that, he didn’t care either way about what gender had what.</p><p>Now, looking at Tsukasa, he couldn’t tell if it was slightly erect or if it always looked like that. Senku quickly splashed the water on his face, hating himself for even thinking of something so stupid. If this was a science lecture, he’d be cool as a cucumber, but this wasn’t a lecture hall, nor was it a book- it was a bathtub.</p><p>‘Hey, gods, if you’re real, then get me out of this place!’</p><p>“This tub is a bit small,” Tsukasa says as he places the small tray of fruit, wine, and two goblets on the table beside it.</p><p>“Trust me, I’ll make room,” Senku pulls his knees up to his chest so Tsukasa could step into the tub. Senku kept his eyes shifted to the side, so he wouldn’t have to learn that there is more than one angle to the lower region from this level. Once Tsukasa had settled in the water, Senku noticed the water level had submerged slightly and the man’s knees were almost touching his. Tsukasa was too big for this tub, as he had mentioned. “Comfortable?”</p><p>“Not exactly,” Tsukasa answered, using a band to tie his hair up into a high ponytail. “It would be better if you weren’t there,”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll get out-“</p><p>“Hold it,” Tsukasa traps Senku with his knees. “I should have said I would like you over here, against me, and then we both have some leg room.”</p><p>Senku grumbled to himself as he knew staying in this tight position would become uncomfortable fairly soon. Sitting with his back against Tsukasa will make it easier to not have to look at him. Without saying anything, he spins in the water to push back against Tsukasa’s chest. He can feel both the hard muscles of Tsukasa’s chest and the ‘other’ one against his lower back. It was strange how his body wanted to lean in to and relax against Tsukasa’s chest. When Tsukasa wraps an arm around his waist, Senku’s body stiffens and he quickly distracts himself by taking the goblet of wine.</p><p>“That wine is from Gen’s collection,” Tsukasa tells him. “He said you liked it at the Autumn gala.”</p><p>“I did,” Senku replied, taking a few sips of the wine.</p><p>“See? This isn’t so bad,” Tsukasa is reminded of Senku’s constant clean scent when close to him, even if the spiky hair tickles his nose.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” he sighs softly, sipping more of the wine and beginning to relax like last time.</p><p>As they both sit in silence, Senku feels himself almost melting into Tsukasa’s hold. Tsukasa held him with one arm and used the other to share the goblet of wine.</p><p>“I’m ready for that fruit feeding now,” Tsukasa reminds him.</p><p>Senku chuckled, his cheeks flushed a bit from the wine and the heat of the water as he drums two fingers on Tsukasa’s knee. “Ah, but you didn’t specify WHERE I was supposed to feed you the fruit!” He turns his head to face Tsukasa. “You should have been more specif-“ his words are cut off by Tsukasa pressing their lips together. Just like the night of the Autumn gala, Senku kissed back.</p><p>
  <b>***smut scene continues at the END of this chapter for those who want to read it***</b>
</p><p>Senku lays on Tsukasa’s chest, spent, while waiting for his breath to return to normal. Tsukasa gently strokes his back up and down, which had Senku struggling to stay awake. Listening to the added sound of Tsukasa’s heartbeat, Senku couldn’t remember when he had felt so relaxed. He liked being in Tsukasa’s arms, and, for some odd reason, he felt a bit clingy like he didn’t want to leave the sanctuary of Tsukasa’s chest. That feeling bothered him and he forced himself to roll off onto his side. As he did, he felt the soreness in his backside and the tingling accompanying it. Senku let out a hiss of discomfort that caught Tsukasa’s attention.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asks.</p><p>“No thanks to you!” Senku spat at him with a smirk, laying on his side with his back to Tsukasa.</p><p>Tsukasa shifts to his side and plants a kiss on Senku’s shoulder. “You don’t regret it, do you?” he asks carefully, placing his hand on Senku’s narrow hip.</p><p>“...all scientists need to test new theories. I was just...testing mine,” he teased.</p><p>Tsukasa chuckled and said, “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”</p><p>“Eh. It wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be,” Senku said, tilting his neck slightly to accept more of Tsukasa’s light kisses. It was a lie, of course, but the pleasure high was gone and he still has a reputation of being stubborn. He didn't want their friendly bantering to fade because of what they just did.</p><p>“Your voice and body movements said differently,”</p><p>Senku scoffed. “I have nothing to compare it to,” he countered. “For all I know, you’re a bad lover.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Senku,” Tsukasa patted him on the rump.</p><p>“Don’t treat me like a horse you just broke and rode!”</p><p>Tsukasa enjoyed seeing the angry flush on Senku’s cheeks as the man turned to glare at him. “I’m pretty sure I was the horse not too long ago, Senku unless you have already forgotten?” Senku’s response was to hit him with the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of their night was spent playing chess and cards until they fell asleep. By morning, they had coupled again, in the ‘basic’ position, as Tsukasa called it, and had a large breakfast by eating up the rest of the loaves of bread and cheese. Senku brought Tsukasa into the lab and showed him a few simple science things and had him try some himself. Tsukasa managed to make the proper chemical reaction and appeared impressed with himself. Senku exposed Tsukasa to other manners of science and, in return, in the evening, Senku listened to Tsukasa tell stories about the gods. That’s how Senku decided to look at the gods, as stories, and to enjoy them as such. He didn’t have to believe in them. And by the end of the second day, their Nesting Courtship had ended.</p><p>It was a windy autumn morning when they both rose and prepared for the day. As the chamber doors were unlocked and opened, the first person they saw was Gen.</p><p>“Well? Did you two have a SPLENDID time?” Gen asks in a lyrical voice. “Do I hear the wedding bells?”</p><p>“We’re much better coming out than when we went in,” Tsukasa says, taking Senku’s hand only to have him pull away.</p><p>“But there’s work to do,” Senku said, smiling boastfully. “I need to know about what’s been happening while I’ve been locked up!”</p><p>Gen nods and then leans in to whisper, “I’ll make us some tea and then you can tell me ALL about it! I want all the details, and leave nothing out!”</p><p>Senku lightly shoved Gen away with an annoyed blush.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The mystery shadow figure once again came out from the hiding place when their supreme hearing picked up the whispering of two men. Senku’s name was mentioned. They remained in the shadows, perfectly still, and listened.</p><p>“They will be making an appearance shortly in the great hall,” says one man. “There is a crowd waiting to see them. That is when you throw the poisoned dagger. Understood?”</p><p>The other man nodded. “Yes. We can’t have him bringing more primitive barbarians into this castle and realm.”</p><p>“Try not to strike the Amber Lion. We want him to chase after the other tribes and start a war amongst themselves. That will get them out of this realm.”</p><p>The shadowed figure fixed their hat and started to make their way to the grand hall.</p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>***Smut/Love Making scene below***</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tsukasa is relieved that Senku is kissing back and he takes it two steps further by slipping his tongue inside while his hand slides up to brush over pert nipples. He felt Senku twitch at the touch but he still didn’t break the kiss. Tsukasa could already feel his loins tightening as Senku’s nipples grew harder under his touch. He wished that his hands were not so calloused; no doubt they felt rough to Senku, but either way the other wasn’t complaining. When Senku’s tongue began to duel with his, Tsukasa let his other hand slip down in the water to stroke the soft inner thigh. Perhaps the sudden sensation had been too much for Senku, for when Tsukasa pinched a nipple and brushed against the semi-hard erection, Senku pulled away. </p><p>“That’s enough,” Senku pants, his lips kiss-swollen, and eyes heavily lidded as he turns around to face Tsukasa.</p><p>“Are you sure about that?” </p><p>Tsukasa’s voice was low and husky, which made Senku feel a stirring in his groin more powerful than before. Those amber eyes stared hard at him with something other than indifference; was it lust? He suddenly found himself pulled back against Tsukasa with him straddling the larger man’s lap. Senku’s eyes widened when their cocks touched and, too embarrassed to face Tsukasa, he had to wrap his arms around the strong shoulders to hide his flushed face. Tsukasa must have approved of his bashfulness because it grew bigger, slightly dwarfing his own. </p><p>“Let me see your face,” Tsukasa asks, his voice still husky but softer, almost a whisper. </p><p>When Senku didn’t respond, Tsukasa’s hands took to stroking the narrow back, trying to calm Senku’s fear as he would a startled horse. Senku was a virgin, after all, and the man barely spent time or had any thoughts about this part of human nature. Though his member is aching him with the need for stimulation, Tsukasa kept himself in control for Senku’s sake. He delighted in feeling Senku’s soft skin as his hands roamed over the shivering body. When Senku let out a little sound of pleasure, or maybe a whimper, Tsukasa felt his cock jot outward and upward to perfectly align with the untouched pert behind. He groaned into Senku’s shoulder as it was about a perfect fit and Tsukasa wanted nothing more than to give in to his desire. </p><p>Senku’s mind was a torrent of racing thoughts and emotions, like hot and cold smashing together to make thunder. Part of him wanted to give in to the bodily pleasures that Tsukasa was awakening while the other half wanted to escape. In the back of his mind, Senku knows that humans, like other mammals, are creatures of feeling and his body was responding appropriately; he just didn’t want to let himself believe that. But with Tsukasa’s hands caressing his body and the hard erection pressing against him, Senku felt as if he were stuck; like a fungus or green moss growing on the trunk of a massive, sturdy tree. And he started to feel light-headed, whether it was from the wine or the atmosphere, he didn’t know. If this was lust, then it was more powerful than he originally thought. He was giving in. </p><p>“To the bed,” Tsukasa says while he scoops Senku up with him from the water, his right arm nestled under Senku’s rump. </p><p>“But we’re wet!” Senku protested, clutching Tsukasa’s shoulders as he was briefly reminded of what it was like to be a child carried by his father. Tsukasa carries him from the bathing room and into the bedroom. The reality of what was coming saw him begin to struggle to get free. “Wait!” </p><p>Tsukasa places him on the bed. “I can’t wait, and neither can you,”</p><p>Tsukasa didn’t want to be too forward, but as far as they had come, he couldn’t, DIDN’T, want to back out. Senku was hard, clearly showing that he is feeling desire as well. Senku’s face was a mix of forced determination and embarrassment. Tsukasa desired him more than anything right now; he would be bedding and conquering his enemy without violence or bloodshed. The rush of wanton desire and the need to claim what no one else has awakened the primitive rutting instinct inside of him. He is going to have Senku as his mate, enemy or not. </p><p>Yet Senku still looked unsure despite his arousal, even, maybe, a little scared. That gave Tsukasa pause.  He is, if not anything, a man of honor; and if he has to, he will fight back his urge to take Senku. The choice has to be Senku's, not his. </p><p>“Stay there,” Tsukasa said, before hurrying over to the dressing area to find his necklace. He brings it over to Senku and holds it out to him. His cock was aching for release and the feeling made speech difficult. “My necklace...this is what a chosen mate wears as a token that they are taken...a gift they accept from the one courting them. I’m going to turn my back for a short bit...and when I turn around...if you are wearing it, then you give your consent to be with me. If not...then this won’t happen.” </p><p>Tsukasa turns around, biting his lip to keep himself in check while trying to ease the ache by slowly stroking himself. Senku is a man of science and will look at all options from every angle. Tsukasa curses under his breath when the use of his hand has done nothing other than make him desire Senku more. He can’t remember the last time he was this hard; no doubt Senku would be frightened by their size difference- the man is much smaller than he is. The people of the tribes tend to be bigger than most of the kingdoms’, so Tsukasa has always only lain with hearty tribesmen and women. If he isn’t careful…</p><p>Tsukasa turns around. Senku is wearing the necklace. The fangs of all the mighty predators he killed from boyhood to adulthood now rest on alabaster skin. Tsukasa feared he would ejaculate right then and there, but he didn’t. </p><p>“This doesn’t mean I’ve agreed to the marriage,” Senku breathes out. </p><p>“It’s a start,” Tsukasa said and nearly leaps onto the bed where he covers the length of Senku’s body with his own. </p><p>Senku gazed up at the bulk of the man looming over him, shrouding him in a curtain of brown. He could feel Tsukasa’s body heat warming him, and Tsukasa was staring down at him with a hungry look, his usual soft eyes now hard with determination. Senku found he let out a small gasp when the tip of his own erection touched Tsukasa’s, and the feeling raced through him like a chain reaction. A moment ago, he had still been slightly hesitant to have sex with Tsukasa even though he put the necklace on. He had looked at the situation from every angle as any good scientist would do, and Senku decided that this will only be another experiment. Besides, his body was having a chemical reaction of its own, one he wasn’t familiar with, and, like ANY good scientist, he wants to know the answer to everything. The notion of him being a virgin and all the hype around virginity at all means nothing to him. For something so mundane as the human body’s response to sex shouldn’t be glorified by social expectations, especially when it loses all its desire and power in a single thrust. The want and need for it dies off.  But that wouldn’t happen to him because he didn’t see it that way, no matter how much Gen boasted and praised him for being ‘an unsullied rose’ or whatever. </p><p>Now his mouth was crushed against Tsukasa’s in a deep, passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around the bulk of Tsukasa’s back and shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple and move as the other rocked against him. His moans were swallowed by Tsukasa’s powerful mouth and tongue as the rocking pressure stimulated his aching cock, giving it the much-needed friction that it desired. He wouldn’t have known how to describe it if he hadn’t actually felt it.  While he was not nearly as buff or hard as Tsukasa, he wasn’t completely soft. His muscles are toned well enough though he is still smaller than Tsukasa, and strangely enough, that fact enhanced his arousal. Senku made a small mental note to look further into that at a later time. Right now, it was getting hard to concentrate. </p><p>Tsukasa hadn’t thought about it until he had moved his mouth and fingers lower on Senku’s body; it was Senku’s first time and he would need to be properly prepped if they were to continue. Hopefully, Gen’s ‘special box’ that Tsukasa had put next to the bed would have everything necessary. Regretfully, he had to shift his weight from Senku’s body to grab the box from the end table. Senku asked him what he was doing, still panting and flushed. Tsukasa apologized for stopping and explained to his soon-to-be mate about Gen’s box. And, when Tsukasa opened it, he found everything he needed. Senku, of course, started to question further and tried to see in the box but Tsukasa refused to let him. Instead, he told Senku to stop thinking and asking and just enjoy what is to come. Senku tried to protest but Tsukasa silenced him with a kiss. The moment he broke the kiss, Senku asked what was in the little leather pouch. Tsukasa, still aching with need and fighting so hard to keep control, was forced to answer. </p><p>"This will make penetration easier for you since it's your first time. I don't think I need to explain more to a man as smart as you. You can figure it out."</p><p>Senku blushed as he realized all thought had escaped his mind and he had forgotten what Gen told him. The conversation came back to him and he didn't have to ask any more questions. </p><p>"You know what you're doing, right?" Senku asked him.</p><p>"... I've never had a virgin before, but I have prepared others before, so I know what to do."</p><p>"... Don't mess up."</p><p>Senku closed his eyes to keep from thinking too much and focus on the way Tsukasa was making him feel. The rough hands caressed him while that talented tongue licked at his nipples. The sensation was euphoric. He was pinned under Tsukasa's weight and couldn't move much other than to grip the tresses of brown hair and writhe on the bed. Tsukasa’s hands were going lower and lower until one was underneath and between his legs. He let out a small gasp when the calloused palm of one finger pressed at his entrance. That brought a smirk to his lips for a moment because that area was made as an exit, not an entrance. The pressure was slightly odd at first, but Senku found that his body had pushed back on its own accord. Then, Tsukasa’s hand was gone. Senku looked down at his waist to see where it had gone and saw that Tsukasa was only scooping out the salve from the pouch. </p><p>“What, no romance first?” Senku smirked. “You’re just going for it?” He wasn’t prepared for the reaction from Tsukasa; it wasn’t a snappy comeback. Instead, Tsukasa’s face was pressed against his neck and the hand, now wet with the salve had returned. </p><p>“You don’t understand...how hard I’m working to control myself…” </p><p>Senku took that as a nice way of Tsukasa saying, ‘shut up’. He didn’t say anything back but let his hand comb through Tsukasa’s hair. The man was tense against him, showing great restraint. Tsukasa could just hold him down and take him if he wanted to; Senku would be in no position to fight back. Then, he felt Tsukasa’s finger slip inside of him, the whole digit. Senku hissed through his teeth at the unfamiliar feeling of something inside and he clenched around it, trying to push it out on reflex. Tsukasa nips at his neck and shoulder in an attempt to soothe him. After a moment, the finger inside became normal, and just as he was used to it, another joined the first. Senku gasped out this time, pushing at Tsukasa’s shoulders but it was like trying to push against a stone wall. His next instinct was to bite at Tsukasa’s face or ear. The fingers began to twist, curl, and separate inside of him bringing out a mantra of gasps and moans from his throat. Senku could feel Tsukasa’s throbbing erection against his thigh and he could only imagine how painful it must be for the other. Two fingers became three, and then there was a bolt of pure pleasure that swept along his body, bringing a cry of delight and surprise.</p><p>“Good,” Tsukasa whispers and pulls his fingers out to sit on his haunches. He scoops out the rest of the salve and coats his swollen member with it, looking down at Senku’s flushed body. As much as he wanted to take Senku just like this, so he could see the necklace, the position wouldn’t be comfortable for the other. “Turn over,” He commanded, his tone gentle. If Senku doesn’t do it on his own, then Tsukasa would flip him over himself. To his relief, Senku did as told, though he moved slowly. </p><p>Tsukasa couldn’t wait any longer; seeing his (former) enemy presented like this for him. He is going to be the first, and only, man Senku will ever know in this way. It was a strange feeling to have because part of him looked at this as conquering his enemy, and the other half realized just how much power Senku suddenly has over him. He thought about leaving Castle Stone with Senku over his shoulder to return to his village in a traditional tribal manner. Senku would be his mate and sit beside him at all village gatherings and ceremonies. It was a fleeting image because he thought about dying at the hands of Hyoga, and the tradition of one chief taking over the defeated tribe and claiming the widowed mate. None of that would happen. </p><p>He lifts Senku’s hips to easily position himself and he pushes only the tip in first.</p><p>Senku wasn’t thrilled about turning over to be mounted as the animals do, but he didn’t think he could argue with Tsukasa at this point. He does remember Gen saying that this position would be easiest for the first time, so he didn’t complain. There was pressure against him, and then a hint of pain as his inner muscles were forced to start stretching. Senku should have known it wasn’t that easy when more of Tsukasa’s member pushed in further. His eyes widened at the newfound pain and his first reaction was to try and pull away. He pulled forward slightly, gripping the sheets in his hands, but Tsukasa’s massive lion paws wrapped around his waist and tugged him back. Ultimately, that move he tried had the opposite effect for it only made Tsukasa push further into him. Now, with Tsukasa’s firm grip on his waist, he couldn’t move at all. As he prepared himself for more pain, as Tsukasa was only halfway, Senku’s muscles had relaxed on their own, easily taking in the rest. It was actually a relief and he lets out the breath he was holding in. He felt so full as if his lower belly would split even though it wasn’t possible. Tsukasa’s form leans over him as tanned hands cover his own, which were gripping the sheets. He felt Tsukasa’s hot breath on his neck and the strands of hair tickled his cheeks. His legs were already shaking with the strain of trying to hold Tsukasa’s weight. </p><p>Tsukasa held himself steady once Senku’s body accepted him to let the other get used to the feeling. He wanted to just start thrusting, but Senku was so tight Tsukasa worried about tearing with sudden friction.  He covers Senku’s hands with his own, kissing the long, pale neck and gently rocking forward. Senku was starting to moan, the sounds low as if coming out as a whisper. Tsukasa pulled out a bit and pressed back inside, pulling a gasp from his mate. The second time, he pulls out a little further, shifts Senku’s hips slightly, and rocked forward. This time, Senku lets out a cry of pleasure and arches against him. That was the spot he was looking for, the signal to begin thrusting. </p><p>Senku couldn’t do much against Tsukasa’s weight or thrusts other than lay still and feel. Whatever Tsukasa was doing had his whole body wrapped in pleasure down to every nerve. He couldn’t keep quiet as Tsukasa rocked back and forth. The thrusting became even faster with Tsukasa now ramming into him, forcing his legs to finally give out. Pushed flat against the bed, his legs were forced to spread and stretch, straining the tendons in his thighs. The slight pain from being crushed started to take away from the pleasure. He struggled to get out a word to Tsukasa but the other must have sensed his distress because the pressure from the cock inside him and the weight suddenly left. A draft of cold and emptiness flooded him and he whipped his head back to look at Tsukasa suspiciously. </p><p>“Don’t question,” Tsukasa says to him.</p><p>Senku then finds their positions reversed, with him on top and Tsukasa beneath. He was sitting, or rather straddling, Tsukasa’s lap. Every part of the man was a solid muscle and the thought of having such a powerful man under him sent a shiver down his spine and to his groin. Tsukasa’s cock was alined with his cleft again and Senku knew what was expected. He raised himself over Tsukasa, took a firm hold of the still rock-hard erection and sat upon it with ease. The whole of it slipped inside and he was filled with the familiar sense of fullness again. This time, however, the angle must have been different because it struck that spot deep inside of him, making the tip of his own erection weep with pre-cum. He thought he would have to move, and attempted to, but then Tsukasa’s hands were on his hips. Between his own rocking and Tsukasa guiding, he was soon bouncing upon it. The backs of his thighs ached from the constant pressure of bouncing down on hard muscle, but he didn’t care. Right now, his body needed release; his basic human instincts telling him everything he needed to know. </p><p>Tsukasa found himself surrendering to the mesmerizing sight of Senku’s flawless body riding him like an expert horseman. Who was the stallion now, he thought, as Senku continued to rock and bounce. He had lost, Tsukasa knew this; for though he is claiming Senku, it was the heretic scientist that had won. Tsukasa let his eyes worship Senku’s body as the pleasure and pressure on his cock intensified. Senku’s cheeks were flushed hotly, his normally upright hair shaggy with sweat in a few spots. Senku kept having to brush the strands of green and white hair from his face, which was mixed in a mask of pure concentration and pleasure. The necklace, his necklace, lay nestled in the jugular, a spot that Tsukasa had once wanted to crush with his thumbs and watch the life drain from those now passion-clouded eyes. The amount of desire and lust he felt as he claimed Senku would be the end of him.</p><p>His cock was straining for release now and, as much as he enjoyed watching Senku like this, he had to speed things along. Sitting up, he holds Senku in his lap and makes the other wrap arms around his shoulders, bringing their lips into a kiss. It was a short kiss because Senku pulled away to let out a cry at the third change of angle. Tsukasa firmly grips Senku’s ass in his hands and uses the body squeezing around his cock to achieve his own pleasure. Judging by Senku’s gasps, moans, and cries, he wasn’t complaining. The added sensation of Senku’s nails raking across his back had him on the verge of orgasm. He was so close.</p><p>Senku had to close his eyes to hide the fact from himself that they were crossing with pleasure. His body started to give out on him, but he wanted to do one more thing. With a triumphant smirk and a quick lick of his lips, Senku bit down on Tsukasa’s earlobe. Suddenly, he was thrown onto his back with Tsukasa’s weight crushing him again. The next round of pounding thrusts had him unable to utter a single word, let alone a sound. And then, Tsukasa’s hand had wrapped around his neck, squeezing. Senku’s eyes flew open in panic and his hands gripped Tsukasa’s wrist in a futile attempt to move it from his throat. The pressure eased up but the thrusting didn’t, and to Senku’s own shock he was still feeling pleasure. </p><p>It was just one more reason why everyone called him the Amber Lion for when Tsukasa stopped thrusting, he let out a roar-like cry of release and triumph. Senku felt the hot warmth flooding his insides, feeling as if it was traveling as far as to pool in his belly. Tsukasa held firm inside him as what essence Senku’s body couldn’t take leaked out around the shrinking cock still locked inside. Maybe it was that sensation or the whole act together that made his own orgasm hit its peak. A shudder wracked through him and with a silent cry he finished between them. The warmth from his cum quickly cooled on his skin once it hit. He was panting now as Tsukasa’s hand moved from his neck. Before Tsukasa pulled out, their lips met in a soft kiss of content moans and rolling tongues. Senku let out a small whine into the kiss as Tsukasa pulled out. Though satisfied, he missed the warmth and fullness of Tskasa inside of him. Beads of sweat dripped from Tsukasa’s brow onto his face and Senku let out a breathy chuckle. His insides were still tingling and his muscles throbbing, but those were easy to ignore as Tsukasa lay beside him and pulls him into an afterglow embrace.</p><p>
  <strong>End Smut Scene</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Strange Happenings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hello everyone! I'm back with an update. I do ask that we treat this chapter with ease because I was writing it in short bursts while battling COVID. Yes- I currently have it- so if this chapter seems a little off from previous ones, forgive me- I'm trying to keep a normal routine while battling this damned virus! But I'm getting better every day!<br/>***Warnings: Language, assassination attempt, mention of torture/violence, humor<br/>***Please read on and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 13: Strange Happenings</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>When Tsukasa and Senku entered the main hall side-by-side they were greeted with cheers and bows from all who are present. The hall was filled with more people than usual, everyone from Tsukasa’s villagers to the Kingdom of Science, to the realms’ nobles. </p>
<p>Senku never paid much attention to the fanfare he often received but this time, with Tsukasa beside him, he was a little more aware of the eyes upon them. There’s no doubt everyone knew that he and Tsukasa were locked up for two days, and who knows what kind of wild thoughts were going through the minds of the people watching them. Tsukasa took his hand, wanting to guide him up the dais steps and Senku let him do it, then wished he hadn’t. He was showing too much open affection for Tsukasa and has to remember that they are not behind closed doors anymore. </p>
<p>“You’re my mate, so you must sit first,” Tsukasa whispered to him. </p>
<p>Senku scoffed and shook his head, whispering back, “We sit at the same time.” Tsukasa didn’t argue with him and when they were both standing before their respected ‘thrones’, they sat in sync with the other. </p>
<p>The morning progressed with news of what had been happening for the past two days. There was news of the harvests and fishing as well as the preparations for winter at not just the castle but in surrounding villages and cities as well. Tsukasa’s people have had very successful hunts and Senku’s people were reeling in nets upon nets of fish. With Tsukasa’s craftsmen joining Kaseki’s, the rate and number of weapons and supplies have doubled. Gen had also put Yuzuriha in charge of the tailors with both sides making winter clothing, shoes, blankets, and cloaks. Even bundles of wheat have been coming in from all of Senku’s (and now Tsukasa’s) territory. With the combined manpower, surviving winter will not be an issue. </p>
<p>Senku looks for Gen and then beckons him with his finger. </p>
<p>Gen makes his way up the dais and bows to them both before standing beside Senku’s chair. “Are we to discuss my raise?” Gen asks with a delightful smile. “After all, while you were playing ‘house,’ I was seeing to the great progress of which your ears have witnessed this fine morning.”</p>
<p>“Spare me,” Senku snorted with sarcasm. “Your greedy little fingers have full access to the treasury; you’re the richest scoundrel in here,” He smirked. “If it weren’t for my science skills, most people would have thought you’d bewitched me to raise you up so high, mage,” </p>
<p>“You wound my heart, dear Senku,” He pretended to be wounded by the words, then his face contorted into a devilish one. “But you don’t lie! Now then, why have you summoned me?” </p>
<p>“I have a new task for you,” Senku started, beckoning Gen to move in closer to him. “Right now, we’re sitting in a goldmine of goods and food that rivals even that of the kings’,” he pointed out. “We already have Hyoga targeting us, and the last thing we need is for the realm to become jealous and turn their might onto us as well,”</p>
<p>Gen hummed. “I think I see where you’re going with this,” he nuzzled Senku’s cheek with his own. “My dear sweet Senku is always so caring of others!”</p>
<p>Senku made a face of disgust at Gen’s actions. “Stop that, you idiot! Everyone is watching! Get it together!” he warned. “Now, once we have all the numbers of provisions added up, we will create a surplus program, in which we will ration out what extras we have to those who need it come the harshest part of winter. Have Ruri help you write up letters and send ravens to the major houses and riders to the villages alerting them of this. This way, our charity will keep the jealousy at bay,”</p>
<p>“Brillant idea,” Gen tells him “And it’s just as I thought it was going to be! Bravo!” </p>
<p>“May I inquire what this secret meeting is about?” Tsukasa finally asks after having watched them. “Shouldn’t I be a part of decision making?”</p>
<p>Senku relayed the idea to Tsukasa.</p>
<p>“I approve,” Tsukasa tells him.</p>
<p>“I was going to do it anyway, with or without your approval,” Senku countered. </p>
<p>Tsukasa was ready to reply but sudden shouting and commotion from the crowd alerted his attention there. Someone shouted, ‘DIE, TRAITOR’, and a shiny object came whirling through the air towards them, but it was aimed at Senku. To Tsukasa, it seemed everything that is happening was moving in slow motion. His sharp eyes saw that it was a dagger coming straight for Senku. Just as he shot out his hand to grab and stop the blade, something else whizzed by his head and knocked the blade away. The blade did nick the palm of his hand, which it wouldn’t have if something didn’t knock it off balance. The other object, which had turned out to be an arrow, had knocked the dagger away from striking Senku. </p>
<p>Immediately, Kinro, Ginro, and Kohaku quickly scrambled to the dais to shield Senku from any further attacks. Kinro kept his shield up and his spear pointed straight. Kohaku saw the figure that shot the arrow from the balcony and she shouted orders for guards to capture them. The figure quickly retreated in a flash of black. Chrome had reached the dais in time to stand beside Senku while Gen was taking cover behind the throne.</p>
<p>Tsukasa gave similar orders, his voice echoing through the hall like thunder as he saw the culprit, who had thrown the dagger, attempting to escape amongst the panic of the crowd, but he didn’t want to leave Senku’s side. He thought the culprit was going to escape, but it was Taiju, with his quick feet and boar-like strength that had charged through the crowd and tackled the villain. </p>
<p>Kohaku, seeing that Taiju had captured the other, turned to Kinro and said, “I’m going after the other person!”</p>
<p>Kinro nodded. “We’ll take it from here,” he turned to his brother only to see that his form was suddenly absent. “Ginro?” </p>
<p>“I’m here!” Ginro said nervously from his new place of safety behind Senku’s throne with Gen. “You’ve got this, Kinro!” </p>
<p>“Unbelievable,” Kinro muttered under his breath. </p>
<p>Chrome had left Senku’s side for a moment to pick up the dagger by the hilt, bringing it back to the dais. “Senku...this dagger is-” Chrome went to touch the blade but Senku knocked it out of his hand.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch it! It’s poisoned!” Senku said, finally breaking out of the trance he was in after the chaos that had just erupted around him. Once again, there was an attempt on his life with poison. He could tell the blade had been rubbed with the poison because it didn’t have a shine to it- the reflectiveness of the blade was dull. </p>
<p>“But it’s evidence!” Chrome countered. </p>
<p>“We don’t have to worry about that now!” Senku shouted. “We need to calm the panic in this room and fast before people are trampled!” </p>
<p>Senku and the others had to cover their ears when the droning sound of a battle horn echoed off the walls of the grand hall. Senku saw that Tsukasa was the one blowing it and the sound had worked in ceasing the panic of the people.</p>
<p>“EVERYONE, BE CALM!” Tsukasa’s powerful voice filled the hall. “THE CULPRIT HAS BEEN CAPTURED! THERE IS NO MORE REASON TO PANIC! PLEASE, RETURN TO YOUR ROOMS AND HOMES! COURT IS DISMISSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!” Then, he turns to Senku and says, “Senku, go back to our chambers and remain there. I’ll see to the person who attempted to assassinate you. Kinro, Chrome, you and the others go and stay with him. Do not let anyone in or out of our chambers until you hear from me!”</p>
<p>Senku wanted to protest but Tsukasa had already leaped from the dais and disappeared in a flash. Then, Senku was ushered out of his chair and down the dais steps by Kinro, Chrome, and Gen. “Hey! Cut it out!”</p>
<p>“Orders are orders!” Kinro says harshly. “We need to get you to safety!” </p>
<p>“And we’re right behind you!” Ginro chirped in beside his brother while remaining very close to Senku. </p>
<p>“That was so scary,” Gen says through chattering teeth while keeping a firm hold on Senku’s arm. “And the morning had started out so nice, too!” </p>
<p>“Wait, where’s Kohaku?” Chrome asked. </p>
<p>“She took off after that other person,” Kinro told him. </p>
<p>Chrome wanted to go with Senku but he was worried about Ruri. He asked Senku if he could go, and Senku, of course, told him to do so and not to worry about him. Chrome assured Senku that he would be back as soon as he knows that Ruri is alright. Senku also told him to check on the others as well, and then report back to him. </p>
<p>‘I should have never come out of that damned room,’ Senku mutters to himself. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>After the mayhem of the court had settled and a majority of the people left, Tsukasa makes his way down to the dungeons of the castle, which had now been opened to hold the two prisoners. Any supplies stashed in two of the cells had been moved to other spots. One of his men greeted him at the entrance of the dungeon and gave him a quick rundown of what information they could get out of the culprit, which was nothing. When Tsukasa asked the other what ‘means’ they had used to extract information, the warrior stated that Kohaku would not allow for anything harsh, and it was then that Tsukasa noticed the warrior had a few bruises on him. Kohaku is a woman that most men ended up bowing to, so Tsukasa could not blame the warrior.</p>
<p>“I will get the information from the culprit,” Tsukasa tells him and approaches the cells where the prisoners are, surprised that one of them is out, and speaking to Kohaku. Tsukasa recognized the colors of Hyoga’s tribe and the familiar white hair under a hunter’s cap. “Ukyo?” He states the man’s name calmly and when the archer turns to him, Tsukasa saw the steady green eyes of Ukyo. </p>
<p>“You know this man?” Kohaku asks Tsukasa.</p>
<p>Tsukasa nods. “He is one of Hyoga’s men but is not one I consider an enemy.”</p>
<p>“He knocked the dagger away from Senku with his arrow,” Kohaku tells him.</p>
<p>“I should have recognized that expert aim,” Tsukasa replied. “Ukyo, why have you come here? And if you have any information about Hyoga, I would like to know.”</p>
<p>Ukyo removed the cap from his head. “Cheif Tsukasa, I was sent here as a spy but I could no longer support Hyoga,”</p>
<p>“I cannot fully trust you yet, Ukyo, but tell me why Hyoga is targeting Senku.” </p>
<p>“Hyoga knows that your tribe of warriors will be too powerful when spring comes, so he’s been attempting to lure you out as soon as possible by making attempts on Senku’s life. Since Senku is your mate, the rules and traditions of the tribes hold strong,”</p>
<p>Tsukasa nodded. “It’s as I thought.”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?” Kohaku asks.</p>
<p>Ukyo explained it to her. “For another to make attempts on the life of a chief’s mate is considered more than just a crime, it is an insult. To attack the mate of a chief is to indirectly attack the chief themselves. By tribal law and tradition, mates and children of the chief are to never be targeted. However, in Hyoga’s case, simply killing Tsukasa to take over his tribe and claim rights to Senku is not his ultimate goal. We know that Chief Tsukasa is a traditional man, and attacking Senku is Hyoga’s way of challenging him.”</p>
<p>Kohaku crosses her arms. “I see, but that doesn’t explain how Hyoga got his hands on the expensive poison. Senku said that it was a wealthy noble who purchased the poison to put in the wine. Is Hyoga working with someone within the realm?”</p>
<p>“Of that, I’m not certain,” Ukyo says. “I don’t think the whole poisoning thing is Hyoga’s idea.”</p>
<p>“Then what is your take on it?” Tsukasa asked.</p>
<p>“I think that it’s a coincidence,” Ukyo tells them. “There are spies here from Hyoga’s tribe, I know that much. I would place my money on scoundrels smelling out other scoundrels, as in, the nobles who want to see either Senku or Tsukasa dethroned are joining forces with Hyoga’s spies. And, regardless of how you think of me right now, Chief Tsukasa, I have left Hyoga’s tribe.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa closes his eyes for a moment, thinking about what Ukyo had explained to them. When he opens his eyes again, he places his hand on Ukyo’s shoulder. “You will still have to give me a little time to fully trust you,” he says. </p>
<p>“Yes, I understand,” Ukyo said.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Kohaku assures Tsukasa. “But getting back to the assassin, we can’t get him to talk. Your warrior wanted to use cruel measures, but here at the Kingdom of Science, we don’t use such techniques.” </p>
<p>“This is not the Kingdom of Science,” Tsukasa reminds her. “It is Castle Stone. I will get the information needed from the prisoner. You are dismissed, for now, Kohaku.” </p>
<p>“You’re going to use violence or force to get information out of him, aren’t you?” She narrows her blue eyes at him. "People will confess to anything to make the torture stop."</p>
<p>Tsukasa stepped past her and replied, “Hopefully it won’t come to that. My presence alone can have even the strongest warrior weeping at my feet.” That is for his people, who have much more resolve than those of the king’s realm. “I’ll take it from here.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa had to give the assassin credit for holding out for as long as he had until finally giving up. This man hadn’t been a true assassin for he would not have easily let himself get caught. By the third broken finger, the man had confessed to accepting money from a group of nobles who did not want a barbarian standing as high as they; but the man would not give any names. He did say that one of the nobles knows Hyoga and that there was an underlying plot, but he didn’t know anything about it. Tsukasa held true to his word that no more pain would come the man’s way should he confess. However, the punishment for attempting to kill a chief’s mate was death and Tsukasa would have to make an example out of this man. It was a harsh punishment, but these people did not take into account the consequences they may face while plotting Senku’s death, and his own as well. The man’s death would also send a message to Hyoga, and, hopefully, the other chief will back off in trying to entice him to fight. </p>
<p>Still, there is one great obstacle in carrying out the execution of the assassin, and that is Senku’s weak will to kill or punish those who commit crimes. Senku would protest to the manner of death that, while in his culture, fits the crime; a swift blow to the head with a hammer or a club. It was painless for the executed, but not to those witnessing it, which was the point. He can already hear Senku’s nagging voice in his head explaining to him how everything about this was wrong. After the two days they shared together, Tsukasa respected Senku’s morals and values when it comes to his people and followers. However, allowing yourself to be everyone’s friend and portraying yourself as equal to those who be your subjects, does not make for a strong leader. If Senku was more like him, then Tsukasa would rather face three Hyogas than one Senku. Kindness and friendship were his mate’s fatal flaws, though they are commendable, they were still flaws. </p>
<p>‘If I tell him what the punishment is, he will fight me. If I carry out the death without informing him, he will see it as a breach of trust. But, if I carry out the sentence now, no one would be the wiser, and I can claim the man took his own life. Still, that would not get my message across to my enemies.’</p>
<p>Tsukasa remembered Hyoga’s message of sending back the head of one of his men to represent Senku’s, and he felt a red hot rage boil inside of him. Neither this assassin, Hyoga, or the nobles would spare or show mercy to Senku, and that was something Tsukasa couldn’t accept. He decided to carry out the execution with or without Senku’s permission for, in the end, this message will help to cease the threats on Senku’s life. Let Senku rant and rave in anger; let him spit and kick like a wildcat while cursing him to the underworld and back. The gods will be on his side and their words carry more meaning than Senku’s feelings. </p>
<p>Tsukasa summons a few of his warriors and gives them instructions to set up a block for the criminals' execution in the castle square. </p>
<p>‘No more harm or attempts on your life will come to you, Senku. I will see to that.’</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Chrome had come to Senku’s chambers with Ruri, Yuzuriha, Taiju, Suika, and Kaseki in tow, stating that he thought they should all be together right now. Senku welcomed them, patting the top of Suika’s watermelon head and smiling to assure her that everything was fine. The only person not with them was Kohaku and Chrome offered to go find her for Ruri’s sake, but Senku assured him that she could take care of herself and to wait for her to come to them. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t one of us go and find Chief Tsukasa?” Kaseki offered. “It’s been so long since this happened, Senku.” </p>
<p>Senku folded his hands on his desk. “It has been a while. I’m sure Tsukasa is interrogating the criminal who tried to kill me,”</p>
<p>“That man is locked up tight, Senku!” Taiju assured him. “I put him in the dungeon myself! He’s not going anywhere!” </p>
<p>Senku smirked. “Thanks, you big oaf. For now, Kaseki, we’ll stay here a little longer. I’m not sure what to make of all these attempts on my life myself,” he admitted honestly. </p>
<p>“Anyone would be scared if their life was constantly under threat,” Kinro said. “Fear is normal, and even expected, Senku.”</p>
<p>“Ha! I’m not so much of a hard-head that I can’t admit feeling a little on edge from almost dying twice,” he said. </p>
<p>“Hey, Senku,” Ruri’s soft voice called over to him from the window. “It looks like something is going on in the courtyard,” Yuzuriha and Suika join Ruri at the window. </p>
<p>“She’s right,” Says Yuzuriha “A bunch of Chief Tsukasa’s people are gathering.”</p>
<p>Taiju quickly hurries over with Kinro and Chrome two steps behind. He gently pushes the women from the window, looking down at the courtyard where a stone block was being carried out. “Senku,” Taiju turned to him and said, “That’s an executioner’s block.”</p>
<p>Senku’s eyes narrow hard while the color drains from both Gen and Ginro’s faces. </p>
<p>“Oh no, he’s probably going to kill the man who tried to poison you!” Kaseki said. </p>
<p>“Senku, what are your orders?” Kinro demands. “Should we stop it?”</p>
<p>Without a word to the others, Senku shot up from his desk and ran from the room, not stopping at the shouts from behind. He didn’t think Tsukasa would attempt something like this, and without consulting him first. He had outlawed executions when he became leader of the Kingdom of the Science and he would not let Tsukasa have his way, even if the criminal tried to kill him. </p>
<p>Senku was nearly out of breath when he reached the courtyard in time to see the criminal dragged towards the block by two tribesmen. Senku took a moment to assess the situation, seeing that Tsukasa did not hold an ax in his hand but rather a large club. Senku didn’t have to be a barbarian warrior to know what Tsukasa was planning to do with it. He shouted for Tsukasa to stop just as the criminal was forced to his knees and held against the block. When Tsukasa looks over his shoulder at him, Senku marches over to grab at the club and tries to pull it away “Stop it right now!” Senku shouts at him, tugging hard on the club.</p>
<p>Tsukasa barely budges. “This man accepted money to kill you, Senku. He did not think twice about doing it,”</p>
<p>Senku grits his teeth and glares at Tsukasa. “That doesn’t matter! There are other ways of punishing people that's not bashing their heads in!”</p>
<p>Tsukasa continues to let Senku try and pull the club from his grasp. “This is how we punish those who attempt to take the life of a mate. This will send a message to Hyoga, and to the others, who want to see you dead. They aren't showing you mercy, so why show it to them?”</p>
<p>“I don’t condone it!”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to,”</p>
<p>“Tsukasa!” </p>
<p>Tsukasa looked down at Senku’s determined, furrowed features and decided to obey, letting go of the club. Senku stumbled back at the force but dropped the club to quickly regain his balance.</p>
<p>“Then you leave me no choice,” Tsukasa says. “I will ride out to meet Hyoga to discuss some terms. Chiefs only.” he starts to walk away and Senku runs up beside him.</p>
<p>“What the hell do you mean you’re going to meet Hyoga?”</p>
<p>“That assassin was hired by noblemen of your realm who are also working with Hyoga. This kingdom does not like the idea of a barbarian and a commoner holding such high power. This was the second attempt on your life, Senku, and I will not tolerate it. Since you will not allow me to kill the man who tried to kill you, then I will choose to act in another way.”</p>
<p>Senku moves to stand in front of Tsukasa, forcing the larger man to stop. “You can’t go out there, Tsukasa! That’s exactly what Hyoga wants!”</p>
<p>“Hyoga is a chief the same as I,” Tsukasa tells him. “If I call him out to speak, he will listen.”</p>
<p>“And if he decides to run a spear through you?” Senku has his hands on his hips, refusing to let Tsukasa pass. </p>
<p>“That’s not how Hyoga fights,” he said. “To kill me would send my whole tribe into an uproar and a war of revenge will break out. It’s better for chiefs to admit defeat to the stronger rather than simply slaying them. I know these types of rules are hard for you to understand. Now, let me make the necessary preparations. I will head out tomorrow at dawn.”</p>
<p>“I need you here,”</p>
<p>“I will not allow these attempts on your life to continue,”</p>
<p>“Then we’ll find another way to deal with it that’s not you riding off like some hero!”</p>
<p>Tsukasa manages a small smile. “I’m glad to know you care so much for me.”</p>
<p>Senku blushed hotly then. “That’s not… I mean, that’s not what this is about!” Tsukasa then pulls him behind a wall and out of sight from others, locking him in an embrace. Senku immediately felt all the anger and anxiety in him melt away while held against Tsukasa’s form, bringing him back to the night when there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. </p>
<p>“Senku, these attempts on your life are not going to stop unless something is done. I know there are spies here in the castle, and as your mate and future husband, I need to defend you. I planned to kill that criminal to send a warning to those spies- yes, it would have been a brutal message, but that fear would make some think twice before attacking you again. This is how a chief protects his chosen mate.”</p>
<p>Senku snorted against Tsukasa’s chest. “I really wish you wouldn’t say stupid stuff like that...it’s for fairytales and ballads about brave heroes and their lady fair,” he says. “I don’t need you riding off to slay some dragon or fight some ogre. Don’t follow tradition...follow logic; stay here.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Senku, but I am following logic, and this is what I must do. The man who tried to take your life lives, so I need to put an end to this. I’m not bringing an army against Hyoga. I know what I’m doing, so have a little faith in me?”</p>
<p>Senku pushes away from him and turns his back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine. Do what you want.”</p>
<p>“...I wish you weren’t upset with me.”</p>
<p>“Do whatever you want,” Senku repeated again and he left Tsukasa’s side to return to the castle, ignoring his friends and their questions. All he wanted to do is return to his room and retreat to the lab where everything there makes sense. ‘This is why I swore off relationships!’ he scolds himself, wishing that the ache he felt in his chest was heated anger for Tsukasa and not heartache. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>It was late by the time Tsukasa returned to their chamber. He had chosen to give Senku some time to process the events of the day and cool down a bit. Upon entering the bedroom, he finds Senku sitting up in bed, reading a book. The fire was near to dying in the hearth and the candle he was reading by had melted down to the very bottom. Tsukasa walked into the room, keeping his eyes on Senku’s, which he noticed were not moving side to side with reading the words in the book. Tsukasa feeds the fire without a word and undresses down to his loincloth. Senku still had not lifted his eyes from the book but subtle movements from him told Tsukasa that Senku has acknowledged his presence. </p>
<p>Before getting into bed, Tsukasa felt that ache in his palm again and he looked at the small cut where the dagger had nicked him. The cut appeared to be slightly discolored, probably a reaction to the poison that was on the blade. He had taken care of that, though, with a medical remedy. He wasn’t concerned about it, though he chose not to mention it to Senku, so his mate wouldn’t have to worry any more than he already did. He settles under the covers and finally, Senku speaks to him.</p>
<p>“Are you really riding out tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Tsukasa nodded. “I am.” </p>
<p>“And my telling you not to go would fall of deaf ears, right?”</p>
<p>Tsukasa nods again. </p>
<p>Senku closed the book, not bothering to bookmark it as he wasn’t really reading it; for obvious reasons, his mind was distracted. </p>
<p>“May I hold you?” Tsukasa asks, “Or are you still angry with me?”</p>
<p>“Right now, you don’t deserve my affection,” Senku replied stubbornly. </p>
<p>“You know, in my culture, it’s bad luck for a mate to be cold to their warrior the night before a battle or a mission.”</p>
<p>Senku blows out the candle before laying down but would not lay against Tsukasa even though he wanted to. “There’s no such thing as good or bad luck,” He tells Tsukasa. “Everything happens for a reason, but it’s not because of luck or the wrath of the gods.”</p>
<p>“That is something you would say,” Tsukasa said with a little chuckle.</p>
<p>“And I suppose you’re also going to tell me that a ‘mate making love with their warrior’ before the night of a battle gives them super strength, am I right?”</p>
<p>Tsukasa bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying hard not to laugh. He wondered for a moment if he should simply tell Senku no, that’s not true, or go along with it despite how angry Senku is with him. “Not necessarily, though I wouldn’t say you were wrong nor would I decline the offer.” He smiles at the grumbling sounds of Senku’s curses as the smaller man rolls over to face away from him. “While I prefer your suggestion of making love for good luck, there is a more traditional way. Would you like to hear it?”</p>
<p>“Even if I say 'no', you’re going to tell me anyway, right?”</p>
<p>“Just for that snappy comeback, I am going to tell you. It’s an old tale from the beginning of time after the gods created the world,” he paused a moment, waiting to hear a moan or groan of protest from Senkubut there was nothing, so he continued. “The very first people had split into two clans; one was good, the other evil. Each side wanted to rule the most fertile land and hunting grounds, but they could not share,”</p>
<p>“There’s a surprise,” Senku muttered.</p>
<p>Tsukasa ignored that and continued. “The night before the battle, the Good Chief’s mate gave him a brown ribbon from her hair, a token of her love for him to carry, so that he may return safely. The gods were touched by that small strand of hope that she gave to him that they turned it the color red, to symbolize the love they shared. And the Good Chief ran into battle with that red ribbon woven through his hair. With that little token, that one small strand of love and luck saw the Good Chief victorious and he returned safely.”</p>
<p>“I can punch at least four holes in that story with science,” Senku says, “But I’m not going to,”</p>
<p>Tsukasa takes that answer as permission to roll over and pull Senku to spoon against him, burying his face in the wild mass of green hair. Senku made a few verbal protests but didn’t attempt to pull away.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Senku.” </p>
<p>“Hmph!” </p>
<p><br/>Senku found himself in a vast open field with a gray sky above and a harsh, icy cold wind. His body shivered from the cold as the wisps of wind blew through the field of tall grass like ocean waves. He looks behind him to see his castle far in the distance, wondering how he got all the way out here. This was not the field that leads to the castle. ‘Where am I?’ he wondered. ‘I must be dreaming,’ </p>
<p>When he turned to face the woods, he saw a dark clouded figure moving slowly towards the trees. It had the shape of a human but no solid features, at least, from what he could see. But looking at the strange form gave him a sense of dread. Then, the tall grass parts for him in a winding path leading towards the shadowed figure as it disappears into the woods. The feeling of dread grows stronger in his chest and just when he thought he would stumble forward, he shot up in bed, panting.</p>
<p>‘What the hell was that?’ He asks himself while looking around the room, noting that everything was normal and he only had a dream. </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. Rarely did he remember his dreams, and this one was bizarre. Beside him, Tsukasa slumbered calmly. Senku laid back down but couldn’t shake the memory of the dream and, like always, he had to analyze it. He knew the science behind dreams; they were manifestations of the conscience in the brain that usually coincided with events of the previous day or general thoughts. The brain had an amusing, mysterious way of remaining active while the rest of the body remains asleep. Senku figured that his weird dream was due to his worried feelings of Tsukasa riding off to face Hyoga. </p>
<p>Yet that didn’t explain the dark figure or the path that appeared on its own...or the sense of dread. Senku looks over at Tsukasa’s sleeping face, briefing wondering if the dream was a sign of impending trouble. No, Senku thought a second after. That’s not how dreams work. He was just worried about Tsukasa leaving. He wished he wasn’t worried about that, so he turned his thoughts to discover a way to not feel anxious about it. The best he could come up with is that Tsukasa can take care of himself as he IS the Amber Lion and known to be the strongest warrior. Tsukasa didn’t get that title by being weak or falling easily, so Senku would have to believe that Tsukasa knows what he is doing, and the best way to go about it. What other solution was there? </p>
<p>Senku tried not to think any more of it but his mind continued to race with thoughts as the dream kept replaying itself until the dawn broke. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Tsukasa takes in the fresh, crisp autumn morning air before mounting his horse. The sun was just near rising. One of his men held up his ax and Tsukasa took it while holding back the grimace of pain that came from the ache in his palm. After placing the ax in the holster on his back, Tsukasa looked at his hand and noticed the small cut had become darker and it throbbed slightly. When Tsukasa saw Senku approaching on one of the castles’ side steps, he clenched his hand to hide it and walked Stonehoof over to his mate. </p>
<p>Senku’s expression was like stone, showing not one hint of emotion but that didn’t surprise Tsukasa. He took a moment to admire Senku’s winter cloak with the fur pelt around the narrow shoulders and the hood covering his hair save for the two green stands that always lay across his face. Behind him were Gen and Chrome, but Tsukasa paid them no mind. Although it would annoy Senku, Tsukasa bowed his head to him in greeting.</p>
<p>“Come to see me off with a kiss?” Tsukasa asks.</p>
<p>“You know I think this is stupid and you’re an idiot for going through with it, right?”</p>
<p>Tsukasa smiled softly and added, “But?” He could tell that Senku had something more to say. He watches as Senku reaches a gloved hand inside his cloak and takes out a red ribbon. Tsukasa’s eyes widened with surprise while his heart started to race. Could it be? Was Senku actually taking that story to heart?</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t overthink this,” Senku warned him. “This is just to prove to you that there is nothing mystical or magical about a token ‘blessed’ by the gods,” he says, handing the ribbon to Tsukasa. “You’ll return by your skills and strength alone without the help of anything ‘divine’,” </p>
<p>“Then why give me this?”</p>
<p>“To humor you,” Senku smirks, flashing Tsukasa his best arrogant face to hide the doubt and fear he felt inside for the man’s safety. </p>
<p>Tsukasa takes the ribbon and knots it into his long tresses. “I will treasure this token of your love, Senku, even if you see it as a joke,”</p>
<p>“Just pray to whatever god you need to and get moving so you can get back,” </p>
<p>“I promise I will return to you,”</p>
<p>“Spare me the love speech,” Senku says with a scoff.</p>
<p>Tsukasa knew the truth behind Senku’s fake words and he blew a kiss to his mate (much to Senku’s embarrassment) before signaling the two men riding with him to move out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Senku watches Tsukasa's massive figure ride through the castle's main gates and into the field leading to the woods. His eyes narrowed when he thought he saw a dark form pass over Tsukasa, but that couldn’t be. It was just his eyes playing tricks on him and the lack of sleep he had after that strange dream. Dreams cannot predict the future- nothing can. </p>
<p>‘I know that to be the truth...so, why do I still have a bad feeling?’</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The God of Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Back with another update! I'm covid clear now! ^_^ Thank you for all the well wishes!<br/>***Warning: Language, mild violence, death and mentions of death, slight humor, science vs. faith, Taiju is best boi<br/>***Please read on and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 14: The God of Death</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Tsukasa follows along the wooded path known only to the tribes as he walks Stonehoof a few feet ahead of his warriors. The sky was overcast, which made the treetops darken the already dim-lit woods. He felt a drop of water on the tip of his nose and looked up, hoping that it’s just the reminiscence of morning dew and not rain. The drops come in slow numbers gently drumming against the fallen leaves. Fighting in the rain while cramped in the woods is not ideal, though he hopes no fighting would come of these terms. Unless Hyoga decides to challenge him; if that happens, Tsukasa would fight, and he would win. Though he doubted Senku would appreciate him bringing back the severed head of their enemy as a trophy; which he would present to his mate as a show of strength and devotion for protecting him. Senku would not see it that way.</p>
<p>The ache in his palm had begun to spread the further they moved, and it gave Tsukasa pause, though he did not want to let his warriors know. Looking at his palm where the poison had taken root, Tsukasa realized that the discoloration had spread, turning from black to dark purple. He could plainly see the little nerves and veins under the skin. Tsukasa clenched and unclenched his hand, finding his fingers were getting harder to curl each time. He tried to pay it no mind, but as they kept moving, the poison, he knew, was spreading. The pain is traveling up his arm, now beginning to affect his vision and his head. Perhaps he should turn back;</p>
<p>“My chief! There’s something up ahead!” One of the warriors pointed with their spear.</p>
<p>Tsukasa narrows his eyes as they follow the swift movements of someone in the treetops- one, two, three… ‘Just three,’ Tsukasa holds out his good hand to tell his own warriors to hold their weapons. </p>
<p>An arrow whistled through the air and landed a few inches from Stonehoof. The horse let out a panicked whiny and took a few steps back before Tsukasa easily regained control of the large horse. He looked at the feathers and markings on the arrow, which told him that this was not one of Hyoga’s tribe. But Hyoga had rallied some tribes to his side, so to assume this is a random encounter would be dangerous. </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Tsukasa calls to the treetops. “Are you of Hyoga’s clan?” Tsukasa used the word ‘clan’ instead of ‘tribe’ because a clan consists of many different tribes joining together. “I am Chief Tsukasa, the Amber Lion! Tell Hyoga, if you are with him, that I want to speak with him!”</p>
<p>“What do you want with Chief Hyoga?” Comes a voice from the trees.</p>
<p>“As I said, I need to speak with him! Tell him that I am here to see him,”</p>
<p>“You are on the border of our land!” Came a second voice. “If you cross, we will shoot!”</p>
<p>Tsukasa looks at the arrow again, sliding from Stonehoof and walking over to pluck it from the ground. He recognized the colors as that of the Hawk Tribe. He thought it strange that the Hawk Tribe would consider this their land because they were more north of the territory, near the base of the mountains and not the woods. Did Hyoga force them in this area? It brought up some questions about Hyoga’s activities and Tsukasa wondered if he had picked up and switched territories as well. If that is the case, then the path he and his men are walking may not lead to Hyoga’s territory. </p>
<p>“I have no quarrel with the Hawk Tribe,” Tsukasa assures the shadows in the trees. “Where is Chief Hyoga? Either give him my message or lead us to where he is,”</p>
<p>There was silence from the trees. Just when Tsukasa was going to ask them again, one of them finally answered.</p>
<p>“Wait here, and we’ll get him.” </p>
<p>Tsukasa watched the three figures fly through the trees and away from them. </p>
<p>“Chief, do you think it’s safe to stay here?” Asked one of the warriors.</p>
<p>“We’ll wait for a little while,” Tsukasa replied, explaining to the warriors what he had discovered about the Hawk Tribe and the swapping of territories. “If we don’t hear back from them by midday, then we’ll continue on.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa had to admit that he was pleased to be resting because the ache in his hand had moved to a constant throbbing. He felt foolish for not taking care of the cut back at the castle, but he didn’t think it would be this bad. The cut was so small and his body so big that there was no way the poison could take control like this, which is what he had previously thought. Now he was debating leaving for the castle, which would be an embarrassment to his warriors as well as Hyoga, should he come and realize they had gone. Hyoga would think they retreated, and Tsukasa couldn’t have that.</p>
<p>He leaned against a nearby tree, clutching his arm under the cover of his cloak, so the others wouldn’t see his struggle. He has to pull himself together before Hyoga comes or the man will see this as a sign of weakness and may attack. Tsukasa knows Hyoga well enough that the other chief would not attack when his opponent wasn’t at top strength, but a lot of time has passed- Tsukasa has mated Senku- a heretic of the tribes, and once their common enemy. He has taken up living in a large stronghold with an abundance of food and manpower. Hyoga may have had a change of heart when it comes to honor between chiefs. </p>
<p>‘If I fall...Senku will be at the mercy of Hyoga’s clan...unless my warriors are able to hold them off.’ He is reminded of a chief’s victory when they defeat their rival and take the mate and the children as their own. ‘Senku wouldn’t give in so easily,’ he reasons with himself, his mind and eyes becoming hazy. ‘He would...use science or...or wit to...to keep Hyoga from…’ it was becoming harder to think. ‘Damn it...we should go back...I need this treated…’</p>
<p>Suddenly, the air was filled with arrows and Tsukasa still had enough reflex to dodge the ones aimed at him, using the safety of a tree. He saw his warriors fall, each littered with various arrows and he cursed under his breath. So, his suspicions about Hyoga’s change of character were correct. Tsukasa removes the ax from the holster and walks out from behind the tree. A few more arrows came towards him but with a few twirls of the ax, he blocked each one. Keeping his face stern and determined, he forced himself to ignore the pain of the poison. </p>
<p>“Chief Hyoga,” Tsukasa spots the other atop a branch. “I see you have betrayed the honor and code of the tribes,”</p>
<p>In a soft tone, Hyoga replied, “Just as you have betrayed the gods and our kind by taking a heretic to mate?” </p>
<p>Tsukasa was having trouble gathering his thoughts and he swayed a bit on his feet. He hoped Hyoga wouldn’t have noticed. </p>
<p>“I respected him for holding out during the siege for as long as he did,” Tsukasa replied. “To speak in a way you would understand, isn’t it better to have the enemy close and under control?”</p>
<p>“So, you still see him as an enemy, then?”</p>
<p>“He has not accepted my...hand in marriage, and he may turn on me. Though I have faith in Senku, and we can...work something out that benefits him and me. I know that troubles you...Hyoga.”</p>
<p>Hyoga kept silent for a few moments, then said, “What slightly troubles me is your posture and eyes, Chief Tsukasa. I think...you may not be feeling well,”</p>
<p>Tsukasa grits his teeth as he swayed again.</p>
<p>“Hm. I see. Perhaps your mate chose to do away with you in a coward’s fashion?”</p>
<p>“Like you killing my warriors without a second thought?” Tsukasa fell to one knee, the poison in his body was making it harder to stand. </p>
<p>“Everyone, you may return to your posts,” Hyoga says to the warriors with him. “I will stay here with Chief Tsukasa.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa glares up at Hyoga who was now sitting casually on the branch, his spear resting along his shoulders. Tsukasa fell to the other knee, feeling his strength draining from him.</p>
<p>“Poison,” Hyoga stated. “Someone of your stature and strength will hold it off for a long time, but I am patient.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa pulls forth some strength to throw his ax at Hyoga, who easily leaped from the branch to dodge it. Tsukasa cursed to himself as Hyoga simply sat on the branch above the other. </p>
<p>“Oh my, your aim was off,” Hyoga politely mocked. “So unlike you.”</p>
<p>“I will not die here, or anywhere,” Tsukasa said, only now his body had given up its last bit of strength and he toppled forward.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to lie,” Hyoga started “Avoiding having to fight you in single-handed combat is not truly ideal. I’m not so much a monster that I don’t respect strength, as well as the honor and code of the chiefs. I simply don’t approve of the path you chose. I will remain here and wait for you to die; perhaps I will take your heretic mate as my own for a brief while, or give him to my warriors to enjoy, and then I will kill him, such as we should have done long ago.” Hyoga chuckles when he sees Tsukasa squirming on the wet ground attempting to move. He struck a nerve in Tsukasa by threatening Senku. </p>
<p>“The God of Death is close at hand, Tsukasa,” Hyoga tells him. “They will take you to the afterlife, I’m sure,” he thought for a moment, then added, “Well, you have betrayed them by mating a heretic, so perhaps you will wander in the mist for all time, never finding the great door that leads to salvation. You won’t be able to take your seat among the chiefs of the past. Pity.”<br/>
 <br/>
Tsukasa, though he couldn’t move, heard every word Hyoga said, and through his poisoned haze, he started to harbor a bit of doubt. Would the God of Death take him to sit among the great fires with other chiefs? He hadn’t thought about that because death, he assumed, was always too far off for him to care. But if he were to die here- no! He wouldn't die here! If the God of Death approaches, he will fight off the deity until Senku comes to him. Senku WOULD come to him, if the God of Death deems him worthy enough to continue living, they would guide Senku to him. He manages to move his good hand to the red ribbon in his hair, gripping it, and thinking about Senku.</p>
<p>Tsukasa opened his eyes to narrow slits as he searched briefly for Stonehoof, noting the horse had gone. He smiled then. Stonehoof was not just a warhorse of great size, strength, and power, but the animal was also intelligent and could find its way back to the castle. It was at that moment that Tsukasa realized the God of Death has taken pity on him, and he will not die today. By the time Senku comes, Hyoga will be gone.</p>
<p>The light pitter-patter of raindrops became a steady drumming and the cool autumn rain helped to cool his heated flesh as he felt Hyoga's stare upon him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>“Senku? Hey, Senku!”</p>
<p>Senku broke from his trance when Chrome’s mouth was right beside his ear. Senku shifted away from him, sticking his pinkie in his ear.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been talking for about three minutes and you haven’t heard a word I said!” Chrome said.</p>
<p>Senku sighed. “Then I guess it wasn’t important enough for me to want to listen in,”</p>
<p>Chrome would have sprouted something right back at him, but he understands Senku well enough to know that his friend was concerned about Tsukasa. </p>
<p>“It’s okay to worry about him, you know,” </p>
<p>Senku glances at Chrome. “I’m not worried about him,”</p>
<p>“Then why are you a million miles away in here?” Chrome asked, tapping Senku’s temple.</p>
<p>Senku batted Chrome’s hand away and got up from his lab chair, telling the other that he was going to get some fresh air. He left the lab and went to the bed-chamber, pausing a moment to look at the spot on the bed where Tsukasa would occupy. He wished the idiot barbarian hadn't gone off to defend their honor; it was so ridiculous, but there was no stopping Tsukasa. </p>
<p>Senku muttered under his breath while going to the balcony and opening the doors. He didn’t step out because it was raining but he did stare at the woods, hoping to see Tsukasa riding back. ‘Damn it, one night of tumbling in bed with him has me waiting to see him come home as if I’m on a widow’s watch.’ He paused at the words ‘come home'. He already thought of Tsukasa as living at the castle and not ‘occupying’ it. He still has time to kick Tsukasa out at the end of the marriage contract; he wouldn’t be the first ‘nobleman’ to have a ‘lover’ whom they never marry. He smirks with an inward chuckle and says, ‘Tsukasa would make a lovely bride,’ </p>
<p>There was something moving along the line of trees that had Senku squinting his eyes. The shape moved like mist or fog, so it wasn’t a large animal. He thought back to when he saw the same type of shape in the field when Tsukasa rode off, and then he recalled the strange dream. Senku clenched his eyes shut tight, willing the form away, but when he opened again the black mist was still there. And then, a chill went down Senku’s spine because he somehow knows the strange fog is looking at him. Senku stares back at it, his mind racing with a dozen thoughts of science to make a reality of what he was seeing. It couldn’t be…</p>
<p>“Senku?” Chrome had come to check on his friend and sees him staring out at the rain. “Hey, Senku? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Chrome, come here. Quickly!”</p>
<p>Chrome stands next to him at the balcony doors. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Do you see it?” Senku whispers.</p>
<p>“Huh? See what?” </p>
<p>“In the woods, along the line of the trees,” Senku points to the black mist. “Right there,”</p>
<p>Chrome follows the direction of Senku’s finger but sees nothing. “I don’t see anything. What am I looking for?”</p>
<p>“You don’t see a dark mist? Or a fog? It’s right there!”</p>
<p>Chrome squints harder but still, he can’t see anything of what Senku is referring to. “I’m sorry, Senku, but I don’t see anything like a fog. What exactly do you see?”</p>
<p>Senku then tells Chrome about his dream, as well as what he saw when Tsukasa rode off. “I swear, I’m seeing it again, but that can’t be right...there has to be a logical explanation…”</p>
<p>“Senku, I’m not sure how to say this without you rolling your eyes...but that sounds like a vision of death,”</p>
<p>Senku turns to him. “A vision of death?”</p>
<p>Chrome nods. “The God of Death is known to appear before those who may die soon, or to warn of someone who has already died,”</p>
<p>Senku swallows hard and forces an uneasy smirk to his lips though he feels beads of sweat gathering at his temples. “The gods don’t exist, Chrome.”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe the God of Death doesn’t...but death itself is a very real thing, Senku. People who don’t have scientific minds like us also need to find answers for things they don’t understand or things that scare them. We use science, they use faith.”</p>
<p>“But science is truth,” Senku was still staring at the mist that was staring back. </p>
<p>“Maybe you need to lay down for a bit,” Chrome suggests. “You might just be worried about Tsukasa and it’s playing with your head,” Chrome moved to take Senku’s hand when something came running out of the woods and into the field. “Is that a horse?”</p>
<p>Senku’s brows flew up in surprise and bewilderment. “That’s Tsukasa’s horse! Stonehorse!”</p>
<p>“Stonehoof,” Chrome corrected, suddenly feeling dread wash over him. “But...why isn’t Tsukasa riding him? And where are the others?”</p>
<p>Senku looked at the black mist again and it started to move, weaving in and out of the trees. “Something’s wrong,” Senku says. “Tsukasa’s in danger,”</p>
<p>“What should we do?”</p>
<p>Senku couldn’t understand what possessed him, but he turned to Chrome and said, “I’m going to go find him. The horse will take me to him, and that mist will guide me,”</p>
<p>“Senku, what the hell are you talking about?” Chrome follows Senku around the room as his friend gathers a bag of medical supplies. “Have you lost your mind? You can’t go after him by yourself, and not only is it raining, but it’s going to be dark soon! And you’re going to follow some mist that isn’t there?”</p>
<p>“Look, I don’t understand it myself,” Senku tells him. “I’m pissed about it, okay? Right now, I don’t have a logical answer nor do I have the time to sit down and think about it. Something has happened to Tsukasa...I know it…”</p>
<p>“Then let me come with you,”</p>
<p>“No, I should go alone,”</p>
<p>“What for? That’s crazy talk! What if you run into Hyoga or his warriors?”</p>
<p>Senku smirked at that. “I’m armed in my own way, don’t worry,”</p>
<p>“Senku,” Chrome blocked the door with his body. “I can’t let you go, at least not alone. Please, you need to take someone with you; like me, or Kinro or Kohaku!” </p>
<p>“I’m going alone,” Senku repeated as he pushed past Chrome. “I need you here to continue on with science...let Gen know to hold down the castle while I’m gone…”</p>
<p>“And what if something DID happen to Tsukasa? What do you plan to do? You can’t pick him up or carry him! You need help! And you're not trained enough to ride a horse like Stonehoof.” </p>
<p>Senku paused for a moment, then said, “Find Taiju. Tell him to meet me at the stables.”</p>
<p>Chrome loved Taiju, but he was a little bit jealous that Senku was choosing Taiju over him. “Taiju never hits back or attacks anyone,”</p>
<p>“That’s why I want him to come with me, and he’s a big oaf- strong as an ox. If anyone can lift and carry Tsukasa’s mass, he can.” </p>
<p>Chrome shakes his head, rubbing his temples. “Senku, I don’t like this idea at ALL.” </p>
<p>“Chrome, forgive me for saying this, as I have never used this power before, but I am the lord of this castle, and you will do as I command!” </p>
<p>Chrome’s brown eyes widen at Senku’s tone of voice at the command, shocked and a little confused. He found that he nodded and even subtly bowed his head in obedience. “I’ll go and find Taiju…”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for that,” Senku said. “I truly am.”</p>
<p>Leaving his chambers, Senku stops to gather a small sack of bread, cheese, and apples from the kitchen to add to his sack of science. There is a chance that he may not return to the castle right away with Tsukasa. He could only assume that Tsukasa had been wounded and would need medical attention that only he, Senku, could provide. With luck, they could get Tsukasa on the horse and get him back to the castle, but Senku wanted to be prepared should that not be an option. The fact that he was practically risking his life, and Taiju’s, to bring back Tsukasa, his ‘half enemy. </p>
<p>As Senku was buckling the traveling sack closed, he had a moment’s thought about, possibly, leaving Tsukasa to the elements of nature despite the developing feelings he holds for the chief barbarian. If Tsukasa were to...perish...then Senku would have the Kingdom of Science once again. Winning over Tsukasa’s people would be easy, and he would have the protection of the tribes against Hyoga. No. What was he thinking? It’s against his morals and values to leave anyone behind or to let them die. He ran a hand through his hair with a deep, heavy sigh. He chalked it up to stress from being a lord and the newfound feelings he’s developing for Tsukasa. He can’t just...eliminate Tsukasa.</p>
<p>‘I should be ashamed of myself,’</p>
<p>With his science and travel sack strapped to his back, Senku leaves the kitchen and goes to the stables. There he finds Tsukasa’s horse, the massive beast, Stonehoof, rearing and neighing wildly. The stablehands and a few of Tsukasa’s men were trying to calm it as the horse bucked and kept rearing in distress. Senku gulped at the sight of the thing, wondering if he could even mount the horse in the state it’s in. Too many horses would be suspicious to spies who may or may not be around or near Tsukasa’s form. What should he do?</p>
<p>“Senku!” It was Taiju. “Chrome told me what happened! Don’t worry, I’m ready to go with you and we’ll find Tsukasa together!”</p>
<p>“Thanks, you big oaf, but we need that horse to guide us, and he doesn’t appear friendly at the moment.”</p>
<p>Taiju goes over to the bucking horse and, with a few gentle words and a firm hold on the reins, he gets Stonehoof to calm down. The horse only stomped its front hooves and snorted. “We need you to take us to Tsukasa,” Taiju whispered to the horse.</p>
<p>Senku orders the others to leave them before standing with Taiju, looking impressed. “Since when have you been so good with horses?”</p>
<p>Taiju smiled, petting the stallion’s large nose. “It’s easy once you learn to understand them! Now, let’s go! We need to find Tsukasa!” Taiju lifts himself up onto Stonehoof and holds out his hand for Senku.</p>
<p>“Wait, let me strap this to the thing,” Senku tells him, taking his travel bag off to attach it to Stonehoof’s saddle. Senku’s eyes meet with the stallion’s large, crystal clear brown ones and he sees his reflection within them. “Promise you won’t throw us?” He asks the horse in a whisper, the same way he saw Taiju do.</p>
<p>“Come on, Senku,” Taiju holds out his hand again.</p>
<p>Senku grabs Taiju’s hand and lets the man pull him up onto the saddle, sitting in front of him. Taiju wasn’t quite as large or as hard as Tsukasa, but Senku immediately felt safe. The beefy arms of the big oaf, his friend, wrap snuggly around him to grip the reins. Senku knew he made the right choice in bringing Taiju with him; the man was not very bright, nor was he a warrior like Tsukasa or Kohaku, but he had the biggest heart of them all and there would be no deaths, so long as Taiju was there.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you where to go,” he said to Taiju. </p>
<p>As they rode out into the field, Senku’s eyes went right to the dark mist at the line of trees. He points in the direction for Taiju to turn Stonehoof and the horse obeys. Senku keeps his focus on the mist as it slowly starts to disappear into the woods, dancing in and out of sight. He didn’t bother to ask Taiju if he could see the mist; if Chrome didn’t see it, then chances are Taiju wouldn’t either. The only logical explanation Senku could come to is that the horse knows the way to Tsukasa, its master, as it was able to find its way back to the castle. Animals were not his specialty, but in his various studies, he knows that horses can be intelligent creatures. Senku decided that the dark mist they are following is nothing more than an effect of emotional stress and sleep disturbance. They aren't actually following the God of Death because gods and deities do not exist. Senku didn’t want to mention this to Taiju because the man was simple-minded and if he sent Taiju to market to sell a cow, he would come back with magic beans. </p>
<p>Senku pulls his hood over his head as the rain begins to fall harder the further they ride into the woods. He shivers slightly at the chill and Taiju pulls Stonehoof to a halt. Before Senku could ask what he was doing, an extra layer of warmth was placed over his shoulders. </p>
<p>“We don’t need you catching a cold if we’re going to help Tsukasa!” Taiju says, having offered up his own cloak. </p>
<p>“I’m not some weak and feeble human, you know! A little bit of rain won’t bother me, so take your-”</p>
<p>“SHH!” Taiju suddenly hushed him. “Senku...do you hear that?” </p>
<p>Senku blinks a few times as his ears try to pick up any sounds that may appear to not be related to the forest. “What am I listening for?” He asks. </p>
<p>“It’s like...it’s like...whispering,” Taiju says. </p>
<p>Senku felt a little shiver of fear wriggle down his spine at Taiju’s words as then, he noticed, the dark mist had disappeared. </p>
<p>“What do you hear?” Senku asks. </p>
<p>“I can’t make out the words...but I know they are whispers, and there’s lots of them. It’s strange, though, they all sound the same,”</p>
<p>Senku could not hear the whispering, nor could Stonehoof. “I’m not sure what you’re hearing, Taiju, but the horse doesn’t hear anything because he’s not frightened. And I don’t hear anything either.”</p>
<p>Taiju gasps softly. “It’s the voice of the spirits of the forest! The gods are speaking to us!”</p>
<p>Senku slaps a hand to his face. “Taiju, there are no spirits! You’re probably just hearing the rain mixed with the wind whistling through the trees and they sound like voices,” </p>
<p>“No, this is different,” Taiju says and he tugs the reins to the right. “We’re going this way!” </p>
<p>‘Great. I lose sight of the fake dark mist and Taiju hears voices! Nothing about this makes any sense!’ However, he yelps and grips onto the rough mane of the horse as both Taiju and Stonehoof seem to pick up speed and race through the woods, dancing around and dodging trees. Senku wanted to cry out for them to stop because they were SO high up on this beast and the last thing he needs is a branch to the face! </p>
<p>Stonehoof slides to a halt and rears halfway, thrashing his head left to right and stomping on the wet ground. </p>
<p>Senku was about to yell at the horse (what good would that do?) when he spots a large dark form on the ground. He asks Taiju if he sees the same, and Taiju nods, calming the horse, and then urging the beast forward. Senku frowns and gulps when he sees the dead bodies of Tsukasa’s warriors littered with arrows. It’s as he thought...something bad has happened. He sees the familiar golden cloak of lion pelt and furs lying some feet away from the fallen men and he gasps. </p>
<p>“TSUKASA!” </p>
<p>Senku nearly topples from the saddle trying to get off and runs to Tsukasa’s fallen form. ‘Tsukasa…’ </p>
<p>The man has no wounds that Senku could see but his body was soaked with rainwater, his lips were turning a faint blue, and there were dark circles under his closed eyes. Senku snaps his fingers at Taiju, urging the man to bring the medical bag over immediately. Senku chanted in his mind, ‘you can’t be dead! You can’t be dead!’ as he checked for a pulse. It was there that he saw the blackened wound on Tsukasa’s palm. Senku studied the infected area and, in a few moments, ruled out illness and diagnosed it as poison. Senku briefly recalled Tsukasa trying to block the dagger from hitting him when Ukyo’s arrow did it instead. The poison from the tip of the dagger must have entered his bloodstream. A man of Tsukasa’s size and strength would make the poison act slowly, which is most likely why Tsukasa didn't say anything about it.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me about this...you idiot!” He says through grit teeth and was grateful for the rain because it helped to mask the tears he may or may not be shedding. </p>
<p>“Is he...is he dead?” Taiju asks, already wiping tears from his eyes.</p>
<p>“No...he has a pulse though it’s faint. If we hadn’t had gotten here in time, he would have succumbed to the poison.” </p>
<p>Taiju gasped. “Poison? Tsukasa’s been poisoned?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. I need to stop the spread; open my bag! Quickly!” </p>
<p>Taiju unbuckles the straps and opens it for Senku then goes to kneel at the other side of Tsukasa. </p>
<p>Senku takes out his strongest poison antidote, which he was wise to bring. While massaging the antidote into the wound, he asks Taiju to retrieve a small vial from his bag that would be pink in color. Taiju finds it and hands the vial to Senku.</p>
<p>
  <span>Sticking his pinkie inside, he scoops out some of the antidote and rubs it over the cut. He’s certain the antidote will work but it will take a long time for it to travel through the bloodstream and Senku would have to keep applying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else can I do to help?” Taiju asks. “Do we want to get him up on the horse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shakes his head. “No, that would be too much movement and at the speed the poison is traveling...he’s better staying right where he is. Less movement will slow the poison while it heals.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me at least make a shelter for us,” Taiju offers, slicking back his dampening hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...I’d rather have him start to dry off than get soaked. He needs to be kept warm; if he catches a chill as the poison is being countered...that will spike a fever and we’ll be in a worse place,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get the stuff from the saddlebag! Don’t worry! I’ll build us a great shelter!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku wasn’t fond of the idea of laying on the cold, wet ground, but he needs to keep Tsukasa warm. While Taiju was building the shelter structure around them, Senku took the horse blanket to use as a pillow for his and Tsukasa’s heads. He asks Taiju to help roll Tsukasa onto his back and then they strip him of all wet clothes. As Taiju finished putting up the makeshift shelter, which was mostly a leather tarp set up on four posts, Senku had stripped off his wet clothes as well to use as more blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku lays next to Tsukasa’s chilled form and curls up against him, throwing one leg over his waist and the other over his chest. He stares at Tsukasa’s pale face, silent and still, as if death had taken over. To make sure that was not the case, Senku lays his ear against Tsukasa’s chest; a heartbeat- slow, but steady. Tsukasa still has the red ribbon in his hair. Senku closed his eyes to give an inward sigh, noting that Tsukasa may just be more stubborn of a man than he is. And Senku had to admit to himself that he was glad to be back beside Tsukasa, though he’d rather it be in their bed. No, HIS bed! Not THEIR bed! Senku cursed under his breath knowing that he is only lying to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m helping too!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku opened his eyes to see Taiju had stripped naked as well, using his clothing and cloak to cover them. But Taiju got under the makeshift blankets on the wrong side, and Senku suddenly found himself sandwiched between two brown-haired brutes. Taiju had easily thrown his arm over them and Senku had to lightly elbow the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taiju, you’re on the wrong side, you big oaf! I’m not a stuffed animal, and you need to be keeping Tsukasa warm, not me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I got it! Sorry, Senku,” he laughs and gets up to move to the other side of Tsukasa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku rolls his eyes at Taiju when he does the exact same thing as before, only it was Tsukasa he was holding close like a stuffed animal. Taiju was a hugging man, as Senku had been hugged in back-crushing arms many times until he learned how to avoid them. </span>
  <span>But he was right in choosing Taiju to come with him. The three lay in silence save for the rain that pittered the earth around them. Senku had reapplied the antidote twice to Tsukasa’s cut and the man was getting color back in his cheeks. He smiled. Tsukasa would make it through the poison. Whether it was sheer luck or divine intervention, Senku didn't care right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, this is a sweet sight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Senku's eyes burst open as he recognized that voice. It was Hyoga. Taiju jumped up from their bed and positioned himself between them and Hyoga, ready to defend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My two main enemies are together in the same place," Hyoga says. "What luck!"</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Narrow Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Greetings, everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Due to my recovering of covid and returning to work, I decided to keep this chapter a little shorter than the previous ones. I seem to get exhausted very quickly- recovery is slow, I guess. <br/>***Warnings: Mild language, humor, dialogue-heavy, mention of sex, some religious debating, illness<br/>***Please read and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Chapter 15: A Narrow Escape</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Senku didn’t understand why he was surprised that Hyoga had suddenly shown up; he should have known that his luck was worse than a rotten apple. He had been too caught up in saving Tsukasa’s life and being beside him again that he had let his guard down. Instinctively, he rolled halfway onto Tsukasa to shield him from Hyoga as Taiju’s naked form acts as their only line of defense. Senku narrows his eyes at Hyoga, keeping his gaze firmly set on the enemy chief with the large spear. Their best chance is for Taiju to rip the spear away from Hyoga, thus eliminating the use of a ranged weapon, and attempt to deal with Hyoga physically. </p>
<p>“I’m surprised you came all the way out here in the woods, near dark, in the rain, with only one man to guard you,” Hyoga says calmly. </p>
<p>“Stand down now!” Taiju commands him. “I won’t let you near Senku or Tsukasa!”</p>
<p>Hyoga glances around Taiju to look at Senku. “I suppose you have healed the poison? Otherwise, you would not be guarding him like this.”</p>
<p>Senku managed a smirk and replied, “Yeah, I cured the poison; it was stupidly easy to do.”</p>
<p>Taiju lowers his arms to his sides and says, “Let us take Chief Tsukasa back to the castle. There is no honor in fighting like this,”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Hyoga’s soft chuckle was almost a whisper. “Perhaps you are right. After all, should Tsukasa die like this, his whole clan will be out to fight mine.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what you want?” Senku asked.</p>
<p>“It would make things much easier for both sides, of course,” Hyoga replied. “Winter is coming, and we need to make preparations. It was a mere coincidence that Tsukasa ended up here, in the current state he’s in,” </p>
<p>Senku scoffed. “Ah, I get it now. You saw that Tsukasa was poisoned and near death, so you decided to leave him here and watch him die. You could pass it off to Tsukasa’s tribes as an ‘accidental death’ with no solid proof that it was you who killed him. The tribes would likely not attack you, and then you would turn your spears on us,”</p>
<p>“I never doubted your intelligence, Senku, but love has weakened you because you came out to these woods without a proper army.” </p>
<p>Senku knows he will perish one day, but dying in the woods, naked, with two other naked men is not at all dignified. The rumors alone would cause him to roll over in his grave. He has a plan to defeat Hyoga without killing him, but to achieve that goal, he hopes that Taiju will listen and trust him. He would need a bit of distraction (if anything, to just get dressed)</p>
<p>“I didn’t need an army; I have Taiju! Go ahead, try to take him down! He’s my best man when it comes to defense! He’s unstoppable!” Senku saw the horrid look on Taiju’s face that read, ‘what are you saying?’ </p>
<p>“Hm. Very well,” Hyoga readies his spear at Taiju. “I wouldn’t mind a little spar in the rain,”</p>
<p>Taiju braced himself and kept his gaze solely focused on the path of Hyoga’s spear. Hyoga kept his distance from Taiju, using his spear to poke and thrust at the other, almost as if he were taunting Taiju.</p>
<p>Senku grabbed Tsukasa’s lion pelt cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders to shield most of his nakedness. He rushed to his medical bag to find the weapon that would take down Hyoga, at least for now. </p>
<p>Hyoga saw Senku moving to the bag, and he side-stepped Taiju to aim for Senku. But Hyoga had underestimated Taiju’s speed, and the large man grabbed the spear with both hands and a mighty roar. Taiju tries to pull it out of his grasp, but Hyoga wouldn’t let it go; it was an ancestral spear passed down for generations, and he would not let some random brute destroy it. </p>
<p>“Hey, Hyoga!” </p>
<p>Hyoga, still playing tug-of-war with his spear, looks in Senku’s direction. The heretic man looked almost comically small in that large lion pelt. He debated dropping hold of the spear and attacking Senku head-on, gambling that Taiju would also drop the spear to defend Senku. </p>
<p>“I was lying before! I DID bring an army! An army of tens of thousands,” He boasts, “Take a look around! They’re surrounding you, but they’re so tiny, you can’t see them!”</p>
<p>Hyoga’s eyes glanced around the area, but his mind did not have time to register what Senku was saying or what he meant. Suddenly, Senku leaped at him, opening the cloak and expelling a wave of white powder. Hyoga didn’t have a chance to move as the white powder struck his face, shoulders, arms, and chest. Instantly, his skin started to itch. The itchiness attacked every part of him like fleas, and he reluctantly let go of the spear to scratch at his skin. No matter how much he was scratching, the itching would not cease!</p>
<p>“Now THAT’S what I call an army!” Senku laughed manically, his fists proudly seated on his hips. “An army of science!” He tells Taiju to grab some rope from the saddlebag. At the same time, he taunted Hyoga more, enjoying watching the enemy writhe and squirm on the ground, itching like a dog with fleas. “Where’s the god of, ‘Stop The Itch’?” Senku mocked. “Oh wait, they aren’t here!”</p>
<p>Hyoga’s mind was mad with itching, but he manages a death glare at Senku while tied tightly to a tree. Without the use of his arms or hands, he couldn’t itch his body! It was maddening! So much so that he couldn’t even think straight. </p>
<p>“Are we just going to leave him here?” Taiju asks.</p>
<p>“Someone will come for him,” Senku assures his friend. “Now get dressed and get Tsukasa on the horse! We need to get out of here! Rain makes my hair too frizzy.” </p>
<p>They dressed quickly and chose to leave the makeshift tent and horse blankets where they lay. Taiju puts Tsukasa’s lion pelt cloak around the large man and lifts him with a slight grunt. Senku waits by Stonehood while Taiju, none-to-gently, throws Tsukasa’s limp form across the saddle. </p>
<p>“We can’t both ride with him,” Taiju said. “I’ll run beside you, but you need to ride the horse.”</p>
<p>“By myself?” Senku was hesitant, but they couldn’t stay here where they might be found, so he would just have to bite the blade and do it. He has Taiju foot him up onto the monstrous horse, grabbing the reins in a white knuckle grip as Tsukasa lays limp in front. “You stupid ass,” he mutters at Tsukasa. “If this beast throws me, you’re getting the itching powder next!” </p>
<p>Stonehoof didn’t need any command words once his master was on his back. </p>
<p>Senku yelped as the horse takes off at a breakneck speed with Taiju running far behind, shouting, ‘wait for me!’” Senku feared hitting a branch, so he put his whole trust in the horse to remember which way the castle was; after all, the horse had come back to warn them, in a way. He bends forward as much as he can, his chest on Tsukasa’s back and the horse’s mane whipping at his face. </p>
<p>‘I have to invent another type of transportation that doesn’t need horses!’ </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Senku and Taiju’s return with Tsukasa is met with cheers and applause as they ride into the castle courtyard. It was dark by the time they got back, and Senku’s hair was a tangled, wind-wiped mess of wild green grass, and he was horse-lagged. Some of the warriors helped to take Tsukasa off the horse while Senku gave jagged orders to have him brought to their chambers. Then, he was scolded by Kohaku and Kinro for going without them. All Senku wanted to do was get off the monster horse and into a hot bath. He nearly slid off the saddle to the left, where Kohaku caught him and eased his feet to the ground, which were shaking. </p>
<p>“Take me to my room…” he asks with exhaustion. </p>
<p>“Serves you right,” Kohaku scolded him.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p><br/>Later, Tsukasa was resting soundly in their bed, still recovering from the poison, while Senku soaked in the hot tub water. Gen and Chrome offered to stay with him, but Senku wanted to be alone with just himself, the hot water, and Tsukasa. He slips further down into the water to his nose, blowing a few tiny bubbles with his lips. They were lucky to have escaped Hyoga, and Tsukasa’s heart still beats. Though the near-death experience was hard to think about, Senku switched his thoughts to the black mist.</p>
<p>The black mist...it made no logical sense. Gods don’t exist, but how else can he explain how fog guided him directly to Tsukasa? Again, he believed it was the horse, yet that still does not explain the black mist. Chrome mentioned it was the God of Death warning them that Tsukasa was NEAR dying. Senku thought a moment, then decided to dismiss logic for now and think like Tsukasa; think like a man of faith who can still believe in something he knows isn’t real and has no proof. </p>
<p>‘Obviously, the God of Death, any god of death really, would take the spirits of the dead and bring them to another world beyond this one. That’s a straightforward explanation; people fear death, and they can’t fathom the thought of everything ending in the blink of an eye. So, of course, they would create something to help them combat that fear. If I’m an ‘enemy’ of Tsukasa’s gods, and if that really was the God of Death, then why would he, or rather ‘they,’ lead me to his body? The God of Death could have appeared to any one of Tsukasa’s warriors, and maybe they did, but they also appeared to me. Hm. Perhaps I can use this strange event to further win the trust and loyalty of Tsukasa’s tribe. Their ‘God of Death’ led me to their fallen Chief to save him. A little bit of faith mixed with a little bit of science should have them jumping and clapping with joy.’ </p>
<p>Senku pours more bath oil into the water.</p>
<p>‘Oh well, it’s over now, and best not to keep thinking about it,’ He reasoned with himself, pushing the thought of gods to the back of his mind once again. He would only bring it up and use it when a situation arose where that little nugget of mystery would be helpful. </p>
<p>“Senku?” </p>
<p>“Tsukasa? What are you doing up? Go back to bed!” He flushed slightly and added, “Put some clothes on!”</p>
<p>Tsukasa had finally woke up, and when he did, he thought to see the treetops above him or the fires in the world of the dead. Instead, he saw the stone ceiling draped with colored decorative thoughts, and instead of the smell of rain and earth, there was Senku’s. He realized he was safely back at the castle in their bed, which means he was saved by someone. He faintly remembered hearing Senku’s voice yet wasn’t sure if that was real. Tsukasa had to find out for himself. Once he got to his feet and regained some mobility, he had gone to relieve himself in the water closet. Stepping back out into the bathing room, he saw Senku in the tub. </p>
<p>“Seriously, you need to get back into bed,” Senku scolded. “You’re not fully clear of the poison yet!”</p>
<p>Tsukasa just stared at Senku as his mate scolded and nagged him as if they had been married for years. He only spoke up when Senku mentioned finding him.</p>
<p>“So, that really was your voice that I heard?”</p>
<p>“Have you been listening to anything I’ve said?” Senku shot back. “You’re lucky your horse came back alone, or we wouldn’t have been able to find and save you in time! In fact, I don’t even want to look at you right now! Go back to bed- hey! That doesn’t mean come to the tub!”</p>
<p>Tsukasa ignores Senku’s protests and gets into the tub, forcing the other to move to make room. The water submerges slightly. His hand still ached, but nothing like before, and the hot water only helped ease it further.</p>
<p>“Was it you who saved me?”</p>
<p>“...yeah. Me and Taiju,” Senku answered. “We followed the- horse. We ran into Hyoga, too.”</p>
<p>Tsukasa looked surprised. “You did? How did you get away?”</p>
<p>“We outsmarted him with science,” Senku said. “I threw itch powder on him.” </p>
<p>“...itch...powder?”</p>
<p>Senku smirks. “What it sounds like! It makes you itch, and there is no helping it unless you wash it off, and the more you scratch, the more intense it becomes.”</p>
<p>“And yet, you don’t believe in torture?” Tsukasa closes his eyes and chuckled. “That sounds like torture to me,”</p>
<p>“It’s not painful or deadly, just a nuisance,” Senku pointed out. “Besides, you should be in bed letting that poison run its course. You should be fine by tomorrow evening or the next day at best.”</p>
<p>“I need to thank you for saving me, Senku,” Tsukasa says. “I should not have gone off with the poison in my veins,” he lifts his affected palm from the water to look at it. “It was such a small cut...I thought I could handle it.” </p>
<p>“Sometimes you can be just as dense as Taiju,” Senku said. “No matter how big or strong you are, something like poison or parasites or diseases can take you out in one go,” Senku paused, then added, “I suppose your answer will be that you simply pray to the God of Healing, or whatever?”</p>
<p>Tsukasa grabs Senku’s arms and pulls him onto his lap even as Senku protests. With more space for his legs in the tub, with his knees peeking out of the surface, he holds Senku tightly to his chest. He’s relieved when Senku’s arms wrap around his shoulders in an embrace. </p>
<p>“This is uncomfortable,” Senku mumbles against Tsukasa’s skin. </p>
<p>“And I feel your skin is wrinkled; perhaps you have been in the tub long enough.”</p>
<p>“I needed to get the chill of the rain off of me,”</p>
<p>“Hm...I see,” he strokes Senku’s back, “And to answer your question, the gods made us like this to remind us that they are far greater than us,”</p>
<p>Senku scoffed. “Sounds ridiculous to me...or rather, the gods fear humans coming into a sense of self...humans like me,” he chuckles.</p>
<p>“You speak such heretical words,” he says. “But thanks to you, I live to see another day and many more.”</p>
<p>Senku grumbled a bit but didn’t let go of Tsukasa.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>After the bath, Senku forced Tsukasa back into bed, who would only go quietly if Senku came with him. Senku was exhausted anyway, so he didn’t bother fighting with Tsukasa’s request. He did, however, bat Tsukasa’s wandering hands away each time they attempted to be sensual. Senku even threatened that, should Tsukasa try to touch him again instead of resting, he would bite. He was in no mood for playing around in bed, and he was still miffed at Tsukasa for riding off with poison and nearly dying. Tsukasa will have a long way to go of groveling and apologizing if he wanted to do that again.</p>
<p>“You’re very cruel,” Tsukasa says, and Senku could hear the pout in his voice. </p>
<p>“Hey, my body is a privilege,” Senku shot back at him, blowing out the bedside candles and settling under the blankets. “Now go to sleep; you need to rest your body.”</p>
<p>“Can you sleep against me?” Tsukasa asks. “I promise to keep my hands in one place like a good boy,”</p>
<p>Senku fought the urge to give in to Tsukasa’s request because he was thrilled and relieved to have Tsukasa back. He didn’t want to give in to Tsukasa any more than he already has; besides, the jerk didn’t deserve his embraces after what he did! Oddly, he finds himself rolling over to lay against Tsukasa’s hard form, resting his head in the nook of Tsukasa’s collar bone and neck. He feels Tsukasa’s arm around his waist, but the hand didn’t move as he promised. </p>
<p>As Senku was drifting off into sleep, he’s awoken by Tsukasa’s lips on his own. Senku pushes him away and says, "You promised!"</p>
<p>Tsukasa smiles. "I did, but I only promised my hands, not my mouth," </p>
<p>Senku grits his teeth as he was once again outwitted by Tsukasa's trickery with words. For someone who should be exhausted while recovering from poison, Tsukasa was relentless in his attempts to use his mouth instead of his hands. Senku fought him off as long as he could, but eventually, he gave in and let Tsukasa have his way. There wasn't time for Senku to analyze how Tsukasa could do so much without using his hands, but he did. And after they were done, Senku, ultimately spent and exhausted, finally fell asleep. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>In the morning, Tsukasa wakes up feeling better than yesterday, and he owes that to Senku's medical skills and body. Intimacy has always been considered a great medicine, though he doubts Senku would see it that way. Speaking of his mate, Tsukasa sits up on his elbow and uses his other hand to stroke Senku's cheek, then he frowns. Senku's face felt warm, and there are tiny beads of sweat along his forehead. His skin was paler than usual, but he has the flush of a fever on his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Senku?" Tsukasa shakes him lightly. Could he have caught something while being stuck in the autumn rain?</p>
<p>Senku moans in distress, and his brows furrow as he turns away from Tsukasa's hand. "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Senku, you're burning up," Tsukasa tells him. "I think you caught a fever,"</p>
<p>Senku blinks his eyes open while mentally scanning his body, noting the said fever, body aches, and lethargic limbs. 'Damn it,' he thinks to himself. </p>
<p>"Call Chrome here, and Gen,"</p>
<p>"I can take care of you," Tsukasa says. "Just tell me what medicine you need from the lab, and I'll get it."</p>
<p>Senku shakes his head. "No. By the time I do all that, Chrome can find everything. Just summon them, and don't think I'm blowing you off because I'm not asking for your 'support' in taking care of me," </p>
<p>Tsukasa has to agree with Senku even if he didn't want to, but his healing skills are not as advanced as Senku's. He summons Chrome and Gen, as asked, and shortly after that, the two arrive and flock to Senku's bedside. Tsukasa stands by the bed as Gen acts like a frantic mother hen while Chrome goes into the lab to gather what was needed. Tsukasa didn't like how Senku pushed him to the side like this, relying on Chrome instead of him. It was a mate's duty to care for the other, and Tsukasa felt as if Senku doesn't trust him enough. </p>
<p>"I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning," Gen whines. "You should have never gone out in the rain!"</p>
<p>"You might have pneumonia, Senku," Chrome suggests. "You'll have to stay in bed for a couple of days,"</p>
<p>Senku rolls his tired eyes. "This is just great," he says with a sigh and looks at Tsukasa. "This is your fault, you know."</p>
<p>Tsukasa says nothing. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's no one's fault," Chrome says. "This could have happened to either of you at any time; no blaming." </p>
<p>"What can I do to ensure Senku's health while he is healing?" Tsukasa asks them. </p>
<p>"My room needs to be kept warm," Senku answers before Chrome or Gen can. "I need to take medicine often to keep the fever down. My bedding should be changed and washed at least every other day to keep the illness from lingering. I need to keep drinking liquids as well as easily digested stews. If my fever keeps climbing, then we'll resort to stronger medicine."</p>
<p>Gen looks at Tsukasa and adds, "The most important task is keeping him warm and in bed. Senku isn't known to be the best patient," </p>
<p>"Shut it, Gen," Senku snapped back though his tone was weak. </p>
<p>"I'll go out and start gathering more herbs," Chrome tells them. </p>
<p>"That's a good idea, Chrome," says Gen. "We'll take turns watching over him,"</p>
<p>"I'm more than capable of watching him," Tsukasa tells them.</p>
<p>"Yes, but I need you to help me flush out the spies that are in this castle," Gen says. "There is much we need to do,"</p>
<p>"Tsukasa, your skills are needed for that," Senku tells him. "Someone needs to watch the castle while I'm stuck here,"</p>
<p>"It's a chief's job to ensure the health and safety of his chosen mate,"</p>
<p>Senku groaned. "We're not in your tribe lands, Tsukasa! If I feel like I need you with me, then I'll call for you. Of course, you can sleep here in the evenings, but you can't sleep in this bed. There's no need for you to get sick, too." </p>
<p>"...I see."</p>
<p>"But Tsukasa, you still need to rest," Chrome tells him. "We can have another bed brought in here for you?"</p>
<p>Tsukasa nods. "That would be helpful; thank you, Chrome." </p>
<p>"I'll go and tell the others," Gen offers. "I'm sure they won't mind watching over both of you while we get things situated. We can't have both of our leaders going down," he managed a nervous chuckle. </p>
<p>"And I'll be back with more materials," Chrome says.</p>
<p>"Get going," Senku waves the two off, and they exit the chamber, leaving only Tsukasa. Senku notices the way Tsukasa is looking at him. "What?"</p>
<p>"Do you want me to feel guilty as a means of revenge?"</p>
<p>Senku narrows his blurry eyes. "What are you getting at?"</p>
<p>"You're blaming me for your illness,"</p>
<p>"I don't have the energy to talk about this right now," Senku tells him. </p>
<p>"Why won't you let me take care of you?" Tsukasa asks.</p>
<p>Senku rolls over. "I don't need any of your talismans or crystals or whatever else your culture uses for illness,"</p>
<p>"Would it do any harm if I did apply my culture to ease your illness?" Tsukasa asks.</p>
<p>Senku grumbles a bit into the pillow. "No, I guess not,"</p>
<p>That brought a little smile to Tsukasa's lips.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>A bit later, servants brought in another bed for Tsukasa setting it up opposite of Senku's. Senku had fallen asleep after taking medicine, and Tsukasa decided to get some rest as well. Still, he wouldn't sleep until someone else came in to keep an eye on Senku. He waits by the fire, feeding it wood until the door to the chambers opened. Tsukasa looks over to see Yuzuriha had entered with a tray of two bowls. </p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't think you'd be awake," she says when Tsukasa stands from the chair. </p>
<p>"I didn't want to rest until I knew someone else was here," he answers. </p>
<p>She smiles at him and places the tray on a nearby table. "The stews are covered to keep them hot, but if you want yours now, I can give it to you?"</p>
<p>Tsukasa wasn't particularly hungry, just exhausted. He kindly declined the stew for now and stole a glance at Senku, who was still sleeping though he can hear the other's struggled breathing. </p>
<p>"Wake me up if you need anything," Tsukasa tells her as he settles into the extra bed. </p>
<p>"Of course,"</p>
<p>"Yuzuriha, when your watch is finished, do you think you could bring me some materials if I list them?"</p>
<p>She was a bit surprised at the request but nodded. "Yes. What type of materials do you need?" </p>
<p>Tsukasa shows her the love knot in his hair. "Senku gave this to me. I know he doesn't believe in my ways, but I want to make him a traditional talisman of my people that will help aid in his recovery."</p>
<p>"I think that's a nice idea," She says.</p>
<p>"Senku will ignore it, of course," he says. "But it will make me feel a bit better. If I tell you the materials, can you write them down?"</p>
<p>She nods and goes to the desk in the room to find a blank piece of parchment paper, tearing off a smaller portion of it. As she writes down what Tsukasa needs and looks it over, she starts to panic a little. Everything Tsukasa wants will put Senku in a foul mood.</p>
<p>'Oh, dear...'</p>
<p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sickbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hello, everyone! So, I'm getting better every day, but I'm still not out of the dark yet. My focus and concentration have been coming back as well! It makes writing a lot easier, lol! Thank you to those who gave me well wishes!<br/>***Warnings: language, mild violence, scheming, sickness, blood, humor and fluff, nightmares, Tsukasa has the most pleasant daydream of Senku!<br/>***Please read on and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 15: Sickbed </span>
</p><p>Senku was unsure of how long he had been asleep, but his body was shivering even though his face was piping hot when he woke up. He needed more fever medicine. Lucky for him, his brain was still functioning enough to know what was happening and what he needs to do. At least, that's what he thought until he opened his eyes and saw strange objects floating above him. Senku stares and squints while trying to make out what they are and if it's all a fever illusion. Senku realized that they were made items hanging from a criss-cross string above the bed. Some are woven designs while others look like sticks and...fangs? Fever or no fever, Senku knows who put these things ups.</p><p>"Tsukasa,"</p><p>"Are you awake?" </p><p>Senku rolls his head on the pillow in the direction of Tsukasa's voice. The man is sitting at the bedside while wrapping and weaving colorful strings around a circle of twigs. </p><p>"What's with all these weird things?" </p><p>"They are healing charms of the gods and spirits," Tsukasa answers, not looking up from his work. "I know you may find them ridiculous, but they give me comfort in the time of your poor health, knowing the gods are watching over you."</p><p>Senku ran a hand through his sweaty hair, not having one millimeter of energy to give Tsukasa a snappy comeback. If he wanted to put charms and animal pelts all over the bed, so what? </p><p>"I need more medicine," Senku says, forcing himself to sit up with some difficulty. His limbs were weak as they try to hold his weight. A second later, Tsukasa is beside him, and the large hand gently pushes him back onto the bed. Senku didn't protest; he really didn't have the energy to fight back. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I will give you the medicine," </p><p>"I can take my own medicine, Tsukasa; I'm not a child!" </p><p>Tsukasa ignores him, pouring the thick mixture onto a spoon to hold out to Senku, who, stubbornly, has his lips pinched tightly together. "Are you really going to pull this now, Senku?" Senku turns his head away. "Let me take care of you. I know you can do this on your own, but right now, you are struggling. I want to help."</p><p>Senku hated to admit that he was touched by Tsukasa's want to help him even though it's embarrassing and even annoying. In another way, it was humorous to see the Amber Lion, the most feared warrior chief and strongest of all, would be feeding him medicine. When he was a child and fell ill, he remembered his father carried him around in a blanket. Senku could remember laying his tiny head on his father's shoulder, held and lightly bounced until he would fall asleep. Well, he wouldn't ask Tsukasa to do that because one, he's a full-grown man, not a child; and two, Tsukasa would do it without a moment's hesitation. Making his decision, Senku turns his head back and opens his mouth to accept the spoon. </p><p>"Good boy," Tsukasa teased.</p><p>"Don't push it," Senku warned, making a bit of a face at the taste of the medicine. "I want you to take some of that too, since you seem to be glued to my side. I don't want you to catch this either."</p><p>"I shall." Tsukasa gives himself a spoonful if only to appease Senku. </p><p>"You don't have to spend all your time here with me," Senku says. </p><p>"I know. Chrome will be coming in soon to take over. He has some things to do in the lab, and I need to ensure the castle runs smoothly.  After all, I have spies and traitors to find."</p><p>"No killing," Senku reminds him. </p><p>"...no killing."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa then dips a cloth into some water to dot the beads of sweat on Senku's forehead. That short conversation they had must have exhausted Senku, for he was already back to sleep. Tsukasa didn't tell him, but Senku had slept all through the night and into the next day, which is now early morning. Tsukasa himself was tired from staying awake and making talismans for Senku while also watching over him. Though the others wanted to take shifts, Tsukasa sent them all away to care for Senku himself. But there is work to follow up on in the castle, and he will see that through. He would go to bed earlier tonight to catch up on missing sleep. It's his duty as a chief to ensure the health and safety of his chosen mate regardless of how Senku sees it. </p><p>He looks up at the talismans hanging from the strings. Each one was made with a prayer to the gods of Good Health, Long Life, Strength, and Protection. The protection talisman is used to keep the God of Death away, so the other gods can use Their might and spirits to help Senku get better. Senku saved his life while endangering his own; Tsukasa would have returned this favor even if he didn't choose Senku as a mate. He never wants any harm to come to Senku. The amount of power the small green-haired man holds over him is mind-boggling. He touches the love knot in his hair, now one of his most prized possessions. Once Senku is better, Tsukasa will insist that he wear the necklace. Then they can both have proof of belonging to the other.</p><p>"Hey, Tsukasa, I'm here," comes Chrome's voice from the bed-chamber door. "Gen's waiting outside for you."</p><p>Tsukasa nods and throws on his lion pelt cloak, patting Chrome on the shoulder. "Watch over him very carefully. Do not hesitate to call for me if something should happen." </p><p>"Sure, no problem."</p><p>Tsukasa takes another look back at Senku before leaving the chamber and joining a suspiciously smiling Gen. "That look tells me you know something,"</p><p>"Indeed I do," Gen said with a sing-song voice. "I managed to find the spot where the spies gather to discuss their dark plans."</p><p>Tsukasa pauses in his steps.</p><p>Gen pauses three steps ahead of him and then looks over his shoulder at Tsukasa. </p><p>"Tell me where this place is,"</p><p>"My, my, don't you want to hear the evidence I have first?"</p><p>Tsukasa sighed. "I suppose, yes."</p><p>"Well, while I was in bed with a very charming young lady, she let something slip- a secret. Of course, I didn't force her to talk or anything like that, at least not with violence. I'm very good at talking to people, and she was a very talkative young lady. I managed to get her to tell me everything,"</p><p>"Who is this young woman, then?" Tsukasa asks. "She should be imprisoned for her knowledge; she is guilty by association." </p><p>Gen shakes his head. "No, that's not necessary. She is just a flaky girl who has been with an equally flaky man who just so happens to be part of this group. I wanted to tell you first before I send out Kinro, Kohaku, and guards to arrest them."</p><p>"That won't be necessary," Tsukasa says. "I will personally see to them myself. Tell me where their secret base is,"</p><p>Gen narrows his eyes, then says, "I can't trust you not to do them harm,"</p><p>"They have no issue while plotting to kill Senku or me," Tsukasa reminds him.</p><p>"While that may be, we here at the Kingdom of Science are above such primitive forms of punishment. We do not want to be the same as they," </p><p>"But this is not the Kingdom of Science anymore; it's Castle Stone, my castle." </p><p>Gen covers his mouth behind his sleeves. "Oh my, I must have forgotten. I think... I should save my information for when dear Senku is feeling bet- ACK!" Gen felt Tsukasa's large hand grasp his neck and lift him off the floor, his feet dangling in the air. He gasps for breath while clawing at Tsukasa's hand, trying to ease the pressure. </p><p>"I don't have the patience for your foolish games, mage," Tsukasa's voice was stern. "To attempt to kill the mate of a chief is to insult and threaten the chief," he squeezes a bit harder. "Tell me where the base is. Now."</p><p>Gen blabbered out the secret spot not once but three times until Tsukasa dropped him to the floor, sputtering and gasping. He rubs at his throat while watching Tsukasa's cloak float behind him as the man storms off. Gen quickly got to his feet and ran in the opposite direction as fast as possible to find Kinro or Kohaku. He knew what Tsukasa planned to do with the traitors, but he thought Tsukasa was worn down enough by Senku that he would think differently. He was wrong. Not only would Senku scold him for making such a dire mistake, but people were going to lose their lives, even if they are cold-hearted killers. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Senku had a terrible fever dream, and he knew it was happening, yet that didn't stop him from seeing the images. The area around him was white, vast, and cold. A winter wind blew violently, threatening to knock him off his feet. Somewhere in the snowstorm, he heard a wolf's howl followed by a lion's roar. He looked around for something to defend himself, but all he found was cold wet snow. Then, he sees the large hulking form of Tsukasa amidst the snow and another shape that undoubtedly was Hyoga. The two started a fight, with weapons and bodies pushing and shoving against one another. Senku knew he was powerless to stop it, and he had nothing of science with him. </p><p>Then, there was a sickening, squelching sound as Hyoga's darkened form jabbed a spear through Tsukasa's stomach. Senku reached out his hand in a futile attempt to stop the already fatal battle but ended up falling in the snow. He watched as Hyoga lifted Tsukasa's body from the ground, higher and higher, until he shot awake with a frightened cry. </p><p>It took him a moment to realize he was out of the fever dream and back in his bed. Still panting, his eyes dart around the room, looking for any signs of the dream. He looks up at the handing talismans from Tsukasa made up of animal bones, wood, antlers, beads, and string. He attempted to curse at the wretched things but ended up coughing violently.</p><p>"SENKU!" </p><p>Senku wipes at his mouth with the back of his sleeve as Chrome comes hurrying over to him. "I'm...fine,"</p><p>"That cough sounds terrible, though! Let me get you something for it!"</p><p>"Yeah...and some water,"</p><p>Chrome pours a cup of water first and hands it to Senku, who gulps it down and asks for another. Chrome pours more. "You look ragging, Senku. Why are you panting so much? Is it from the coughing?"</p><p>Senku finished the second cup of water with a gasp while pushing back his multiple strands of sweaty, sticky hair. "I had a fever dream...just now."</p><p>"Hey, you'd best lay back down," Chrome helps Senku back onto the bed and wets a cloth to place on his friend's forehead. "I've never seen you look so shaken before, Senku. Can I ask what it was about?"</p><p>"I don't...I don't know what's going on," Senku admitted, gritting his teeth. "I can only assume it's my illness making me see these things...but I would never have....have dreams like these." He closed his eyes for a moment, then continued. "I saw Tsukasa fighting Hyoga...in the snow...Hyoga won by impaling Tsukasa on a spear...I couldn't do anything...and then I woke up."</p><p>"Wow, that is scary," Chrome says while feeling Senku's forehead. "You're still warm to the touch. I'm worried about this fever; it's not going away,"</p><p>Senku muttered under his breath, then told Chrome to make him a more potent medicine. He gave Chrome the recipe for it, and while the other was working the lab, Senku stared up at the many talismans dangling around him. Maybe, in his fevered dream state, he was also awake somewhat and saw these things, which twisted his mind to bring up the animal symbolism. That mixed with the heightening threat of Hyoga's army and the situation in the woods compiled everything into one dream, and the fever only helped intensify it. That is the most logical explanation. </p><p><br/>Chrome returned with the new medicine, and Senku took it himself. He then told Chrome that he will need fresh sheets, and Chrome called for assistance. Chrome stripped the bedding while Senku used the water closet. When he returned, he sat in front of the fire with a heavy fur blanket, silent, as Ruri and Suika helped make up his bed. He didn't like having all this stuff done for him, but he did need assistance at this point in his illness, and everyone was willing to help. Suika asked how he was feeling, and he gave her a thumbs up. </p><p>"We should let Senku get back to resting," Ruri tells Suika. </p><p>"Okay," Suika says. "Feel better soon, Senku!"</p><p>"I will," he replied with a bit of raspiness in his voice. "Make sure you both wash up after being in here," after the two girls leave, Senku turns to Chrome and says, "You're free to take a break."</p><p>"No, it's fine. My shift is almost up anyway, and Taiju said he'll be here next."</p><p>Senku sighed. "That big oaf will become a big mother hen,"</p><p>Chrome chuckled at that. "Yeah, he will, but you'll be well looked after!"</p><p>"Before I get back into bed, I'll need a hot bath and a change of clothing," he turned his head to sneeze toward the fire. "By the way, what time is it?"</p><p>"About sunset,"</p><p>"...Tsukasa isn't back yet," </p><p>"I'm sure he's just busy," Chrome assures him and drapes another blanket around Senku, then throws more wood into the fire. "He has a lot to catch up on."</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tsukasa went alone to the secret base of the assassins and traitors. The spot was an old storage shed behind the barracks, a place that was left to crumble. As he approached, he saw a faint glowing light from underneath the covered window. Tsukasa crosses the grounds, his cloak lion hood covering his head to conceal himself from sight. He approaches the door on silent feet, stopping a moment to listen. Inside, he can hear the soft voices of men talking about an 'ambush' and 'surprise attack.' Could they mean Hyoga's tribes or someone else in the kingdom? But his eyes and nostrils flared when he heard the word 'kidnap,' and that's when his foot kicked open the door, startling the group of five men inside.</p><p>"C-Chief Tsukasa!" One man shouts in panic. </p><p>Tsukasa eyes each one of them quickly, noting that two were nobles and the others weren't. That didn't matter to him, though. He takes out his battle-ax, and the men start to panic and beg for their lives. Tsukasa did not listen to their pleas. If they can plot to kill another, then they should know that the same can happen to them. Tsukasa swings his ax horizontally, knocking back two men at once. The balding noble tried to escape out the window, but his large size restricted his movements. Tsukasa struck him down with one blow. The other noble slipped on the blood of others trying to get away, crawling on his belly like the snake that he was before Tsukasa put an ax in his back. The last man, who appeared to be the youngest, was cowering in the corner with wide, frightened eyes and a pale, horrified face. The man's arm was dangling by a few strands of muscle from one of Tsukasa's blows. He should just finish the man off, but this person may hold information about more gatherings like these. It would be best to keep one alive. </p><p>Tsukasa grabs the man by his hair, ignoring his frantic struggling and cries of mercy. He picked up the oil lamp from the window sill and smashes it on the floor. The fire spreads and catches onto the old wood and the fallen bodies as Tsukasa drags the other man outside. Let Senku and the others think that this was an accidental fire. This man he pulls will keep his mouth shut about what really happened. Tsukasa can feel the heat of the fire against his back, and it didn't go unnoticed by the patrolling guards. They started shouting 'fire, fire.' </p><p>'Let Hyoga and the others scheming for Senku's death learn that their comrades all died in a fire. Another powerful message sent.' He smirked. 'And no one will know it was me,'</p><p>But one person had been watching; Ukyo had followed Tsukasa after he had overheard what Gen had told him. As a tribesman, he understands why Tsukasa did it, but that doesn't mean he condones it. Ukyo sadly watches the flames flicker to the sky as guards start hauling buckets of water to put it out.</p><p>"We're too late!" </p><p>Ukyo hears Gen's voice, and he keeps to the shadows. Gen appears with Kohaku, Kinro, and Ginro, and they are equally shocked by the fire. Ukyo doesn't let himself be known but listens instead.</p><p>"No doubt he wants to make this look like an accident, so Senku doesn't find out," Gen says to the others.</p><p>"This is unacceptable!" Says Kohaku, gritting her teeth as she had to realize that she was powerless right now. </p><p>"We should tell Senku, now!" Ginro says.</p><p>"Gen, what should we do?" Kinro asked. </p><p>Gen was silent for a few moments, still staring at the flames. Then, he says, "We do nothing,"</p><p>"What?" the others ask in unison.</p><p>"We don't say anything to Senku or to anyone. You've all noticed that Senku has been falling for Tsukasa, and we need him to stay that way. We can't make an enemy out of Tsukasa's people now. Tsukasa is pretty much smitten with Senku and will do anything he says, which we need to survive. Remember, Tsukasa still has the power to kill all of us...we need to keep this a secret and play it off as an accident."</p><p>Kinro grips his spear. "I don't like this, Gen. It's not honorable!" </p><p>"But they are the people who tried to kill Senku!" Ginro pointed out nervously. </p><p>"Death is too easy of an escape," Kohaku says. "It would have been better for them to keep living in a dungeon cell with no freedom." </p><p>"Let me handle this burden," Gen tells them, his voice and face serious. "I'll take care of it."</p><p>~*~</p><p>After dealing with the traitors, Tsukasa cleaned himself up in the stables and returned to his chamber. When he entered, he saw Taiju walking toward the bathing room with Senku in his arms. Before he could say anything, Taiju gave him a bright smile and welcomed him back. When asked where he was taking Senku, Taiju explained that Senku wanted a hot bath before getting into the freshly made bed but was a little dizzy from the new medicine. Tsukasa told Taiju that he would take over, and the other placed Senku carefully in his arms. Senku mumbled something but didn't open his eyes and snuggled against his chest. Tsukasa smiles, wishing Senku could see himself right now. </p><p>Caring for Senku wasn't a chore at all; in fact, this is just what Tsukasa wanted. A quiet Senku letting himself be cared for by his mate. Tsukasa stripped Senku of the sick clothes and eases the smaller body into the tub of hot herbal water. The heat has Senku stirring awake, but he still looks exhausted. </p><p>"Mm...Tsukasa?"</p><p>"I'm right here," Tsukasa says, kneeling by the tub and wetting the soap and washcloth. </p><p>"I don't...need you to...oh, forget it," </p><p>Senku was too exhausted to fight back and allowed Tsukasa to wash him. He didn't need to watch, only feel, as Tsukasa's large gentle hands cleaned him with care. It wasn't terrible, just embarrassing. Tsukasa cleaned his neck, shoulders, and chest, but when his hand sank lower, Senku had to react. He didn't have the strength to stop Tsukasa's hand, so he bit the man's bicep instead. But it was barely a bite as he did not have energy; still, he got his point across. </p><p>"You weren't complaining about my hands the other night," Tsukasa teased. </p><p>Senku takes his mouth away. "Shut up," he continued to watch Tsukasa bathe him, asking about the poison and if he was putting the antidote on it.</p><p>"Yes, my hand is fine now, and I followed your directions."</p><p>"Good. We don't...want a repeat...of last time."</p><p>"We don't." </p><p>While washing Senku, Tsukasa noticed that he had some dried blood under his nails. He doubts Senku can sit, but he did not want any evidence of what he did today, so he made sure to clean them off in the tub water. He does not want to see the disappointed look on Senku's face if he learned the truth, even though it was justified in his mind. </p><p>After Senku was done the hot bath, Tsukasa lifts him out and wraps him in a thick fur blanket. He places Senku in front of the small fire to keep warm while he dried the pale flesh. Usually, Senku's skin held a pearl-like color. Still, with his pneumonia, or whatever it's called, the skin was pasty white. It was all the more reason to get Senku back to full health. He finished drying the other then had the urge to pull Senku against him, so he did. On his knees, his head came just beneath Senku's heart as he embraced his mate's naked, slightly damp body. He was delighted when Senku didn't push him away.</p><p>"What's this about?"</p><p>"I'm just grateful we're both alive," Tsukasa tells him. "To share in small moments like these,"</p><p>"You're not a barbarian; you're a hopeless romantic," Senku teased, unable to stop his hand from stroking Tsukasa' soft brown hair. </p><p>He thought back to the fever dream of Tsukasa impaled on Hyoga's spear. Without a second thought, he wraps his arms around Tsukasa, embracing him back. He trusts Tsukasa to hold him up while his hands gently caress the broad shoulders and the thick, hard muscles beneath tanned skin. Senku realized that he was foolish in thinking that Hyoga can defeat Tsukasa. His conscience was just concerned because he had nearly lost Tsukasa to one of Hyoga's tricks. With just the two of them embracing in a quiet room, this moment was all he wanted to focus on, not fighting or Hyoga, or anything else unpleasant. </p><p>But the moment had to end because his body started to become chilled. Tsukasa noticed it as well, and then Senku was lifted into strong arms, held like a child, and Senku accepted it. Remembering those times with his father when he was a boy was comforting, and he found that now in Tsukasa's arm (but it was just his illness making him feel this way!) Tsukasa helped him into a fresh set of bedclothes then lifted him again to place him in the bed. Senku sighs softly into the fresh sheets with no reak of sweat or sickness. Tsukasa pulls up the bed cover along with two massive fur blankets. Senku only noticed now that the furs came from Tsukasa. He closed his eyes to fall asleep but opens them again when he hears Tsukasa rustling out of his clothes. </p><p>"Getting ready to sleep so soon?" Senku asks.</p><p>"I'm tired from today and the day before," Tsukasa answers. "I didn't get much sleep,"</p><p>"Wait, why are you getting...into this bed? Go to the other one,"</p><p>"I'm sleeping with you," Tsukasa says, reaching over Senku to take the bottle of medicine and sip some of it. "There. No worries."</p><p>Senku grumbled. "Seriously, Tsukasa...you don't need to be sick like me,"</p><p>"I don't want to sleep another night without you," Tsukasa said firmly.</p><p>Senku blushed hotly and grabbed his pillow to cover his face, muffling the words, 'shut up!' </p><p>After a short while, Tsukasa feels Senku curl against him, seeking more warmth. Tsukasa holds Senku against him, adding more heat to the slightly chilled body. Senku doesn't know how peaceful and cute he is when asleep. If Senku wasn't sick, Tsukasa would have rolled on top to ravish him. Instead of those thoughts, Tsukasa pictured in his mind what life would be like if Senku was one of his people and chosen as the chief's mate. </p><p>Senku would be dressed in the finest animal hide clothing and fur pelts, showing off the skills of his hunts. Senku would wear his necklace proudly while ordering the others around. Senku would be cooking a meal for them and welcoming him back from a successful hunt. They would make love every night, and Senku would dress him in the morning, like any traditional mate. Throwing reality aside, they would have about a dozen children, half with his looks and the other half with Senku's; and all would be strong warriors just like him. They would all eat together in the home while the children engage in playful antics until they are all put to bed. And after a long day, Tsukasa would get to see Senku's naked form spread out on their bed, eagerly awaiting his presence. </p><p>It was a beautiful daydream until he hears a growl come from Senku.</p><p>"Here I am...sick as a dog...as you STILL get aroused?"</p><p>Tsukasa realized with a faint blush that he had become excited at the daydream. </p><p>"Get out of this bed!"</p><p>Somehow, Tsukasa ended up falling out of bed and onto the floor, his legs tangled in the sheets. The furious face of Senku peers down at him with heavy-lidded glaring eyes and a sneer. So much for the sweet, welcoming face of his mate he imagined in his head. </p><p>That face is his reality. Let Senku think it was just him being horny, and not the contents of the daydream, for that would see him sleeping outside for a week.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hyoga rubs at one of the many still aching marks on his flesh from scratching. Though he was found by his men and had washed it off, the marks remain. He had even scratched himself bloody in some spots. It has been almost a week since that incident in the woods. If he didn't have a bone to pick with Senku before, he does now. Word had also come from one of his many spies that Tsukasa has killed the only two nobles who help pay for these missions. Now he has lost three of his own to Tsukasa's ax and the fire. </p><p>'Another powerful message indeed,' Hyoga thought.</p><p>"Chief Hyoga, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asks one of the warriors. "We need you here." </p><p>"I'm certain," Hyoga replied. "I have a score to settle with both Senku and Tsukasa. My first attempt may have failed, but that's because I did not anticipate Senku having the skills to foil my plans. I had underestimated him, which was a mistake." he walks over to the other spy drawing a map of the castle on some parchment with charcoal. "It's time I step forward and take care of things myself,"</p><p>"Chief Tsukasa...this is all I could steal from Lord Senku's lab," says a spy who was acting as a servant in the castle. He opens the sack of some 'science' things.</p><p>Hyoga nods. "And, you know what these things do?" The servant nods. "Very good."</p><p>His plan is simple, but it would take significant planning, stealth, and disguise. He will have a castle map and use his skills as a trained hunter and tracker to sneak through the shadows. Watching and waiting for the right moment, he will snatch Senku and bring the heretic back here. Tsukasa would have no other choice but to come after him, alone or with an army. And that traitor, Ukyo, would suffer at his hands as well. Obduction was not something he would consider under normal circumstances, but nothing about this was normal. As things stand, his tribes are no match for Tsukasa's. He will have to play dirty if he is to defeat Tsukasa and become the Supreme Chief. He can't let Tsukasa's people make it to the spring. </p><p>
  <strong>TBC</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fools Rush In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Back with an update! Recovering from Covid is turning out to be more complicated. My long-term effect is that I'm exhausted extremely easily, which makes even the simplest things like writing difficult to focus on. So, I'm sorry if this was a late update.<br/>***Warnings: Mentions of violence, very mild smut scene, religious debate, dialogue-heavy, couples argument, voyeurism, kidnapping, humor, angst, and fluff.<br/>***Please read on and enjoy! Comments are welcomed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Chapter 17: Fools Rush In</strong> </span>
</p><p>Two days have passed at Castle Stone, and Senku was finally well enough to be up and out of bed. The first thing Senku did was take down all the talismans from his bed and put them in a barrel in the lab. These things did nothing to aid in his illness, for it was his science and medicine, along with knowledge of medical conditions, that saw him back to health. Now that he is physically and mentally functional again, it was time to make his rounds in the castle. </p><p>The castle had become drafty with the cooling weather, so he adorned his long-sleeved woolen tunic, shawl, and linen pants. As he was looking himself over in the mirror, Tsukasa comes up behind him. He gives the reflection of Tsukasa an amused smirk while his eyes focus on the red ribbon in the brown tresses. </p><p>"Why don't you take that thing out?" Senku suggests.</p><p>"You gave it to me as a token of your devotion to me,"</p><p>Senku let out a snort. "Devotion? Please, if it was a toss-up between you and a new science set, I would ten billion percent choose the science set." </p><p>"I've been cut with blades, banged up with clubs, have been in multiple fights and battles, taken two arrows to the flesh, and somehow, your words cut the deepest of them all."</p><p>"How poetic," Senku ducked away from Tsukasa. "You're not going to follow me all day, are you? I have a bunch of things to catch up on and a lot of rounds to make."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind shadowing you," Tsukasa offered. "After all, you could have died from pneumonia. I would prefer it if you stay in bed at least one more day, but I know how antsy you are to get up and move around."</p><p>Senku threw his head back dramatically and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be shadowed! I'm a grown man, and quite frankly, I've had enough of your' mother henning' while I was sick. I don't know who's worse with that, you or Taiju." </p><p>"Wait, Senku," Tsukasa goes over to him while reaching into a pouch on his belt. "I want you to wear my necklace from now on,"</p><p>Senku looked at the beaded necklace threaded with fangs. "Jewelry isn't really my thing, Tsukasa."</p><p>"It's not just jewelry; it's what it represents."</p><p>"I'll pass," Senku said, making for the door only to find that Tsukasa has moved in front of it, blocking his exit. He crosses his arms and looks up at Tsukasa with a raised brow. "Do you mind?" </p><p>Tsukasa would have grown angry at Senku's constant snappy tongue. Still, after taking Senku as his mate, he found the banter between them lively. He smirked at Senku and says, "If you can move me from the door, I'll let you go. If you can't, then you must wear my necklace. You are a chieftain's mate, after all. That's equal to a queen."</p><p>"You know I don't care for fancy titles, and our marriage contract has not reached its end! So don't call me your mate yet!" Senku knew it was hopeless, but he tried anyway. He tried shoving Tsukasa to the side using his back, but his shoes kept slipping on the floor. His second attempt was to pull Tsukasa's arms, attempting to tug the large body mass away. Tsukasa gave a mock yawn, which infuriated Senku, but he wasn't actually angry. In fact, Senku felt the playful grin on his lips as he kept trying to move Tsukasa's bulk. He gave it one last try by grabbing both of Tsukasa's rough hands and, bracing his feet between Tsukasa's calves and against the wood door, he pulled. And pulled. And tugged. And pulled some more. But Tsukasa barely flinched.</p><p>"Are you done?" Tsukasa asks with amusement. </p><p>Senku finally let go and cleared his throat. "Fine. I'll wear the necklace!" It wasn't a big deal for him to wear the necklace, Senku knew; it was the idea of ownership he wasn't too keen on. The way Tsukasa looks at it is cultural, which Senku can't really blame him for. "Look, Tsukasa," he started after the necklace was placed over his head. "I don't want to be...owned by you,"</p><p>"Owned?" </p><p>Senku nodded, fingering the necklace. "You see this here? You want me to wear it because it shows I belong to you, which doesn't offer me any personal freedom."</p><p>"I see," Tsukasa lifts his fingers to feel the red ribbon, the love knot, in his hair. "It's not ownership, Senku. It's a symbol of our devotion to one another, and I know that you feel the same way I do," he smiles. "You're just too afraid to show it," He chuckles at Senku's muttering. "It's not the same as ownership, Senku. I don't know how else to explain it, but I know you will figure it out on your own. I just have to be patient." </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, can I leave now?"</p><p>Tsukasa gives him a gentlemanly bow and steps away from the door, watching Senku leave and not missing the devious little side glance from his mate. When he was alone, Tsukasa went to the balcony and said a silent prayer to all the gods for protecting Senku and seeing him safely through the illness. He'll have to ride out on a hunt and offer the kill to the gods to prove his gratitude. Senku would find that silly, but Tsukasa didn't mind. He wouldn't tell Senku about it.</p><p>At that moment, Tsukasa had a terrifying thought. Since Senku does not believe in the gods, then how will they be together in the afterlife? The gods will not accept one who doesn't believe in Them. He hadn't given it any real thought until now. His heart already ached at that thought, the fear that he may never see Senku again when one of them passes. If they are faithful, honest, and true to the gods, a chieftain's mate will have a place at the leader's table, too. Tsukasa will want Senku by his side. </p><p>'I'll never get Senku to accept the gods' existence...unless there is another way.' Tsukasa looked out to the forest opposite the sea. 'I know what I'll do; I'll go and see the old hermit, the Shaman of tribes. She should have an answer or at least help lead me to one.'</p><p>Tsukasa would take a handful of warriors and leave to see the Shaman tomorrow morning. He would make sure more of his warriors keep an eye on Senku, though since he slaughtered those men, there haven't been any attempts on Senku's life. Of course, he had been lying in bed for the last few days and barely had any interaction with people who weren't Senku's closest friends. Perhaps now was not the right time to leave. The trip to the Shaman would take about two days; one day there and one day back. </p><p>'Let me discuss it with Senku,' Tsukasa reasoned with himself. 'Maybe I can get him to come along.'</p><p>~*~</p><p>Senku was exhausted by the afternoon after having made his rounds through the castle. Everyone was thrilled to see him up and out of bed, knowing that he was alright. Fortunately, nothing out of the ordinary had happened while he was sick unless Gen is hiding something from him. Senku noticed Kohaku and Kinro's troubled reactions when they saw him as if they had something to say but couldn't. When he asked about them, all Gen had told him is that they witnessed the fire that broke out randomly in an old shed. Senku didn't understand why a fire would affect the two, especially since no one was hurt and it was all just material. </p><p>Speaking of Gen, the mage was late for their finance meeting. Senku drummed his fingers on the desk in the treasury room. He yawned on and off while thinking about what to do for his next science project. There's a knock on the door, and Gen wouldn't bother knocking but just walk right in. </p><p>"Come in," Senku calls, and he's mildly surprised to see Ukyo enter. Tsukasa had told him that they welcomed Ukyo into the castle, and Senku didn't have any complaints about it. Kohaku assured him that Ukyo can be trusted and is a great help with his knowledge of Hyoga's tribe. "Well, what can I do for you?" </p><p>Ukyo looks around then says, "I assume Gen isn't here?"</p><p>"No, he's late," Senku replied. "Why? You have a secret to share with me?" he smirked. "What trouble has Gen gotten into?"</p><p>"It's not Gen...but he is a part of it,"</p><p>Senku's smirk turned to a straight line. "Part of what?"</p><p>Ukyo takes off his floppy hat. "It's about that fire in the shed a few days ago, while you were sick,"</p><p>"Go on,"</p><p>"That shed was where the men who plotted to kill you would meet. Gen found out about it and told Tsukasa,"</p><p>Senku has an inkling of where Ukyo was going with this, though he hoped he was wrong. </p><p>"I'm sure Gen told you something like it just happened to catch fire, but that's not the truth," Ukyo let out a sigh. "It's going to be hard for you to hear this, as you are the same as me; we don't like to see people die. But Tsukasa went ahead and took care of the matter himself...by slaughtering all of them and setting the shed ablaze."</p><p>Senku stares hard at Ukyo, but his anger wasn't focused on him but instead on Tsukasa. Before he could reply, the door opened, and Gen came in, smiling merrily like always. Senku turned his dark stare to Gen, whose smile faded the second their eyes met.</p><p>Gen saw Ukyo standing there with a forlorn look, and he knew what the archer had told Senku. "I took care of the matter afterward," Gen says before Senku could speak. </p><p>"How did this even happen?" Senku asks Gen.</p><p>"I made the mistake of telling Tsukasa what I found out, but I was too late to change things. You were ill in bed and couldn't be disturbed. I've been masterfully covering it up."</p><p>"Who were these men?" Senku asked.</p><p>"Two nobles and the others I'm not sure of, but I believe they were hired assassins. Tsukasa did leave one man alive, and he was in the dungeons,"</p><p>Senku stopped him. "What do you mean 'was' in the dungeon?"</p><p>"He bit off his tongue and killed himself before we could use him for information," Gen answered with a shiver of disgust. "What a horrid thing to do to one's self."</p><p>"You should have told me, Gen," Senku scolded.</p><p>"Senku, you were very ill, and I did not want you to worry about anything but getting better. Besides...Tsukasa is not exactly a reasonable man when it comes to your safety," Gen let out a nervous chuckle. "Hardly anyone here is well equipped to go up against him when he's determined."</p><p>Senku stands up from the chair. "Not everyone," he says. "The meeting's canceled. I need to find Tsukasa." </p><p>"You're not going to do anything rash, are you?"</p><p>"I don't know yet."</p><p>Senku didn't wait to hear what Gen had to say but left the room searching for Tsukasa. He asked around until he was told Tsukasa is training some of the guards in the barracks. He should have looked there in the first place. Senku promised his people in the Kingdom of Science that no one would be killed, even if they have dangerous intentions. There are better ways of dealing with people's actions that don't end in death. The fact that he hasn't heard about it from anyone else today means that Gen did an excellent job hiding it. Now he knows why Kohaku and Kinro had such solemn faces; they knew but didn't want to tell him. </p><p>He found Tsukasa in the training arena showing off a sword-style move for some of the guards. Senku marched straight up to Tsukasa with some of the guards bowing as he parted through them. Tsukasa hadn't noticed him yet. Senku went up to him and grabbed Tsukasa's wrist, the one holding the sword. Tsukasa turns to look down at him with a raised brow.</p><p>"Senku?"</p><p>"Barracks. Now." Senku commanded and didn't wait for him but went straight to the barrack doors. A few guards sat in the main entrance area, and Senku dismissed them all, so he and Tsukasa could be alone. "Shut the doors," he commanded Tsukasa, who obeyed. </p><p>"What is this concerning?" Tsukasa asks.</p><p>Senku crossed his arms. "Ukyo told me what you did to those people in the shed." Tsukasa doesn't respond, only stares at him. "I've told you before, there is no killing or murder in this castle! You slaughtered a handful of men, two of whom were nobles! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to try and justify the death of a noble to the king and authorities?"</p><p>"They were plotting to kill you," Tsukasa says. "Why should they deserve to live if they want to take life away from another?"</p><p>Senku tossed his head back with a frustrated sigh. "Killing only makes people angrier!" Senku counters. "It spreads more hate! Killing those men is not going to stop future threats on my life! Especially now, when you killed the ones who were here! Word has probably already gotten out to others plotting to kill me, and you and your violent stunt will now give us even more targets on our backs!" </p><p>"Are you mad that I killed some people, or are you mad that it's causing you trouble?"</p><p>"Both!" Senku spat out. "This is not the way we handle things in this realm! It's not how I handle things! If you're looking to make something out of this marriage, then you have to change the way you handle people's punishments!" </p><p>Tsukasa narrows his eyes and then crosses his arms, mimicking Senku's pose. "I won't change my ways in punishments until you change your heretic ways."</p><p>Senku's eyes widened. "You're kidding? Oh, we are NOT talking about the same thing here," he let out a scoffed laugh. "You want me to believe in something I don't in exchange for you not killing people?"</p><p>"My belief in the gods is just as strong as your belief to not kill people who deserve it," Tsukasa held up a finger to silence Senku. "I know what you are going to say; you were going to say that killing is real and gods aren't."</p><p>Senku let out another mocking laugh. "We're not going to see eye-to-eye on this, are we?" </p><p>"You're the one who is making it difficult." </p><p>"I'm not! You're asking me to put my belief and faith in something that I simply can't accept!" </p><p>"And that's how I feel about my culture and its ways," Tsukasa countered. </p><p>"But-" he grits his teeth and lets out a hiss of frustration while turning away from Tsukasa. "But I'm right," his voice had softened. "You can't...force someone to believe in the gods. You want me to lie to myself and to you?" </p><p>Tsukasa didn't know what to say because Senku was right that it would be a lie. "Senku, let me explain something, and please, hear me out until the end. When my people die, the God of Death comes in the form of black fog and guides the soul to the underworld,"</p><p>Senku recalled the black mist right away, and he felt a shiver run up his spine.</p><p>"The God of Death decides whether or not the person deserves to go to the underworld or wander for eternity with no rest and no peace. The God of Death can also decide if They want a person to continue living or let them die. I am a chief, and when I pass, I will be among the past chiefs and sit with them among the great bonfire for all eternity in bliss. I know it is sudden, and perhaps I care for you more than you care for me, but I don't want to enter the underworld and never see you again."</p><p>"...eternity, huh?" Senku smirked. "It would be nice to have all of eternity to continue my love of science, but that's not reality." He turns back to look at Tsukasa. "Your gods wouldn't allow me to do any science...and I would be bored. That place might be bliss for you, but it wouldn't be for me."</p><p>"Perhaps They will," Tsukasa offered.</p><p>"Do you know for sure?" Senku countered, and Tsukasa didn't respond. "You see, I can't gamble on something I can't see, hear, touch, taste, or smell. Science can be a slow process, but it always provides an answer. That's what I need, Tsukasa. And...if we can't come to some kind of agreement...then we shouldn't be married."</p><p>Tsukasa swallowed hard, gripping his fists at his sides. "Then we go right back to fighting, and you know I will combat your science with might, and I will win." </p><p>"You can keep thinking that if you want," Senku tells him. "If you truly care for me as you claim, then you should respect my wishes, not try to bend them to suit your needs."</p><p>"And yet you want me to abandon the gods and turn to science, which is something I can't do,"</p><p>"Then we're at an impasse," </p><p>"I guess we are,"</p><p>They stand in silence with their gazes locked, wondering if the other will break or give in. </p><p>Finally, Tsukasa was the first to speak. </p><p>"I'll be riding out tomorrow, and I will be gone for about two days."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"Why do you care?" </p><p>Senku clicked his tongue. "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just don't ask me to change for you." </p><p>"Then you shouldn't ask me to change for you," </p><p>"Stop killing."</p><p>"I won't. I do it to protect you, and I have no regrets." </p><p>"I'm sleeping alone tonight," Senku says. "And every night after that,"</p><p>"Until I give in? Or until you give in?" </p><p>Senku doesn't answer him and leaves the barracks, fuming and even a little heartbroken. And foolish. He was stupid to just assume that Tsukasa would come to the side of science. He can't expect a man like Tsukasa to drop everything he knows and believes in if he can't do the same. But...Tsukasa is wrong. HE is right. But that's not fair either. Why is it that a part of him just can't seem to bend, even a little, from science to try and see Tsukasa's side of things? Actually, he CAN see Tsukasa's side of things; his brain and pride just don't want to accept it; he can't accept it. </p><p>Senku paused at the first step leading up to the observatory.</p><p>'I still can't explain that black mist in the woods...but there has to be a logical reason! There is a reason and an answer to everything! I just have to find it, and I won't find it by lying to myself. Then why do I feel...empty?' He touches the necklace against his chest, but instead of taking it off, he decides to keep it on. 'I let this get too far, and now look at me. I'm a mix of emotions in a bubbling beaker with no release valve!'</p><p>He sat up in the observatory to watch the sunset and the first evening star in the sky, then tried to forget his troubles by diving into the abyss that is the universe. </p><p><br/>
By the time Senku arrived at his chambers, a small part of him had hoped that Tsukasa would be in bed. However, the bed was made- Tsukasa wasn't in it. Senku muttered to himself as he prepared for bed and blew out the candles. He decided to leave one burning along with the fire, just in case Tsukasa came to bed. Not because he wanted Tsukasa here, of course not! He wasn't done giving the man a tongue lashing. Their playful banter is something Senku discovered he truly liked about their relationship. </p><p>He paused for a moment when he thought he heard something in the other room. Raising a curious brow, he looks into the sitting area and sees nothing out of the ordinary. It was most likely a mouse coming in from the cold and not Tsukasa. Senku growled at himself and smacked his cheeks with both hands four times to try and forget he even thought of Tsukasa. He stomped back to the bed and burrowed under the covers going into complete tortoise mode.</p><p>But sleep wasn't coming quickly to him. He kept popping his head out from the blanket of furs to peek at Tsukasa's side of the bed, only to hide again when the man wasn't there. This was ridiculous; he wanted Tsukasa to be here even after their heated exchange in the barracks.  How selfish of him to want Tsukasa all to himself AND make Tsukasa into the person HE wants him to be to fit HIS criteria. He was ashamed of himself.</p><p>Then, his heart leaps in his chest when he hears the chamber door open. It was so late in the evening that it could ONLY be Tsukasa! Senku quickly pops his head out from his make-shift tortoiseshell to make it appear as if he were resting peacefully. Senku could recognize Tsukasa's footfalls on the lush carpets, and his heart began to race. He doesn't move when he feels Tsukasa slip into bed beside him. There's silence for a moment or two, and then Tsukasa speaks.</p><p>"Alright. You win." </p><p>Senku rolled over, his eyes wide, to look into calm amber-colored ones. "What?"</p><p>"I said...you win," Tsukasa repeated. "I will no longer kill criminals. But in return, I want to hear you say that you can have an inkling of belief in the gods."</p><p>Senku folds his hands above the blankets, thinking about the appropriate response to give. There was that mystery of the black mist… 'Alright,' he reasoned with himself. 'I can give a little,'</p><p>"Okay. The gods may put a man like me on the earth to challenge Them because they're bored with eternal life." There, it wasn't quite the truth but not a complete lie, either. He was relieved to hear Tsukasa chuckling.</p><p>"That's the best I can hope to get out of you," Tsukasa says. "But don't worry, I will take care of your spiritual needs for you,"</p><p>"Thanks?" Senku wasn't sure how to reply to something like that.</p><p>"The power you have over me is almost as strong as the gods. Almost."</p><p>Senku smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." </p><p>Senku didn't want to admit that he was relieved to have Tsukasa in bed and that they have come to an understanding. He still considers his feeling for Tsukasa to be dangerous to his science because of all the mixed emotions. Which is why he didn't protest when Tsukasa's lips pressed against his and entered him after some tender preparation. He let his nails dig into Tsukasa's back, leaving four identical trails on both sides. He wasn't as vocal as the previous times because this time felt different. He did know when Tsukasa would be near the end by the tensing of stiff muscles and his full weight nearly crushing him. </p><p>Afterward, they fell asleep spooned together, and neither one noticed that someone else had been in the room the whole time.</p><p>Hyoga continued to watch the two men as they slumbered peacefully after their mating from his hiding place in the wardrobe. It was much too easy to sneak inside the castle, and he has been trailing Senku all day. He even witnessed their little spat in the barracks. He could have taken Senku when the man was sitting alone in the observatory. Still, he decided against it in case the two made up. And he had been correct. Now he saw how weak with love Tsukasa had become for the heretic Senku, which would make it all the more dramatic to kidnap him from Tsukasa's side. </p><p>'That man has made you weak, Tsukasa,' Hyoga says to himself. 'It's almost embarrassing to watch. But oh, how satisfying it will be to see you break and crumble when your mate is threatened. No one will want to stand behind a Supreme Chief who is blindly smitten with a mate. I feel like I'll be doing you a favor by getting rid of him for you.' </p><p>Hyoga did not want to risk taking Senku now because the man was tangled in Tsukasa's arms, and he would wake up. His goal is to get Senku away and use him as bait to lure Tsukasa into his control. He would wait here and continue to follow Senku until the time was ripe for the plucking.</p><p>'And I still have a score to settle with you, Senku.'</p><p>~*~</p><p>The following day, Tsukasa had to rise early to prepare for his trip. Senku rose with him, and they had a quick breakfast before going to the stables. Stonehoof and the other horses were ready to go. Senku asked Tsukasa again where he was going, but the only answer he received was an 'I'll tell you later,' </p><p>Tsukasa kissed him and then mounted Stonehoof. Senku watched him ride off with a group of warriors until they were out of sight. </p><p>The rest of the day consisted of busy work and working with Gen to help soothe the trouble that is sure to follow after the death of the noblemen. That coverup took the entire day, and after dinner, Senku retreated to his observatory. </p><p>Sitting in front of the telescope, he peers through it, looking at one of the stars. He was giddy to have seen a shooting star passing by. Where there is one shooting star, there is likely to be more. Senku continued to focus his gaze on the night sky, searching for more stars.</p><p>He never heard the silent footsteps come up from behind. The next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck that took his breath away, leaving him immobilized. He falls from the stool onto the floor, gasping for air as he tries to stay conscious. He then sees the muscular form of Hyoga, dressed all in black, standing over him.</p><p>"It's my turn to bind you now," Hyoga said while taking out a cloth and pouring something onto it.</p><p>Senku's eyes widened- he knew what that chemical mixture was, but he didn't have time to escape, for the cloth was pressed to his nose and mouth. Combined with the strike to his neck, Senku's eyes roll back in his head, and he passes out. </p><p>"Too easy," Hyoga says, then ties Senku up with rope to keep his arms at his sides and his ankles tight together. He also gagged and blindfolded him. "Time to bring you to my tribe. I want Tsukasa to come to me."</p><p>Hyoga dropped a folded note on the floor and fled the castle with Senku slung over his shoulders like a slaughtered stag.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Captured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Hello, everyone! Thank you for all the well wishes and comments! I was a little busy with work, so this update was a bit later than usual. <br/>***Warnings: language, mention of torture, spiritual magic, physical abuse, sarcastic humor, a bit dialogue-heavy<br/>***Please read on and enjoy! Again, thank you for the get well wishes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Chapter 18: Captured</strong>
    </span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Shaman’s hut was just as Tsukusa remembered it from the last time he was here, first as a young child and again as a  young man. However, there was one thing that he had forgotten, and that was the size of the hut. Under a large ancient tree’s raised roots, there is little room for someone of his height to stand comfortably in the home. Tsukasa rubbed the back of his neck, preparing it for the constant tilting and the crick he will undoubtedly have after this visit is over. The Shaman will only conduct her powers within the hut, so there is no chance of asking her to come outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dismounted and approached the round wooden door. From the worn wood, he could smell the aroma of herbs and spices. The scent was strong, making his eyes water slightly, and he had to stifle a sneeze. Tsukasa knocks on the door and announces himself to the Shaman, who bids him enter after a short moment. Telling his warriors to wait outside, Tsukasa ducked through the door and once inside had to remain that way, bent at the waist while trying to dodge bundles of hanging herbs. There was nowhere to sit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make yourself comfortable, Chief Tsukasa,” says the Shaman in a raspy, age-ridden voice. The Shaman was much smaller than he remembered. Everything was smaller than he remembered! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” Tsukasa carefully moved some baskets and barrels of herbs out of the way to sit on the floor near the hearth. “Thank you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What brings the greatest chief of our time here to my home?” She asks while pounding a dead rat with a wooden mallet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa averted his eyes from the action as it was insulting to say anything about the Shaman’s activities. Everything had a specific purpose when connecting and working with the gods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am here for guidance,” he starts. “I have claimed and promised myself to a man who is not of our beliefs and dismisses the existence of the gods,” he pauses, waiting for her to say something, but she was silent. “I’ll admit that...I have had some doubts about the gods while with him, but I quickly dismiss those doubts. I fear that he cannot come with me when I pass from this world because he doesn’t believe in the gods; They won’t accept him for that. So, I would like to know if there is a way to have the gods accept him and spend eternity with me? Is there something that I can do to assure that he can come with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Shaman hummed as she put together some herbs in a mort and pistol. “I have a question for you first, Chief Tsukasa; why have you fallen for this person that doesn’t believe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile touches his lips. “He is...an amazingly complex man with wit and intelligence, unlike anyone I have ever met. We were enemies, and now we are lovers...but he won’t bend to my will, and I won’t bend to his,” he lets out a small sigh. “Sometimes I fear the power he has over me; power that can rival the gods Themselves. I wonder if I am lying to myself to justify my feelings for him; I like to believe the gods put him on this earth to challenge Them. He is the only survivor of his homeworld, the one the gods destroyed with flood and fire. The gods spared him, but why? Especially one who doesn’t believe in them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not the first of our kind to fall for a person who thinks differently,” she says. “The answer to your question is simple, though it won’t be for the other,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does he have to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hunched-over form wobbled to the shelves full of jars stuffed with earthy items, plucking out various things from them. “If he cannot believe the gods exist, then his devotion to you will bind him to your soul like the stickiest of tree sap. The one thing he must do is consume the heart of your tribes’ spirit animal, the lion. There is no right or wrong way for him to consume it,” she began crushing some of the gathered herbs. “To accept the heart of the tribe is to bind one to the tribe,” she cackles. “My suggestion for this...intelligent man is to trick him, but make it willing. If he is not willing, then the bonding will not work,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is going to be a difficult task,” Tsukasa tells her. “He believes in none of this, and I can’t just present him with a cooked lion heart and tell him to eat it,” his thoughts wander to Gen and his trickery. Perhaps the mage could trick Senku into accepting this concoction willingly. What Senku doesn’t know won’t hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She cackles again. “Then you must go one step further; burn the lion’s heart and liver; then scoop up the ashes and mix it with this,” she holds up the crushed flakes in the mort. “Have him drink it in tea or hot spiced wine. But you must add a drop of your blood in the mixture for him to consume.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blood? Oh, you mean if I prick my finger,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cackles again, which is quickly followed by a snicker. Tsukasa could not see her face because of the hood and long tresses of gray, stringy hair. “It can’t be from your fingers, wrist, neck, or shoulders,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa blinks slowly, “Forgive me, ancient one, but I’m not sure what you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have taken him as a mate, even though he is not a woman, two bodies can become one soul in the eyes of the gods, so long as the other is willing. You cannot produce children, so there is no need for him to consume the testicles of a lion, but your blood will still be needed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m still not quite following- Oh.” Tsukasa felt his face turn red, and he had to shield it from the Shaman. He knew what she meant by a drop of blood, two bodies of flesh and bone to melt into one spirit. How on earth would he present this to Senku? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Senku, here, this is a mixture of herbs, the ashes of a lion’s heart and liver, and drops of blood from my member. Please, drink up, and come to the afterlife with me.’ He imagined the answer from Senku in the form of a forest of brown thorns the size of boar tusks and a stone wall encircling it with no entryway. Senku would be on his throne, laughing maniacally and mocking him, stating that he would never drink something so disgusting and ridiculous. ‘That has nothing to do with science, even one millimeter!’ He heard Senku say. ‘Ten billion percent no way!’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there...perhaps...another way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...I’m afraid there isn’t, Chief Tsukasa. However, there are trickster gods you can pray to, and they may send you some visions to aid in this situation. Or, take it from an old, old woman who has seen it all!” she cackles again. “Trickery isn't wrong if the other doesn’t know about it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa’s brows rose in surprise at the cheekiness of the old woman who is supposed to be a spiritual guru on earth with a close connection to the gods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It can also be mixed into a sweet treat,” she says, handing him the tiny level pouch of mixed herbs. “And don’t forget, Chief Tsukasa; you are still a young man, and your lover is young too. You have many, many decades to come to accept one another for how you are; don’t rush youth. Time answers all,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa pockets the tiny pouch and smiles at her. “Shaman, I am grateful to you for your aid and wisdom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, no need to thank me! It’s what I like to do,” she turns to gaze at him with faded gray eyes that were once laughing yet now seemed to become concerned. “I must do a reading on you, Chief Tsukasa,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The gods are speaking to me...you have a dark aura around you...They are trying to warn you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa stands up and hits his head hard on the ceiling rafters but doesn’t care. “What do you mean? Tell me! Quickly!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old woman moved with newfound speed and gathered a bag of stones which she shook and then scattered on the table. Tsukasa watched as she took a pouch full of powder and threw it onto the fire, causing it to flicker and rage wildly. A stream of white smoke floated above the fire and took the form of a howling wolf’s head. There was another shape, the shape of a man, and the wolf suddenly engulfs the man in one bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tsukasa’s brows furrowed, and he grits his teeth while his nails bit into the flesh of his palms. The wolf was Hyoga, and the man’s shape was Senku. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shaman...is this a premonition, or has it happened?” He demanded an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not clear,” she replies. “But the gods are calling to you; They are saying something is wrong, and you must return to Castle Stone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How could she have known about the castle and its name if not for the gods telling her? Senku was in danger! Hyoga had a plan and was carrying it out. There was no time to waste. He thanked the Shaman and raced from the hut to leap onto Stonehoof’s saddle. He commands the men to ride back to Castle Stone as fast as possible, and if any fall behind, he cannot wait for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, Stonehoof! TO THE CASTLE!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt himself coming to his senses, but he had a nasty headache that reminded him of a hangover, and he had to blink his eyes open slowly. When he did, all he saw was darkness; a blindfold. He curses under his breath while remembering how Hyoga so easily kidnaped him. Senku quickly became aware of his body and the state it was in. His wrists are tied behind his back and wrapped around a wooden post. He could move his knees and hips but not his ankles because they were tied. Wiggling both his wrists and ankles, the thick rope cut into his flesh, forcing him to stop—Senku grits his teeth in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You idiot, Senku! See what happens when you let romantic emotions get in the way of logic? If you weren’t so...sappy about Tsukasa, you would have been focused on your surroundings and avoided this situation! Gen is right; I do have rotten luck!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, what is he going to do to get out of here? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku analyzed his current situation; he is likely at Hyoga’s villages or somewhere in-between, such as a halfway path. Judging by the wood floor beneath his legs, this is a hut of some kind, so it is a village. Hyoga kidnapped him to bring out Tsukasa, but would Hyoga risk his village by having Tsukasa attack? There’s a chance he is somewhere in the woods, maybe in a prisoner box that he thinks is a hut. Maybe Hyoga wants to lure Tsukasa to the woods and not to the village. If that is so, then escaping would prove to be difficult and a risk. He wouldn’t know where in the forest Hyoga has him, and if he were to run, they would easily track him down like an animal. The logical thing would be to sit tight and wait for Tsukasa to come for him. But the thought of being some kind of helpless fairytale princess trapped by the big bad villain while waiting for the heroic rescue left him with a sour taste in his mouth. There has to be a way for him to at least aid Tsukasa in his escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Focus, Senku,’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes beneath the blindfold, Senku sits perfectly still and focuses all senses with his nose and ears. The first thing he smells is smoke, which equals fire, which means they are camping at this spot. He can hear faint voices but no sounds of birds; this means that there is a large group of tribal members surrounding the area, scaring away the wildlife with their threatful presence. Children’s laughter; so, this isn’t a halfway spot but a village. Hyoga’s village? Or perhaps an ally’s? That would explain the smoke and lack of wildlife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So, I can safely conclude that I am being held prisoner by Hyoga in what is quite possibly his village, and no army prepared to attack. He intends to lure Tsukasa here, using me as bait. So, what can I do? Think, Senku. Think!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts and ideas kept coming up empty, and soon the area was turning cold. Evening. Senku started to shiver, squeezing his knees together and bringing them up to his chest in an attempt to keep warm. This must be part of his imprisonment; keep his body lightly clothed so that the cold makes movement and the thought process challenging to maintain. Staying cold for too long can cause complications, ones that Senku can’t afford to experience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Hyoga needs him alive to have any type of upper hand with Tsukasa. Or does he? Thinking about it, whether he is alive or dead wouldn’t make much difference; Tsukasa would attack regardless. Now he felt a twinge of fear for his current predicament. He can’t die like this, a hostage in the middle of nowhere with so much science still to do and discover! Senku let a dark little chuckle escape from his lips that his first thought would go to science and not to Tsukasa or his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Don’t worry...Tsukasa is a particular form of science.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look cold,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt the color drain from his face at the sound of Hyoga’s voice coming from in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s autumn, and it’s cold out,” Senku snapped back. “You could at least give me a blanket,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your voice is trembling. I wonder if it’s from the cold or from fear?” Hyoga mocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku had hoped Hyoga wouldn’t have seen right through that ruse so quickly. He was frightened because he can’t see what Hyoga is doing. He couldn’t tell if the man was armed or unarmed. Usually, he could understand the mood of a person by body language, a skill Gen had taught him. It was time to use some more tricks he learned from Gen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to know why you have me blindfolded? Seems a little unnecessary since I’m all tied up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be trusted, Senku,” Hyoga says. “I learned that from our last meeting in the woods. If you cannot see the area around you, then you cannot plot any tricks with your science.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Smart thinking there, Hyoga,’ Senku admitted to himself. “What do you expect to gain by kidnapping me like this? Just to lure Tsukasa out?” he scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Hyoga answered. “I’m no foolish primitive, nor am I one to choose pride over logic. I know that come the spring, Tsukasa’s tribes will be strong, and they will attack us. I have people to protect, my tribe, as well as the other tribes who have joined me. There can be only one Supreme Chief, the chief who will rule all. A god among people. An Alpha Prime among alphas. Tsukasa wants that position, and he attacked your stronghold to better his chances. He got to you before I did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you would have tried to woo me as Tsukasa did if the roles were reversed?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have killed you the moment you surrendered,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku chuckles. “I never surrendered to Tsukasa. We came to an agreement,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m aware. The Year and a Day marriage contract. Surely you know that he planned to kill you at the beginning of your truce?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh,” Senku mocked. “I had the same thoughts, although mine didn’t involve his death but a way to bring him around to my side,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you succeeded,” Hyoga says. “Which is why kidnapping you is the easiest way to lure Tsukasa out. After witnessing Tsukasa’s surrender to you about no longer killing criminals and then the passionate mating that followed, I knew he has become weak. Who would have thought that a heretic from a foreign land could bring down such a powerful chief as Tsukasa? It will make a fine tale to tell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku felt himself flush a bit when Hyoga mentioned that he had watched them together. To hide that, he replied, “Don’t call it ‘mating’- it’s sex,” in a snarky tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, in the culture and laws of our tribes, it is natural and even expected for the victory chief to the take the chosen mate of the defeated chief,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised?” Senku knew that already, but he could only hope that Hyoga wouldn’t follow through with it, should it come to that. “It’s so...stupid! It means nothing! I’m not a woman, so you can’t make me pop out any kids! The whole idea of it is ridiculous! You tribal people are crazy and need science in your life!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Hyoga’s turn to chuckle, though it wasn’t a light-hearted one. “The victorious chief can also kill the mate and any children to make way for his own.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku didn’t respond to that because he had nothing to say. He wasn’t as skilled as Gen is with words and negotiations. It looks like the blindfold isn’t coming off anytime soon. Surely by now, Tsukasa and the others will notice he is missing and that Hyoga is the likely culprit. Senku doesn’t want Kohaku and the others coming to rescue him though he can picture Kohaku insisting that she can rescue him herself. Chrome would be the best option because he knows how to use science, but do they know where to find him? Tsukasa would know, and if the others decide to come for him, he can assume that Ukyo would guide them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gone silent, Senku. Nothing more to say? Feeling defeated?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there’s not much more to say. I’m here to lure Tsukasa into a fight with you. I can’t fault you for your strategy, if I’m being honest. If I were you, I’d probably have done the same thing because I wouldn’t want to go down in tribal history as defeated by my enemy after causing such a fuss. From a logical standpoint, your strategy is solid. However, from the tribal view, it’s a cowardly move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so? You claim to understand our culture?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shrugged his shoulders. “Living with Tsukasa has taught me a lot about what type of humans you are,” he says. “You base a lot of your morals and values on attributes like strength, pride, honor, and so on. Morals can be just as damaging to the human brain as romantic feelings.” Now was his chance to try his hand at Gen’s trickery. “Instead of kidnapping a scientist who has zero combat training and is no physical threat to you, a true chief would have challenged Tsukasa one-on-one to see who is the strongest,” he chuckled. “You know, there’s nothing wrong with feeling inferior to someone better than you. I learned that when I was still a kid, there were so many scientists that were so smart, and I couldn’t match up to their level of intelligence. I had to grow and learn, just as they did,” he smirked in Hyoga’s direction. “You can always take a break from this civil war and come back at Tsukasa when you’re older and more skilled.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something struck Senku hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and even forcing some bile to come up and sting the back of this throat. Whether it was a fist or a foot, he didn’t know, nor did he care at the moment because the blow caused him to see stars behind the blindfold. He sputters and coughs, trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how we punish heretics in my tribe? We burn them, upside down on a pyre, so that their eyes cannot look up to the sky and try to repent to the gods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku shuddered with terror after he caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, I don’t believe in the gods, so I don’t believe in burning you at the pyre. You could say that you and I are similar in that manner,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then...then why...why come after...me and science?” Senku pants out the words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your kingdom and realm would soon see our kind wiped from this earth, and you with your science can come to rival the power of the king. With your knowledge, the realm can come at us with science. Therefore, you must be dealt with before that can ever come to pass. Tsukasa wished you dead as well for the very same reason, though he was more for your lack of belief in the gods. I figured let him do the work of finishing you, but I never expected a marriage contract to be thrown into the mix.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not just join forces with Tsukasa and take over my Kingdom of Science?” Senku was finding it difficult to concentrate on words because of the throbbing pain in his stomach. “Both of you...you and Tsukasa have too much damned pride! Your backward, primitive ways are ignorant of all things logical!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve brought this on yourself,” Hyoga says. “After I defeat Tsukasa, I will properly deal with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku manages a snarky smirk and says, “Tsukasa will tear you limb from limb and leave you a helpless pile of flesh! You can start designing your funeral pyre because you’ll be ITCHING to die once he’s done with you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the wrong thing to say, but the words just tumbled out of his mouth like vomit, harsh and sour. The next wave of pain came in the form of a fist smashing against his left cheek. The force was so strong he thought his brain had actually rattled around in his skull. There was enough force even to loosen the blindfold, which slipped down his face. Blood pooled in his mouth, settling on his tongue and dripping down his chin. At least two of his back teeth were loose from the punch. The fact that he was even still conscious after such a strike is beyond belief. He was at a loss for words, only able to lift his eyes to Hyoga’s looming form standing above him. Already he can feel his cheek and jaw swelling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I don’t believe in burning heretics, but I never said anything about not making them suffer. You are a man of science; for you to be happy, you need to see and feel the world around you to know that it exists. Tell me, can you still be a scientist if you have no hands, eyes, or a tongue?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn’t terrified before, he was now. He didn’t want to express his fear to Hyoga nor let the man know that he was affected by the threat. And what a horrible threat it is, one that he doesn’t doubt Hyoga will carry out without blinking an eye. How in the hell did he get himself into such a mess? Oh right, a romantic relationship! ‘Damn you, Tsukasa,’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku did know what to say, but he wasn’t sure if it would be safe to say it. As a scientist, he couldn’t help it. “If...if that were to happen...then science will help find a way for me to adapt. Science never ends.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re more delusional than any of us,” Hyoga says and leaves the prison hut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Senku watches him leave, the long black cloak fluttering behind the retreating form. Now alone, he can openly release his fear of what can happen to him as a captive of Hyoga. Senku can consider himself lucky that Hyoga hasn’t inflicted more torture upon him. If the man is wise, he will keep the beatings at a minimum because they would only fuel Tsukasa’s rage. People blinded by rage and revenge can sometimes make rash choices that may not end well. Plus, it wouldn’t end well for Hyoga once he faces Tsukasa’s wrath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There has to be something he can do other than sit here waiting to lose his hands. Wait, his hands; the rope and the post! Senku wiggles his wrists and begins rubbing the rope against the wood. It would take some time, but if he can keep up the pace, the wood would wear out the rope, and his hands will be free. However, that still won’t help him escape because he doesn’t know where he is and will get lost in the woods. What else can he do? Senku pauses in his motions to look around the small hut, which is bare save for a basket and a covered ceramic jar. Maybe there is something in those he can use to aid in his escape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing to rub the rope, Senku tries to develop a plan based on what he knows and is available. Hyoga had forgotten to put the blindfold back on, so before the man could notice, Senku made sure to mentally memorize every area of the hut, just in case. Finally, after a long while of pondering, the best solution for escape would be to disguise himself as one of Hyoga’s tribe and slip away. It would be a gamble to pull off, and if he got caught, well, he didn’t want to think about the consequences. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘So, first, I have to free my hands and ankles. Then, I’ll see what I can use in that basket and jar. Should I find something useful, I will attempt to knock out a tribe member and steal their clothing. If I can’t find someone suitable, I’ll have to wait until someone comes by...which can hinder my chances of escape. Maybe, if I play captive whenever someone comes, I can jump them. Hyoga will have to feed me or let me relieve myself; someone will come in to do that. I need to have my hands free if I’m to attempt that stunt. It will all depend on luck and timing.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a little voice pleaded for Tsukasa to hurry up and help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief Hyoga, one of the scouts has returned and says that Tsukasa is on the move!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga nods. “Good. Are the Boar and Ram tribes set to attack the castle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. The tribes are on their way there now. But chief, it’s still a castle, a stronghold. What if the other tribes can’t conquer it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no fear of that,” Hyoga tells the warrior. “We have their only man of science here. They are helpless without Senku’s science to defend the castle. The tribes will know how to fight the enemy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief...they DO have a second man of science at the castle!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyoga realized that he had forgotten about the other man; what was his name? “Regardless, that man is not on the same level as Senku. We have no reason to worry.” ‘If the man uses science to defeat the Boar and Ram tribes by some chance, then that will be two less groups that may try to oppose me later.’ He kept that thought to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once Tsukasa falls, the tribes will fall with him. Victory is assured.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>TBC</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>